Harry Uchiha-Peverell
by Red Joker 042
Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.
1. Chapter 1: World and beginnings

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 _ **Author's note: Hey I'm still kicking and alive! At uni, I was inspired by the Harry Potter series and I had to try writing something here. I noticed fanfics in this series and they were really good. I wanted to write this despite my rule to keep only 3 fanfics. I'm having a hard time writing with all the work I have but since it's getting reduced a bit I'm gonna use the time I get. Hope you enjoy this. To explain my bashing reasons I hate James since he was a terrible bully but Lily will be a good person. Dumbledore is a manipulating old man with a greater good mindset and there are enough fanfics that highlight this. I don't like the backstabber Ron (he did it TWICE!), Molly the overbearing and control freak (she keeps treating Sirius like a baby), Ginny the fangirl and of course the rotten spoiled BWL and Malfoy. Sirius is a good guy cuz I can't hate someone who survived 13 years of Azkaban torture and still broke out just for his godson despite his bullying habits to Snape, respect man. Snape is a bully but was a victim as well so I'm conflicted, let's put him as just barely good. Sasuke I bashed in my other fic but I read a few where he was good-ish and morally ambiguous, I'm making Harry and him a bit anti-hero.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Some bits are extracts from the Harry Potter books modified and they will be pointed out.**_

Normal: Speech  
 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: Parseltongue/different language_

Chapter 1: World and beginnings

In an age long before magic or Hogwarts we see an independent land, far from the eyes of the world. In it were people, but not ordinary people. Ninjas. People granted with great power but flawed with the faults of all humans. The lands were ravaged by blood and war for many years. The only ones they could trust were families, thus forming the existence of clans.

But what gave them these amazing abilities to transcend reality and the flimsy laws of reality made by humans. The answer? Chakra. A mysterious energy source blessed by a godlike human known as the Sage of Six Paths. Chakra permeated the lands and people, giving them the ability to manipulate chakra inside them to perform amazing feats of strength. The Sage wished for chakra to unite humanity, but it caused the opposite. Humans were given a great power but there were many quick to abuse it to hurt others and lead to many conflicts that slowly spread over the lands.

Slowly families started to draw closer together and a man known as the Shodaime Hokage managed to create the first village. Konoha. A place he wanted where children wouldn't be forced to wage war and with his friend Madara. He managed to create it and many other clans had the same idea and created 4 more villages. The system was held in a very fragile balance but again wars struck. Each war spewed untold amounts of destructions of land and lives and they inflicted huge amounts of pain and hatred. Each war caused greater damage than its predecessor.

Upon the 4th ninja world war a great turning point occurred. The 5 villages were forced out of necessity to unite against a grave and common threat. Godlike transcendent beings with unbelievable power but two ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were able to stop their opponent. A peace was established as the people who were forced to fight together formed comrades with their former enemies and the lands were peaceful for a time. However the peace was never meant to last and the children of the survivors of the 4th war started up old prejudices and the infection of conflict was brought about again. The lands had faced many other disasters, constant wars being the main one and was barely holding on with a fragile peace again. History always repeats itself but no-one could have foreseen what was happening next.

200 years after the 4th ninja world war, catastrophe occurred. A unknown disaster of epic proportions. The origin and reason was unknown and maybe never will but the land was utterly destroyed, not even a few survivors were left. The lands were nothing more than a mark on history and soon a myth to the whole world.

All parts of the world, clans, traditions, weapons, language were forever forgotten from existence with only a few shards surviving. Among those shards was the Uchiha. A line with a rich history of skilled warriors and honourable fighters that were well renowned among the lands. The Uchiha, a line originally from the Sage of Six Paths and had potential to reach godlike power that one did reach, Uchiha Sasuke.

However they were not spared from disaster as well. A brief history shows us that the clan was a powerful surviving clan was reduced to one survivor. Historically named the Uchiha clan massacre. The clan rebelled against the village and were forcibly out down by one of their own, Uchiha Itachi. He left only his younger brother Sasuke as the sole survivor and nearly brought a once great clan to the brink of extinction. Sasuke managed to survive and sire offspring, a daughter named Uchiha Sarada but a portion of the sharingan genome was discovered to be present on the Y chromosome of the users. She was able to awaken it, but not to the extent of her father but her children however weren't able to activate the Sharingan.

A mass panic ensued, the sharingan was Konoha's prized bloodline. A powerful eye that could copy, cast illusions and predict attacks and that was the tip of the iceberg on it's potential. The Uchiha's were forced to try inbreeding but that failed and soon enough this led to a vote to create a mass breeding program and use some of the tissue and remains of dead Uchiha combined with Orochimaru's research to aid them. Outraged the Uchiha's rebelled against such measures and it would have been implemented if not for the catastrophe.

Among the Uchiha line there were 3 brothers who were directly from Uchiha Sasuke. The trio saw what the fate of Uchiha would become if they stayed and decided to leave, several clans had the same idea and a few individuals from those clains decided to leave the war torn homelands. The trio were the heirs to the Uchiha name and fortune and sealed all they could, jutsu, weapons, gold (which was easier to trade in than ryo), supplies for a long journey and even the sacred Uchiha tablet. The three brothers left in secret, unidentified by Konoha but during their time of war it was easier due to forces being focused abroad.

The trio got a ship and sailed, sailed far away. As far as they could away from the Elemental Nations. Luck favoured them as if they waited 1 week later they would have been swept in the disaster as well. Soon the elemental nations, ninjas and their way of life as a whole became a mark on history before slowly eroding into a myth and into non-existence.

The 3 brothers survived and travelled great distances and crossed vast oceans but reached land. A land known to the natives as England. Who made that name? The brothers arrived at the lands and took on a discreet identity among the locals and managed to learn their language and customs. They soon discovered to their shock that they couldn't use chakra, none at all. The people there manipulated a force called magic, something that baffled the trio. They needed sticks to create jutsus but they were able to do things that even they couldn't do easily. They could brew potions and concoctions for a variety of effects and had a unique form of sealing they called runes but wasn't even used to seal anything? and so much more... The three were pretty darn confused. They theorised that magic was heavily based on spiritual chakra but strangely lacked any physical chakra. However there was more to it than that. Spiritual chakra was a base but magic was almost sentient in a way as it recognised intent and will, some wondered if it had it's own. Magic was almost inaccessible to the brothers despite having spiritual chakra as they were so used to combining it to physical chakra that they had difficulty with magic. The truth was that the people they met had chakra pathways but the bare minimum and narrow to the limit, they could sustain life but never use the energy fully. Chakra in their bodies congregated into a core in their minds and they drew on it to use magic whereas the brothers had the spiritual core in their minds as well but wide and awakened pathways for chakra to flow and hence they had trouble drawing from the core and not the rest of their body.

They also discovered that since people used only spiritual chakra and hence it almost became a pseudo-bloodline. Those of high spiritual chakra sired offspring that were more likely to be able to have enough spiritual chakra to use magic but there was the odd case where one didn't and were deemed squib, a derogatory term that the brothers hated. Furthermore, normal people without high levels of spiritual chakra could have genes for it but it may be latent or not enough to access magic but their children may be able to due to random selection of genes and genetic variation. They were termed muggle-borns but often they were quite talented so those of existing lines of magic users tried to keep them down and created the term mudblood, something the brothers seethed at when they saw people spit on their own kin because there was a chance that they could be more powerful than them.

But what they did see was that since not everyone was able to manipulate magic this led to a divide. The users were persecuted as heinous individuals and often burned on a stake, something that disgusted the trio. They burned many innocents and only caught a few but they were the disabled, the weak and the children. The trio noticed that the magic users were not devoid of hate either, they were at war with another race known as goblins. Small men who were skilled forgers and weapon masters and also faced heavy persecution from normal humans.

In fear, the three brothers foolishly summoned the Shinigami with the God's mask that originally belonged to the Uzumaki but they were gifted it after the war. They beseeched the god and asked for guidance. They were willing to sacrifice their chakra. The wizards were getting suspicious of them, the normal people were wary of them and the goblins were gathering information on them. The trio were an unknown in this conflict and were naturally skilled warriors, if the people managed to discover their Uchiha heritage and how their genes could give rise to a powerful bloodline they would be forced into breeding programs again or simply be killed before their lines could continue for the threat they pose.

They sacrificed their physical chakra as this would mean they could use magic much easier and in return asked for the skill to use magic and knowledge on how to use it. The shinigami took their physical chakra and changed them so that they would be able to manipulate spiritual chakra more easily and hence they would no longer would they be identified as Uchiha since they couldn't use chakra and the deity promised that the truth of their heritage shall never be revealed. But the Shinigami could do nothing for magic. Knowledge of magic was unknown to it since it was a chakra construct so it couldn't complete the deal as they asked for the ability and knowledge. In compensation he granted each of the brothers a gift of their choice.

The eldest asked for one of the wands the people used, the most powerful one among them all to help protect his younger siblings and the Shinigami agreed since a wand was only a focus to access spiritual chakra he could easily make one and gave it to the first brother and the wand was known as the Elder wand.

The second asked in fear for a way to revive the dead to see them again, he was fearful that his brothers may not survive. The Shinigami was disgusted at his wish to defile the natural flow of life and death but agreed all the same and presented him a stone, known as the Resurrection stone. The Shinigami warned that even he couldn't fully bring back the dead and the most this could do was bring an echo or imprint of a deceased person and the second took the stone.

The third wanted something practical and was worried that they could be found so he asked for something to conceal presence, something that could hide them from enemies and the Shinigami could easily fulfil that and gave a cloak. The cloak was extremely powerful and concealed the wearer from everyone, even from the Shinigami.

The three were grateful to the deity but the Shinigami warned that they still have Uchiha blood so there was a small chance that their children and descendants could use chakra but highly unlikely, it would need another partner who had several genes to use chakra that could awaken it and the brothers agreed. He also mentioned that their descendants may be able to wield both as a child could easily learn to utilise both Chakra and Magic with will and the right genetics, theoretically. The brothers couldn't since they spent their lives moulding the energy one way unconsciously so it had to be permanently stopped for them to learn another.

The three brothers were forced to cast off their name as it brought unneeded attention and there was a small chance that another person from the elemental nations could recognise them. They chose the surname Peverell and changed their names. The first became Antioch, the second became Cadmus and the third became Ignotus and all bore the name Peverell.

The three re-entered the world and quickly picked up the skills of magic and were skilled practitioners of magic. They barely tapped into the Uchiha fortunes, instead making several investments that delivered huge amounts of money.

Some of the big ones was a bank named Gringotts that was run by goblins, loathe wizards were to admit it but the goblins were the greatest at keeping money secure and the brothers saw a great business venture that no other wizard invested in due to their resentment of Goblins and as a show of trust they gave the goblins the Uchiha fortune to store and the goblins accepted the show of trust and stored it safely. The Peverells were close to the goblins and forged an alliance with them.

They also invested in a school called Hogwarts. Magic was usually only taught by parent to child and muggle-borns usually suffered greatly to learn the arts of wizardry, the brothers only succeeded due to their large fortunes of the Uchiha and hired others to teach them. Pure-bloods were far too arrogant to invest in the school but the brothers saw that the founders were extremely skilled wizards and made another great investment. The brothers settled down and had wives and married and all was well in their lives.

The brothers fame quickly grew and the items they bore from the shinigami bore many tales that they took the items from death, which was their term for the Shinigami.

However tragedy struck one day as the pregnant wife of the second brother was caught by muggles using magic. She was captured and burnt on a stake and the brothers were discovered in the town they were living in. The brothers quickly left but the second ran back for his wife. He very barely repelled off a large mob but his wife was killed infront of him. Upon her death he was distraught and collapsed, the mob nearly killed him but the first brother came for him and held back the muggles with the power of his wand. Antioch managed to get Cadmus out of the town to a safe location with Ignotus and the others. Before he could escape as well he was stuck dead by a poisoned blade. Another wizard who saw the power of his wand planned for this to happen and wanted to kill the brothers to seize their money and powerful items for himself. He took the Elder Wand and claimed it as his own.

The family of those that were left escaped but Antioch didn't return. It was clear that he sacrificed himself for Cadmus and adding on the death of his wife and unborn child left him distraught. As they remaining party travelled, Cadmus became sullen and withdrawn, he used to Resurrection stone many times to call forth the dead but despite that he felt their deaths was his fault. One day he couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide to finally be with his wife and child and left Ignotus alone. In anger Ignotus disposed of the Resurrection stone and stated it was nothing more than a curse and was found by a man named Edward Gaunt several years later.

Ignotus was a strong person and despite the deaths of his brothers he felt that dying would be spitting on the sacrifice of Antioch and remained strong for them. He lived to a ripe old age and passed on the cloak to his son and died from old age where he was finally with his brothers and continued with them to their next great adventure. The line of Peverell continued into one James Potter and surprisingly one small surviving line of Uzumaki reached into one Lily Evans.

You may be quite impressed with how the Peverell line continued for many generations and for many hundreds of years, though the name was lost the blood remained all the same and that was what was most important. Now we move several hundred years into the future to one extremely important event.

* * *

EXTRACT FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AND I DON'T OWN THIS (SLIGHTLY MODIFIED)

October 31st 1981

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions... Not anger... that was for weaker souls than he... but triumph, yes... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it...

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it...

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The children was laughing and were trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fists...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up his sons and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open...

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and Thomas and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse... But then again, he was quite a thorn. His followers suggested torturing them later before making sport of them.

" **Stupefy**!"

The orange light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut, stunned.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in... She had no wand upon her either... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments...

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she stood, the children in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her sons into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead...

"Not Harry and Thomas, not them, please not them!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead"

"This is my last warning "

"Not them! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not them! Not them! Please I'll do anything..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. But she wasted valuable time and he was getting frustrated. She was standing in front of Harry and stopping Voldemort from his prize.

" **Crucio Maximus**!"

The spell flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband contorting in pain and screaming before she fainted into a coma. One child had not cried all this time, the other was bawling his head off and looking to escape the crib and run. The one who didn't cry could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing. Voldemort doubted that, the boy gazed unflinchingly with onyx pitch black eyes at Voldemort like a warrior.

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child stared at the face of death. The other one was still screaming but the other child stared back with unblinking eyes at Voldemort who knew that this was the child.

" **Avada Kedavra**!"

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming and the other crying, but far away... far away...

The child who stared at death was hit with the backlash of the curse and a small portion of the Dark Lord's unstable soul latched onto an open wound on his forehead and shaped like a lightning bolt. Some magical residue hit the other one and gave a prominent LV shaped scar on his forehead with the L joined to the V to give a meaningless symbol. But that moment changed everything as one child was marked by the greatest Dark Lord of their time. The boy was Harry Potter.

END EXTRACT

* * *

After 10 minutes, a dishevelled and worried man ran to the house. The magical backlash destroyed the most of the house and the Fidelius stopped working as well. He came to see James and Lily on the ground unconscious but he thought they were dead.

 _"PETER YOU TRAITOR!"_ Sirius thought angrily.

His gaunt face was covered with tears as he looked at the scene and decided what to do. He had to hunt down Peter and kill that treacherous little rat. He felt waves of guilt hit him as it was his fault that Lily and James were dead, he changed Secret Keeper with Pettigrew without them even knowing to bluff the Death Eaters but it backfired badly on them and now they were dead. He thought back to the children and realised he completely forgot about them but no sooner than he could act another person entered his presence.

This man was in one word, wild. With a huge bushy beard and size twice that of normal men, it was Hagrid.

"Sirius, tha' you?" he asked.

"Hagrid!" Sirius said in surprise.

"You jus' heard! Someone tipped of You-Know-Who! He killed Lily an' James!" Hagrid blubbered as he started to cry.

"I know!" Sirius replied and looked at what was in his hands. He saw two babies, and sighed in relief that they children were all right.

"I don't have time for this" Sirius said, "Hagrid, give me the children, I'll get them to safety"

Hagrid looked conflicted but still held onto them, "I dunno Sirius, I was told by Dumbledore to get them and don't let anyone else get them" Hagrid said with uncertainty.

"I'm their godfather" Sirius snapped, "I have to take them! That's my job!" he said.

Hagrid looked firm in his choice and held the babies tightly and replied, "Sorry Sirius but I can't, Dumbledore's orders"

Sirius let out a growl of frustration, every second he wasted was a second Peter managed to scurry further away. He sighed in exasperation and made his choice.

"Fine just forget it. Keep the boys safe" Sirius said and with a wave of his wand a flying motorbike stopped outside. It was a Harley Davidson with a side coach seat and had several runes and charms to let it fly.

"Use that and take the boys to safety" Sirius said.

"Sirius? But you love that bike!" Hagrid said in surprise.

"JUST TAKE IT!" Sirius snapped, "Take the boys to safety with it!" and Hagrid nodded. He lumbered onto the bike and sat down and had both children on his lap, the one that was crying he held in his hands to try and calm him but the other silent one he put in the side compartment. With a revving of the engines and a blast of smoke the motorbike started up and achieved liftoff and took to the sky while Sirius watched the bike leave from the ground. He sat in the rubble and the full force of all he lost hit him and he howled in pain and misery.

After 10 minutes he picked himself up with nothing but vengeance in his mind. "Pettigrew you're a dead man" he growled before he disappeared in a loud crack.

* * *

Sirius managed to trace Peter's magical signature and found the little rat scurrying, in the middle of a street a fat little man with a ratty face and panicked look was running with a grown man who was dishevelled and tired but driven by rage and was hunting the little man.

"PETER! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Sirius yelled and Peter squeaked and started to formulate a plan in his mind. This street was one of his old homes, he knew it well and he especially knew the sewer mains were close. If he could get there then he could transform and easily escape and Sirius couldn't follow.

He ran into a crossroad in the street and managed to stop and catch his breath, the sewer main was right under him.

Sirius managed to catch up and had his wand pointed right at him, eyes blazing with fury. Peter began to sob, it was easy for the snivelling coward since he was used to it. He started to bawl and decided to make his clean getaway.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!" he bawled but had a grin.

Upon hearing Lily and James he growled and the blood surged in his body. He was about to yell at the snivelling little man but that small moment, that small pause where he stopped to yell was Peter's moment. He pointed his wand at the gas main that was next to Sirius. He knew about that since that was the ruddy pipe that never worked when it should have supplied his house and muggles spent weeks digging the damn thing noisily only for them to give up halfway.

" **Bombarda**!" Peter yelled.

Sirius blanched and ducked to the side as an explosion lit up to his other side. That was a mistake. The explosion was far greater than he anticipated and caused a massive explosion that shook the street. Concrete and trees were upturned and people were deafened by the loud bang. Fire was spreading around and a large crater was all that was left of the area. A sewer pipe was hit and it burst open letting raw sewage flood in. Amidst all of this Peter managed to sever his finger to fake his death and escape as a rat into the sewer.

Sirius groggily managed to pick himself up. He couldn't believe it, that rat pulled a fast one on him. The useless, talentless rat escaped one of the best duellers in the Order. His vision and mind was hazy from the explosion, the smell of sewage hitting him full force and making him dizzy and delirious. His lack of sleep and exhaustion hitting him full force and adding on to the guilt trip he put himself on from Lily and James's deaths left his mind in a complete wreck.

He noticed aurors coming and heard something about arresting him. He laughed. He couldn't stop laughing. After all this, chasing Pettigrew non-stop, losing James and Lily, losing in a duel to the weakest member of the order and the chemical cacophony that hit him from the sewage was too much. He laughed and laughed even though nothing about this was remotely funny. He felt handcuffs clamp around his wrists before blacking out into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _"Perfect"_ Dumbledore thought as he gazed at the two children in a crib in his office at Hogwarts. This was after hours when he was on his own, the portraits refused to look at him or offer advice, not that he felt he needed. Fawkes the phoenix looked sorrowfully at Dumbledore but was forced to stay as he was bound by several curses and spells to force him to comply with Dumbledore. But Dumbledore focused his attention back to the children.

Hagrid completed his task of retrieving the twins and one of them was clearly marked. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't dead. That monster was worse than a cockroach, impossible to kill but part of the prophecy was fulfilled.

"Thomas was clearly marked" he mumbled as he gazed at the infant in front of him who seized the blanket Poppy set for the two of them, Thomas bore a scar in the shape of LV. That clearly meant Lord Voldemort. What better way to mark an equal than to put one's name on it.

He gazed at Harry who was still silent and still, not even flinching at the loss of the blanket or not even caring. He had a mark as well, a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Harry has a mark as well" he mumbled under his breath, but it was a lightning bolt. What does that have to do with Voldemort, no real link.

 _"Perhaps some residual energy from the dark magic or Tom's death"_ he thought as he gazed upon Harry.

He thought back to all the plans that lead to this. Getting part of the prophecy to leak out for Tom, getting protection for all the candidates for the chosen one but only enough for just Voldemort to penetrate. Waiting for the right child, the one he needed. His weapon.

 _"It's a shame what I must do for the Greater Good"_ he thought as he looked back on the twins.

With the prophecy it was clear that Thomas Potter was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, hence he must be kept under control. The blasted prophecy was worded in way that pretty much said only Thomas and Voldemort are able to kill each other as it said "for either must die at the hand of the other". Hence he couldn't kill Voldemort as long as Thomas was alive and vice versa. Thomas had to be manoeuvred by Dumbledore to martyr himself, for the greater good. After that he could triumph over Voldemort, securing his place has the Lord of the Light and controlling the delicate balance of the wizarding world and moulding it to his image, then he can be remembered like a god amongst all these sheep. If by the off chance Thomas actually survived and beat Voldemort then he could easily be accredited for aiding the boy and manipulate him to become a good little pawn.

After a few hours of careful planning his floo fire ignited and James popped out of the fireplace.

"Dumbledore!" he said as he caught sight of the wizened old headmaster who was really shocked that James was alive. It was at that unfortunate moment that his door burst open with Minerva and Filius entering as well.

" _Blast_!" Dumbledore thought. He was going to have to find a way to be rid of James as his presence meant that he couldn't seize Thomas but now that Minerva and Filius were here then he couldn't deal with all of them. James would have also been screaming like an idiot so a lot of people knew he was still alive, he needed better loyal pawns.

He instantly put on his grandfatherly facade for his loyal followers.

"James, you're alive!" Minerva said in shock to James who went for his children immediately.

"Dumbledore is he gone?" James asked and Dumbledore sighed again. He needed subordinates who could shut up when he needed them to. Now there's no more information control.

"It appears so," he said, " _for the moment_ " he thought.

Minerva and Filius looked like they didn't hear properly but after a few minutes they were happier than ever since a very long time. James looked at his kid in pride. Thomas Potter, the defeater of Voldemort! His child was the best! Harry was awake and could see James ignoring him for Thomas, though he was nothing more than an infant he could feel a stab of pain.

"Yes, Thomas was able to stop Voldemort" Dumbledore said with a smile, "Let the world know, this boy is the boy-who-lived"

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Lily was admitted into St. Mungo's wards for permanent care. She was not in as serious condition as the Longbottoms but she would take a few years to come out of the coma that she was put in by Voldemort and many sent their sympathy to Lily Potter, mother to their hero.

James was basking in glory as if he was Merlin and made sure to keep Thomas with him at all times. Thomas was lapping up the attention. If he wasn't a blockhead he would have noticed Harry's steel glare at James and at times a small flash of red in his irises.

Dumbledore assessed the magical potentials of Thomas and it was rather low, perhaps from the backlash of Voldemort's attack. That couldn't do. A real martyr isn't some sheep that's killed in a few seconds, Thomas needed to at least be able to somewhat fight Voldemort to a certain extent. If people only saw a boy killed in a few seconds then he couldn't get much sympathy from that could he? It was clear that Thomas needed help and quite a good amount of it.

He discreetly told James that he "suspected" that Voldemort may return. Before the moron could panic he made sure to get James to keep quiet about it, he needed to make sure the sheep didn't hear that and panic. He made that clear to James and James eagerly suggested to train Thomas to become a powerful wizard. Dumbledore sighed that the idiot actually got it.

Meanwhile Sirius was in deep hot water. Crouch was only too eager to get rid of the "vile scum" that betrayed their national hero and as the man who sentenced him he got huge public approval. Before it all came crashing down because of his son and his actions in torturing the Longbottoms to insanity and he lost his momentum. Sirius was given no trial and shoved into Azkaban. James refused to testify for Sirius as he was told Sirius was a death eater by Albus and sold them out.

Albus knew Sirius switched at the last minute since he was the one who cast the charm, he was innocent but this was an unique opportunity. Sirius was always wary of Dumbledore and a wild card in his deck, perhaps with Sirius in Azkaban then James could inherit the famed Black fortune in Gringotts, which was vast in untold riches and Dumbledore could control the wizarding world much easier as the war drained much of the Potter fortunes. James was eager to provide money to help fight the war and let Dumbledore have unrestricted access, idiot.

Many former death eaters claimed to be under the imperius and Dumbledore convinced the world to forgive their actions, so much magical blood and ancient pure-blood lines couldn't be allowed to be exterminated for the greater good after all.

Meanwhile Harry was left in the back seat. His father constantly doting and gazing at Thomas made the poor boy wonder why his father changed, he saw a white haired person and cried when he came close. He felt uncomfortable near him and that got on Dumbledore's nerves.

* * *

"James, we need to talk about Harry" Dumbledore said in his usual grandfather voice.

"Who?" James said while still grinning and holding Thomas.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to face palm and continued in his grandfatherly facade, "I mean you're other child Harry Potter" he said and James suddenly remembered again.

"Ok, what about him?" James asked.

"I think that Thomas needs to be free of all distractions. He needs to prepare for his destiny to conquer the dark lord and I think Harry could distract him" Dumbledore said in his wise tone, "It would be wise to keep Harry somewhere else in a safe place while we train Thomas to get strong enough to fight Voldemort"

James looked uncertain and asked, "I dunno, he was Lily's favourite and where would you even send him?"

Dumbledore continued in the same tone, "James please, this is for the good of the world. Thomas must achieve his full strength and triumph over Voldemort. I know he can become a brilliant wizard and a legend to the Potter name. Harry though lacks that" he said and James looked at him to elaborate.

"Harry has very little magic, I'm not certain if he is a squib but he might be" Dumbledore lied in a sorrowful tone and James looked shocked, "I feel that Harry could easily become jealous of Thomas and could cause pain to him emotionally, not intentionally but children are children and the future could be in jeopardy from the smallest of sources"

James looked convinced immediately and agreed, "Ok, Dumbledore"

"Marvellous my boy" Dumbledore said happily and thought for a bit, "Perhaps we could send him to Petunia, Lily's sister?" he said, "I can easily forge wards since they share blood and since Lily took such a shine to Harry I believe that she will do the same to Harry as well" and James agreed to the plan and went back to doting on Thomas.

Later Dumbledore dropped off Harry on Petunia's doorstep, he used his knowledge of wards and made sure that no one would be able to find or contact Harry. For everyone Harry Potter didn't exist and he would prefer it that way. Harry was the back-up and spare, if Thomas failed badly at least Harry could put up a fight before valiantly falling. If by chance Thomas died from anything other than Voldemort then Harry would be a ready spare. He already knew that Petunia hated magic and anything to do with it, if that pathetic letter she sent to attend his school was anything to go by and her husband was a brutish oaf and he didn't even need Legilmency to know that.

They would keep Harry downtrodden enough to make him meek and pliable for Dumbledore to control, he would prefer if Thomas also went here so that he could get an easy pawn but he actually needed to get stronger to fulfil the prophecy, it wouldn't do for him to be killed in a few seconds and who knows maybe the brat may kill Voldemort but Harry was nothing but a distraction and problem, one he was glad to be rid of and on that note he disapparated.

* * *

 **November 12th 1986**

 _ **Warning: Abuse. Skip to next message if you don't want to read.**_

Hate.

That was what Harry felt.

Pure, unfiltered, powerful and raging hate coursing through his veins and boiling his blood and spreading quickly like venom.

Hate coursed though his body, bones, muscles, nerves and blood.

He was used to it after all, he felt nothing but it for several years.

He was Harry Potter.

Not loser.

Not brat.

And certainly not freak!

He was a 6 year old boy, he was a human being but the Dursleys made sure to treat him like scum. He hated them so much. Hate would pound through his skull as he thought about it.

The Dursleys. He hated that word and the people were even more vile. From day 1 of his life the scumbags would treat him like dirt, forcing him to slave away for them, locking him in a cupboard under the stairs filled with spiders and dust that choked him. Forced to wear several size too big clothes that belonged to his idiot cousin. Forced him to eat whatever scraps he could scrounge from the table leftovers like an animal and there weren't many. If he failed at anything the Dursleys would lock him in his cupboard and if it was a really bad day Vernon would use his belt.

Harry Potter was a skinny, scrawny boy who had a fringe and a lightning bolt scar. His glasses were broken and skewed and barely held together by Scotch Tape and guess who he had to blame for that.

Petunia Dursley. Harry hated her quite a lot. She was an ugly woman with a horse neck and face as well, if you asked his opinion, blonde and was almost anorexic from all that useless dieting she did. She would bark like a dog at Harry, ordering him to do this, do that, get this, blah blah blah... The list goes on. She was his relative by blood and he hated the fact that she let all this happen to her own blood and family. She would dote on her child like he was a godsend boy or Jesus number 2 while she treated Harry like dirt. And she was a clean freak so that shows what she thinks about dirt.

Dudley Dursley. Harry hated him a lot. A large pink beachball with a blond fringe of hair. Harry could describe Dudley that easily, heck he was a pig-in-a-wig in essence. He was a bully, plain and simple and Harry hated bullies with a passion. Dudley would waste no opportunity to make Harry's life hell whether it was at home or school. He formed a gang and forced everyone to shun Harry or get beaten up. Human self-preservation kicked in for them. His gang would terrorise the neighbourhood and mainly Harry as their past-times were beating him up. Unlike a normal parent, every time Dudley came back after proudly showing how he beat Harry his parents would praise him like a hero for his actions and be showered with gifts that he would parade around Harry. It disgusted Harry how pathetic Dudley was and honestly there were many times where he wished he could have power. Power to show his worthless gang of weaklings and stop them from hurting innocent children in School. He couldn't believe the teachers were useless. Dudley's parents made a few generous "donations" to them and none of them bothered about Harry and Dudley's treatment of him.

Vernon Dursley. Now if Harry was stuck in a room with the three of them and had 2 arrows and a bow then you could be sure that both would go right at Vernon. A worthless fat moron with a bush for a moustache who made drills for a firm called Grunnings. Essentially Dudley senior, he was round and Harry would describe him as a brainless fat boar and had the brain and manner of one as well. He couldn't even bear to call that monster uncle. He was Harry's primary tormentor and Harry hated him with a passion. Many times Vernon would lock him in the cupboard for no good reason, he constantly complained about the food that was made and ate everything in front of him to leave Harry minimal food. He would encourage Dudley to continue his behaviour to the freak and made sure the neighbours knew Harry was a dangerous psychopath with mental issues. It kept Harry isolated and pained like a burning knife through his heart as he saw how people would fear him. Vernon would be the worst, if he did something wrong then it was that dreaded belt that he used on Harry. Harry wished many times that the police or someone would lock him up but he made sure no wounds were permanent. Even worse was that Harry kept healing so quickly and he didn't even understand it but that made Vernon all the happier to use the belt.

Another one person he hated was Marge Dursley. Harry thought of her as female Vernon and was nothing but a horrible excuse for a human being. A rotten woman who was bitter and took it out on Harry whenever she visited and her dogs were just as bad as her. She hated Harry and made constant insults to his parents and Harry did nothing but roll his eyes and that was the one time where he would agree with a Dursley. She used to hit Harry with a stick, she even did in public and not any of the children cared. But they were part of Dudley's pathetic gang so that was expected.

But one thing made him feel pain like nothing else. It was the fact that his parents were alive. He could remember something, he remembered he was loved by his parents so why? Why did he lose them? What did he do? Every time Harry though about what he lost he could feel a flash of red but it left as soon as it came and if they Dursleys saw that then he was in trouble and then wish for parents before remembering he hated them.

He hated them so much, people who were supposed to care for him just abandoned him to this life, a life of pain and misery and hate. Hate. The Dursleys made sure to taunt him almost constantly that he was unwanted, unloved and there were some days where he wondered if it was better if he died but he refused to let that overcome him. He was going to live and make something of himself, once he became powerful he could crush the Dursleys and his former parents. All his life he wanted to stand up against what was wrong, perhaps living a life as painful as his made him want to make sure nothing like that happened to anyone else and he promised to himself that he would use the power to protect. And that power was Hate. Ironic that something so negative he wanted to wield for positive causes.

Hate soon became the one emotion that he was used to and he could feel the power build-up inside him. It was like lightning, sparking through his body and strengthening his body and will. Sometimes he would get strange bursts in his eyes for some reason but they came and went uncontrollably.

Now we go to present day, to a small park in Surrey at about 7PM. Dudley was taking part in his favourite sport, beating up Harry. Harry couldn't fight back, he was small, skinny and malnourished and anyone could beat him up. Harry hated that and hated being weak.

His body was giving in and from the multiple bruises from Dudley he couldn't hang on much longer. Dudley landed one final blow to his face and Harry fell onto the ground, glasses shattered again and lay bent and broken beside him.

"Get up freak!" Dudley snapped. He didn't finish with the freak and his dad wouldn't praise him unless the freak was properly beaten.

For the first time, Harry hated himself. He never did that but he hated how weak he was, if only he was stronger, if only he had more power.

That desperate plea, that wish for help, that silent prayer managed to transcend boundaries unknown. All the hate he felt manifested and pushed out all in one go, in a burst of energy his eyes awakened. After centuries a Sharingan had awoken.

 _ **END OF WARNING**_

* * *

Harry didn't understand what just happened. One second he was on the floor and his vision was hazy and blurred from the last blow but all of a sudden his eyes became clear and he wasn't even wearing glasses. Better than clear it became perfect. His world had a slightly red tint and he saw Dudley. But it wasn't Dudley, he could see a faint blue energy coursing through his body and Dudley flinched.

"Freak, what's with your eyes?" Dudley asked nervously. Harry didn't answer, he gazed around him at the park and his vision was perfect. Better than perfect, he could see the world in a new way.

Dudley hesitated but snarled, "Mum and Dad were right, you're nothing more than a freak!" He lumbered towards Harry saw him heading forwards with his right fist raised and was aiming for the bridge of his nose but Dudley didn't do that yet.

 _"How did I know that!"_ Harry thought as he saw Dudley lumbering forwards. Lumbering? Harry saw Dudley not lumbering, but moving even slower than that! He was almost in slow-motion. Harry easily side-stepped to the left and both of them were surprised.

Dudley blinked as Harry unexpectedly dodged. That usually never happened but it was like he knew where he was going. Dudley tried to go in with a left hook to his chest but to his surprise Harry dodged again by doubling back a few steps. Dudley got frustrated and charged right at Harry but Harry moved again to the left and Dudley missed his target and banged a tree. He winced and got up again.

"STOP MOVING FREAK!" Dudley yelled in frustration.

Harry was in shock, his body was almost moving on its own. He was dodging on instinct and had no idea how he was doing this or how he knew how the attacks were coming.

After a few more tries Dudley was panting and frustrated. That stupid freak! How did he do that! He just wouldn't stop moving.

Dudley realised that it was probably those dumb eyes. He's punch them hard! He looked at his target but that was his biggest mistake.

Harry felt his eyes flare as Dudley looked into them and Dudley suddenly stopped and froze. His face was pale and started to sweat. Harry was confused at what happened but Dudley looked as if he was in great pain and pain he was in.

Dudley's world flipped the moment he looked into the freaks eyes. Suddenly he was tied to a pole and felt stakes driving into his body. He couldn't stop the pain and yelled in pain but no sound came and the pain just got worse. The world around him dissolved to a red background and the moon was blood red with commas like the freaks eyes and the sky was red as well. The park and everything else became an inverted grey land and he was in so much pain. The stakes were digging deep into his body and he could feel them but the worst part was that his body refused to obey him. His body just stopped and he could only think about the pain. He had no idea how long he was stuck like that but the pain was unbearable. **_(A/N: Not Tsukuyomi just good genjutsu)_**

After a minute Harry felt the strength leave his eyes and Dudley came back to reality. Harry's eyes were still in a sharingan state and Dudley saw that and panicked at the site.

He screamed, "MUMMY!" and ran away.

* * *

Harry was having a hard time believing what the heck just happened. All of a sudden his eyes became clear and his eyesight became perfect. Then he managed to fight Dudley, or at least avoid all his punches easily like he saw it coming easily. Then he looked at Dudley and felt a weird sensation in his eyes and Dudley seized up like a statue and in a minute Dudley snapped out and ran.

Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He managed to beat Dudley! He beat DUDLEY! His tormentor, his constant bully and he finally managed to beat him and send him running to...oh no.

Harry felt panic, a huge wave of panic. After Vernon found out what he did he was going to be beaten, very badly. If he even tried to go back to Privet Drive then he was going to be in deep trouble. He couldn't possibly beat Vernon, he didn't even know how he beat Dudley!

In fear, Harry ran. He ran, ran and ran to the deepest parts of the forest on the edge of the park before he gave into exhaustion from activating his Sharingan, using it to dodge and for a high level genjutsu. He couldn't help but faint near a deathwood tree. A few shards of glass was near the tree and showed a reflection. Before the world went black he saw red eyes with comma like marks.

* * *

 **In the spiritual plane...**

The Shinigami gazed in sorrow at the life Fate made her champion live. It was honestly disgusted at how much pain she made her chosen ones suffer to fulfil their destinies. It had nothing to do with the problem but couldn't help but feel sorrow as it gazed at the boy. Many times the boy came close to death's gates but the boy was saved by his Uzumaki heritage which could be a blessing or curse.

He warned the brothers that there was a small chance that the Uchiha blood could awaken if both parents had genes that allowed proper usage of chakra and to be honest he had no clue how an Uzumaki line managed to survive and make it to England as well. The odds of that happening were low, then there were the odds that their blood wasn't too diluted even though it has been centuries and the chances that the enough genetic material for using Chakra was present in an individual was unbelievably small. It suspected that Fate bribed Chance for this to occur.

"It's about time" a voice drawled from behind it. It didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Time to make good on your deal" the voice said.

The Shinigami thought back to the deal and remembered its exact promise and grinned. Very few could actually stand up to it and even fewer had the gall to ask to cheat death. Many tried to bribe him and make offers and deals but very few actually succeeded. The exact number was 1.

And it was grinning as it thought back to the deal it made to the one human who was extremely clever and cunning yet had good intentions. A man with hair covering his left eye and had a confident demeanour. He had jet black hair and an onyx right eye. He wore a black cloak with lavender lining, a grey long sleeved collared shirt and a periwinkle vest, he also wore black pants and had a purple belt and a dark fingerless glove to cover his one right hand.

His name is Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Flashback to elemental nations_

 _Sasuke sat up on his bed after being woken up from coughing fit and a headache and groggily opened his eyes that remained as sharp as ever. He gazed out the window to see a beautiful daybreak, the sun tinting the land in orange and created red clouds, oh the irony. Then he remembered his bad back and arthritis and lied back down as his strength slowly left him and decided to get comfy._

 _Today was his final day and he knew it._

 _Honestly he wondered what the heck took so long. He was 91 years old and it was way longer than he planned on living. His hair that covered the side of his face became pure white. His face was wrinkled and emotionless as he took a trip down memory lane. He wasn't sure if he could do that after death so he was at least going to make this one count. He closed his eyes and thought back._

 _He thought back to his innocence as a child, before having it all ripped from him in the massacre and donning the role of an avenger. He scoffed at that, young people never listened to their elders. Kakashi warned him several times about the life of an avenger and how it lead to an empty future and he nearly reached that._

 _He thought back to his genin days as he was with his old friend Naruto. He was always a bit jealous of him, having the ability to pull through, to be strong enough to continue through the same hardships as him and he respected his strength, but it would be a cold day in hell before he would admit it._

 _Slowly Naruto was getting stronger, his strength always seemed to lack any limits while his was and Sasuke's jealousy peaked. He was a fool. It was Naruto's will to protect that gave him strength and Sasuke was blind to that._

 _One of his big mistakes was going rogue and abandoning the village to become a missing-nin and joining Orochimaru. One thing he was glad about was that at the end of their first battle at the Valley of the End he didn't kill Naruto, even though it wasn't for the right reason it was the right action._

 _That began his slow descent into darkness as he trained with Orochimaru as revenge became his only thought and dream. He thought it was the only way he could reach peace but it was far from it. After 3 years he killed Orochimaru...well that he didn't regret and he probably should have kept that snake dead since he was much better that way._

 _Then he formed Team Hebi and gained 3 loyal allies but couldn't see that because of his foolishness, it was a hard uphill path but he managed to kill Itachi. Though it was mostly because Itachi was ill and not seriously trying to kill him because an all-out battle with Itachi was one he definitely couldn't have won at that time._

 _He killed Itachi! He did it! As his broken body lay on the roof, the soft pitter of rain hit him. He expected peace and fulfilment and a sense of content but he found none of that. His last thoughts were a hollowness in his heart that Kakashi warned about with only one small part remembering to kill the masked man who claimed to be Madara._

 _Then Madara happened. He revealed the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre with a few important bits missing. "In retrospect Itachi always did say I was naive and foolish"_ _Sasuke thought as he remembered the poor decision he made on poor evidence._

 _He was so used to the feelings of revenge that his first thoughts were...revenge. That was the only thing on his mind, to avenge the Uchiha and formed Team Taka. "I really had a one track mind when I was young" Sasuke thought._

 _He made another dumb mistake and joined Akatsuki. On his list of dumb mistakes that was pretty high. He joined Akatsuki for a chance to destroy Konoha but used it to kill Danzo. "That I definitely do not regret" Sasuke thought darkly as he remembered the ROOT program he made and how his militaristic and dictatorship views caused the majority of the resentment to the Uchiha after the Kyuubi attack. Then there was his assault on the 5 kage meeting and that was definitely on his list of very dumb things to do but his thirst for revenge blinded his common sense. He clashed with Naruto and left with a promise to settle everything with him._

 _He thought back to how he crossed paths with the Edo Tensei Itachi after getting an eternal mangekyou and as they fought Kabuto and freed the ninjas under Edo Tensei. Funny how he found out that the shinobi nations wanted to honour the ninja who managed it but the man who did it was probably the most disgraced ninja in history. In the end, he decided some things are best left a mystery._

 _He thought back to how his resolve for revenge weakened, he decided to get his answers from the past and got a revived Orochimaru to use Edo Tensei to revive the 4 Hokages and his talk with the first hokage. His new resolve after hearing about the curse of hatred was to take it all upon himself and the world could focus on him, leaving their petty disputes amongst themselves. Back then it was a stupid idea, it still was a stupid idea but he wondered if he did do that would peace be finally be brought to the lands._

 _He fought alongside Naruto and together they managed to defeat Obito, Madara, Black Zetsu and Kaguya. The first two are dead and the last two are sealed in a moon in another dimension for all eternity, hopefully._

 _He remembered his final battle with Naruto and how the battle was a clash of ideals. They had gone through so much in the battles from the war and even in their battered and beaten states they clashed one final time at the only place they could decide this, the Valley of the End. Their clash lasted for hours, when they ran out of chakra they used taijutsu and clashed with each other relentlessly. Neither one wanted to lose to the other and yet after all they had been through they reached a tie. "Go figure" Sasuke thought. They blew off each others arms and he lost his left arm but decided to keep it that way to remind him just how he lost it and the cost of his foolishness. Neither wanted to lose their other arm so they didn't clash again to settle the score on who was stronger._

 _Despite all he did to Naruto, he was forgiven and managed to understand the peace Naruto was aiming for. He opened his eyes, ironic that someone with a doujutsu could be so blind. He was pardoned thanks to Kakashi and Naruto and because he saved all their lives from Eternal Tsukuyomi, and they were willing to skip over the fact that he nearly killed the kages thanks to Naruto's insistence but he had to keep a clean slate. He finally felt at peace and left with a clear conscience._

 _He spent his time wandering, exploring and reflecting on his life choices. But since he was an active ninja he investigated many disasters, one of them was Momoshiki Otsutsuki in the other dimension and helped stop that and whatever was causing the moon to collapse and break apart, but that had Naruto written all over it._

 _He settled down a bit and had a child with Sakura, his daughter Sarada. His job to keep them all safe from threats from other dimensions was sadly a very demanding and full time job and he missed many important moments with his daughter. That was something he regretted a lot, and was close to the top of his mistakes in life._

 _That peaked badly but he managed to make peace with his daughter and thanked kami for that miracle. "At least my kid issues wasn't as bad as Naruto's" Sasuke thought as he remembered his student Boruto and could at least relate somewhat to Naruto since they were both lousy fathers who had full time jobs._

 _As he grew older he saw his friends and comrades slowly pass away. As an old man the deaths of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi weighed on him everyday. Among the four he always felt he was the one who least deserved to live but he made it this far but none of his friends did. Now he was nothing more than an old relic, wasting away in his old ancestral home._

 _He thought about his grandchildren and how they were discovered to be unable to activate the sharingan. The prized bloodline of Konoha dying! People ran like headless chickens and everyone flocked to him for advice. He may be old but he can still kick those idiots out of his house._

 _He was worried about the future. Not about the sharingan, you don't need a bloodline to be strong. Look at Naruto and his father and Sakura and Kakashi after he lost his sharingan, those four trained and reached great heights but the morons refused to see that. No, he was worried about the future children of the Uchiha. The council wanted to put Sasuke on a breeding program when he was younger but the Sandaime stopped that. They tried the same for his child but Naruto stopped it. Right now his daughter was the Hokage and she stopped them from using her children. His grandchildren!_

 _He couldn't accept having their bloodline exploited by random people who wanted to be a part of the Uchiha clan and have a claim to the vast fortune it possessed. Sasuke was even more worried about the future of the world as a whole._

 _Despite all Naruto did, the bijuu were hunted and sealed. Humans never change when they need to the most. Wars started as well, one of them consumed his peace-loving friend Naruto and left Sasuke distraught. Kurama reformed and Sasuke promised to keep him safe to honour Naruto. The fox was rather difficult to deal with but he managed to get that grump into a cave in the edges of Tetsu no Kuni and created several genjutsu seals to hide him and his presence. Kurama asked him to do the same for his siblings as well and Sasuke agreed to that as well._

 _They were all less than co-operative since they remembered the stunt he pulled after the battle with Kaguya but he managed to convince them to hide as well and they hid well among the lands. The other nations and other rouge ninjas were unable to find them but after Sasuke's death he was unsure if the seals would hold in long term and regretted that he couldn't do more for them. Just add that to the long list._

 _The future was uncertain as wars came and went and he could tell that they had enjoyed a breather, a small prelude as one generation fixed the mistakes of their predecessors. Only for the next generation to create new ones, despite all of Naruto's efforts it was all in vain and his friend would be crying in the afterlife. He concluded his life, a life filled with many mistakes and errors but also one of redemption to fix them, sadly it wasn't enough and their efforts were in vain._

 _"About time you showed up" Sasuke croaked as he opened his eyes and looked above him._

 _Above him was something that haunted him since the day he revived the Hokages, the face of the shinigami. It grinned with its blade in its mouth and tilted its head._

 _"Yeah I'm done" he grumbled as his arthritis acted up and had trouble reaching the water on the bedside table. "Naruto, I'm still pissed you blew up my arm" Sasuke cursed for the millionth time but managed to get up and get one last drink for the road._

 _"Right, let's go" Sasuke said but the Shinigami held his hand out in front of him and wanted Sasuke to wait. Sasuke looked surprised and slightly puzzled but waited. The Shinigami snapped his fingers and in a flash they vanished._

* * *

 _Sasuke felt his body materialise and landed on solid ground that looked like white mist? He looked around to see a vast stretches of white, nothing but a blank white endless land. He looked at himself and realise he had reverted his age to his adult body that he had during his travels after the 4th ninja world war._

 _The shinigami materialised in front of him and Sasuke wasted no time in making his opinion known._

 _"The afterlife is overrated" he said._

 _"Most things are" the entity replied and Sasuke was surprised, he didn't know the entity could talk but then again it's a god! How could it not talk!_

 _"How right you are. Humans always set themselves on higher pedestal than everything else" it said._

 _"And it can read my thoughts, great" Sasuke thought and the Shinigami smirked as Sasuke caught on quickly._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm willing to offer you a deal" the entity spoke and Sasuke was surprised and on his guard. A deal with his death?_

 _"Don't be melodramatic. Let me explain" it said amusedly and Sasuke showed he was all ears._

 _"I have seen your efforts to keep the bijuu safe and we both know that it won't last. I've been asked by a certain party to remove the bijuu from the elemental lands and I could use your assistance for that" the Shinigami said._

 _"What party? And why are you so interested all of a sudden after a millennium of not bothering?" Sasuke immediately asked._

 _"I'm afraid I can't answer those questions" it said lightly._

 _"Why do you need me? Can you not do it yourself?" Sasuke pressed on._

 _"You know the answer to the first question and I wouldn't be asking if the answer to the second was no" the deity replied again._

 _Sasuke was starting to get a little ticked at the rather unhelpful deity._

 _"i resent that but what are you going to do about it" it grumbled._

 _"You want me to send the bijuu to other dimensions with my eye. If I could do that don't you think I would have? I don't have the power to send a giant mass of chakra through a tear in the fabric of dimensions and I can't in goodwill remove bijuu if they want to stay there" Sasuke snapped at the entity._

 _The shinigami looked amused again and grinned, "Of course we can help you with the first part and as for the second part, the answer is already obvious on what they want"_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about the deal, truth be told this was something he tried to develop for a while. A way to send the bijuu to other dimensions and keep them safe. They wanted isolation and he's seen plenty of dimensions that the bijuu could live in. The problem would be getting them there. In the end it remained an unsolved problem and he was forced to give up and add it to his long list of failings in life. Naruto would be disappointed that he moved the bijuu to other worlds and not found a way for them to make peace but even he would agree that this was the best course of action._

 _"What's in it for me?" Sasuke said and the shinigami blinked and lost his composure for a moment but got it back._

 _"And here I was told you were a generous and kind soul" it grumbled._

 _"I may not be a bundle of joy and I would have done it for free but a deal means you're offering something, hence it's a fundamental and I would be foolish to pass it up for no real reason" Sasuke replied and it_ _felt nice to get back at the unhelpful god._

 _"What do you want?" the Shinigami asked._

 _"What can I get?" Sasuke asked._

 _"I can't answer that since the options are near infinite" it replied and Sasuke groaned, "But I can tell you what you can't have"_

 _"Well someones finally being helpful" Sasuke thought, "Go on" he said._

 _"I can't bring you or anyone back to life" the Shinigami said, "and I can't grant immortality so what do you want"_

 _"Why don't you try reading my mind?" Sasuke said with a smirk._

 _The shinigami paused and read his mind and looked puzzled, "You want a way to guide the future of the Uchiha? How do you plan on doing that?" it asked in confusion._

 _"Well how can I? You're the shinigami, not me" Sasuke asked._

 _The Shinigami was put off by his rudeness and thought deeply before replying, "I have a few ideas that is just bending my no-going-back-to-life rule" it said in the end._

 _"Option 1: I can send you back as a ghost and you would be an imprint of a departed soul and remain on the physical plane for all eternity" it said but Sasuke already knew that wasn't it, "Pass, I intend to reunite with my wife, children and family and comrades. I worry and want to make sure the future is secure but I can't sacrifice my past for it"_

 _The Shinigami continued, "Option 2: I can leave an imprint of you in an object and you can communicate with someone through it. As long as the object isn't destroyed you will remain on the physical plane and pass on if it is destroyed"._

 _Sasuke weighted the pros and cons of that option. "Pass, I doubt that I could help anyone stuck in a rock or something and there is a chance I could get stuck in storage for eternity. There is no guarantee I would be able to do anything, if anything at all and I could easily fall into the wrong hands and not be able to do anything about it" he said._

 _"Final option is that I place a portion of your soul into another person" the Shinigami snapped as this was the closest he would offer, "When that person dies then so does your soul and you come back here and pass on, or you can pass on if you want to"_

 _Sasuke thought about the option but he felt that this was the choice. "Say I'm interested then can I choose the person" Sasuke asked._

 _"I'm choosing the person, thank you very much" the Shinigami snapped, "I'm already bending a lot of rules letting you go down in such a manner". It grinned and remembered that Sasuke didn't know the future of his clan. As a deity it knew some aspects of the future and knew the sharingan was on the brink of dying out and it smirked internally at its idea to cheat this unruly brat._

 _"I'll put your soul in the next person who awakens the sharingan. That's the deal, take it or leave it." the Shinigami said._

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he had no other choice, he could take option 3 and play the dice or go with the safe but uncertain option 2. He wasn't going to do nothing since he couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Time to see if Naruto's luck rubbed off on me" he thought and gave his answer._

 _"Option 3" he said confidently and the Shinigami smirked. He extended his ethereal grey hand and met Sasuke's one and they shook on it._

 _"Deal" it said with a grin._

* * *

After the deal Sasuke fulfilled his end and sent to bijuu to other dimensions that were uninhabited by humans so they could live in peace, all of them wanted to leave and none of them wanted to stay. It was lucky he arrived as after his death the genjutsu seals faded and the bijuu were starting to be hunted but he saved them before any could be sealed. He was empowered by chakra from the shinigami and managed to create stable pathways to other dimensions and all the bijuu thanked him for what he did. Sasuke made sure that all the dimensions were linked so they could see each other if they wanted but he doubted that those grouchy bijuu would ever do that.

After he got back he realised he was stuck in the Shinigami's realm with only that entity for company as it revealed that his bloodline was on the brink of dying out and couldn't pass on either due to the deal, in essence he was stuck with that annoying god until a sharingan user awaken. He really should have read the fine print and asked to be somewhere else, anywhere else. The shinigami argued that it wanted some company since it was bored and Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied under another deal that he could watch what was happening with his descendants, that would keep him busy.

The shinigami saw no harm in that and agreed to a simple request. The Shinigami should have realised that Sasuke was learning, he spent all his time looking at his descendants and learning what they learnt but he quickly grew disgusted at the idiots that descended from him, chief was James Potter.

But now the utterly improbable happened, the Shinigami was still in surprise that after centuries that it was even able to be awakened in the first place, it thought it had won but a miracle made him lose.

"Interesting, congrats you are one of the few people who cheated me but the only to trick me into doing so" it said in amusement, but inside it was a bit peeved _"I'll never live this down"_ it thought.

"Hn, don't get too lonely and get a hobby" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The shinigami smirked and grabbed Sasuke, "Ready to go back?" it asked and Sasuke nodded, " _I'll help my descendant this time and I won't fail. Never again_ " was his last thought in the afterlife.

* * *

 **Back in the real world right in front of Harry**

The Shinigami was still grumbling that someone managed to trick it and materialised with a shard of Sasuke's soul in its palm. This was not its millennium. It gazed upon Harry's broken and beaten body. It couldn't help but feel that his action was the right one despite how it really was stretching his own limits and rules. The boy needed someone who cared for him and Sasuke would do that.

It was going to place the soul but it saw something troubling. The boy had a soul shard already? It examined the shard and realised that it belonged to that vile monster Voldemort. It snarled in rage as it saw that monster soul spread its dark tendrils around the boy's soul anchoring like a leech. Disgusting. It hated those damned horcruxes, it had a nice plan for Voldemort on how to make him suffer for all eternity but those damnable soul containers kept him bound to the physical plane.

It grinned as it got an idea. It would screw with fate and get back at her for all she did to the boy and finish its job. It extended it's spiritual ghostly grey hand into the boys forehead and clasped that black tainted soul, the soul writhed and screamed in agony as it felt the grasp from death and tried to get a tighter hold on the boy. The shinigami easily pried that off the boy and in one sweep he pulled and removed that soul from the boy. Fate probably wanted the boy to do some self-sacrifice or something stupid like that, well that's not happening.

Almost immediately the boy's body relaxed, as if a great weight had been lifted and it gazed at the boy's soul that was normal once more. It gazed on the black shard that was hissing in pain as the shinigami tightened its fingers around it and it tried to escape the god's grasp and escape into the closest living thing, anything but its grip was like iron. It opened its mouth lined with jagged teeth and ate the soul.

 _"Have a nice time down in my gut"_ it thought with a smirk as that was one of his favourite ways to torture monsters like him.

Inside the boy's soul there was a small gap, a crevice where the previous soul forcefully inserted itself and the shinigami grinned, that made this easier. He took Sasuke's soul shard and inserted it into the small gap. The boy's soul recognised that Sasuke meant no harm and let the soul inside peacefully instead of fighting it.

Recognising that its job was complete, it left with a smirk. The next generation was going to be rather interesting to watch.

* * *

 **Harry's mind**

Harry opened his eyes to a vast stretch of white, he was standing on solid white earth and the sky was dark with a moon that was red and had comma marks on it?

 _"Where am I?"_ he thought as he looked around, _"Am I dead? Well the afterlife really is overrated"_ was his next sorrowful thought but someone interrupted.

Sasuke walked forwards and inwardly smirked at the reaction he gave, now he knew how that annoying god felt. "Not quite" he said from behind the boy and Harry jumped in fright backwards and stumbled backwards.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked tentatively.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I suppose I am your ancestor in a way, Harry Potter. As for where we are, we are in your mind" he said as he gazed at him.

Despite all his wounds and fragile body structure there was a spark, a fire where he knew that boy was a fighter. He had an unyielding gaze and a will to stand, just like Naruto had. A will to fight, fight for the future and stand up to what was wrong. He hoped that Naruto's blood didn't give him too many quirks from Naruto, if he got a "Dattebayo!" or a ramen addict for a descendant then he was going back up and blowing off Naruto's other arm. Sasuke also spoke in soft English, something he picked up from watching his descendants.

"This is my head. What am I doing here?" he asked but came back to reality, "Never mind that, I need to head back! Vernon could be coming any second now! Send me back" he said quickly.

"How can I, this is your mind" Sasuke said amusedly, "Don't worry, in you're mind time flows far slower than in reality. So hours could pass here yet it would be seconds in real life. A useful feature since I wanted to talk to you for a while now" he said as he sat down and a chair materialised all of a sudden when he sat. Another chair materialised as well in front of Harry and he sat down slowly.

"Umm, how are you in my head? And do you know what happened to my eyes?" he asked, his eyesight was rapidly changing and he had no idea what was happening to it.

"Now that is a long story, something that may take quite some time to explain" Sasuke said, "As for your eyes, you have awakened a special eye known as the sharingan" and he activated his sharingan with three tomoe in each eye and surprised Harry as he had the same eyes he had, that made him family right?

"The what?" Harry asked again.

"The sharingan" Sasuke explained, "Our family were great warriors and these eyes were one of the reasons. It is a powerful eye that was thought to have died out but you have re-awoken it"

Harry's head was swimming at what he just heard but finally said, "So I have some magic eyes?"

"Well you are a wizard" Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"A what?" Harry asked as if he misheard.

Sasuke sighed and remembered that the animals he lived with told him nothing about anything.

"You are a wizard" Sasuke said, "And before you say magic isn't real, think about it. Did you think that the Dursleys hated you for no reason? Did you think all the strange occurrences around you were coincidence?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it and a swarm of memories hit him, how he turned a teacher's wig blue, how he once levitated a bush in the school play, how he managed to heal so quickly. "But how am I a wizard?" he asked carefully.

"You're parents are wizards as well" Sasuke replied and a ripple spread through the mind scape upon hearing the word parents. After a few moments Harry calmed himself, he needed to know more.

"You are wondering why I am here?" Sasuke said simply and Harry nodded.

"That is a long story but a short answer is that I am here to guide and help you" Sasuke said, "Not because I have to but because I want to"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I know how you feel" Sasuke started but Harry snapped and got up angrily, "You know nothing! You're some random ghost in my head. I'm nothing more than an unwanted freak, no one wants me to live! How can you possibly know how that feels!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, he was wrong to say that. In fact this was eerily similar to what he used to be like as a child. Feeling alone and like no one had to right to pity or suffered enough to understand him. Harry was similar to both him and Naruto in their youths, hopefully he didn't make the same mistakes they did.

"You're right" Sasuke said, "My family was killed by my brother and our cases may not be exactly the same but I do know the feeling of hate. As it courses through your blood, strengthening you, giving power. In a way I used to be right in your place but please hear me out. I will not harm you in any way, my only purpose is to help my family"

Harry looked at him and felt the sincerity in his eyes, he frowned and after a few moments he sat down again. He would at least hear him out.

"Our family dates back to a faraway land that is a great distance away from this land but it has been long since wiped out. My descendants, or your ancestors fled the lands and settled in this country and their blood trickled down to you" Sasuke explained.

"Were they wizards too?" Harry asked.

"Not quite" Sasuke said, "They were ninjas"

"Ok now I know this is crazy" Harry said with a laugh, "Ninjas? Like with throwing stars and stuff"

Sasuke didn't lose his composure, "The proper name is shuriken and yes, ninjas. But like what you are lead to believe they are not the ninjas you know. The ninjas I speak of were able to use their life energy known as chakra to wage battles and perform unbelievable feats"

"Yeah, I don't buy that" Harry said with a grin, "Can you even prove that?"

"Do you remember the blue energy in your cousin that you saw with the Sharingan? That was chakra or life energy" Sasuke asked and Harry though back, he remembered some faint blue outline in Dudley, wait...

"So Dudley is a ninja?" Harry said and was trying to not laugh at that thought. A round beachball fitting in XXXXL black clothing and trying to throw shuriken and wailing mummy when he was punched. Sasuke was slightly disturbed at that mental image and tried to get it out quickly but calmed himself.

Sasuke sighed, this stubbornness definitely came from Naruto's side of the family. "That was life energy, every living being has it and the thin blue outlines was the chakra network suppling his body. Ninjas however had large networks so they could expel chakra and mould it into attacks, for example" he said and got up.

"Activate your sharingan" Sasuke said and Harry looked confused on how to do that and Sasuke elaborated, "Focus energy into your eyes and keep doing it until your vision becomes sharp" and Harry nodded and did that and activated his sharingan. Sasuke looked at it and saw 2 tomoe in the left eye and 1 on the right, not bad.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** " Sasuke called out and expelled a large fireball out of his mouth into the stretch of empty space and Harry was wide eyed at his ancestor breathing fire.

He saw the blue energy in him swell and build up inside his body as it changed and be expelled it as a fireball!

"Ok you have got to show me how you did that" Harry said in glee and stood up, who wouldn't want to breathe fire.

Sasuke smiled as he finally got through to his descendant, figures all kids would like flashy jutsus.

"All in good time Harry" Sasuke said and tapped his forehead with two fingers, "Believe me now?"

"I guess, it's still weird. Can wizards do that as well" he asked.

"Not quite. Wizards also lack developed chakra networks, but they can dispel energy with wands" Sasuke said, "Magic is somewhat different to chakra but that is a long explanation, one that still goes over my head"

Harry nodded and after a silence spoke, "So basically I'm a wizard ninja"

Sasuke blinked and spoke, "Actually that is the perfect way to sum it up"

Harry still pressed on, "If I'm a wizard ninja how come I couldn't just fireball the Dursleys with chakra or send them to the moon with magic when I wanted to"

"Like any skill it takes time, skill and practice. Nothing worth having comes for free, remember that Harry" Sasuke said and Harry nodded but then another problem that had the word Dursley on it.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked worriedly, "I can't go back to the Dursleys and I never want to ever again! But where do I go, what do I do, how am I supposed to survive?" he asked quickly and Sasuke waited for him to finish before relying, best to let out worries and that was something he should have probably done as well.

"And I will never expect you to ever take another step back to those demons" Sasuke said gently, "You will never, ever go there again" he said firmly.

Harry felt tears form at the sides of his eyes as he rushed up to Sasuke and hugged him. All his life he asked for that one wish, that one plea to escape them and it was finally answered. Sasuke was surprised, he never really had too many hugs in his life so wasn't too sure on what to do so he patted Harry's back awkwardly. Harry let go and dried his eyes.

"So where do I go?" Harry asked and Sasuke smiled, his descendant was all right.

"I have an idea on where to go, it's risky but from the memories of my descendants it may work greatly in our favour" Sasuke said, who was he kidding it was a really dumb idea but so was a lot of things he's done in life. Maybe Naruto's habits rubbed off on him a bit, "First I think it's time for you to wake up however, just think it and you will wake now go" he said and Harry nodded.

Harry focused on leaving and slowly his body dematerialised from the vast stretch of white.

* * *

His eyes flickered open and the taste of dirt and grass was fresh in his mouth along with its smell as well. His eyes quickly focused and his vision was perfect and sharp, better than with glasses. His hands lay uselessly on his side and was numb. As blood rushed to it he could feel them come back to him and once he could move again he pushed himself off the ground and slowly got up. His body was exhausted and wasn't healing. No healing? His stomach grumbled and remembered he didn't get any meals for the past 3 days and tried to stand up but fell back down and landed on his rear. He sat down and tried to gather his strength and sort his memories. He activated his sharingan. He had to know, was this all a dream? He looked at the glass shards next to him and saw red pupils with 2 comma marks in his left eye and 1 in his right eye. He sighed in relief, it wasn't a dream. He thought back to all the events in his mind and recalled his memories.

They flooded into him as he remembered all that happened in his mind and how he met his ancestor and magic and ninjas and everything else. He didn't know how long he sat there but he felt his strength return slowly but surely.

"I think that's enough time to rest" a voice said.

Harry sat up bold upright and looked around his surroundings, that was Sasuke's voice but where was he?

"Inside your head. It's not like I can go anywhere" Sasuke said amusedly.

"You're still in there!" Harry said out loud.

"I told you I'm here to guide you and I wasn't lying" Sasuke said, "If you want to talk to me just think it. People may think you're not mentally stable if you speak out loud when there's no one there"

 _"Ok, so where do I go now?"_ Harry asked.

"Do you remember that time you teleported?" Sasuke asked and Harry thought back.

He was stuck inside his cupboard when he was 5 and desperately wanted to leave since it was Christmas. He wanted to see the snow, the Father Christmases, the christmas tree in the park and he thought about it as he slept and tossed and turned in his sleep. After some time he felt his body seize up and squeeze through a garden hose. He had no idea how but he woke to a chilling wind and opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of the park and held his jaw agape and thought he was dreaming. When he realised it wasn't he thought it was a Christmas miracle like he always heard about and enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time. But when Vernon found him he was in huge trouble on the next day.

 _"Yeah"_ Harry thought uncertainly.

"Trust me on this" Sasuke said, "I'm going to plant a location in your mind. I want you to focus on that and nothing but that. The sight, smells, touch, sounds and everything about it. Keep focusing on nothing but that and spin in a circle. Trust in your magic and follow it. Don't lose focus at all, focus on nothing but that. This is apparation, a form of transport wizards use and I've seen them use it and the concept is simplistic but its quite dangerous so don't lose focus. Can you do it?"

Harry listened to his instructions and nodded.

"Let's do this" Sasuke said.

Suddenly an assault on his senses hit him. Sights, scents, surfaces, noises that he never heard before struck him and he did as Sasuke told him to. Focus on those sensory inputs and calmed his mind. After a while he felt something build up inside his body.

"Spin" Sasuke said.

Harry nodded and pivoted and turned on his right leg swivelled clockwise and vanished.

* * *

 **Location: ?**

All of a sudden he felt his body seize up like last time and squeeze through a garden hose again. He couldn't help it and screamed, it was painful and he felt huge amounts of energy leave him. In his battered and exhausted state that was not a good thing. But he would lose focus! He was going to survive! He wanted to LIVE! He bit down on the pain and endured. Soon he felt like he was slowing down, like he was reaching his destination. A light blinded him and suddenly he was shoved out the other end of the hose and landed face down on a smooth surface.

As he reached his location he was losing consciousness again. His exhaustion, hunger combined with his injuries which still haven't fully healed and a slightly botched apparation piled on top of him and he felt everything go black. His Sharingan made out several figures approach him but before he could get a better look his world turned hazy and he blacked out.

 ** _AND DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. JUST TO MAKE A FEW THINGS CLEAR HARRY MAY BE STRONG BUT SO IS VOLDEMORT AS WELL TO GIVE A GOOD FIGHT. HOPE YOU UNDERSTOOD MY REASONING FOR WHO I BASH. PAIRING IS STILL TO BE DECIDED. PLEASE DON'T FLAME. IDON'T HAVE A BETA READER AND I'M NOT THE GREATEST WITH ENGLISH AS IT'S NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO IF YOU SEE SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE POINT IT OUT SO I CAN CHANGE IT. PLEASE CONTINUE READING, REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR READING. BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Goblins

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 **Reviews:**

 **Rebmul:**

 **Well Lily won't be bashed and I don't know about yandere but she will be a normal mother to Harry, something he wants. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **SimFlyer + Lazymanjones96:**

 **Thank you for reviewing my story.**

 **SinfulOne:**

 **Thank you for reviewing. As for pairing...that's a sec~ret!**

 **Kuro Neko Kyoko:**

 **Thank you for reviewing. I hoped this story wasn't to cliche but thank you for easing my worries.**

 **Dzerx:**

 **Harry will not be a weakling who got lucky because he disarmed Malfoy when he got caught by death eaters and won the allegiance of the elder wand. Even when i write that it seems dumb.**

 **I didn't think of that. Hmm let's say Dumbledore expected Sirius to die and Arcturus was old anyway so he was going any day. Once both are gone James could claim it because his grandmother was Dorea Black.**

 **Lily will not be obliviated. I found that to be too much of a hax. She will leave James cuz I don't hate her. She'll be alright. I don't really like stories that bash Lily that much since I thought she was a great mother, she protected Harry from the most evil Dark Lord in history. She died for Harry. Super-mom! As for James cheating, find out soon...**

 **gille:**

 **Thanks for your review. Sorry I had the story written up but I had no title for it, this was something with me for a while. If you got an idea for a title then hit me with it in reviews.**

 **SilverDragonSlytherin:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Guardiansofstarcian:**

 **Don't worry I have a different plan for Lily and she will not be with James.**

 _ **Author's Note: I'm still here. I know you all want me to continue all my stories but I want to get all 4 of my stories to the same place. Compare my pokemon story to say my one piece story. There is a huge difference in length and stuff and that imbalance is something I don't like. I don't want people to think I'm forgetting one of my stories and my aim is to bring all my stories to the same level. Rest assured that nothing is abandoned and everything will still be posted, just like how nothing is true and everything is permitted. Right that has nothing to do with this. Well that's about it from me, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Some bits are extracts from the Harry Potter books modified and they will be pointed out.**_

Normal: Speech  
 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: Parseltongue/different language_

Chapter 2: Goblins

 _Previously in the last chapter:_

 _ **Location: ?**_

 _All of a sudden he felt his body seize up like last time and squeeze through a garden hose again. He couldn't help it and screamed, it was painful and he felt huge amounts of energy leave him. In his battered and exhausted state that was not a good thing. But he would lose focus! He was going to survive! He wanted to LIVE! He bit down on the pain and endured. Soon he felt like he was slowing down, like he was reaching his destination. A light blinded him and suddenly he was shoved out the other end of the hose and landed face down on a smooth surface._

 _As he reached his location he was losing consciousness again. His exhaustion, hunger combined with his injuries which still haven't fully healed and a slightly botched apparation piled on top of him and he felt everything go black. His Sharingan made out several figures approach him but before he could get a better look his world turned hazy and he blacked out._

* * *

 **Date: November 14th 1986 Location: (I think you guessed it by now)**

Harry's body was slowly recuperating, a part of his mind was running subconsciously despite being unconscious. He felt several unknown substances in his body, but they were doing no harm. He felt his body healing, not his normal healing but actually getting better. His hunger and thirst had been quenched and he felt his body feel better than he had ever been. His senses were extremely sharp, he had to be if he wanted to sneak out of his cupboard in the Dursleys to use the lavatory at the dead of night. His ears managed to catch snippets of what was a conversation.

"-why are we healing this human?-"

"-he's but a child-"

"-a human scumbag all the same, just one in miniature-"

"-have you forgot your warriors code! Leaving a child to die is a grave sin!-"

"-still he's-"

"-Silence, it was ordered by him, do you wish to test his authority?-"

"-Why would he do-"

"-matters not, the boy, he's-"

Harry felt a fresh wave of exhaustion hit him like a storm surge and before he could learn more he fell asleep again.

* * *

 **Date: November 21st 1986 Location: ?**

"Is he waking?"

"I think so, his vitals are normal"

"Look, he's coming round"

Harry felt his body stir and his hazy mind clear. Suddenly like a jolt of lightning he felt his body jerk and he sat up and threw off several sheets that were above him. The voices next to him were surprised and were babbling but his ears tuned out. Harry focused on checking himself. Arms-check, Legs-Check, Head-Check, and Everything else-Check.

His sharingan had faded but his normal vision was repaired somehow. Before it was more or less perfect but now it was definitely brilliant. He was cross-eyed for a minute but next to him he saw...a small person. Upon further clarity he saw it was a small person with pointy ears, sharp teeth and an ugly face wearing a uniform with a gold G. It's face was in a look of concern, strange for something so strange. Harry looked closer and saw it had pointy fingers and toes, it was barefoot. Harry realised he was next to a goblin.

"WOAH!" Harry said in surprise and moved to the other side, away from the goblin.

"He's awake" the goblin said.

"A-are you a goblin?" Harry asked with wide-eyes.

"Is that a problem, human?" another goblin with a sour expression spat.

"Harry, calm down! Yes they are goblins and they are allies of your ancestors, who held the vast fortune of our family. They are a prideful race so don't insult them!" Sasuke said sharply from his head.

"N-no, it's just that I've never seen a goblin before. I'm sorry if I offended you" Harry said sincerely and bowed his head. The goblins were surprised at his admittance and gesture, what wizard bowed voluntarily to a goblin?

"It's fine" the goblin next to him said and then continued, "You have never seen a goblin?"

"No. I..." Harry started but stopped. How was he supposed to word this? My ancestor's ghost in my head told me about goblins? That sounded like he was deranged.

"What is it? Spit it out human!" the other goblin snarled.

"Harry, show your sharingan and keep it on and then ask politely to see King Ragnok" Sasuke ordered.

Harry nodded mentally and closed his eyes and focused energy into them, it was difficult and he held it closed for quite a few seconds but he opened them and showed the unmistakable red irises of the sharingan with 2 tomoe in his left eye and 1 tomoe in the right. A faint red glow was emitted from the eyes as it radiated power. Harry noted that in the Goblins their chakra network was more well developed but the chakra was a steel grey colour than blue in humans.

Both goblins gasped and went wide-eyed and were slack jawed. Harry assumed that since they stopped yelling he was in the clear.

"I humbly request an audience with King Ragnok" Harry said. Sasuke said in his word for word how he needs to phrase his sentences when addressing Royalty.

Both goblins snapped out of it. The sneering one was in a state of shock still but pulled himself together.

"He has asked the same thing from you human. When you woke we were to escort you to him" one goblin said.

"Get up human, since you're awake then you can join in an audience with the king" the other goblin said without his usual sneer.

Harry nodded and moved his legs to the side. Feeling had fully returned to his body and he was operating at 130%. His body was better than it ever was. Harry hopped of the bed and landed on his feet. He wasn't half as skinny as he was when he left the Dursleys.

"Ok, let's go" Harry said with the tomoe spinning in anticipation.

* * *

Harry was led by the goblins into deeper chambers of wherever he was. The walls were lined with gold, or could have been gold. Harry didn't get the chance to check. The ceiling was arched with royal designs and patterns. Soon they reached a large door with Goblin height and size openers. The goblins first stroked the edges of the doors and Harry saw with the sharingan several bursts of magic. Magic had a base of spiritual chakra and Harry could see it with his sharingan. Sasuke mentioned that it was a useful tool to see magic and he shouldn't take it for granted.

After several bursts the goblins opened the doors. Harry expected to see a magnificent throne room fit for a king but to his surprise...he saw a cave. A cave that still had quite a length to go. Oh come on!

Harry followed the goblins for 15 more minutes of walking before they reached a train track. A track that was levitating and surprise, surprise lined with gold or was gold. Harry didn't get the chance to ponder on that longer as he heard a screeching noise. As he tried to spot the source his sharingan naturally focused with spinning tomoe and he saw a cart? A solid gold cart! Seriously, these goblins had money to flaunt and for style!

The cart came to a screeching halt and Harry got a closer look. The inside has 6 seats of smooth texture marble with gold railings. The goblins got on and Harry got on as well. The rails were smooth and so were the seats, that was a problem, why? Because the cart had a 2000cc engine on it and instant acceleration. Meaning Harry was almost thrown off if his instincts didn't kick in and grab the railing for dear life. The goblins weren't even the slightest bit discomforted by the cart and Harry had to give them credit, after he hopefully survived this.

The ride consisted of several twists and turns and one loop-de-loop. On that last one Harry almost lost his lunch, or whatever the goblins fed him.

The ride was brought to another screeching halt after a few minutes and Harry thrown forwards, thankfully onto the platform. The goblins looked amused, this never failed to crack them up. Humans could barely handle Gringotts carts and it was hilarious to see them try.

Harry groggily got to his feet and held in the puke. The station was pure gold with glistening diamonds. Not something you could vomit on and get away with it.

The goblins opened another set of golden doors and Harry picked himself up and composed himself. The doors opened and the braziers that lined the sides of the walls lit up magically with a green flame. A throne carved of rock was visible. This was a contrast with all the gold that came before but Harry could see it was far more valuable.

The throne room was war-torn, yet still stood through centuries. A testament to their will of warriors. Upon the throne was a goblin. This one was clearly older as he had wrinkles and grey tufts of hair. his expression was curious and even more so when he saw the sharingan but it was like he was looking for it so he must have known about it already. He bore a golden crown with precious emeralds worked into it into a mathematical pattern instead of a designers one. With the sharingan Harry saw it was feeding magic into Ragnok so it was a power booster for goblins.

"And who might you be, child of the sharingan?" the goblin asked as Harry reached the front of the throne. The goblins he came with closed the doors and stood outside the room.

Harry bowed on his knees and spoke, "Your highness, I am Harry Potter and I thank you for giving me an audience"

Upon hearing the name "Potter" something flashed through Ragnok. Harry recognised it as disgust, something the Dursleys gave him every waking moment.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Ragnok asked sharply.

"Harry ask him for training and shelter but politely, something along the lines of humbly request and mention an agreement between the Peverells and goblins" Sasuke said.

"I humbly request training and shelter as per the agreement between the Peverell's and the goblins" Harry said and Ragnok's sneering face was replaced with one of surprise.

"H-how do you know that?" Ragnok said wide-eyed.

 _"Umm...Sasuke?"_ Harry thought.

"Tell him everything, including me" Sasuke simply said.

"That is a long story" Harry started but Ragnok cut him off, "You have the time, tell me everything"

"My name is Harry Potter, but I hate my parents and have nothing to do with them. Since as far as I can remember I had a happy life before a flash of green and an old man and my father had me placed in the care of abusive relatives on my mother's side" Harry said, he could remember some fragments of memories from his time as an infant. People referred to that eidetic memory, but he didn't know that but Ragnok did.

"Mother's side? Were they muggles?" Ragnok asked.

"Muggle?" Harry said with uncertainly as he tried to pronounce the odd word. Ragnok noticed he didn't recognise the word, that made his story more believable. "Muggles are a reference to non-magical humans, continue with your tale. I think that term was made after the witch-burnings where they had almost zero chance of catching one and often burnt random innocents, morons" Ragnok clarified.

With his prompt Harry continued, "I was left with muggles who had a pretty medieval view on magic and in association me. Since I was left there I was made to suffer. The Dursleys often starved, beat and imprisoned me for their sick twisted hate for magic and the abnormal. I hated every moment of my life. Hate. That was all I ever knew. I hated Petunia for treating me like I was dirt. I hated Dudley for being a horrible bully and terrible person. He would often beat me up every day and was often commended for it by his parents. I hated my uncle who did his best to make my life misery. He imprisoned me in a cupboard most of my life, fed me scraps, made me wear rags, beat me for his own madness. I hated it so much but I hated my parents for leaving me to those monsters and losing all that was the worst feeling ever" but Ragnok cut him off.

He was grasping a mug that shattered from his grip. His hand was twitching in rage at what humans did to their own young. Have they no honour?

Harry assumed the silence meant that he could continue, "One day when Dudley was bullying children in the park I made my presence known to him so other children could escape. He spent the evening beating me. I hated him but more than that I hated myself. I hated how weak I was. How I couldn't do anything, how I couldn't fight for anything, how I couldn't fight this injustice or any injustice. Then in a burst my eyes were opened and I awakened the sharingan" and Ragnok stared into the legendary eyes. The blood red tint, the tomoe, the circular markings around the tomoe. True beauty to a war hardened veteran such as him.

"I don't know for sure how i beat him but his movements were predictable before he moved and my body moved on its own. When he stared into my eyes I felt a pull and he froze and looked like he was in excruciating pain and then ran away. I had no idea what happened or how this happened but I felt great. I conquered my tormentor at last. I felt happy before I realised he was running home. To Vernon. I couldn't face Vernon, I had no idea how I beat Dudley and he had firearms that he sometimes threatened me with. I knew that I couldn't stay so I ran. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. When my body couldn't take any more I collapsed and fainted" Harry said.

"Then inside my mind I met my ancestor Uchiha Sasuke" Harry said and Ragnok's eyes widened in disbelief. "He calmed me down and explained that this was the sharingan and I was a wizard. He told me that he was watching his descendants and said that I needed help so he sent senses of a place in my head and told me to do my teleporting move into this place. He said that there were allies here that could help me and has been guiding me since"

After a silence Ragnok finally spoke, "Mr. Pott-Harry, you must understand that is very hard to believe" he said but held his hand up as Harry was about to protest, "but as strange as this sounds, you have not lied once" he said and Harry looked puzzled.

"Look at the floor below you" Ragnok said and Harry looked at it and with his sharingan saw several weird symbols carved into it. The symbols were glowing slightly and Harry was confused, "I see a bunch of glowing symbols, wait they glowed?" Harry said in surprise and deactivated the sharingan.

"Correct, those are runes. You may learn them later in life. Those runes are in an array where it will show if someone before me is dishonest, lied or withheld vital information. Those runes have pulsed with every sentence and hence you didn't lie and, as strange as this is, I believe you and shall provide aid" Ragnok said.

"Thank you" Harry said and bowed, for the first time someone believed in him. He wasn't a liar and cheat and scum. But he asked something else, "Umm...what was the agreement between goblins and the Peverells? Sasuke just told me to say that but he didn't get the time to mention this before"

"Don't worry, you may ask questions if you want child, you don't have to be nervous" Ragnok said, "To answer your question, this is old history. Very, very old. Your ancestors the Peverell brothers, or Sasuke's descendants, were great allies of Goblins. At first when we knew about them we heard about their skill and power and were weary, we planned to kill them as at the time Goblins and wizards were at war and we would have if something strange didn't happen.

One day, across a battlefield the Peverell brothers were passing by and saw a wounded King Ragnok the first. My ancestor. He fought valiantly to defend a cave of goblins in shelter who were mostly women and children by an attack by wizards. There was no one close by as the war had spread his forces so he personally took to the battle and fought till his bones were broken and could bleed no more. The Peverell brothers came across him and took him to safety before the next wave of wizards could arrive.

They personally treated him, bandaged him and saved his life. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't exist. Upon his wake he was surprised to see humans tending to his wounds. It was well recorded that he thought he was in hell to go through such indignity. But the Peverells refused to let him leave without being healed. Ragnok questioned his intentions and motives, he made it clear that he had no wish to be held for blackmail or ransom and would kill himself before suffering such indignity or to be saved by human pity.

The brothers told him it was neither, it was respect. They heard the rumours of an attack and were heading to the site to tend to the wounded and watched in awe as Ragnok protected women and children, willing to do so to his dying breath and they came from a land where he mentioned that it was a crime to them to not help, something about the "will of fire". They created another exit in the cave and moved the goblins to one of their hidden homes, which was where Ragnok was also recovering. When Ragnok asked for proof that they were safe the brothers let in a horde of goblins who also were treated and safe.

Ragnok was shocked that humans would do this for goblins. If Ragnok died it would have been a heavy blow to the goblin nation and could have led to our extinction as wizards had nearly annihilated us. After Ragnok was treated, they showed him a safe path to goblin territory and offered to help escort the women and children. They did and Ragnok grew a deep respect for the Peverells as they travelled. He felt that they had a warriors heart and spirit, they fought to protect each other and any friends they made in their travels. This was the first recorded friendship between Goblins and wizards, but wizards have all but forgotten it. Ragnok arrived safely to his nation with those he fought to protect and thanked the Peverells for their assistance and promised that he would remember this till his death.

After a time later, goblins tried to establish a banking business after the end of the first war. That was Gringotts, which you are in by the way. We received no aid when making this and we thought that wizards hatred of us was too deeply rooted. But to our surprise we received a large investment, from the Peverells. The brothers that had helped the king came to the aid of his people again. They used the vast fortune of the Uchiha family and their own earnings to invest in our business and were the first to deposit their fortune of the Peverells into our accounts. The goblins were eternally grateful to the Peverells for all they did. In return we offered them paid jobs where we would ask for them to break curses or wards or help us retrieve stolen gold. We paid them handsomely for all they did but it wasn't enough for us. As we became better allies and friends we established an agreement to come to the aid of Peverells when they are in need to return the debt we owe them"

Harry was riveted by the story and his head was swimming with questions.

"How did you know about the sharingan?" Harry asked.

"Often the brothers told tales of their homes, which they were very secretive about before. They told of how great warriors could wield the special eye of their clan but had died out in their generation. They were careful on who to tell this as they were nearly put on a breeding program to try and regain that eye. To this day we have never spoke a word about those eyes" Ragnok said.

"You mentioned Uchiha and Peverell fortunes? We're my ancestors wealthy people?" Harry asked.

Ragnok chuckled, "Wealthy is an understatement, they could live like kings over kings and buy anything they desired. However the Peverell fortune no longer exists. As the name of Peverell died out the money was split between the families who had Peverell blood. Mainly the Potters" he said and spat out the last word but grinned, "But the Peverell fortune paled badly in comparison to the Uchiha fortune. 1000 years of warriors wage and certain relics that date even further back than that, saving into their family. The fortune is still in this bank, and we gave it a special interest rate. The Uchiha fortune was locked to only a true Uchiha, that was someone who had awoken the sharingan. You can also claim the title Peverell as they were a huge part of the wizengamot and by the last wishes of the brothers, if their name was to die out then only a true Uchiha could claim it. We also kept it off the current records and "forgot" to include in the current logs as we don't want to see the fortune to be contested by greedy families through the wizengamot."

"What's a wizengamot?" Harry asked.

The goblins brows furrowed as he thought of the best way to explain this, "Think of it as the magic version of court and the government. The magical government is the ministry of magic which is in my opinion, utterly broken and useless as titles have more power than they should. If you claim the Lord Peverell title then you will have great sway over the court and be able to change the magical world easily. To activate it you have to pay a sum of money to do so as the seats were given to other families to get as much money out of the Peverells. Do you understand what a government is?" he said.

"Yeah, I would often try to listen and watch the news from the keyhole in my cupboard and I think I get the main idea. A bunch of people who decide stuff for the country" Harry said.

The goblin growled again but reeled it in, "Essentially yes. So you could claim the title when you are of age and leave it out of the reach of the Potter idiots"

"W-what are my parents like?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Ragnok sighed, he didn't really know how to approach this. He didn't know if the boy wanted to hear praises or criticism as despite hating them, they are still parents. He decided to go with the truth, it always triumphs.

"Your father James Potter and your twin brother Thomas are intolerable" the goblin said. Harry remembered he had a brother from fragments of memories as a child so that wasn't a surprise to him and Ragnok continued. "Your family was attacked by a dark wizard named Voldemort, he was so feared that wizards feared to even say his name. He tried to kill your family and Thomas as a child but Voldemort was supposedly killed by Thomas Potter and proclaimed the Boy-who-lived.

Your mother was in a coma and still is, as far as I know. Your father was caught up in fame and thoughtlessly gave you away to gain more attention with Thomas Potter. I say intolerable lightly, more like we all resent them. They often strut around everywhere and expect us to bow at their feet, when we don't they raise a hissy fit. James Potter is a moron who follows every command his spoiled brat, Thomas gives him and spoils him rotten.

He once wanted his own pet goblin and that moron tried to get him one, the nerve of those two. Nothing was proven as anything bad about them is swept under the carpet but we all resent them greatly. When you said your name was Potter I thought you were related to those cretins, but you have suffered far worse than many I have ever known. It just makes me hate that family even more.

We cancelled the agreement between Peverell and goblins after his line started to act like spoiled children as it was against the code of honour. I bring it back for you as you are a true warrior by the eyes of the Peverells and hence to the goblins. You are also one to me, to have survived all that and endured and I extended help as they did for goblins as a show of respect." he said and concluded.

Harry was silent this time and processing the information. Sasuke in his mind growled at what he heard his descendants have done, they were repulsive. At this point Madara was more of a saint than them.

"Potter" he whispered, "I hate that word, Potter" he snarled and looked up, "You said i could take up the name Peverell, can I have that done now? I want to get rid of that name."

"I wouldn't advise that, not now" Ragnok said and explained, "If a Peverell shows up out of the blue then all families will be alerted to your presence. Many would try to claim custody over you and claim all your titles and money. In many cases young heirs were taken up by families and then killed before they came of age and wills were forged, leaving everything to the foster families. But you don't need to worry about association to the Potter name" and Harry's ears perked up.

"James Potter named Thomas as his heir. As you were the older one then you're name was in jeopardy. Furthermore, he abandoned you in the care of others and has not checked up once. Finally, upon Dumbledore's suggestion he performed a disownment when you were probably 5 so that no one could contest for the Potter name or fortune so you are just Harry. You should have received notifications of this but I think Dumbledore must have erected wards to repel messages to communicate to you, there is no other explanation" Ragnok said.

Dumbledore, Harry thought and remembered a memory of a white-haired man who had a meddling and manipulating personality. Harry never liked him near as a child, he gave a bad vibe. Harry felt a fresh surge of hatred at that old man, his useless father and his spoiled brother. They would all pay one day.

"When should I announce it?" Harry asked.

"I recommend at age 11" Ragnok said, "At age 11 children are eligible for emancipation by the rules of their house. The house of Peverell saw emancipation if a member awakened the sharingan. They were against the emancipation law but lost so they made this originally as a joke as no member could awaken it. Ironic how it's the solution to the problem. As it is based on family law, no one can contest it and you would be an adult to the eyes of the world"

"Harry, he's a trustworthy source. Follow his advice as he has more experience with politics than I have ever had" Sasuke said.

"Ok King Ragnok" Harry said, "For now I'm Harry but soon Harry Uchiha-Peverell"

Ragnok chuckled, somehow he knew that that same would send great ripples through the world in future. Harry Uchiha-Peverell. "Well Harry Uchiha-Peverell, would you like to visit your family vault?" he asked amusedly.

"I can?" Harry said in surprise.

"Of course, you are an adult by having the eyes of the Uchiha" Ragnok said, "The contents of the vault are rightly yours, follow me" he said and got off his throne. He walked to the gates and opened them while Harry followed him from behind, he spoke to the first goblins and arranged for the dreaded cart to arrive again. It came to a screeching halt and the three goblins and a very unwilling Harry got on.

Once again the cart shot ahead again and Harry was prepared this time and managed to hold on properly. This time the cart took a plunge, straight down. Harry saw flashes of fire and could have sworn he saw a dragon but didn't get much time to think as the cart came to a screeching halt at what was probably the bottom of the place. As he got off there was a large vault door where he saw a small surface at the front.

"Present key" one goblin who drove the cart said.

"Key?" Harry asked.

"One key that only an Uchiha could have, any guesses?" Ragnok said.

Harry nodded and activated his sharingan again. There was 2 small concave indents for both his eyes and he walked up to it and showed his eyes. He heard a large whirring mechanism and stepped back. The large vault door seemed to dematerialise and gave a huge opening, but to a huge cave. And huge was an understatement, it was probably as big as Buckingham Palace in here! The cave was massive but that wasn't what caught his eye. Maybe it was the mountains of gold, almost literally mountains. Streams of silver and bronze to sprinkle it all off. Harry gaped, this wasn't rich. This was beyond that, far beyond that. There wasn't enough money to spend in 10 lifetimes, and that's assuming he lived like a king.

"Staggering isn't it?" Ragnok said behind him as he watched Harry's expression.

"H-how much is there?" Harry asked.

"By my memory 214,895,325 galleons and a lot of sickles and knuts. I think it was about 5 pounds to 1 galleon. That would mean just over 1,000,000,000 pounds" Ragnok said and was trying not to laugh at Harry's face.

Harry was almost faint. How many times was he told that he was a waste of money but he was worth THAT MUCH. THE ROYAL FAMILY DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH!

"In comparison to the wizarding world. Peverell fortune (before lost) was 55,254,109 galleons, Black fortune: 46,498,245 galleons, Malfoy fortune: 23,987,456 galleons, Greengrass fortune: 22,133,157 galleons, Potter fortune: 20,234,106 galleons and Dumbledore fortune: 16,768,234 galleons"

"I'M TEN TIMES RICHER THAN THE POTTERS!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, another reason why I wanted you to wait. If they tried to claim you back then they would have that sum" Ragnok said seriously and Harry nodded. There was no way his family was getting a finger on this fortune. Thousands of warriors contributed to this fortune and the goblins as well, he would never let that fall into the fat fingers of the Potters.

"I will be careful" Harry said.

"I know" Ragnok said, "But enough of that, explore. There is more here than just gold and holds far more value" he said cryptically and got Harry's interest.

* * *

Harry wandered around the giant cave, there was so much training equipment here as well. He could easily get stronger in the cave with all that is present here. There were simple training dolls and advanced ones that simulated combat.

There were piles on piles of scrolls. Harry opened a few and saw diagrams of people doing moves with fingers and attacking.

"Jutsus" Sasuke said from his head.

 _"What?"_ Harry asked.

"Those scrolls contain instructions on how to control and shape your chakra into attacks, like the fireball I showed you. The finger movements are hand signs, people use those to help mould chakra easier. Once you master a jutsu you won't need to use them, you can just use the jutsu without using hand seals. I'll teach you the basics of all this soon. The larger ones are summoning contracts which you can use to summon animals to help in fights, put that one out of your mind as you will need to train a lot to have the strength to summon" Sasuke said and Harry nodded and continued going deeper into the ninja section, probably the only section that wasn't gold.

He saw ink pots and brushes and wondered, _"What's so special about these?"_

"That is for a branch of ninja arts known as fuinjutsu or the sealing arts. At a basic level you can write a sealing sequence and place items inside, upon the most advanced levels you can seal titanic monsters or teleport instantly from place to place. It's hard but a worthwhile art" Sasuke explained.

He walked around and found a lot of ninja tools, including his throwing stars.

"Shuriken" Sasuke automatically corrected, "Those are far more useful than most people give them credit for. Also kunai are the knives and there are a bunch of other tools there, when you begin training we'll see which weapon you prefer and you can use that for close-combat but also learn the rest. They are extremely useful when you are low on chakra and want to conserve as your reserves of it are finite and take time to replenish".

Harry walked closer and saw a long katana, it had a black sheath and he knew it was a sword as it had a bit of blade showing.

"That's my old sword Kusanagi" Sasuke said surprised, "I wondered where they put that. That blade is extremely toxic with my modifications so be careful. Also it can almost cut through anything but I could control lightning so I controlled the vibrations of the atoms on that sword to make it go through what it couldn't normally cut".

Next to it was a large blue club. The club was ratting but held by chains. Harry could hear the thing snarling and saw it writhing. What the heck is that?

"That is something you should avoid. That is a sword named Samehada. Unlike other swords that is alive and I think it's been here for a quite a while. The sword eats away chakra and in return gives power, but you don't have enough chakra to wield that, so just forget that. That sword needs to eat chakra since it's partially alive, my descendants weren't thinking wisely when they left that in here" Sasuke said.

"Umm, Samehada" Harry said and the sword stopped wriggling and was still, that's its way to say it's listening? "Don't worry when I'm strong enough I'll try to help you. I don't have enough chakra since I'm 6 years old but when I have enough I'll give you some" Harry said and the Sword was pulsating in excitement and let out a "Gigigigigi" in response. Harry gave it a quick pat and decided to move deeper.

As he ventured deeper Harry felt the hairs of his back rise and moved slowly. He came across a large weapon, basically 2 circles joined together and with a handle going through half the first and all of the second. The thing looked like a fan and had 3 comma marks in a circle like the sharingan.

"A Gunbai" Sasuke clarified, "That is Madara's gunbai. He was one of my enemies and the founder of the Uchiha before he went rogue. That gunbai is extremely powerful but will drain even more chakra than Samehada. I don't even want you to even think of going near that until you reach my former strength at the minimum" Sasuke said in worry, that gunbai was too powerful for anyone.

Harry kept walking and came across a few sets of robes. The first had a blue shirt with a large collar, white shorts and sleeves and had a symbol of a fan on the back. Then there was basically the same thing in black. Next was completely different. There was white robes with long sleeves that looked like silk, and dark blue pants with a blue cloth covering the outside of the pants and used a thick purple rope belt. There were two other shirts with it, one was dark grey and was more like a tank top and the last was zippered, high-collared short-sleeve shirt. Finally there was a black coat with patterns of red Harry's surprise there were even specks of blood on them that looked like they had been preserved over a long time.

"They preserved my battle robes?" Sasuke said in surprise, "Thanks for the gesture but it's a waste. There's nothing really special other than it has battle damage and bits of my blood and some of my enemies".

"They look cool. Can I try them on?" Harry said as he got closer to the case.

"I guess if you want to. It's nothing special though, try them on later" Sasuke said and Harry nodded and kept moving.

Next there was a pedestal and on it there was a old headband. The headband had a metal protector and had a symbol of a swirly bit and with a triangle and line poking out at opposite ends. The most prominent bit was a scratch mark that went right across the symbol and drew Harry closer.

Harry didn't hear an explanation so he asked, _"What's this?"_ he asked to Sasuke.

After a silence Sasuke answered, "My old headband"

 _"What happened? There's a huge cut on it. Did it get broken in a fight"_ Harry asked.

"You could say that" Sasuke said but he could sense Harry wanted to know more and he sighed and explained reluctantly, "When I was young I was stupid and foolish. I felt that everyone around me was getting stronger while I stagnated and that infuriated my foolish mind. One of my biggest regrets is doing something very stupid. I went rogue on my village and sought out a powerful terrorist to train me. That was a dumb mistake, the line across is to symbolise that the person is a missing or rogue ninja. My best friend managed to bring me back to the village and I realised how foolish I was. I managed to save the world during a war and that was a big part of why I was pardoned of my actions but it never took away the fact that I did do it. I kept that to remember the price of foolishness and blind hatred and to remember my mistake of sacrificing everyone I cared about, I hope that you don't make that mistake. I didn't expect that to be here as well".

Harry heard his story and felt a bit bad for prying but he walked forwards and grasped the headband. He took it and tied it around his forehead, to Sasuke's surprise.

 _"This headband is my promise to you that I won't make the same mistake to sacrifice others or abandon them for strength, no matter how much is given. That's why you're here right? To stop me making the same mistakes, well I won't! Is it all right if I wear it?"_ Harry asked.

"Hn. Fine" Sasuke said eventually but smiled a little. Just a tiny bit.

Harry smiled and looked at himself a mirror nearby. The headband fit across his forehead and covered it all and fit snugly. He then ventured deeper.

He felt his hair sparking and felt a bit of static electricity and turned to his side. He noticed an arm covered in preservative fluid. Harry almost lost his meal again as he was seriously grossed out by the arm but held it in.

"See that tattoo" Sasuke said from his mind and Harry saw a tattoo on the arm, it was blueish and contrasted against the brown skin. "That tattoo is a lightning receiver. That tattoo has the power to let a person use black lightning, a special type of lightning attacks. The tattoo is transferred from person to person so I assume that's why it's preserved. I doubt you could even hope to handle it or if you even need it but it's there. I think it's the spoils of war from killing the leader of the Lightning village".

Harry nodded and kept going to the deepest end but he was sealed off from it. Harry was confused, a vault in a vault. Harry saw another platform for eyes to be scanned and Harry activated his sharingan and held his eyes in place. But nothing happened.

 _"What's wrong with my eyes?"_ Harry thought.

Sasuke saw an intricate symbol on the side of the sharingan eye reader and knew exactly what it was for, the mangekyou sharingan.

"Harry that wall is sealed as your eyes are still undeveloped. That is sealed and can probably be opened by a...special stage of the sharingan. Forget about it and head back. Whatever is in there is beyond you" Sasuke said. He used Harry's latent sensing potential and could sense a lot of powerful items in there. One gave off the aura of death, another gave off his own presence. Did they retrieve his old eyes that he ditched after transplanting Itachi's eyes? He also sensed his rinnegan eye deep inside the vault. That one must never see the light of day unless it's an absolute crisis and other items but he couldn't sense them properly.

"Ok" Harry said but still wanted to explore into that room. He just have to wait to come back later and Sasuke hoped he didn't reach the mangekyou, it was too painful to endure...emotionally and physically.

Harry went back to the entrance but couldn't help but a feel a small pull tugging him into it or something inside it, what was inside that room?

* * *

"Nice headband" Ragnok said as he saw Harry re-emerge.

"It belonged to Sasuke and I promised to not make the same mistakes he did. I like it" Harry said and the headband flashed in the light from the brazier.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Ragnok asked.

Harry shook his head to say no.

"That's perfect. You asked for shelter and training and we shall provide. Get ready for intensive work because soon everyone will know who Harry Uchiha-Peverell is" Ragnok said with a grin.

Harry smiled at that, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The training wasn't intense. Harry discovered it was straight from hell while Sasuke smirked at how Harry felt. The goblins gave him plenty of diet supplements and using goblin magic they managed to heal Harry's body within a few weeks to what it would have been if he were not mistreated by the Dursleys. Right after that Sasuke put him on a training program.

Harry was forced to run till his feel were bleeding, do push-ups till his muscles tore, chin ups till he dropped to the floor and so much more. Sasuke was secretly sadistic in the inside and Harry felt that he was going to die. But he wouldn't. He would get stronger, he will NEVER be weak again.

Harry took everything Sasuke threw at him right at the face and endured. At one point when Harry was on his 97th lap he could have sworn he heard a noise from the sky somewhere that sounded like "YOUTH!". Sasuke immediately vehemently denied ever hearing that ever again and if that was brought up it meant 10 more reps so Harry forgot about it, thankfully.

Sasuke made sure that Harry went through a standard shinobi academy training. None of that history junk and nonsense. Who needs to know how old the Shodaime was when he founded the village, he never did. The Senju was a bit on the old side but still strong, Naruto put that on his answer sheet but Sasuke agreed that was perfectly valid answer and the question was pointless. Sasuke taught him all the hand seals and made sure to pound into his skull that the Sharingan didn't make him invincible. Inside Harry's mind they would spar and Sasuke wouldn't need his sharingan or another arm and proved to Harry that it was a tool not a crutch. Sasuke trained to become powerful, even without it and without an arm he was still a force to be reckoned with and made sure Harry didn't fall into the same problem all Uchiha did eventually. He also taught the **bunshin** , **henge** , **shunshin** and **kawarimi**. They were great supplementary moves and also made sure Harry was comfortable with kunai and shuriken and other ninja tools.

Sasuke could easily see Naruto in Harry as he trained, breaking bones and tearing muscles with blood, sweat and no tears to become stronger but also saw talent that reminded him of himself and a certain skill Sasuke had for the shinobi arts and Sasuke was proud of his descendant. By the time Harry was 11, he would be a high-level genin, maybe even at his level before he deserted Konoha and went rogue but that was a stretch. He would be much higher with real life experience as a ninja and with a proper team but Harry made do with what he had.

Harry trained in real-life combat with goblins who were great warriors despite their size and Harry was pushed to his limits. When they tried to find a weapon for him Ragnok and Sasuke noticed that his build was more of a swordsman, lean and powerful. After Harry learn the basics with bokken or wooden swords they found in the vault, Sasuke allowed Harry to wield Kusanagi. It was still a dangerous sword so Sasuke made sure that Harry was at a passable level to learn to wield it. The sharingan was an uber hax in learning swordsmanship but Sasuke advised Harry to use his style as a base and develop his own later on in life. Harry made his own modification to Kusanagi where he attached a chain to it and his arm when he was wielding it. It created a small unpredictable moment where the sword could shoot out and impale targets. Furhtermore the chain could be used to direct the sword in long range fighting, giving a wild and unpredictable style of swordsmanship that Harry was still training to master. _**(A/N Think Hollow Ichigo using his Zangetsu to fight Muramasa and going buck wild, he's awesome!)**_

While training in combat with the goblins, Harry became friends with his sparring partners and they often relaxed after training. Harry was forbidden from alcohol by Sasuke since he figured it was probably the responsible thing to do but he wasn't sure that if something happened to Harry's mental state could affect him as well so he didn't want to take that risk. Despite that the goblins knew of Harry and were honoured that they finally got the chance to repay the Peverells for all they did.

For his taijutsu Sasuke put him on the Uchiha interceptor style. Most Uchiha learnt another style before switching to this after unlocking the sharingan but since Harry unlocked it at such a young age, Sasuke thought it was more beneficial to learn this way. With the lack of an arm, he wasn't ideal to teach Harry this so Harry learnt from scrolls and from battling Goblins hand-to-hand.

With all his physical training Harry managed to unlock a second tomoe in his right eye and had two in both eyes. Harry's skills was far greater with his new improved vision and gave most goblins a hard time with his eyes.

In genjutsu, Harry was a demon. Sasuke noted that while his affinity to genjutsu wasn't on Itachi's level or the legend Shisui he was still much better than him when he was Harry's age since he never used genjutsu too much. Harry managed to perfect several genjutsus but all required eye contact with his sharingan. Sasuke did mention that genjutsu was much easier with the sharingan. He learnt **Magen: Nehan Shouja no jutsu** which cast an illusion that caused sleep, easily dispelled by a "Kai or release" but quite useful. Also he learnt **Magen: Toton no jutsu** , which that old fool Jiraiya based his Toton no jutsu on. It caused light to bend around him and appear to be invisible but he couldn't hold it for very long and it was difficult to maintain while moving, Sasuke would made sure he didn't follow Jiraiya path with the usage of that jutsu. He mastered **Magen: Kyoutei Chiten** , which flipped illusionist and victim incase he was caught in illusions but this was applicable to any attack on the mind. Next there was **Magen: Kokohi no jutsu** , a simple genjutsu to alter surroundings but many underestimated its usefulness. Genjutsu wasn't about brute force, it was based on the skill of the caster and even the smallest of genjutsus could cause you to win a battle depending on how it's used. Finally there was **Magen: Kasegui no jutsu** , which Harry cast on Dudley by accident and caused him to be bound to stakes and crucified in his mind. It was powerful and Harry couldn't always get it to work and took a huge chunk of energy but it was powerful in a dire situation.

In ninjutsu Harry found a few slips of chakra paper and his affinity was for lightning really big-time. The paper scrunched into a ball but a part also caught fire to show he was a secondary for fire from the Uchiha blood. The lightning was a surprise but he had a lightning scar so that was kind of eluding to something there, perhaps a lightning elemental? Sasuke noted that he had the same affinities as him so they could train much easier.

For raiton (lightning) jutsus he learnt **Raiton: Jibashiri** which involved contact with an opponent and could electrocute them and **Raiton: Raikyu** which shot a small ball of lightning at an opponent. For katon he spent quite a while but finally managed to learn **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** that Sasuke showed him in Harry's mind and also **Katon: Hosenka no jutsu** which shoots multiple smaller fireballs.

Finally, upon Sasuke's insistence he learnt the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Sasuke told him that on his mother's side he was related to the Uzumaki clan, he had no idea how a line survived but that was useful. The Uzumaki were known for high levels of chakra and skill in fuinjutsu, along with longevity and large life force and swordsmanship skills. Harry was no full Uzumaki so he could only make 10 Kage Bunshins maximum and then he couldn't cast any more jutsus after that.

Harry also learnt a bit of fuinjutsu but he was limited to sealing scrolls for now. He could make some weak explosive tags but Harry didn't prefer to use fuinjutsu too much.

But there was one turning point in their lives when Harry was 8 years old.

* * *

Harry showed up to training in combat with Ragnok in Sasuke's old clothes and Ragnok noticed this.

"Harry where did you find those clothes?" Ragnok asked and Harry answered, "This was in the vault, this was Sasuke's old clothes that he wore when he was even has battle damage and bits of his blood"

Ragnok's eyebrows shot up at the last part, "His blood? Is it well preserved?" he asked.

Harry's eyebrows rose up that that unusual question but looked at the wounds. One across the back was well preserved, it was liquid to touch now. "Yeah I guess, why?" Harry asked.

"Are you familiar with a blood adoption ritual?" Ragnok asked and Harry shook his head side-to-side.

"If a child is disinherited from a family then they are referred as no-name. Sometimes people would want to adopt those children. A blood adoption ritual is where the bloods of the parent and child would create a bond to replace what was lost and prevent reclaiming. The ritual also can alter bodies at the cellular level and change appearances so that for all purposes the two are parent and child. The only requirement is consent from both parties and a blood offering from the parent, technically it does require a live parent only because of the consent but there have been cases where parents gave consent before their deaths and the adoption still worked" Ragnok explained.

"Wait you want Sasuke to adopt me?" Harry asked and Sasuke was speechless, he saw as Harry as family but he wasn't sure if it was as a son. He didn't exactly have a great track record with children. Sarada still had issues after he dealt with her during the crisis with Shin and he decided not to have any other children because of that, he wasn't cut out for being a dad and that was clear to him.

"If both parties are willing then it is easily possible" Ragnok said.

 _"Sasuke, please can you be my dad?"_ Harry pleaded.

"Wait, you're serious!" Sasuke said in surprise.

 _"OF COURSE! You way more of a dad than anyones ever been for me. I don't want people to see James Potter's son, I want to show that I am a proud son of Uchiha Sasuke and honour you"_ Harry said, _"Please, Sasuke"_

"Harry, I see you as a little brother and you are family but are you sure about this? If you go through with this then it is irreversible" Sasuke asked.

 _"HECK YES!"_ Harry mentally shouted.

Sasuke was silent for a while but then replied, "I still can't picture you as a son and you will be my little brother" and Harry looked dejected but Sasuke said, "But I do see some parts of you as a son I never had. It's like a mix of both. If it makes you happy then perform the ritual, I give my consent to this" Sasuke said and Harry cheered up.

"I have consent" Harry said eagerly, "How do we do this?"

"Follow me" Ragnok said and the two went into the throne room. They went around the throne and entered another smaller cave but the walls were covered with intricate writing and it was almost microscopic and barely legible to the visible eye.

"Wait here and don't touch anything" Ragnok said and went back.

* * *

After a few minutes a group of goblins who were wearing white coats came in and started to hurriedly tap runes in some sequence, even with the sharingan Harry couldn't make out the intricate detail of the room and how it worked.

"Harry this is a ritual room" Ragnok explained, "Inside this room there are runes again to magnify magic in the air and focus it. Here we are going to take a few drops of Sasuke's blood and place it in a runic circle and your body in another. I want to warn again that this is irreversible. Furthermore you will lose any genes that came from James Potter and the ritual will hurt, a lot" Ragnok said, _"Thankfully they're all superficial genes from James Potter. He's nowhere near as dumb as the other two Potters"_ he thought to himself.

"Yes I am sure" Harry said and laid down on a circle where he was told to lay still. As he did that the runes appeared to move and almost jumped off the floor and were on the surface of the skin. Ragnok took the shirt of Sasuke and drew enough viable blood to use for the ritual. He also went back to the vault to get some more to fill a goblet, thankfully there was just enough as all his clothes were perfectly preserved.

As soon as the goblins were finished the runes were all glowing white and the array was ready. The goblins scurried out of the room and Ragnok stayed to help channel the flow of magic. Slowly the blood from the goblet was draining, first drop by drop but eventually all of it had vanished and the runic circle that it surrounded turned blood red. A line drawn between Harry and the goblet lit up bright gold before it split in half. The side of the goblet was red like the sharingan while Harry's side was bronze. The red slowly pushed and engulfed the bronze and the red moved towards him. It lit like fire and the red blazed the room and Ragnok did his best to channel the energy to Harry. As the red approached him the bronze was pushed back until a sliver of light was left and it faded.

The red shot at him and engulfed him. Harry never knew so much pain could exist. The runes on his skin glowed red and burned as if they were digging into his skin. All he could see was red, pure red and Harry tried his best to suck in the pain but as the red light engulfed him, he blacked out.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly as a bright light was shone on him. His eyes fluttered and he realised he was on a bed.

"I didn't expect to see you again this is a place for very injured goblins and humans" a voice said and Harry recognised the voice and turned his head to face the source.

"Weren't you the goblin from the time I arrived?" Harry asked.

"Did you just guess?" the goblin asked.

"No you do look different, and I remembered your voice. May I have your name and the name of the other goblin from before?" Harry said and the goblin looked a bit surprised.

"Most humans never bother with goblins names. My name is Sharpclaw and the one from before is Griphook. He got a new post as serving as a cart guide for wizards and looks happy watching wizards queasy" Sharpclaw said, "I'll go inform King Ragnok that you're awake"

After 15 minutes Ragnok came in busting quickly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ragnok asked.

"I'm fine" Harry said, "Better than fine actually. This place somehow always makes me feel better"

"Be serious" Ragnok said.

"I'm serious. I actually feel like I'm 150% activated" Harry said and leaped off bed and landed straight and Ragnok was surprised.

"I never heard of that happening before" Ragnok said and snapped out of it, on closer inspection Harry's body was different. It was paler, more defined in structure and lacked any sense of Potter from it. In fact Ragnok could swear he was looking at a young soldier instead of Harry.

"I think the Uchiha genes from Sasuke must have improved your physical structure as well" Ragnok said, "You're physical body is more capable and with denser muscle mass. I heard of changes but I didn't expect this much. Especially your face..." he said but Harry cut him off.

"Wait my face?" Harry said wide-eyed. What happened to it?

Ragnok pulled a mirror from the side of the bed and showed it to Harry. Harry looked at his reflection but he wasn't looking at himself. His hair was which was messy and tangled became straight and flowed down but had a slight blue tint and a slight bit of spikiness at the back. There were two bangs from the side covered the sides of his face but he didn't notice it. his face was a healthy colour of white, not too pale but not too dark. His eyes was dark before but were now larger and deep onyx. His nose was less prominent and more sculpted, his cheekbones were the right size and mouth was less large. His lightning bolt scar was still present on his forehead. All in all, he looked handsome and could say that about himself.

"You look a lot like me when I was your age" Sasuke said in surprise. It was like looking into a mirror. He wasn't exactly like him but anyone who saw the two of them would unmistakably know them to be father and son.

"I'm finally free" Harry said softly and both Sasuke and Ragnok heard him. _"Guess that makes you my dad"_ Harry thought.

"Umm...yeah" Sasuke said, "I don't know about this, I'm not father material..."

 _"I don't care"_ Harry thought, _"I don't care if you don't see me as a son but I always will see you as family"_ Harry thought fiercely and Sasuke stopped and eventually cracked a smile,  "Family, huh. I will always see you as family as well, just don't call me dad. Sasuke is just fine" Sasuke said softly and Harry had a wide smile. He had family, one that cared for him. To him that was an old dream come true and both shared a moment before Harry was told to get some more rest, as they were still running scans but Harry and Sasuke spent that time in Harry's mind spending some time for family.

* * *

After the ritual Harry had a definite boost in almost all aspects of himself, he gave off an occasional "Hn" but other than that there were no negative effects of the procedure. Sasuke was even more proud of Harry, all the great achievements Harry made. That was his son! Although he didn't act like a father and more like an older brother the official records did show that Harry was the son of Uchiha Sasuke, making him Uchiha Harry and proved the ritual worked.

Harry's personality didn't change too much. He was calm and collected with his actions, he could be cold in a fight but warm as the summer when he was with his goblin friends such as Sharpclaw and even Griphook sometimes and also Ragnok and Sasuke. Deep down he had a lot of Naruto. Harry had a will to protect all that was precious to him and Sasuke was glad that the will of fire burned brightly in Harry and he wasn't obsessed over revenge over the Potters. He hated them but decided to not hunt them down and kill them, he preferred to spend time with the people he has and Sasuke was proud of the path his family member was walking.

Ragnok decided that Harry needed training in magic and the wizard arts. Loathe he was to admit it, magic was powerful and could be just as powerful as chakra and Harry was lucky enough to wield the both of them so he could master both and give him a vast repertoire.

He got a set of highly trusted curse-breakers and employees of Gringotts and had their help. First he made sure that all of them took an unbreakable vow to never reveal anything that happened to anyone ever. After they took the vow because they trusted Ragnok, he took them to Harry and asked them to help Harry use magic.

They were pretty surprised of Ragnok's request but didn't ask, that was a part of the vow. The wizards worked with him and helped Harry learn magic arts. By the time he was 11, he was a third year in knowledge and skills from tenacious hard work. They told him that he had a large core, larger than they had ever seen but Sasuke told him that was from the Uzumaki genes. Due to that, Harry was able to produce large amounts of magic to use. Ragnok gave Harry some practice waters which some parents used to teach children, it had no real core but could channel magic.

He was skilled in firstly defence against the dark arts, but part of that was attributed to his combat training. Next he was good at Charms and Transfiguration, his mother was skilled at charms as well and it was more about power with some control which Harry's training of chakra control and abnormally large power gave him great experience in this. Transfiguration was based on movements and intent, the sharingan came through again as the most uber hax in history. He was also good at potions, to his surprise but again his mother was as well. Runes was simple, he may not have been great at sealing but runes was like a watered down version of fuinjutsu so he could breeze through it. Arithmancy was a surprise but Sasuke was often told he had quite a high IQ, something that had been passed onto him as it was maths at it's base and Harry was rather good at it.

The wizards were extremely helpful to Harry and when he could trust them, he told them about himself. All of them were disgusted at the truth of the national hero of Britain being such scum and sympathised with him. They were quite fun to be with as they introduced him to quidditch. They often played it in their spare time and taught him some of the basics of flying. Harry took to it like a fish to water, it was basic balance and control and the broom could sense intent but very few wizards knew that. Harry had all that in spades and after learning the controls he quickly improved until he could keep up with adults. They were no professionals but they were gaping at how quickly Harry could outfly them. He was a skilled chaser and seeker but seeking was a dull job so he preferred playing chaser. As a seeker he only could circle the field and dive when he saw the snitch but as a chaser he could get into the heat of the game.

They also taught him occulmency. This was an extremely crucial art, one Ragnok often stressed heavily on. Dumbledore and many other wizards were great legilmens meaning they could read thoughts and memories and could gain crucial information if he didn't protect his mind from attack. It firstly involved meditation and finding one's own inner mind but to their surprise Harry had been there a lot of times.

That skipped the long bit, the next part was sorting out his memories which could take a while and also making sure all information was protected immediately after getting it and making defences in his mind against intruders. Harry nodded and both he and Sasuke remodelled the blank white mind scape. Harry modelled it after Gringotts, the surface had basic guards that spawned at a rapid rate and had several shields that would take time to erode. Next the intruder would have to ride the cart. Sasuke rightly dubber it a cart from hell and with a skull design with flames it could easily be so. The cart shot, and shot like a bullet across his mind to different places like a maze and had several traps such as crossbows and flamethrowers that one would have to dodge by driving the cart and only Harry and Sasuke could control the speed and cart so an intruder could fall into the abyss below that had plenty of stalagmites from the floor. Harry placed every defence he could imagine, enchanted suits of armour, ninjas, acromantulas, goblins, chimeras and even a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon protecting all the vital information. If they somehow miraculously got past ALL of that then they would face an irate and angry Sasuke in full Susanoo armour standing in front of the Uchiha vault where Harry put all the critical information. Needless to say, he was the youngest master occulmens.

After he established a mindscape then the wizards told him that he would have to meditate regularly to maintain the defences but Sasuke had it covered. He spent most of his time maintaining the extremely complex mind scape that a wizard would have to meditate 20 hours a day to maintain. Harry also sorted out information into the vaults and with that he felt a slight increase in his intelligence but that was to be expected.

Finally was testing the defences and this had to be done carefully. The wizards had consent and used legilmency on Harry, they couldn't get past the first defences. One or two managed to get through it but fell quickly by the cart from hell.

They were gaping openly at what had to be the next coming of Merlin if he managed to build a fortress instead of defences. That kid was going to be the death of them.

Also with his occulmency training Harry managed to learn several languages, one was Gobbledegook and he felt that was an extremely useful, next was French, Bulgarian, Russian and Japanese so that Sasuke could use his own language to talk to him and the rest was from the other wizards because they were foreign.

Harry also managed a small bit of wandless and silent magic. Harry saw a large ball of magic that was his core once in his mind scape and tried to catch it but only managed to grab a small portion before it dissipated. Harry placed it inside a vault adjacent to the Uchiha vault in his mind. He could draw that small portion and magic flowed through his body and he could cast wandlessly but for only very small things like levitation.

There was one big surprise. When Harry was battling Sasuke he summoned a snake but Harry understood him and talked to it. They thought it was because this was the mind but Harry tested in the real world. Ragnok brought a snake from one of their vaults defences and Harry discovered he could speak parseltongue. Ragnok was baffled as nothing in his line related to Slytherin but maybe related it to a skill he got from the attack from the dark lord. It was odd and a poor explanation but it was useful. Despite what most idiots in this country thought Parseltongue was a powerful language. It could affect the body at a cellular level when it was mastered. Harry was far from a master but he was partially versed in it. It was associated to dark magic as it could be used to mutilate bodies but it could be used for healing when used for it's original function. Outside Britain the parseltongue ability was revered and the best healers could use it.

Harry counted the days till his eleventh birthday, the day he showed the world his presence. The presence of Harry Uchiha-Peverell. That day was tomorrow.

* * *

 **Date: July 31st 1991 Location: Gringotts throne room**

Harry woke up at 6AM and quickly performed his morning exercises and stretches. He walked up to an Uchiha fan symbol and performed his family prayers. He quickly showered, brushed and dressed and rushed out of his room.

"Someone's in a hurry" Sasuke said amusedly.

"I'm 11! C'mon Sasuke, you know what that means!" Harry said in excitement. Sasuke generated a feeling of two fingers tapping Harry's forehead and Harry almost stumbled. Sasuke never revealed how he could do that but it was his way to get him to calm down and stop. It was something that Harry responded to and Harry gained composure of himself. He was going to be a lord, he couldn't act like a kid.

"I don't think that's what I meant. We all wear masks at different times and places, you just have to act like a lord in formal situations but not for everything else" Sasuke said wisely and Harry nodded.

He walked into the throne room of Ragnok in a composed manner and Ragnok was in his regal robes and sat on his throne.

"The day has finally come" Ragnok said.

"King Ragnok, I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. If it wasn't for you and all the goblins then I would be nothing. At anytime if I can help then I will" Harry said with emotion, "I'm still crashing here until I'm of age" he added with a chuckle.

"It would be a bit more dull in Gringotts if you left" Ragnok said amusedly, "Shall we get to it? I have already made the purchases of the seats back to the House of Peverell and the ministry will be alerted of it. It cost 10,000,000 galleons leaving 204,895,325 galleons but that shows just how much power you wield over the Wizengamot, I'll explain it after you finish claiming lordship" he said.

Harry laid out his hand horizontally from his shoulder and said clearly, "I, Harry Uchiha, heir to the High Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell do claim my lordship as Lord Peverell and house Peverell, so mote be it".

Harry's body pulsed with magic and on the floor a shadow of a triangle with a circle inside and a line through the vertical appeared as he spoke and flashed bright gold, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows had emerged again. Arcs of red lightning danced around Harry as he finished and went skyward in a pillar. The lightning descended onto Harry's right hand that he stuck out and danced around his fingers before magic recognised him to be a true heir. A ring slowly materialised around his finger and created a gold symbol with a symbol of the Deathly Hallows on his finger. A surge of magic left the room and a wand in possession by a certain meddling old man had changed allegiance to it's original owner and blood, in a rundown old shack a hidden stone in a ring vibrated slightly and would now only work for it's new owner, finally a cloak that a fat useless twin to our hero had changed allegiance permanently and suddenly stopped working much to the shock of dumb and dumber.

Harry felt the wind sweep his hair and let out a deep breath as he seized control over his magic again.

"May I be the first to congratulate you, Lord Harry Uchiha-Peverell" Ragnok said with pride.

"I want to say I'm just Harry" he said, "But that name is awesome!" he said with a smirk.

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic and his department were running around like headless chickens...well more than usual? Why? All of a sudden King Ragnok had purchased the seats that were formally of other houses back to the name of Peverell. That was off and he was going to investigate but a seat in wizengamot had activated. The seat of freaking PEVERELL! That was one of the highest seats in the session. They had great sway and huge number of votes. They were one of the the original six, among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Emrys and had the title of high noble and most ancient house. Those houses had died out and seas were given to lesser families to allow them to vote but one of them had come back. Cornelius knew he had to get the new Lord Peverell on his side, he could be unstoppable politically! He had to find where the new lord was! Where was he? The goblins were up to something, time to visit Gringotts.

In Hogwarts the old meddling fool was almost pulling his beard. First hid wand was malfunctioning, he hadn't lost allegiance of it. He didn't do anything! Then Arthur came bustling in saying that somehow the Peverell seat had activated in wizengamot and that meant there was a Lord Peverell. That explained his wand, but how did it change allegiance? None of the previous lords could do that! The old man knew he had to get to the new lord, he held great power in his hands. Hands that should be his! He could easily convert the lord to see his greater good, it was vitally necessary that Voldemort never got his hands on the lord. Arthur mentioned that the Minister was heading to Gringotts, well that's where he was headed!

 _ **AND FINISH! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP AND I'M GOING TO BE PUSHING FORWARD FULL STEAM! I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE HARRY OVERPOWERED, HE IS NOT INVINCIBLE IN ANY WAY AND THE ELDER WAND WILL NOT BE HIS SO SOON BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT THIS IS ONE CLEVER KID WHO IS FAR ABOVE YOUR STANDARD 11 YEAR OLD. I LEFT QUITE A FEW POSSIBLE PLOT CLUES INSIDE THIS TREASURE TROVE, IF YOU GET MY DRIFT. BAD PUN, I KNOW. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS, I AM GRATEFUL FOR YOU TAKING TIME FOR WRITING YOUR FEELINGS. PLEASE PEOPLE IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION THEN POST IT, I NEVER JUDGE. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME, LIKE SAY YOU SUCK! IF YOU GAVE A REASON THEN I WOULD BE OK WITH IT BUT PLAIN INSULTS ARE OFF PUTTING FOR AUTHORS. AGAIN MY ENGLISH IS FAR FROM PERFECT SO PLEASE HELP CHECK IT AND SEND ME A MESSAGE IN REVIEWS OR PM IF YOU SPOT AN ERROR. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE, AND READ, REVIEW AND PM IF YOU**_ _ **GET**_ _ ** _AN_**_ _ **YTHING ON YOUR MIND ABOUT MY STORIES.** __**BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Variable

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 **Reviews:**

 **camdawg:**

 **Harry will have an original rinnegan move, or maybe Sasuke's or Madara's. To be honest, rinnegan is VEEEERY far away so I haven't thought about it.**

 **LadyFionne714:**

 **Lily's coma will be explained later, trust me i have a plot for her.**

 **frankieu:**

 **Thank you for your review. Bijuu? Ok I made that part clear, and besides no bijuu will ever help an Uchiha.**

 **AnimeFreak71777 + thunder18:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **spencerharris401:**

 **I have a date for Lily to wake up. It's planned.**

 **rmiser1994:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **DonPJuan:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Emily120195:**

 **I will hope to continue this fanfiction. Thank you for your review.**

 **SimFlyer:**

 **Wait no longer, the chapter is here.**

 **kyudoran + JAIMOL + Lord Kuchiki + Alex2909:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **jamikitsu:**

 **I don't know about Harry worshipping his mom, that's kind of weird. A normal parent relationship, plus we all love it when James gets beat up.**

 **Guardiansofstarclan:**

 **No, I'm sorry but that is too much. I want it to be clear that the level of high noble is something that towers over all of wizangamot. If I gave Harry multiple seats on that level he would be too invincible politically. It's just overkill. Lily just divorce James the normal way, no need to annul. Lily is descended from...? Yeah no reveals on that, way too soon for that.**

 **CallmeCrazylol:**

 **I try to keep updating as soon as I can, thank you for reviewing.**

 **StoneTheLoner:**

 **I twisted James to make sure he is a serious dumb jerk, I mean I even put it in the summary section so you can't really fault me for that. I'm sorry but maybe I didn't get what I said right. Sirius was the original secret keeper but he changed in secret to make it Pettigrew, without anyone knowing and not even James and Lily. Plus I did a bit of reading for the Fidelius and for Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbedore was secret keeper but they shared the secret and people could get in but Snape couldn't tell Voldemort where the HQ is because he wasn't the secret keeper. James and Lily had the secret shared with Pettigrew, but he couldn't tell anyone else or that's what they thought. I'm not the greatest at explaining this because the Fidelius is a bit of a weird concept that I don't fully understand but I think it's how it works. I'm sorry it was a bit forced but I needed Sirius in the slammer for my plot.**

 **Ndasuunye:**

 **I'm legit not sure why I chose this genre. I wrote this story without all of the bashing with Harry getting sharingan but it was rather dry and dull and was seriously short. Like not even half of this stuff.**

 **Sasuke knew a lot more about the world and goblins and I should have made it clear that he learnt by watching the wizards from the spirit realm, but you did have a point that the characters didn't do any fact checking.**

 **Ok fair point I should have made it clear that I twisted goblins in my story to be actually decent guys who got a bad deal in life, in this fic I should have made it clear that goblins weren't bad like in the real book and that was my fault, sorry.**

 **For the blood ritual, I said it is normally done when the person is alive and even gave an example where the thing worked even when the person wasn't alive.**

 **Ok I didn't see the blood clotting part and I should have found a way to counter that, you got me there.**

 **For the last point, would you like a family that basically threw you away to legit monsters and not even checked up ONCE! 6 years and not one person came to check on Harry and see how badly he was abused, I almost made him die from abuse with the shinigami bit! Then Harry finds out he was given away because his father was basking in fame and forgot about his other son, and ok you have me there that it was through a second source.**

 **Truth be told, I needed a way to change Harry's heritage to Sasuke for a future plot and I think I forced it on too hard. He's changing blood because he sees Sasuke as his father, and Harry will not be a saint like Naruto and not have any hate.**

 **I never understood how Naruto took years of hate from the village and just forgives them when he saves their hides a whole load of times. I wanted Harry to have hate but not let it control him, a leader who is ruthless to enemies and fiercely protects friends. Not someone who forgives a guy who basically launched war on all the nations and caused massive loss of life, caused a mass extermination in Mist, caused a 9 tailed fox to ravage another village, is also the reason the main characters parents are dead and partly making his life lousy and founding an organisation dedicated to hunting down said main character *cough* Obito *cough*. All because he wanted to see his dream crush in a fake world, the real world was almost destroyed and they forgave him, thanks a lot. But I did cry a bit when I heard Obito's story so I can't say that with a hateful face but I still don't like what he did.**

 **Sorry about that rant, that has nothing to do with anything.**

 **Point is Harry will not be a saint like Naruto. He has flaws and like Sasuke, hate is one of them. He is far from perfect at the start of the story and will not be either, he is human and flaws in a way are good. It stops people thinking they're perfect and I wanted a practical leader in Harry, not super saint Naruto because it isn't really close to real life.**

 **Thank you for not flaming. People this person's review was not a flame, let that be clear. That person stated what that person didn't like or possible holes I didn't fill and if you have a problem or something you don't like just say it and reason! Thank you for your review.**

 **Btw, what's a Lord Baron Potter Black trope? Couldn't find anything definitive on google, still relatively new to fanfiction.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Some bits are extracts from the Harry Potter books modified and they will be pointed out.**_

Normal: Speech  
 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks/familiar voices_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: different language/one familiar  
§ something §: parseltongue_

Chapter 3: A New Variable

Previously on the last chapter:

 _In the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic and his department were running around like headless chickens...well more than usual? Why? All of a sudden King Ragnok had purchased the seats that were formally of other houses back to the name of Peverell. That was off and he was going to investigate but a seat in wizengamot had activated. The seat of freaking PEVERELL! That was one of the highest seats in the session. They had great sway and huge number of votes. They were one of the the original six, among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Emrys and had the title of high noble and most ancient house. Those houses had died out and seas were given to lesser families to allow them to vote but one of them had come back. Cornelius knew he had to get the new Lord Peverell on his side, he could be unstoppable politically! He had to find where the new lord was! Where was he? The goblins were up to something, time to visit Gringotts._

 _In Hogwarts the old meddling fool was almost pulling his beard. First hid wand was malfunctioning, he hadn't lost allegiance of it. He didn't do anything! Then Arthur came bustling in saying that somehow the Peverell seat had activated in wizengamot and that meant there was a Lord Peverell. That explained his wand, but how did it change allegiance? None of the previous lords could do that! The old man knew he had to get to the new lord, he held great power in his hands. Hands that should be his! He could easily convert the lord to see his greater good, it was vitally necessary that Voldemort never got his hands on the lord. Arthur mentioned that the Minister was heading to Gringotts, well that's where he was headed!_

* * *

 **Location: Gringotts main foyer Time: about 15 minutes after Harry take his lordship**

"I demand to see Ragnok this instant!" a blustering Minister yelled at the goblin at the teller counter.

He rarely got this much fun. His usual job was to deal with arrogant wizards who swaggered in here and then break them down piece by piece and watch them blubber like a spoiled child denied his favourite toy. It was hilarious to him to see the Minister of Magic hyperventilate and enter full blown panic, alternate between a fool and incompetent.

"King Ragnok is not someone you can command wizard" the teller told very slowly, like he was explaining to a baby, "Unlike you, he has duties that he has to attend to and fulfil" he said snidely and took a dig at the Minister who blanched and turned red.

"Also don't forget who keeps records of certain "donations" to your account" the accountant said sharply and Fudge deflated like a pufferfish. The goblins only dealt this to secure their place in the wizarding world and to keep a safety card to pull out it the minister decided to cut away goblin rights.

"J-just tell" he said but the goblin gave him a glare and he shivered in fear, "ask him to come as soon as possible"

"You're request is noted" the goblin said and Fudge wiped off some sweat from his brow. He needed help, this was out of his depth. He had no patience to deal with goblins, he needed help. He sent an owl to Lucius when he got the news but where was he!

The flames from the fires of the floo fireplace glowed bright green and Dumbledore quickly rushed out of the fireplace.

"Dumbledore?" Fudge said and looked relieved, finally some help.

"Ah Cornelius, my boy" Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone, "I just received word of the new Lord Peverell, my sources said he had something to relate him to Gringotts. I was most eager to meet this new lord"

"Thank Merlin, Dumbledore" Cornelius said, "I sent word to Lucius but I haven't heard back from him yet. The goblins won't let me see Ragnok" he whined.

Dumbledore frowned, Lucius? Cornelius referred to him first, that meant that silver snake had the minister's ear again and must have made some extra "donations" to him. Cornelius was a bribe loving fool and it really was a mystery how he how got elected but since he was easy to control he had no problems. He couldn't get rid of Cornelius because he would be hard-pressed to find a candidate that was as easy to control as him but it would not do to have someone else control the Minister. He put that dilemma out of his mind, first he had to get to Lord Peverell.

"Teller, we require the immediate audience of King Ragnok" Dumbledore said in his normal tone and voice as if he was the pope.

"Shut up and take a seat and wait like this moron" the teller snapped and pointed to the Minister who spluttered with rage.

Dumbeldore frowned, he hated dealing with goblins. They were impossible to co-operate with and were always rejecting ideals of the greater good, they focused on every individual rather than victory as a whole. That was why they were brought to the brink of extinction, fools. They refuse to learn from their mistakes and must be kept naturally below wizards.

"I don't think you understand teller, we need to see King Ragnok to inquire of the new Lord among the ranks of wizards" Dumbledore said and stressed wizards to subtly imply that this was none of their business.

"You think we're idiots" the goblin said with a deadpan and Dumbledore frowned that the conversation was not going where he wanted, "We knew about the Peverell lord before you, don't you think we have important business to conduct with him as well. Unlike you, the Peverell lord is re-establishing the alliance of the Peverells and the Goblin nation and the Lord and the King are not to be disturbed at all, under any circumstances. I will not repeat again, sit down and wait like the other moron".

Dumbledore was pensieve, the new lord had a relation to the goblins? It was long held clear that goblins were a race that hated wizards with a passion but there was an alliance? The goblins are powerful in their own right to be able to forge weapons and channel magic in ways that elude wizards. All the more reason to find this new lord and to get him on his side, someone who can sway goblins would be utterly invaluable and he wouldn't need to find a way to influence Bill Weasley if this new Lord could influence the goblin nation to a greater extent.

Suddenly the flames of the fires of the floo fireplace glowed green and out emerged a composed Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in a smart wizarding suit and had his cane with a diamond serpent on the handle. With blond hair and a pale aristocratic face he stepped out of the fire place and sneered at the goblins at the entrance. He walked out and saw Cornelius, the moron and Dumbledore and forced a smile onto his face.

"Ah Cornelius, you sent word for my counsel" Lucius said smoothly and put stress on "my" to dig into Dumbledore, who's brows furrowed.

"Lucius thank Merlin" Cornelius said, "There's been a new Lord Peverell and the seat activated. We can't even find the lord but apparently he's having some alliance talk with Ragnok" he blurted out before Dumbledore could stop him.

The gears in Lucuis's head was whirring. A lord of the Peverell house? That was arguably one of the most prestigious houses in the wizarding history. The lord forged an alliance with the goblins, that was nearly impossible but to have a powerful ally like that was impressive. He could see why Dumbledore wanted to show up, the new lord was to be his prey. That could not be allowed to happen, with that Lord on his side he could be a political force to be reckoned with. A member of such a noble house would know the pureblood ways and beliefs and to forge an alliance with the Goblins meant the lord was intelligent and wouldn't be fooled by the old fool Dumbledore and his greater good nonsense. This was a great day to be him.

 _"Drat"_ Dumbledore thought. Lucius was here that meant that the serpent could get the new lord to ally with Voldemort when he returns. If that happens then catastrophe could ensue and the new lord might have the allegiance of the elder wand as well. That couldn't be allowed to happen, he could not let the new lord fall into the dark.

"Minister, perhaps we should enquire to the teller where we can find the new lord. He must be inducted into the wizengamot and perhaps we can have a private meeting with him to establish relations" Lucius said smoothly and Cornelius nodded but before he could speak...

"All hail the arrival of King Ragnok" a goblin said as he opened a large golden door and out came King Ragnok in golden robes with a large G emblazoned on the back of his clothes.

"I believe you wished to have an audience with me" Ragnok said in his usual sneer.

Cornelius piped up, "I asked for your presence half an hour ago! Your teller was unhelpful and rude and..." he went on a whole tirade before Dumbledore stopped him, we don't need another goblin rebellion.

"Cornelius, perhaps it would be wiser to not waste time. We may miss the lord in one of his undoubtably many appointments" Dumbledore said and Cornelius eventually stopped.

"King Ragnok, can you tell us the location of the Lord Peverell? We need to establish his stance and induct him into Wizengamot" Lucius said in his usual noble voice.

"I am well aware of that. The Lord Peverell is an ally of ours and has requested a session in Wizangamot so that he may take up his seat. By the authority granted to me as the leader of the Goblin race and head of the Gringotts bank I, Ragnok the 11th, declare an emergency wizengamot session pertaining to the new Lord Peverell and his induction" he said and the magic flashed. All the members of the wizangamot would have received an owl to convene for a session.

Lucuis and Dumbledore's heads were whirring, a wizangamot session. That was a world proclamation. The new lord Peverell's presence would spread like wildfire. Dumbledore frowned, he wanted an ally who wouldn't overshadow him. The new lord was proving to be a slight problem. Lucius slightly smirked, the new lord had shown the world his presence. His influence would undoubtably grow through the world itself, if he could gain an ally in the lord then his influence would be unparalleled.

"The session shall be held in the hour. I hope the three of you have finished any business you have at Gringotts" Ragnok said and went back into his chambers with his goblins.

"Cornelius, perhaps we should discuss in private about establishing a meeting with the new lord. I think I can help convince him to contribute in a few donations" Lucius said silkily and Cornelius had a greedy face.

"Oh course Lucius, let's head to my room and discuss the matters at hand" Cornelius said and Lucius flashed a small grin at the old wizard who had started to fade into the background. Dumbledore was inwardly seething but had a face like he was disappointed in a small child.

"Cornelius I had hoped that I could discuss certain matters in private about the ministry affairs" Dumbledore said.

"Of course Dumbledore, I'll schedule a meeting when I am available" Cornelius said and in his talk that meant "It's not happening".

Both Cornelius and Lucius apparated away and Dumbledore was seething, the situation was spinning out of his control. He had to gain control and stability again, starting with the new lord. That man would be an invaluable piece on the chessboard against Voldemort. He also needed a new plan for the minister considering he was losing his grip on Cornelius too quickly. He couldn't resort to bribery because Voldemort had vast pureblood fortunes while the ones on his side were mostly depleted and he was saving and cutting back in Hogwarts to get a large fortune as possible for the incoming return of Voldemort.

He sighed and then apparated out of Gringotts as well.

Unaware to all of them a pair of eyes with two tomoe watched the whole proceedings.

* * *

"Well?' Ragnok asked Harry who was staring out a window.

"Thanks for agreeing to my request" Harry said seriously and Ragnok let out a huff.

"You know you could call for a meeting as well. I didn't spend all that time teaching you the broken ways of the wizarding world for nothing. As a high noble and most ancient house head you could have done it as well" Ragnok said.

"Not quite Ragnok, it was to set a few things straight to the rest of the families" Harry said and Ragnok stared.

"I needed you to use your authority as a show of the alliance between me and the Goblins. It gives me the stance that I am pro-goblin rights which very few families are. Among the light, dark and grey only the clever ones in the Grey area realise the benefits of better relations to goblins. I mean you practically give all your money here, I'd think you want to support the people who keep the place secure. Famlies such as Greengrass and Boot and some others are the ones clever enough to realise that. The light are ignorant fools while the dark look down on Goblins. This is my way to show the families worth allying with that I am a powerful force but also one with a mind. Among the dark their unofficial leader is Malfoy who keeps them politically safe and the opposite has Dumbledore. Both of them know that I'm no fool either and this is my way of getting some respect that will be denied when they see my age" Harry explained.

"I think I taught you too well Harry" Ragnok said after he got over his surprise. That was a brilliant first move and something so small could be a way of playing politics.

"Sasuke also had to deal with this. He was the head of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage Naruto wouldn't let him skip meetings when he could manipulate space and dimensions and could show up no matter where he was investigating. He managed to help his friend politically and keep the civilians and their council in line" Harry explained. Sasuke said it easily, politics was chess. You had to be as many steps ahead of the opponent to win. Swords and fights weren't the way to win, only words.

"Ok, then why did you not show your presence to the three dunces in the foyer?" Ragnok asked.

"What's a play without the audience?" Harry asked.

"You wanted an audience?" Ragnok said.

"The three of them would be stepping on each other to get me on their side. Me being 11 would mean they would try to take custody over me and you will have to show the fortune of the Uchiha when they ask me where the funds to purchase the seats came from so they would try even harder after seeing that. The inner demons is inside every politician and they coax it out of each other in public. Theirs are well hid but if it comes out then they lose the game. This is not just Dumbledore and Malfoy, I can use this to see what every family is like and where they stand on equal rights of the wizarding world." Harry said.

"I see. You want to expose how all three are money-grubbing in front of the rest of the lords" Ragnok said in understanding.

"I also wanted to observe the opponents. The truth inside of a man is not how he treats his equals or superiors but how he treats those he thinks to be beneath him" Harry said, "Cornelius is a blustering fool who is a monkey that dances for gold. Dumbledore is a control freak with a grandfather facade and Malfoy is a slipper and sly snake" Harry said and Ragnok let out a laugh, that was a perfect description of Cornelius.

"I wanted to see towards which side he leans towards. Dumbledore and Lucius are the true opponents. One hides behind a veil of a light lord and the other hides behind the veil of an outstanding redeemed citizen. They are both political masterminds, and have as much experience as you do" Harry said seriously.

"I know and that's why I'm not sure about if your full plan will work" Ragnok said, "I could easily have gotten a trusted..." he said but Harry cut him off.

"It will work, I know it can" Harry said seriously, "I can't trust anyone else, they are fallible and corruptible. Besides if it were to crash and burn at least I failed because I wasn't able to reach my goal rather than not try at all and settle for mediocrity. The broken world needs to change, all it takes is one touch on the house of cards to spark a movement"

"And this is the start of the touch?" Ragnok asked.

"No. This is an earthquake, when have I ever done anything small?" Harry said with a grin and Ragnok smiled, somehow he knew that he could get this done.

* * *

 **Location: Wizangamot, Ministry of Magic**

The room of the wizengamot. This was a circular room with seats that came in rows of circular tables that also radiated outwards and upwards. It was a way to show who was beneath who. Near the middle of the circles the Minister and his party would sit and opposite at the same level would be the Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot decided decisions and convened to convict criminals of the worst degree. The business in this room was serious and for an emergency meeting meant that all members had to convene. The light were looking to Dumbledore and the dark to Lucius. The grey were scattered and looking pensive as they thought about the information with their own minds.

The members slowly filed in and each seat had a banner of their house crest behind it. The crest glowed when there was a lord and as the lord sat the light would go out. If the house was dead then the banner would be blank and to be filled with a new crest of a family. At the top there were 6 platforms. 6 lords who would stand at the top. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Emrys and Peverell. They all knew how much the world was going to change depending on the stance of the new lord. Harry sat in his seat in front of the Peverell banner that was blank and towered over the rest of the lords. The shadow covered his face and the other lords who tried to crane their necks couldn't see him.

The Minister sat down on his seat and Lucius and Dumbledore all did as well.

"Now that all houses are present I, chief warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hereby initiate the emergency wizengamot session called by King Ragnok the 11th of the Goblin nation and head of Gringotts bank. The purpose of the session is to induct the new lord of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell" Dumbledore said.

"The floor is given to the one who called for the session, King Ragnok the 11th do you have a statement?" Dumbledore asked.

The goblin in question stepped onto the platform on the centre of the circles where the lords could all see him. Most of the arrogant families sneered at a goblin even being here but they knew better than to interrupt a session.

"Lords and ladies of the Wizengamot" Ragnok said, "I, Ragnok the 11th, have called for this meeting upon the request of my ally, Lord Peverell. I announce before all the lords and ladies that the Lord Peverell has re-activated the ancient alliance of the Goblins and the Peverell family. I, Ragnok the 11th, return the floor back to the chief warlock of the Wizangamot".

Ragnok kept it short and to the point, he didn't need to go on a long story about alliance because most of them worked it out. Most lords were impressed that someone was allied with the Goblins and they were contemplating ways to get into the good graces of an influential lord.

"The chief warlock accepts the floor from King Ragnok the 11th. Will the Lord of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell please take the floor" Dumbledore said and everyone waited with bated breath.

Harry stood up from his seat and stepped into the light. As soon as he was visible a wave, no a surge swept across the wizengamot members as their jaws were held agape as they saw an 11 year old holding the seat of one of the most powerful seats on the Wizengamot. Harry stood there in black robes with an Uchiha symbol and the crest of the Peverell family. He also wore Sasuke's old headband on his forehead, he rarely ever took that off. His pale and handsome features and calm and collected demeanour made Dumbledore almost see Tom Riddle standing there.

"IS THIS A JOKE!" James Potter said as he stood up in shock.

"Hn" Harry said as he seethed at the sight of his father, no the jerk who gave sperm. "I, Lord Harry Uchiha-Peverell, claim the seat of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell on the Wizengamot. So mote be it" he said and the banner behind him glowed bright. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows was emblazoned on it and Harry's robes. The glow stopped and the symbol was clear on the banner. The boy was Lord freaking Peverell! Dumbledore felt his Elder Wand buzz and vibrate as Harry spoke and he knew that Harry was it's master, did he master the other two as well?

For a long moment, there was a silence. All the members were slack jawed at the youngest lord and the most powerful one in the room. Lucius came back to his senses and spoke up, "Point of inquisition" he said to the Chief Warlock.

"The point of inquisition from Head of the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy is acknowledged" Dumbledore said automatically.

"How was the boy able to purchase the seats of the House Peverell?" he asked and that was one of the big questions on everyone's mind.

"King Ragnok, could you present my financial status" Harry asked and Ragnok nodded.

Ragnok stepped back into the podium where there was a panel. He placed the financial records from the Uchiha vault into the panel and it was presented to each Lord. As they looked at the number, their eyes bulged and some even fainted.

"By my right as an Uchiha, I laid claim to the Vault of the Uchiha family that was deposited in Gringotts centuries ago" Harry said and some were coming back into focus.

"T-THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Fudge said as he was staring at the figures in disbelief. He wanted to say it was false but the magic of the court stopped falsifying any documents. "How were we not informed of such a fortune in Gringotts!"

"By the laws of the Ministry, every vault must be registered in this office however that law never applied to any vaults that were already present in the bank. The goblin nation most unfortunately forgot to include the Uchiha vaults upon any audit documents or systematic checks. We can assure that no other vaults exist in such a manner" Ragnok said with a smile but no one believed a word of this, there was something more.

"T-this is impossible!" Fudge said as he stood up.

"Lord Uchiha-Peverell's current savings in the Uchiha family vault stand at 204,895,325 galleons" Ragnok said and his word sparked an expression of shock across the court. This is beyond rich, this is insane! His fortune was unreal and almost impossible to fathom.

"H-he's still only 11! Who is his guardian?" Cornelius spluttered.

"He has no guardian" Ragnok said, trap set.

"I nominate myself for the position of magical guardian of Harry Uchiha-Peverell" Dumbledore said quickly.

"I nominate myself for the position of magical guardian of Harry Uchiha-Peverell" Lucius said as well.

"I nominate myself for the position of magical guardian of Harry Uchiha-Peverell" Fudge said with a greedy glint he barely hid.

The magic around them swirled around them and shot at Harry who made no movement. The magic touched Harry and combatted each other to grasp onto Harry's magic. Harry stood there emotionless before flaring his magic and all the magic that tried to attach to him was destroyed. A backlash hit all three, Lucius slightly stumbled and so did Dumbledore but Fudge nearly toppled over. Many of the lord and ladies of the wizengamot were shocked and disgusted at what the three just did, trying to bind a child to them! Harry mentally smirked as he finished his first objective to make them into devils.

"I am also an emancipated adult as per the family laws of House Peverell. That much should have been evident when I claimed my lordship" Harry said and took a dig at the competency of those three.

Dumbledore was the first to compose himself. To have such a core at his age, that might be equal to his and Voldemort's maybe even greater! He had to get that boy, he was an extremely valuable chess piece.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore started.

"Point of Wizengamot Procedure" Harry said immediately. In a fight, never defend when you landed a hit on the opponent. Attack and follow up.

"The point is acknowledged" Amelia Bones said who was next to the minister and as Head of House Bones. Dumbledore acted like he didn't hear Harry but was forced to stop.

"Lord Peverell wishes to be known by his title, not by such terms as "my boy" or "Harry"" Harry stated and Dumbledore looked like someone took the wind out of his sails.

"Harry, my boy, I'm sure we don't need such..." Dumbledore said but Harry cut him off.

"Point of Wizengamot Procedure" Harry said again and Bones acknowledged it before Dumbledore could stop it.

"Again, I demand to be referred to as Lord Peverell. Another attempt from the Chief Warlock and I will be forced to put a Point of No Confidence" Harry said sharply and that drew angry shouts of rebellion from all the Dumbledore supporters.

"You cheeky little brat, who do you think you are!" James Potter spat.

"Lord Harry Uchiha-Peverell. Were you not paying attention to the whole point of the meeting? Furthermore, as a lord you are to speak when given the floor and the Chief Warlock is to address all members of the Wizengamot by their titles. Such lapses in procedure undermine the professionalism of the proceedings of Wizengamot, but some of us are rather lacking" Harry said with a thinly veiled insult.

The members of the light faction were seething at the tone of the new lord while the dark were smirking. That was a good one, worthy of even Lucius.

"What's that supposed to mean!" James spat and drew his wand.

"Lord Potter, be seated" Dumbledore said sharply, don't make this even worse you idiot!

James seethed and sat down reluctantly but still shot a glare at Harry who watched in amusement at his father.

Lucius smirked, this situation was better than he could have hoped for. The light was humiliated and the boy confirmed his suspicions. He was clever, much more clever than any other child and with his mind and power in politics he would be a perfect ally.

"Perhaps Lord Uchiha-Peverell would prefer a proper pure-blooded guardian" Lucius said smoothly as he stood up.

"Perhaps" Harry said and the light houses looked terrified and dark looked like they just got free candy but Harry spoke again, "Perhaps not" and the Dark houses were surprised while the light let out a sigh.

"Pardon me?" Lucius said in shock.

"I have no intentions of being branded under a certain banner" Harry said and Lucius's brows furrowed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lucius said darkly.

"Whatever conclusion you draw from it" Harry replied emotionlessly.

The dark's looked shocked and joined the light as well. The new lord didn't chose a side? Was he grey? Among the seats of the wizengamot the biggest factions in size were: Grey, Light and then Dark. The Dark may have smaller numbers but had greater power, only the loss of houses like Lestrange stopped them from getting whatever they wanted in Wizengamot. The grey faction was large but subdivided into Grey-Light and Grey-Dark by some but there were pure-Grey, which had the greatest number. Where in the Grey faction did he stand?

"I shall make it clear that I seek no magical guardian and I have no intentions of having one" Harry said and stopped Lucius, Dumbledore and Fudge's hopes.

"Lord Peverell" Dumbledore tried, "You must understand that you have a lot of weight and responsibilities. I, personally, believe that you are far too young to fulfil the heavy demanding roles of Head of House Peverell. You must understand that I have your best interests at heart"

"You may be right" Harry said and Dumbledore smiled, "However I have my own interests at heart and for my greater good I believe that the best choice for me is to reject your offer" he said and Dumbledore inwardly seethed but gave Harry one of his patented disappointed grandfather looks but Harry just looked amused at it. Just like Tom. Harry was standing far above them all. The levels of the wizengamot went from noble house, noble and ancient house, noble and most ancient house and high noble and most ancient house. Dumbledore and Cornelius and his group were mediators but had some measure of power. Harry's power was immense over the court as the other high nobles didn't exist anymore and he had to get control over him.

"I think you should reconsider my offer, Lord Uchiha-Peverell" Lucius said, "The Malfoy family has many benefits that you should consider before making a decision, perhaps we should arrange a meeting to discuss this" he tried again.

"Benefits that pale from the name of Peverell" Harry said, "I prefer to make my own legacy and rewards rather than bow to others for them" Harry said with his emotionless face and took another blow at Lucius's death eater past.

Politics was partly a game of bringing out your greatness and point out the flaws of others. All of his words were veiled to make sure he was not picking a light or dark side, just like the Greys. That was the only faction where he could enter without having someone standing over him and commanding him.

The dark seethed but Lucius stepped back down to save face. He was clever all right, too clever to be tricked that easily. He had to get him as an ally, if he could show him the power that the dark had then the boy would understand. Patience was one of the pillars of powerful politics, he would wait.

Dumbledore was undeterred. The boy needed to be brought into the light, Tom was one he wished he tried harder to manipulate into the light but he refused to forgive the abusive muggles that Dumbledore forced him to go back to. The boy tried to talk to Dippet about his situation but he needed to rise above these trails, it was for the greater good and he stopped the complaints reaching Dippet. He sadly turned dark and ravaged the lands, he could not repeat his mistake again. He would get control over that boy. _**(A/N: Let's face it. That's pretty much what Dumbledore did. You don't need to be an expert to tell that Riddle was messed up badly when Dumbledore met him at the orphanage and he still let him go back every summer and Dumbledore was the only one who knew Tom's orphanage life since the other professors were charmed by him. I think if he went to a good home or heck even stayed at Hogwarts or if he even tried to do something for him then he may not have ended up as a messed-up nutjob, Harry had to go back to abusive muggles and I'm pretty sure the world was happy that he didn't turn out like Riddle).**_

Fudge didn't even try. He could at least tell that Harry landed blows on Lucius and Dumbledore and if they didn't succeed then what chance did he have? Ragnok grinned, Harry refused to be controlled by anyone. Ragnok suggested a few wizards who he trusted to take guardianship over Harry but he didn't want any risks, he was a free spirit.

"The Peverell law was set that upon reaching a certain condition a member of the house would be recognised as an adult. I have fulfilled it and I am by all rights, legally an adult and therefore am able to take my place in the Wizengamot" Harry said clearly and showed his ring. The ring of the Head of House Peverell. The ring pulsed with magic and confirmed his story.

"Lord Peverell, surely you understand your predicament. You have other duties expected of an 11 year old such as school. We would hate to burden you with such burdens" Dumbledore said but continued, "Perhaps a proxy to the house to vote for you when you are absent"

Harry was a little surprised at Dumbledore's new game, well he had a plan for that too. No one ever said he wasn't good at improvising. He was excellent at it.

"True" Harry said and Dumbledore beamed, "Excellent, perhaps I can help you with them. I have had years of experience in politics..." Dumbledore said but was cut by Malfoy, "I nominate myself as well, the Lord Uchiha-Peverell would prefer less old-fashioned counsel"

"I have my own suggestion" Harry said as he moved to the back of his seat, behind the banner was a portkey to move to the centre stage if the lord couldn't apparate. He tapped it and went to the centre stage.

"I, Harry Uchiha-Peverell, head of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell nominate King Ragnok the 11th as proxy for the seat of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell" Harry said as he strode to Ragnok who was wide-eyed. Harry gave him a look quickly that he was free-styling. After he got over his shock he grinned, he was forever going to remember their reactions. The reactions of bigots who refused to let anyone other than a pure-blood onto the seats. Harry didn't make an earthquake, he destroyed the planet.

The magic was in flux as Harry walked and as he finished the magic from Harry connected to Ragnok and around his finger a provisional ring for House Peverell materialised, it was silver instead of Harry's gold ring and danced with green sparks.

A cry of outrage erupted from the Wizengamot. A goblin ruling over wizards! This was ridiculous, they fought wars to stop this!

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Avery said as he stood up, "A GOBLIN WILL NEVER STAND ABOVE WIZARDS! WHERE IS YOUR WIZARDING PRIDE!"

A silence swept the halls. Everyone was so surprised that Dumbledore didn't even reprimand Avery for his outburst.

After a silence Harry walked up to the podium and spoke, "Pride? What use is pride if it ends with loss?" he said softly and continued, "Let me ask you head of house Avery, who stores all your money?" Harry said.

Avery stumbled but spat, "Those filthy goblins, what's your point?"

"Precisely" Harry said, "Goblins, the greatest businessmen among the magical world. As a proxy he has some measure of control over my finances, he can make certain investments upon my behalf. With a fortune I would be a fool to give up his counsel in this area where I could make the name of Peverell known throughout the world. Because of pride I wouldn't be able to contribute to my family fortune. Furthermore, Goblins are fierce warriors. If they weren't then they wouldn't be such a major part of Wizarding History. As a proxy he is tasked with protecting the family is crises. As a leader of a nation with a powerful army despite a peace treaty and a fierce warrior, I would be a fool to give up that for wizarding pride. Then there is also his political skills. He has crushed several coups and overthrow attempts, he leads one of the most warrior-like races and keeps them under tight control and his subjects and council all listen to him with rapt attention and help maintain a stable balance on their world. Because of wizarding pride I would lose someone who can protect the Peverell name. Finally there is loyalty. If you were listening, an alliance was formed years ago between my family and the Goblins. It assures the other party that we will not kill each other without just cause and strive to aid each other. Because of wizarding pride I would lose that" Harry said and everyone was in rapt attention while Avery was steaming through his ears, "When wizarding pride clouds the mind and makes foolish decisions then it is wizarding arrogance"

Avery was going to spit curses but a quick glare from Lucius had his sit down again but he glared at Harry.

Both Lucius and Dumbledore could see that Harry was no fool in politics. Someone you can trust would be hard to find, Dumbledore had his allies because they thought he was god and Lucius had his because he kept their hides out of Azkaban. Harry Uchiha-Peverell had established his own ally in a different way from the both of them. They had to stop thinking that this was some idiot brat, he was a young but quite a skilled politician. With experience he could be even better.

Most of the other wizards were disgusted still and disgruntled before Dumbledore spoke up.

"Lord Uchiha-Peverell, while your wishes are admirable but I'm afraid that King Ragnok will not be allowed to sit in the wizangamot. The laws specifically state that only those of pure wizarding blood or of half blood are allowed to sit here. It requires a human wizard so I'm afraid that this won't be allowed" Dumbledore said lightly and was trying again to get the seats.

"I'm afraid chief warlock, you are wrong" Harry said and another ripple spread among the Dumbledore supporters before Dumbledore silenced them.

"I don't understand Lord Uchiha-Peverell, where am I wrong?" he said.

"Law 1134 of the Wizengamot charter on page 1678, section 8, paragraph 2 part - R states that "No witch or wizard who is not of the pure-blood or of the mundane is permitted to sit among the wizengamot". That law was made as wizards feared that muggle-borns could get into the wizengamot and sell them out as some muggles would use muggle-borns to find wizards and treat them like slaves. The mundane was to stop muggles from getting in. In that same charter in page 42 section 1 paragraph 9 part J - states that "a pure-blood is a being with magical power and is able to trace their lineage back 5 generations"" Harry stated and continued, "King Ragnok qualifies for all of the laws. He can trace his lineage far beyond 5 generations with beings with magical power. He is a pure-blood by wizarding law. He is also not a mundane as a mundane is any being who is devoid of magic fully. Ragnok has magic, just goblin magic but magic all the same. By the laws of wizengamot they cannot deny him and magic has recognised it as well or he would not be able to wear the ring of House Peverell"

All of the Wizengamot were stunned at the 11 year old who recited laws of the government word for freaking word. Most lords opened their own books under the seat and checked his words and it was there word-for-word. Sharingan = uber hack with photographic memory and occulmency to help remember it all.

"This is an outrage. The law was meant for humans, wizards and witches. Not goblins" Nott spoke up.

"The law is for magical beings, perhaps you should read it more closely" Harry said and threw a blow at him.

"I still refuse this" James Potter said as he stood up. Who did that brat think he was?

"Then I hope that the meetings are at times where I can make it, if not then by law Ragnok will attend in my place. That is non-negotiable" Harry said simply and it dawned at Lucius and Dumbledore, he had a grip over the wizengamot on the date and times of meetings. They understood that this was his way to start gaining a foothold into Wizengamot where if he couldn't be here then a goblin would attend. Almost all of the houses were traditionalists and would refuse to ever let a Goblin stand over them so Harry had to be there for each meeting. He was a third player but what was his agenda and purpose?

"I suggest a motion to the floor. Forbidding goblins to enter the wizengamot halls" Avery said again and most lords were looking to pass this one, even though nothing was even written or agreed upon. A light went off at the Wizengamot logo to show a motion was being made.

"The Lord of the high noble and most ancient house of Peverell would like to exercise his VETO power" Harry said relaxedly and lazily with a sigh. The light instantly faded to the surprise of many.

"What's a VETO?" Arthur Weasley, head of noble house of Weasley asked.

"A VETO is a power granted to high noble and most ancient houses. It allows instant annulment of a motion if the head wishes it. Exceptions are if it is a criminal case against a head of that house, or if a greater number of high nobles reject that VETO. I used to to annul the motion" Harry said as if he was explaining to a four year old.

"That's not fair" James Potter said.

"And? I didn't make the laws, if I did it would be mandatory for you to read them" Harry said snidely and James turned a lovely shade of puce. He said that to the whole audience but it was a jab at him.

After a silence Fudge spoke, "Lord Uchiha-Peverell, you are required by the laws to show which faction you ally with" he said and Harry mentally sniggered. The faction system was pointless and this whole faction idea was ridiculous. Any faction that calls itself "Dark" are probably criminals but they're allowed out of jail? Only the broken wizarding could manage that!

"Pure Grey, I seek not conflict" Harry said and said mentally, _"It usually finds me"._

"Taking after your family already? I'm so proud" Sasuke said amusedly.

The banner with the Peverell logo turned grey and showed which faction he was a part of. Both Dumbledore and Lucius knew he was still game to be an ally, they had to get to him first.

Dumbledore realised Harry had just finished his induction and spoke up again, "The matter of Lord Uchiha-Peverell is now resolved. I, chief warlock, declare the emergency wizengamot session as resolved" and both he and Lucius looked like they wanted another meeting but Harry had other plans.

As soon as they heard that Harry and Ragnok went into the floo fire and got to Gringotts. They couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

* * *

 **Location: Throne Room, Gringotts Time: 15 minutes later**

"Did you see Avery's face!" Harry said as he fell down laughing and clutched his sides, he and Ragnok were laughing hard.

"He looked constipated and having diarrhoea at the same time" Ragnok said between snickers.

"My favourite was that James Potter" Sasuke said as well but he wasn't laughing nearly as bad as the Harry.

"Yeah James Potter looked like a whipped dog when Dumbles stepped on him" Harry said.

"I thought I would forever wonder how you were related to that moron. Thank heavens you're not anymore" Ragnok added.

Suddenly the doors opened and a goblin quickly rushed in and delivered a letter to King Ragnok and a note. He was surprised but read them as they were urgent and his grin was off.

"Harry we have a slight problem, one I didn't foresee" he said and Harry stopped laughing.

"Apparently the Peverell brothers bound their family to an unbreakable vow. To prove their loyalty to aiding a school named Hogwarts they swore a vow that any child of Peverell would go to Hogwarts" Ragnok said.

"SERIOUSLY!" Harry said.

"FOOLS! Never make promises that affect your children and those unborn!" Sasuke said and went off on a few Japanese insults.

"A hogwarts letter arrived and it states the vow. One of the goblins checked it and it's true, that was the note on it" Ragnok said and Harry took the letter and read it.

 **EXTRACT FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE (SLIGHTLY MODIFIED)**

To Mr. H. Uchiha-Peverell, The Guest Ward, Royal Caves of Goblin Nation, Gringotts,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Uchiha-Peverell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

 **END EXTRACT**

Harry swore. He was obliged to go, it was a magical vow so he could lose his magic. He wasn't 100% sure if the law was applicable to him but it could be. He quickly read the list of items to buy and memorised them.

"I'll go" Harry finally said.

"Are you sure?" Ragnok said.

"There is wisdom in keeping enemies close. Dumbledore will be in my sight and Malfoy's scion is also attending Hogwarts this year. By keeping my eyes on them I can keep an eye on their actions and movements against me or to get me on their side. Perhaps it's for the best" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded, he trusted Harry's counsel. The boy quickly learnt how to lead and the art of war and the truth of keeping eyes on the enemy. He could handle himself easily, his wit and cleverness let him outwit the Wizengamot just now, but that was when people underestimated him. Was Harry ready to jump into Dumbledore's grip?

"I shall send an owl back to confirm your place, be careful" Ragnok said and a goblin left the room to fetch parchment and a quill and an owl.

"I will, shall we go shopping for my school supplies then? I did have my eye on that Nimbus broom for a while." Harry asked.

"Very well" Ragnok said, "By the way there was a ban on broomsticks for first-years. How do you plan on smuggling yours in?"

"There are so many loopholes in that rule" Harry said, "I could ask someone to hold onto it in a year above, or just borrow a broom or even just have it mailed to me and I'll mail it back during matches and training".

Ragnok laughed mentally, trust Harry to find loopholes in rules to a school he hasn't even attended.

* * *

 **Location: Gringotts foyer**

Harry had emerged from his vault with his money ready to spend on school supplies, he had more than enough but as Sasuke said the warriors who earned the fortune didn't do it so their children could live in poverty. If you're an Uchiha, you go premium.

Ragnok, Griphook and Sharpclaw were accompanying him. Ragnok was insistent on coming since he could "convince" wizards to get their best out for Harry by reminding them of their debts and Griphook just wanted to threaten arrogant pricks and dragged Sharpclaw with him.

"Shall we?" Harry said and the three nodded.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Harry felt a surge of anger jolt up his spine.

In came the Boy-who-lived.

The saviour.

The Golden Boy.

Their hero.

 _ **(A/N: My version of Thomas makes Dudley and Malfoy combined look humble. I guess I am a little over the top but scenes like the one upcoming are going to get less and less frequent so don't worry if you didn't like it too much)**_

Harry sneered as none of those words could describe this prick in front of him. Harry's first impression was Dudley had come back to bother him but looking closer almost revulsed him. If someone put Harry's face into Dudley's body that would be the kid in front of him. It was a fatter, jerkier version of Harry with a Dudley inside.

He walked in gold and red robes with a lion and the Potter crest on it. In contrast Harry was simply wearing Sasuke's old clothes with a blue shirt with a large collar and the Uchiha symbol and with an added Peverell symbol, white shorts and white sleeves. It was slightly cold so for a coat he used the Akatsuki cloak. Harry had his slashed headband that he always wore on his forehead. That usually hid his lighting bolt scar which was the most likely way someone could identify him. This prick had a LV on his forehead and acted like it was a crown. Behind him was James Potter wearing matching robes and basking in the glory like he was Merlin for giving birth to Thomas.

Harry held back his sneer that Sasuke said was one of his bad habits and something the goblins did quite a lot and put on his emotionless mask.

"Ah Ragnok, we needed someone to take us to the Potter Vaults" James said with a grin and looked down on Ragnok. He acted like this was a privilege, to escort the duo with egos the size of moons to a pile of gold and watch them wade in it. Ragnok sometimes used dealing with the Potters as punishments, that's how insufferable they were.

"I have more pressing engagements" Ragnok said with gritted teeth and trying not to snap, deep breaths.

James looked like he was slapped, "But of course they aren't that important. This is a privilege Ragnok, enjoy it. It may not come again" he said in an arrogant tone.

"One can only hope" Ragnok muttered under his breath, "I have better matters, get someone else" Ragnok said, not trying to hide it anymore.

James was sneering at the goblin, "What could possibly be more important?" he said and saw Harry looking emotionlessly at him and recognised him but Thomas piped up.

"How is he more important than me?" Thomas said as he looked mockingly at Harry, "I'm the boy-who-lived! I should be getting an escort from a king"

"I don't believe we've met" Harry cut in and Ragnok smiled, Harry's sharp tongue could deal with these dimwits. "I am Lord Harry Uchiha-Peverell" he said.

"Are you deaf?" Thomas said scathingly, "I'm the boy-who-lived! The one who beat you-know-who! I'm Thomas Potter!" he said and puffed himself up.

"Who? Who did you beat?" Harry asked. Beat? Not kill? Interesting...

Thomas felt a shiver going up his spine but said back, "You-know-who!"

"I certainly won't know who if you can't even say his name" Harry said blandly.

"No one can say his name!" Thomas said fearfully.

Griphook caught on to Harry's plan and Harry leant down and Griphook pretended to whisper into his ear.

"Oh his name is Voldemort" Harry said in fake interest.

Thomas and James and any nearby wizards flinched and suddenly the centre of attention was drawn to Harry. The goblins who were watching in amusement grinned at wizarding stupidity. Seriously, they were scared of a dead person's name! He was dead for 10 years and wizards were still such cowards.

"Just say his name, Voldemort. It's so much simpler that way" Harry said while Thomas was shivering.

"S-stop saying his name!" Thomas demanded.

"Why? You claim to have beaten him, why do you fear his name?" Harry asked.

"C-claim! I did do it and I'm not afraid of his name" Thomas said.

"Say it" Harry said but Thomas broke out a sweat but then his usual sneer came back, "Heh, I don't need to. He's dead and no one cares about it so why do I need to say it?"

"That's a shame. It's a sad day when a celebrity who took out a terrorist can't even say his name. Then again, how did you beat him?" Harry asked.

"I-I-I..." Thomas said but James cut in, "He reflected the Avada Kedavra curse. The unblockable killing curse and sent it back at you-know-who and killed him" and boasted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And who saw this?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" James said in confusion.

"Surely you would have some evidence. The Avada Kedavra is not only unblockable but untraceable by all but by Prior Incantatem and his wand was not present and neither was there a body. Only some robes and that's it. How does a baby with no transcendant magical power defeat a Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

"Take that back. I have a lot of magical power!" Thomas barked.

"You wouldn't understand. Albus Dumbledore came and investigated and concluded this, boys like you need to be taught to respect their superiors" James said scathingly at Harry with a poor insult. He remembered that brat, Harry Uchiha-Peverell. He wasn't anything special, he was nothing compared to his boy.

"An old man said that and everyone believes it. Surely it would be more credible if Unspeakables or professionals came to the scene and submitted an actual report by Ministry procedure. But then again, if a dark lord suddenly vanishes then who wouldn't want to claim they did it" Harry said out loud as an afterthought and most of the less gullible wizards thought about it. The rest of the sheep looked blankly.

"Are you saying my son is a liar!" James said and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry smirked and said, "I'm not sure if you know this but one-year olds can't talk. It's rather amusing to see him try now".

James blanched and Thomas seethed, he tried to lunge at Harry but was easily tripped by a leg sweep by Harry. James was going to set of a curse but if he had a brain he would have known that Gringotts was heavily warded against spell-fire and the spell blew up in his face and gave him a sooty, blackened face and he started to cough.

"Enough!" Ragnok said in a harsh tone and Harry was silent, "I'll send for a goblin to help you two. What do you need from Gringotts?"

"We're going to ditch this stupid cloak" Thomas said and brought out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself but it failed to work, "See it's broken. Might as well dump it in the vault and get some gold for a new one"

Harry gazed on the cloak, somehow he heard it speak in the back of his mind, he felt it calling to him and a slight aura of death and realised what it was. To think the Potters had this! Harry extended his hand and the cloak shot out of Thomas's grip and shot right at Harry.

The cloak draped itself around Harry and he felt his body become invisible. Harry was told about the deathly hallows, what a dumb name and he was also rather disgusted at how the first brother's story was twisted. Sasuke watched all this and was very angry when his noble sacrifice was twisted like this. He was going to find that guy Beedle and get him to do research properly. But he knew the relics that belonged to him, to think he would find one so soon.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Thomas spluttered in rage. That jerk just took his cloak. Now the cloak starts to work again! Stupid thing, must be old and broken to turn on and off like that. He deserved a new and better one, he was the boy-who-lived! But he wasn't just giving away his stuff.

"I see" Harry said, "This cloak is a relic of the Peverells. The Potter's had it as the name supposedly died out but when I claimed my lordship it would only work for a Peverell again"

The cloak pulsed with magic as it settled onto it's lord and master. He could feel the material, softer than silk. It was water woven into a material with it's fluid-like nature. Such a relic wasted for centuries with the Potters.

"Hand over the cloak, that's a Potter relic! If you don't then I will have to arrest you for theft" James said and brought out his auror badge.

"Are you hard of hearing?' Harry asked as if he was speaking to an idiot...wait he was! "The cloak belonged to the Peverells and is returning back to it's original master" Harry said, "But don't take my word for it, let's perform an ownership test"

James smirked and said " **Dominium Revelio** ". It was a simple spell used to decide ownership of items and relics. Magic would decide for them and see who was more deserving of it. It was kinda clear who was going to win.

The wand casted a smoky vapour like substance that touched the cloak and the smoke solidified and formed the Peverell coat of arms.

"I believe that is decided" Harry said with a smile, "I think I'll take my new cloak. Thank you for casting a second year spell effectively Lord Potter".

"Dad, are you just going to let him take my cloak!" Thomas said and rounded on James.

"Why bother champ! Thomas we're going to withdraw gold and get the best and newest cloak we can get! We don't need broken and dirty rags like that thing, it's better to just get rid of it if it weighs you down" James said and put both of his hands on Thomas's shoulders.

"Yeah!" Thomas said eagerly and sneered at Harry, "Have fun with my rags, loser"

"Sad, you don't have enough vocabulary to insult someone without repeating someone else" Harry said and actually looked sorry, as if he was consoling a dying person. The cloak pulsed sadly as it was insulted by it's former owners but it had a new one now.

A goblin arrived and was to escort dumb and dumber and was unaware he came in the middle of a conflict.

"Perhaps we should leave while the sun is high, Lord Uchiha-Peverell" Ragnok said.

"Yes, we have more important matters to attend to than to watch a grown man pandering to a child's temper tantrum" Harry said and before James could respond he left with his friends.

* * *

"Grr, somedays I really wish I could just get rid of all the gold in that vault just so I don't have to see him again" Ragnok said while seething.

"Those two are related to you!" Griphook said, "I really can't see how that's even possible, those people were utter morons!"

"How could they address the king like that, have they no manners or well...humility?" Sharpclaw asked.

Harry was silent as the three goblins ranted and switched to Gobbledegook and went off in a stream of curses. Harry was walking with a blank expression, truth be told he had some mind matters to deal with.

"NO! I refuse to believe that they could have descended from the Uchiha!" Sasuke said vehemently.

"Sasuke calm down!" Harry said as he tried to placate his ancestor.

"I'll be calm when I get at least one punch on the both of them. If anyone ever asks me in the afterlife about those two, I will deny ever having any relation to those two. If they ask you then say you're adopted" Sasuke said and went on his own tirade.

Harry sighed. Rants outside his head, rants inside his head. Well, rants in his head were easier to handle since it was only one person. After about 15 minutes all of them lost steam and Harry returned back to the real world.

"Are you all done?" Harry asked.

The goblins nodded and Sasuke muttered under his breath a few swears but he nodded as well.

"Let's just forget about them" Harry said, "It's best to focus on the task at hand"

"Right, let's just buy the supplies" Sharpclaw but Ragnok and Griphook were still grumbling but nodded.

* * *

 **Location: Diagon Alley**

Harry let out a long sigh at what goblins called shopping. Each shop they visited, they would toss a few threats until the shopkeeper panicked and went to the back to get premium stuff.

At Flourish and Blotts, Harry was taken there and the owners were threatened to reveal their bankruptcy unless they got out mint-edition books and a few second and third year and fourth year books so Harry didn't get bored at Hogwarts and to keep it quiet from Dumbledore. He had books on all his subjects and Arithmancy and Runes. Harry still insisted on paying since the reason they were bankrupt was because they put their books at low prices so some muggle-borns could afford them.

For uniform they ignored Madam Malkins and went to Twilfit and Tattings which made robes for most members of Wizengamot and other noble houses. The goblins again threatened to reveal a few questionable transactions with Acromantula silk that got the owners moving quickly. Harry had sets of Hogwarts robes that was made of high-grade acromantula silk with woven Peverell and Uchiha crests on his robes. Harry paid at a much cheaper price and didn't feel too bad about it, it's not like Acromantula trade is illegal and for a good reason.

At the Apothecary, Harry watched the owner almost collapse from goblins threatening to reveal his gambling debts to the public and he snapped to it with haste and got Harry a high-grade Pewter cauldron and it was enchanted to be transfigured into any metal that was needed for the potion. Self-stirring tools sounded like too much and he declined that. He even got a "Slytherin start-up" deal where he got several books on tips for Potion brewing by Severus Snape that he was told to only offer to Slytherins. The owner even threw in a few high grade potion ingredients for a good price and Harry wondered just how bad his debts were so he still paid for it.

In Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Goblins threatened to reveal how he overpriced his merchandise above what companies tell him to do. Harry watched with a sweat drop as the Goblins basically got the guy to go to the back to bring out a Nimbus Infinity Pro. A prototype that wasn't to make the market for 15 years at least, several rumours were circling about it but no one managed to get anything concrete about it. Harry didn't feel bad about not paying the full price for that one.

"It's your birthday Harry" Ragnok said cheerfully, "I believe we do need to get a gift"

"Y-you don't have to" Harry said embarrassedly.

"You are still the only wizard to get us birthday gifts. Just because we breed quickly doesn't mean our birthdays aren't special and you did get every Goblin you know gifts from your vault and on Christmas. We should offer the same courtesy and give you a gift as well" Sharpclaw said.

"But..." Harry said but Griphook interrupted, "Shut up, you're getting a gift. End of story."

"Fine" Harry said and relented.

* * *

 **Location: Knockturn Alley**

The goblins and Harry took another path off Diagon alley and went into Knockturn alley. Harry was wondering what they were doing in the seedy part of Diagon. The place was a sub-branch of Diagon but was basically disowned because of the clientele that it attracted. But it was well known, if you want quality you need to know which shop in Knockturn you need to get to. Certain things like enchanted items, even if it was imbued with protection charms would be heavily regulated by the Ministry. It can't be found in Diagon but certainly in Knockturn and that was why families who knew about this visited and kept Knockturn alive.

They reached a shop in a back alley titled "Fantastic Magical beasts and here's where to find 'em". Nice title.

"King R-Ragnok?" the shopkeeper said as he watched the goblins fearfully.

"We require a magical creature for our wizard ally and friend. Perhaps you can show us a few of your "legally acquired beasts", since here is where we can find them" Ragnok said with a sneer. Wizards were so dumb, they basically gave goblins control over all their transactions and they had dirt on almost everyone. This man had quite a few sums that he gave and took from questionable sources and it wasn't hard to piece together the rest that he was a smuggler.

"R-right" he stuttered.

He stumbled but opened the door and let Harry and the goblins in his main room. He had loads of beasts, most of which were wild and untamed. They were rattling against their cages, Harry recognised a few animals such as a fire salamander and a manticore, all of which were classified as X magical creatures.

"Do you feel anything?" Ragnok asked. Some wizards had the potential to have a familiar, an animal which was bonded to them. Harry was about to shake his head but he felt a small tug, He wasn't sure but he felt something, something that wasn't in this room. He closed his eyes and focused on the pull. He walked and followed the pull and his fingers reached a wall.

"I feel something pulling me behind this wall" Harry said.

The shopkeeper paled into overcooked cabbage. Ragnok gave him a glare but when he wasn't moving, Griphook intervened. "It would be a shame if the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures received an anonymous tip from some concerned citizens. They would certainly not be amused with such dangerous creatures near Diagon or any other establishments"

The shopkeeper jumped in fright and rushed to the side where to fumbled a lever and pressed it. The wall Harry was facing sunk into the ground and led to a dingy room with two caged. Both cages had eggs in them and Harry could feel the pull, from both the eggs. One egg was lightning blue and other was brown with patches of poison purple.

"What have we here?" Griphook said with a cat caught the canary face.

Harry reached out and Sharpclaw ordered the owner to vanish the cages, which he did. Harry reached out and touched each egg. Both eggs flowed with magic and he could feel them sending magic back at him and felt a wave of synchronisation as the magic he was sending and the magic the eggs were sending back reached a point of interference where they added onto each other and bonded. After Harry felt a bond to both of them he let go of the eggs and they started to crack, and bits were breaking off.

The eggs cracked with a flash and the animals finally were visible. The lightning blue egg gave a baby Lightning Phoenix. The brown egg with poison purple patches gave a Runespoor.

"Seriously! Do you even try to be normal!" Sasuke said as he saw the animals.

 _"Are you my bonded human?"_ the lightning phoenix said in a cute high pitched voice to his head. The small bird was no bigger than a baby bird but managed to fly onto his shoulder

 _§ Sss...so you are my bonded human §_ one head of the runespoor hissed in a high pitched and cute voice voice. The snake slithered and wrapped gently around Harry's arm.

Quick recap on magical beasties.

A Lightning Phoenix is a phoenix that exceeds rarity from a normal phoenix, said to be extinct and possess the ability to control lightning and weather when fully matured and more powerful than a regular fire phoenix. They are magnificent creatures with a body of pitch black and midnight blue with golden sclera and a vivid electric blue eyes with sparks running through them. They also possess the features that all phoenix possess such as transportation, regeneration and healing tears. They are so rare that Newt Scamander couldn't even find them, hence they have no regulations.

A runespoor is a 3 headed snake. Said to have descended from the legendary hydras of Greek Mythology these snakes have a brown body with pointed black tips with a few red ones. They have glaring red eyes with slits and acid green sclera. When matured they can match the size of an anaconda and become extremely powerful familiars since many Dark Wizards forcefully bonded the animals to them which gave them a bad reputation. Their main distinguishing feature might be the three heads, just a thought. It's said that the left is the planner with inteligence and controls motion, the middle is the dreamer and doesn't speak or do much, the final is the wild and poisonous one, the venom is said to rival Basilisk venom with only one cure, thank heavens he had a supply with his other familiar. If they are properly bonded and fully matured the heads can breathe fire, or so they say. It is classed as a XXXX creature by Ministry regulations.

The shopkeeper paled, he didn't know what the eggs where when he "acquired" them. He just knew they were powerful, way too powerful so he kept them under lock.

"Well, well, well. You have had great fortune to "acquire" these beasts. All Phoenix eggs are forbidden from being poached and anyone with an illegal one is said to end in Azkaban, but a Runespoor as well. Trading eggs of those snakes are forbidden with instant life sentences. It would be a shame if word about this were to get out" Griphook sneered at the shopkeeper.

"W-what do you want?" he asked fearfully.

"You never saw us. You never had these eggs. You never sold them" Ragnok said seriously and the shopkeeper nodded vigorously. "I never saw 'em!" he stuttered and collapsed.

"Good, then I think we're done here" Ragnok said. The shopkeeper quickly gave Harry some snacks for his new familiars and a cage and showed them out.

He breathed out a huge sigh of relief as the group finally left.

* * *

"Now for that wand" Sharpclaw reminded the group.

"Right, almost forgot that" Ragnok said.

"So are we going to Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

"Why would we go to that dump?" Griphook sneered, "We may not even use wands but it isn't hard to tell that he sells damped wands"

"Damped?" Harry asked.

"Don't you wonder why Gringotts prefers foreign wizards more. Not only are they not bigots but they have proper wands. We have a few transactions between Dumbledore and Ollivander. He makes sure that old man sells wands with lower power from say a slightly altered core or shorter wood. We figured that it's Dumbledore's way to keep his title as the second coming of Merlin by making everyone else weaker than him" Griphook said.

"Seriously! Why isn't that known!" Harry asked.

"Do you think the British wizards would admit they are weaker than foreign ones? That their wands are weaker than others? The few families with brains don't use Ollivander but the muggle-borns who don't know have their potential ruined" Sharpclaw said sadly.

"Fair point and that's a shame, so where are we going?" Harry said.

"Germany" Ragnok said and activated a Gringotts portkey and the three of them hurtled through space-time.

* * *

 **Location: Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe, Berlin, Germany**

As Harry's world stopped spinning the three goblins landed upright but Harry landed face down on the pavement, much to their amusement. Their wonder boy could never handle magical travel and Harry had a glaring weakness for them. His pets also jumped off Harry and landed properly and looked amused at Harry as well.

"I hate Magical Travel" Harry said as he picked himself up.

"That never get's old" Griphook said.

Harry always had a crusade against magical travel. Whoever created apparation was an idiot, it felt like you were sucked through a tube of toothpaste. Portkeys, it felt like you were spinning at 40 revolutions per minute. Floo, it was 35 revolutions per minute but had soot all over the place and felt hot to sit in. None of those were finished products and whoever was making them clearly gave up halfway if the uncomfort is anything to go by.

They entered the shop. A wizened old man with a thick beard watched as the king of Goblins came in with a young boy. A young boy who had a runespoor and a lightning phoenix.

"I thought I said I vos retired. Haff been since 2 years ago." the old man said. _**(A/N: I'm sorry if anyone is offended by my horrible imitation of a German accent. If someone is offended just PM me and I'll change it. I also used google translate for the german words so if they are wrong PM me or write it in review plz).**_

"I know but we can offer you something, everyone has their price Gregorovitch" Ragnok said and Harry was surprised, he had no dirt on him. He was either a saint or really that good.

"I'm not de type for zat Ragnok" he said and started at the boy.

"Kind (German for kid, google translate), if I made a vand vhat vould you do wiz it" he asked.

"Treat it with care, first. It is a link and an extension of myself and therefore is a part of me. I would use it to change the broken world and to pursue a bright future and protect those I care about" Harry said immediately. It was a snap question and Harry said what was in his mind.

"Change. Somvone is very ambitious" he said.

"I refuse to settle for mediocrity. If I have one chance at life then I will do all I can in it" Harry said seriously.

"Did not zink young zink like zat anymore" he said with a grunt.

"Vy do you vant to change der vorld?" he asked Harry again.

"For years I suffered because of the flaws and fallacies of the world. I survived and I wish to bring change because of what I endured, so that no one will ever suffer like I did" Harry said seriously.

The old man was silent as he pondered it and sized up the boy. He could tell the boy had a powerful magical core if he had 2 bonded familiars. Maybe, just one last time.

"Fine" he said and the group was surprised, "I'll make that vand" and picked himself off the counter.

He led the small but surprised group into his main room. The room was filled with woods, racks and racks of different blocks of wood. Perfectly maintained? Maybe the old man didn't really give up his love for wandlore. Also in a table was an assortment of items, many of which gave off powerful auras.

"Let out your magic and reach out to these items" he said gruffly.

Harry let out a deep breath and slowly let out his magic. It spread like a warm blanket around the room and he felt a pull to a wood. The wood was so eager it shot forwards and Gregorovitch caught it deftly for an old man. Not bad for an old man. The wood was from an Ash Tree in Japan that was struck by lightning. When a forest fire broke out in the forest that tree was the only wood standing and refused to burn.

But he stared at the table of cores but none of them responded. Harry was rather disappointed that he had nothing for a core.

"Hmm..." Grogorovitch thought, his variety of cores was usually great for anyone that came in. He never had a dissatisfied customer with his assortment.

"None of them feel right" Harry said sadly.

Gregorovitch looked pensieve and saw the boy's familiars.

"How about them?" he said and pointed to the phoenix and runespoor.

"What do you mean?" Ragnok asked.

"You feel pull to them. They are closest zhink to core" Gregorovitch said.

 _"I would be honoured to help, master"_ the phoenix said and jumped onto the desk and shook off a small feather which slightly crackled. The Runespoor slithered to a nearby bottle and the third head spat venom into it. The bottle was slowly filled with light red venom that gave off a few embers.

Harry's magic, which was already in the room had bonded to the two cores rather powerfully. The feather suddenly grew to that of a full sized phoenix and gave of crackling sparks, the venom turned red like the sharingan and was giving off small jets of flames from the surface. They were already decent cores now they were supercharged, much to the surprise of everyone watching.

"Dat vos vun vay to do it" Gregorovitch said in surprise. He also asked for a vial of blood from Harry and he gave his blood as well to Gregorovitch.

He took both the feather and the venom and the blood and went to a back room and shut it before anyone could enter.

For the next 30 minutes Harry and the goblins were entertained with sounds of sparks, burns, crashes and bangs and a myriad of German curses that made Harry's ears burn and he only just started learning German. Even Griphook looked slightly pale at the swears the old man knew.

After that rather horrible display a tired and sooty Gregorovitch came out of the room with a long rectangular black box. It had a red ribbon and gave off a great pull to Harry.

"Zat vand vas das schlechteste (the worst)! Mein fingers are burn and numb!" Gregorovitch said as he was banged up rather badly. Maybe that's why there weren't too many wand makers around these days, no wonder he wanted to retire.

Harry thanked him for the trouble and reached out to the box. He opened it to see his wand. It was pure obsidian black with a red and blue handle. As he held it a small Uchiha and Peverell crest appeared on the handle, much to the shock of Gregorovitch but he covered it up quickly. As Harry grasped it, a jolt of electricity shot through the wand and Harry just managed to hold it back before he torched the place. It had small embers coming off it as he moved it like a dust trail. Harry felt something else as he held the wand, it felt like a part of him. Like he was whole. Harry let his magic flow into it and it shot off a dance of sparks all over the room and became an aurora.

The wand was smooth and a perfect 13 inches. 13, a powerful magical number he remembered from arithmancy.

"Zat vand is veak" Gregorovitch said, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Veak now compared to vat it could be. Zat vand is part of Kind magic. If Kind good at zumthink zen vand is as vell. Vand has no affinity to any kind of magic. If Kind good at everythink zen vand is good at everythink. Vand vont vork for anyone else, has blood of vizard" Gregorovitch said gruffly, "Zat vand could be most powerful vand in existence, if Kind vills it to be!"

"So it's only as powerful as Harry is" Ragnok said.

"Vand has opposing cores. Vas great pain to get stable. Vand can do light and dark magic, vand is grey" he added.

"Thank you for making this wand. I will treasure it, always. Is there any way I can repay you?" Harry said and gave a bow to Gregorovitch.

"Make History. Remember to zay vhere you got it from. If you vant, come back for vand maintenance or upgrade" Gregorovitch said.

Harry paid 10 galleons to Gregorovitch who thanked them and went back inside to bandage his badly burnt hands. He won't be making wands for a while. Meanwhile, Harry was taken by surrpise again and portkeyed back to Gringotts.

* * *

 **Location: Gringotts Throne Room**

Harry landed flat on his face. A SECOND TIME! Curse those portkeys. His ever faithful familiars jumped off him right before he landed. Who ever said those guys weren't great?

"I hate portkeys" Harry said as he picked himself up.

"Only you, Harry" Sharpclaw said amusedly.

"Ok let's close up and head off, it's about 9PM and a Saturday" Ragnok said.

Harry nodded as well, all the events that happened today got him exhausted.

* * *

The month of August was filled with many things in Gringotts. Chief among them was a few crashes and bangs from Harry. He took to mastering his new wand challenge with passion and every now and then Harry would blow something up. Be it a drink, or a chair or Ragnok's throne (it was lucky he missed) something was always going to spontaneously combust around him. Sasuke was worried he was channeling Deidara and if he started going on about art, he was putting his foot down.

Harry had flew through the first and second year syllabus and was working on the third and fourth. His magical core was far from that level so he tried to modify the spells so he could manage it. Hence, the explosions.

But when Harry wasn't blowing something up, he spent his time wisely. By re-reading and learning all he could about his possible classmates and Hogwarts. He read Hogwarts, a History and was disgusted someone could read this tripe. Seriously, who cares that someone enchanted a ceiling to look like the sky how about a map of the place for people to be able to navigate better! You spent the whole book talking about trick stairs, non-existent doors and trapdoors. A map might be useful. He also trained regularly and even Sasuke was wondering what bit him since he took to it like a fish to water.

Ragnok had finalised all the school details and made a payment for the school fees. Dumbledore tried a subtle extortion to get some money out of Harry by raising the school fees for him but Ragnok saw hundreds of transactions for this every year. The muggleborns pay more for his own funds and the purebloods pay the normal fees. There was that school fund for poor children but it barely gave them the bare necessities. Ragnok forced Dumbledore to get the price for Harry back to normal or threaten to reveal the truth which stopped him.

Dumbledore was an active problem. Poking around Gringotts for no real reason, when he was asked he would say he enjoyed the smell of fresh parchment. Ragnok had no valid reason to chuck him out so it pissed him off to see him loitering in the bank. He was ferreting around at each goblin to get information but all the goblins were raised with legends of the Peverell family and anyone who met Harry liked him even more so he couldn't squeeze out anything from them. The wizards all had unbreakable vows put on them to make sure they didn't sell Harry out, no matter how much money was involved.

Meanwhile there was another problem. Ragnok was a man of few regrets. He thought they held him down from accomplishing anything in the future. But he did regret buying those blasted animals,

The Lightning Phoenix was now a young kid, ran around sparks everywhere. Harry named him Indra, after the Hindu deity of lightning and thunderbolts and the King of Gods. Indra certainly had an ego to match that name but he was a faithful friend. He would mess around but he was helpful in protecting Harry and even agreed to carry mail. Ragnok was almost scared of what owl Harry would get, he didn't know how but it would be different than a normal one, and make everyone's life miserable. All phoenixes imprint on the wizard they bond to and could speak to them mentally and Harry could communicate with Indra.

He had no idea what to make of that Runespoor. One head talks, the middle does nothing while the third snapped it's jaws at people who passed by. Harry kept a good control over it and dubbed it Athena. Well he didn't choose the name and he wanted to name her Medusa but for some reason Athena liked being named after someone smart and the one head that was the one Harry talked to actually gave good advice sometimes. She was a terror to every wizard who visited but she could conceal her presence quite skilfully when someone came to check for a Runespoor, he would have found it hilarious but it tended to put a damp on business. She was a lot more mature than the blasted bird so she wasn't that hard to deal with but had a really possessive nature over Harry, which slightly creeped Ragnok out. The runespoor didn't have the imprint trick but Harry could communicate with Parseltongue which only made Athena even more possessive.

Ragnok also made sure to register Harry's familiars with the ICW. Not the ministry, bunch of bigots. The ICW was made up of a union of wizards who were much more open-minded, why Dumbledore was on it he would never know so it was legal for Harry to keep his familiars.

A slightly more annoying problem was the Daily Prophet. Barnabus Cuffe, head of the daily prophet, was so going to be on his "I will ruin your life" list. He basically let the whole world know about Harry. He mostly put Harry as an extremely rich lord who fortune was beyond anything normal lords was in the world. He was prestigious, powerful and worst of all, single.

He had seen some disturbing things in a war but when you see 40 year olds try to send letters to woo an 11 year old, life just reached a whole new level of messed up. Ragnok had a system to just burn any fan letters for Harry and some had Amortenia (love potion) sprayed onto the letters but Harry discovered that the Peverell ring was enchanted to stop all magical methods of mind alternation and control, that was a nifty ring.

That blasted cloak was annoying. When Harry tried to pack it into his trunk it shot out. He tried again but he couldn't get it in. He physically had to wrestle with that cloak and some goblins and even he tried to help but to no avail. That cloak was stuck on Harry, it was only when he talked to it and said that he would not forget about it and use it often that the cloak stopped. He was going to say what he was doing was stupid but when it worked he felt like an idiot for not realising that nothing was normal around that boy. Harry wondered why it was so possessive of him but took it in stride. He even mentioned something about trying to place levitation runes on it and Ragnok puzzled at the idea of wizard in a flying cape and casting magic...strange.

Harry had already finished his content for first year and second year but Ragnok pointed out a few things. His wand movements and incantations were slightly incorrect. He made mistakes in potions. He couldn't cast all the hexes in DADA all the time. He still had to go to Hogwarts, sadly but at least he wasn't going to have too hard a time learning everything.

Ragnok did make sure of one thing. If someone found out Harry Peverell-Uchiha was formerly Harry Potter then his world would be turned upside down, Harry promised to never reveal that to anyone but his mother and his close friends if he made any. Harry wanted to see his mother every day, he thought about her a lot and he wanted to get stronger to protect her. He could her fragments of her screams in his nightmares.

Ragnok told him that St. Mungo's managed to cure Lily Potter when he was 8 years old. Harry so desperately wanted to see her but Ragnok and all the other goblins stopped Harry and that was hard because he was a good fighter when he was fighting for something he wanted. Harry could not reveal his existence until he was 11 and he was forbidden from it. Now that he was 11 he wanted to see his mother more than anything but how? He didn't even look anything like he did before, how was she supposed to recognise her son.

Ragnok also reported regularly on Lily Potter. After she was cured, she returned to the Potter household and there was quite a fanfare. But soon after she realised that her son was rotten and her husband was a pompous fool. She was discovered to have been dosed with Amortenia and left the household immediately. She filed for divorce and left James, the press tried to make Lily look like a villain but a little goblin interference stopped that and made sure the truth about the Amortenia was exposed. Not too many people cared since she was a muggleborn but it made Harry want to kill his father and they had another battle to stop Harry all over again.

He couldn't blame Harry, he would do the same thing. He received a few reports that Lily Evans was searching the wizarding orphanages and muggle ones as well. It was clear she was looking for Harry and she probably heard about his treatment and life at the Dursleys. Apparently the family were hit with a creative variety of hexes and were in St. Mungo's for a month. Harry asked Ragnok many times to bring her to Gringotts but Ragnok showed that she was followed by Dumbledore and his people, it was clear that Dumbledore kept his pawns close and they couldn't let Dumbledore find out about Harry before he was 11.

In mid-august he received word that Lily Evans was teaching charms alongside Flitwick. Now Harry was relieved that he was going to that dump. He could finally see his mother. Ragnok's words of caution still tried to penetrate Harry's head, if Dumbledore found out that he was part of a family of his pawns then he could try and get him by seizing a hold of Lily. Harry countered with offering her protection of House Peverell and if Dumbledore even looked at her the wrong way then he would be in deep soup. But the harder part was how to convince Lily that he was her son. For the first time he almost regretted his adoption but he wouldn't let something so small stop him. He was glad he was Sasuke's son and he wanted to be his son! Sasuke felt happy that Harry thought of him that way and didn't hate the adoption idea.

He resolved to get to his mother. Dumbledore and consequences be damned.

And just before he knew it, one month flew by and it was time for Harry to step out into the world. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

 _ **AND FINISH! I DIDN'T GET TOO MUCH WORK AND I GOT TO WORK ON THIS CHAPTER. NO REAL MESSAGE HERE THIS TIME. OH MAY WONDER WHY LILY IS BACK SO SOON BUT HARRY NEEDS MORE ALLIES, SO FAR HE HAS GOBLINS BUT HIS MOTHER HAS A CRUCIAL PART IN HARRY'S DEVELOPMENT AND SERVES AS PART OF HIS CONSCIENCE AND I HOPE THERE AREN'T AS MANY PLOT HOLES HERE THIS TIME BUT I FEEL THERE IS QUITE A FEW, JUST REVIEW IF YOU SEE ANY. AFTER CHRISTMAS I HAVE EXAMS SO MAY NOT GET MUCH TIME TO WRITE. THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY ABOUT MY STORY OR ANYTHING IN GENERAL. A SPECIAL THANKS TO HATAKE02 IN THE REVIEWS WHO HELPED WITH GERMAN TRANSLATIONS AND I MODIFIED THIS TO FIT THE CORRECTIONS HATAKE02 MADE. BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts bound

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: Lately I noticed that I spend way too much time replying to reviews than actually writing the story, and I am not kidding about that. I'm not sure if I want to give up writing my replies to reviews but it took a second view to see that I was writing the same thing and sadly it was after I replied to all the reviews in this chapter. To the people who review this story, I may not reply to your reviews but that doesn't mean that I don't read them If there is a great plot idea in a review then I'll reply to it, if there is a critic giving good or bad comments about this then I will reply but even if you just say, "Great Story" or "Update Soon" I may not be able to reply to it due to the sheer number but I will have read it and kept going on with the story. Seriously, many people probably say that and they may be telling the truth, but I actually check all the reviews to see if someone posted a future plot idea or something interesting there and I have no way of knowing the content before opening the review section so I open it and read it. I hope you are all ok with that.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Dzerx:**

 **Lily is going to be debated for a while isn't she. To answer your question, she won't know about Uzumaki heritage for a while and by my own rules I can't give Lily chakra, unless people keep asking me for it and make me change it. She will know heritage though, eventually.**

 **dragonfox123:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **frankieu:**

 **They are a bunch of stubborn bigots, so they won't figure it out for a while even if it's staring at them in the face.**

 **itsmehamza:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **kyudoran:**

 **One by one, Harry will be aware. How he beats troll, that's not gonna be here for a while. Pairing still undecided fully.**

 **fangirl:**

 **She's awake, don't worry.**

 **jamikitsu:**

 **Dumbledore won't let Harry get wand from him, not for a while. Volds soul needs to be removed before he can use stone. Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Thunder 18:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Ashima Hime:**

 **Harry's a slytherin, it's on the summary, friends well not Malfoy at any rate. Thank you for the review.**

 **CallmeCrazylol:**

 **I have no idea what you expect but I'll just go with what I got. Also yes Lily has her maiden name.**

 **Dieter17:**

 **Ok, I had to search up Ashwinder and I now want to bash my head because that would have been the perfect familiar. Well can't change it now but this showed me to do more research into stuff before putting it on. Lesson learnt, and btw people Ashwinder is an awesome animal check it out.**

 **Kuro Neko Kyoko:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **SimFlyer:**

 **Yes Harry is in slytherin. It's on the summary, thank you for your review.**

 **YamixD:**

 **I'm glad the german accent didn't offend you and thx for the reassurance, thank you for your review.**

 **Lord Kuchiki:**

 **I will be writing more, it's not stopping too soon.**

 **shunshu:**

 **Umm thanks for finding my story interesting. Could you maybe review in english next time**

 **Ender the Multiverse Detective:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **NOVA:**

 **Sasuke will not come back to life as it goes against the no-going-back-to-life rule, sorry. The rest shall suffer.**

 **GreatZero:**

 **Yeah ok. But if it's important then I'll put it in caps so it's eye catching. Is that ok?**

 **rmiser1994 + Alex2909:**

 **Thank you. Keep reading if you want to see that!**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **randomy:**

 **Hermione will be a rule following prick at first, just like in canon but she won't be a groupie to the BWL.**

 **Sel0:**

 **Hehe, wondered if someone caught the reference. Am I eluding to something...who knows? They will all come into the story soon. Byakugan, hmm I'll think about it but for now no Byakugan.**

 **Guest:**

 **Ok, I'll update. It's been only a day man, chill.**

 **Rose-of-death15:**

 **Severus, I can't really decide. On one hand he is a jerk who made Harry's life miserable for 6 years but on the other hand he was a victim of Harry's dad. I'll put a poll later.**

 **geetac:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Guest:**

 **He has had lessons from Ragnok.**

 **LadyFionne714:**

 **Hermione will not be a groupie for Thomas. No, I don't like Ginny so don't pair her.**

 **DarkLord0012:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Moonshadowcuteness1:**

 **Thank you for your review and thanks for wishing me luck.**

 **imBored09:**

 **I usually read it and then post it.**

 **Guest:**

 **Yeah, that's definitely on his to-do-list. Harry needs to be able to know the rules to be able to find ways around them.**

 **Guest:**

 **There is no House Uchiha, there's just house Peverell. Harry just gets a load of money and ninja stuff from Uchiha, sorry.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Salestia:**

 **Umm...ok. Isn't leaving people on cliffhangers what normal story writers do? Well, I'm glad you like the story. I think.**

 **AnimeFreak7177:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Epyon Legium:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Fangirl:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **Cute Konoko Chan:**

 **Thank you for your review. Well, glad you liked it and I'll be sure to continue.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review.**

 **RinoKuro:**

 **Voldemort was already pretty powerful, I always felt it was Harry who was a weak runt. Seriously, I know he was a teenager but I would think that if a killer was out to kill him he would try to train more. Nope, he just has to have teenage angst in his life. As for the future arcs, sorry man my lips are sealed with Shiki Fuin. No reveals. Pairing, just some fluff with some girls and nothing too Romeo out of Harry. He may get a harem, actually that would be more fun. Totally impractical but Harry is a bit...strange.**

 **bigfan22:**

 **I really have no decided pairing. Let's just throw fluff here and there and see what happens to Harry. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **oneoddtodd:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Some bits are extracts from the Harry Potter books modified and they will be pointed out.**_

Normal: Speech  
 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks/familiar voices_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: different language/one familiar  
§ something §: parseltongue_

Chapter 4: Hogwarts bound

Previously on the last chapter:

 _And just before he knew it, one month flew by and it was time for Harry to step out into the world. It was time to go to Hogwarts._

* * *

 **Location: Gringotts main hall Date: 31st August**

"Tomorrow is the day" Harry said as he stared around.

So many memories...

The day he first cast a jutsu, the day he first cast a spell, they day he was Sasuke's son, the day he managed to pickpocket Ragnok (something that still pissed him off that the king of goblins could be robbed), the day he...

"Are you done taking a stroll on memory lane?" Griphook asked and snapped his fingers at Harry's face.

"Hey, I have a lot of great memories here!" Harry said.

"Well then get ready to add one" Sharpclaw said with a smile.

"We're going to have a banquet!" Griphook said enthusiastically. Goblins, on days of good or bad, threw banquets in all of those times. In good times to make them better, in sad times to forget about it. Yes, today is the day he finally...

"No drinking" Sharpclaw said and Harry deflated, _"Darn it"_ he thought.

"No drinking before the first day of school" Sasuke repeated in his head.

 _"You too?"_ Harry thought with a whine.

"Trust me it's not that great, especially in the next morning" Sasuke said but his tone spoke differently.

Harry mentally sighed and came back to reality.

"Cheer up, there will be plenty of food and music and fights..." Griphook said with a skip to his step.

"Yeah but I won't get to see anyone for a long time" Harry said sadly.

"You'll make new friends" Sharpclaw said.

"Make sure they are slightly intelligent by human standards" Griphook said but both Harry and Sharpclaw gave him a glare, "Fine make friends" he said.

"That didn't hurt much, did it?" Sharpclaw said and Griphook had a mock look of extreme pain.

"Save it Griphook we're here" Harry said as they entered the banquet room.

The room was a long circular table made of...you guessed it gold with golden cutlery and the table was embedded with precious stones. An assortment of food was presented along the tables with many more being cooked on a bonfire at the centre of the table.

There was a large chair where Ragnok sat with his close advisors and a chair next to him had the Uchiha crest, which Harry assumed was for him. Harry was fashionably late and he and the group of goblins sat down.

After all the seats were filled Ragnok stood up.

"My fellow warriors, today is a day that we all knew would come. The boy we found, cast away and looking for allies has become something far greater than our wildest imaginations. He has endured, fought, learnt and grown into a great warrior and ally amongst our kin. Today our young warrior leaps into the wide world, armed with all the weapons and skill we can give him. He may leave us but he will always be a part of us, an indispensable ally and great friend to us all. Today we honour Harry Uchiha-Peverell, let's send him off with a proper celebration!" he said and raised his goblet. All the goblins followed and Harry raised his and they gave a loud cheer and drank, to Harry's disappointment he was given Lemonade. Jerks.

Harry stood up next after all the Goblins drained their goblets, "Everyone, to every Goblin in these halls. I can't thank you more than enough. You saved my life, my will and gave me a dream. A dream to become a great warrior to honour my family and protect everyone close to me. So I won't lose anything! I fought, bled and got up and learnt how to get stronger from all of you. If I had never met you I would never be able to be half the person I am. I owe you King Ragnok, Sharpclaw, Griphook and everyone my life! I'll never forget all I owe you all! Thank you!" he said passionately and drew another cheer from the halls. The goblets had magically filled up and they had another drink again.

The night followed, a great celebration ensued. All of the goblins and Harry ate, drank (non-alcohol for Harry, something he was still steamed about), and cheered as the banquet ensued. There were a few battle showcases, Harry joined in to show how for he had come.

With his trusty Kusanagi he could wield it to quite an impressive degree as he could control the movements of the sword when it was not in his hand and attached to a chain to his hand with great precision (no thanks to the sharingan) and simultaneously engaged in close combat with his opponents, many goblins had trouble fighting an opponent like Harry who could bring attacks from multiple fronts. That's even worse when he used his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and fought with clones.

Goblins had immunity to mind magics and that applied to genjutsu as well but Harry mad a good grasp on ninjutsu. With his lightning skill he need only touch an opponent to electrocute them or send long range balls of lightning. That blasted bird Indra joined in on the brawls and could help Harry focus on his lightning jutsus and give some healing. He was still too young to fight but that never stopped him. Athena also joined in, she wrapped around Harry and would jump in during Taijutsu brawls and bite opponents but with low dosages of venom. She would also help Harry channel his fire jutsus better and he could whip out a barrage of fireballs.

All in all, it was a wild night of fighting but Harry would want it no other way!

* * *

 **Time: 1st September Location: Gringotts**

Harry was walking around the halls for the last time. What was he saying, it wasn't the last time! He would be back in the vacations! But still, he walked around to see his old training ground with worn out wooden posts that he practiced attacks on. The track that he ran laps from his sadistic ancestor. The armoury which he would try a few weapons but he would face goblins using their own weapons.

Speaking of weapons, the head of the armoury, Steeljaw had seen him on his birthday and using his experience and skill as a forger he imbued Kusanagi with Goblin metal properties. It was his gift to Harry as he spent quite a lot of time sparring with Harry and he remembered how hard but fair Steeljaw was in training. He kept it strapped to his back and was an official heirloom to House Peverell so Harry could keep it at all times but it was covered by his cloak.

The enchanting room, a brach of the ritual room. Harry remembered how he became Sasuke's son here and felt happy at the memory despite the intense pain. He also remembered how he went here with his Invisibility cloak. That semi-sentient cloak was rather possessive but Harry managed to get Goblins to help him enchant the cloak. The cloak could transform it's appearance into anything Harry wanted and Harry wore it usually, in an Akatsuki pattern and put Sasuke's cloak back in the vault. It was indestructible, something that was activated as he became it's master and could shield him from some attacks. He could also manipulate it's size to wear it as a coat but it did still have limits. It still couldn't fly, he still had no idea where the idea came from but it was still cool and a bit strange.

Harry looked at the cloak which pulsed with magic, it's black colour pattered with red clouds. Akatsuki, daybreak, the dawn of a new era. He didn't like what Akatsuki had become but he was inspired by it's original principles. It wasn't too hot or too cold, but insulation and temperature regulation was only a parlour trick for a relic from the shinigami. It had a black hood to cover his head as well as the rest of his body and it was great for stealth.

He was wearing Sasuke's old clothes, a blue shirt with a large collar and an Uchiha insignia and Peverell coat of arms on the back, white shorts and white sleeves. He felt the cold steel of the headband still on his forehead, a Konoha symbol crossed out. He kept a small pouch for ninja tools that he attached to his side.

He stood at 5 feet and 4 inches. Taller than average but not too tall, something that sucked since he could really intimidate people if he was tall. His build was lean and surprisingly strong, with well developed muscles that he honed with training every day. He did have a few scars from the Dursleys but with a proper diet and Goblin healing potions and Harry's own Uzumaki healing factor he managed to heal all of his injuries and all that remained was his lightning bolt scar where he was told Sasuke's soul was anchored to him. He had to be careful as that was an identifiable feature but the headband was always on and covered it.

He walked back to his room where he had already packed everything he needed. His books on magic, his ninja tool spares, some jutsu scrolls to learn at his time, some pocket money from the Uchiha vaults, some more robes and everything he would have needed. Two cages lay in pieces, one was burnt black and the other was melted with sparks still going off. Looks like his pets didn't like cages, he sighed. They would be back, after terrorising the poor goblins who tried to put them in cages.

He picked up his trunk, right enough reminiscing. Time to jump into the future!

* * *

"Are you fully packed" Ragnok asked for the last time.

"Yeah" Harry said softly.

It was early in the morning and most goblins were still in bed with hangovers. His goodbye party consisted of Ragnok, Sharpclaw and Griphook. Harry was touched that the three would see him off.

"Take care Harry" Sharpclaw said softly gave him a bow that Harry returned.

"I-I'm not going to miss him!" Griphook said staunchly but the others could see a few tears on the corner of his eyes, "What are you still here for! Go make your legacy with a bang"

"And you too Griphook" Harry said and they both bowed.

"Ragnok, thank you again for all you have done" Harry said and bowed deeply.

"It was my pleasure" Ragnok said, "Your ancestors and you would have done the same"

Harry pulled into his pocket and drew out a scroll and gave it to Ragnok, "Here are some companies that I read in my spare time. Can you invest in them with my name? Also can you please go over them and check if they are good places to invest with your own experience" Harry said.

"Thank you for trusting my with this" Ragnok said and pocketed it, "I'll look into them and plan investments accordingly. You focus on everything other than finances, that's my responsibility" he said firmly and Harry nodded.

He stood up and in a flash of lightning Indra appeared in mid-air with Athena coiled around him. Indra landed on his shoulder and Athena wrapped around him under the cloak.

 _"Traitor! How could you put us in cages, master!"_ Indra said in mock outrage.

 _§ Master, please don't cage us §_ Athena hissed with cute wide eyes that threatened to turn into tears. And with three heads, a 3x combo attack.

"Ok you two, no cages. I'm sorry for putting you two through it" Harry said and both familiars let out a sigh of relief. After a month the two familiars grew quite a bit.

Indra was no longer a baby, now he was the size of a falcon but still lacked most of the power of his species due to his age. He would proudly sit on Harry's shoulder and would teleport Harry to safety if he needed it but couldn't use that escape too many times and even less if he was travelling though wards. His tears had great healing properties and he could heal Harry if he was hurt. A phoenix, no matter what element was a sign of goodness of heart and Indra would sit proudly on his shoulder to show that.

Athena also grew quite a bit into a 60cm long snake that coiled around Harry multiple times. The three heads would sometimes poke through his sleeves to peek at the surroundings. Even though Athena was Harry's familiar, most bigoted British wizards thought all Runespoors were a sign on evil so Athena usually hid under Harry's cloak and clothes. Athena was a symbol of cunning and intelligence but she wasn't half as proud as Indra to flaunt it. It was hard to get that snake to not tickle him when she was under his clothes but he could manage, she wasn't nearly as hard to deal with as Indra.

He relaxed and put on his pokerface mask. Sasuke often called it the "Itachi mask" since his face lacked all emotion and it could rival Itachi's emotionless mask. It often boosted his occulmency as well. He picked up his luggage trunk, emblazoned with gold and with the Uchiha and Peverell insignias. It was expanded with rooms inside if he needed it and also held his cauldron and potion ingredients and all the stuff he would need for Hogwarts. His broom was still with Gringotts but Indra could help sneak around the silly rule with brooms.

"You already know that Goblins are forbidden from muggle areas like the train platform so we can't go with you" Ragnok said and Harry nodded.

"I know" Harry said, "Thank you for all you've done for me" Harry said and the three nodded.

"Well guess I'm off. See you in the vacations" Harry said.

He left the entrance of Gringotts and a nearby tree let off a few brown leaves from a breeze. The gust swirled around Harry and in a swish of leaves and a whooshing noise Harry was gone.

* * *

Gringotts provided transportation for Harry. It had to be discreet to stop anyone seeing Harry. He was the biggest new celebrity to Magical Britain with his fortune and title so he had to be discreet, like that was hard for a ninja.

A car was parked outside that belonged to Gringotts and Harry reached it without too much hassle. Most people didn't spot the 11 year old with a cloak that could turn him invisible at will, what a cloak! He escaped the small crowd of people who camped outside Gringotts. There were a few people who read the Daily Prophet and stayed at Diagon to catch a glimpse at the richest 11-year old but Harry stayed indoors. He sighed at how much of a pain it would be to deal with these kinds of people at Hogwarts.

He reached the car and saw it was a white self-driving Rolls Royce limousine. Really guys, he wasn't trying to flaunt his money! He was trying to keep it down-low and that kind of stuff was making it harder! He sighed and got inside the car.

The car was transfigured and expanded internally and he wasn't even sure that was even allowed. He was travelling in a large parlour room with a minibar, darn no alcohol! but it had plenty of snacks and even a bento for Harry. It had plenty of other features but Harry wasn't interested.

With a huff he sat down on the seat and sighed as he sank into the soft couch. His familiars jumped off of Harry and took the time to unwind. Indra raided the snacks with vigour and Athena was coiled on the soft couch and was relaxing. Figures those two would be happy with the luxury treatment.

Harry flared his magic and the limousine activated with a revving of it's engines. It quickly moved out of the parking lot and drove straight onto the road with a vigour.

* * *

While the limousine was driving Harry spent the time sitting on the maple wood flooring and accessed his mindscape. With Sasuke's help they edited his mindscape and reinforced it for Legilmency attacks.

Harry wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to use legilmency on him. Ragnok said that he tried it on some of the wizards who worked at Gringotts but the unbreakable vow kept that information sealed from legilmency attacks. Dumbledore could use Legilmency wandlessly and silently, he wasn't one of the most powerful wizards of this generation without a good reason. At his current strength he couldn't face Dumbledore and he had to be careful. At the same time Dumbledore couldn't directly attack him since the Peverell name would mean that any attack would drag his name into the mud. They were in a stalemate where Harry had to defend against any indirect attacks Dumbledore would use, and he certainly would use them.

Although it would mean nothing if he just accessed all his memories so he had to keep that sealed carefully. If worst came to worst his sharingan could help him fight off mind attacks.

Sasuke made the sharingan subject clear. As far as his peers could know, it was an eye that gave him some powers. Never reveal your abilities, only to his allies would he tell them. The sharingan was a powerful bloodline and he had to be careful with it's useage. He couldn't hide it forever so Harry had to be careful with the information that people knew about the famous eye. Dumbledore and everyone else would become vultures when they found about his bloodline but Sasuke assured him that it was something he should be proud of. He could use it in class and stuff but Sasuke wanted Harry to be careful about how much information they knew about the eye. That way he didn't have to go through any people freaking out during a battle. If he used the Sharingan it was a good way to show his power in a fight but the abilities are unknown in this time so it was better to keep it that way.

He activated his eyes for reassurance. The two tomoe eyes pierced his surroundings, he could see the exact runic array which directed the limousine and maintained the enchantments on the car. He could see magic rolling off in waves from himself and his familiar and saw them resonate with each other.

Harry pierced the car surface and looked at his surroundings. He could see the ambient magic increase as he travelled and Harry was certain that they were close to the destination. He deactivated his eyes and grinned, time to make a storm.

* * *

 **Location: King's cross Main Entrance**

A small family of three exited a taxi. Among them were two muggles, Dan and Emma Granger. They were looking proudly at their daughter Hermione. She was slightly panicking but looked excited. She finally was going to be with wizards and witches. She remembered how she received a letter from Professor McGonagall and was almost jumping with excitement. She could use magic, she could be a witch. It sounded rude at first but she couldn't wait to learn magic and make friends. All her life she was bullied because of her front teeth and intelligence but now she would make new friends.

"You have everything Hermione" Emma asked her daughter.

She nodded enthusiastically and wheeled her luggage out of the back of the taxi they took to Kings Cross Station. Her father managed to help her with the trunk and paid the driver.

"How do we get on the platform again?" Dan asked. He was still confused over this whole thing, all of a sudden one morning he was told his daughter could use magic and everything just spun in circles from there. His dentistry job earned quite a bit so he could afford to send Hermione to this expensive school and he was a bit disgruntled that she wasn't going to Cheltenham Ladies College but she was happy and that's what mattered.

Hermione had already memorised the letter and shook her head. "It didn't say anything dad, I think someone will tell us where to go" she said and he nodded.

As they were talking a limousine stretched in and drew the attention of all the onlookers. The limousine stretched over the entrance and from the door, a boy emerged from it. A boy with a trunk and two animals. Hermione immediately recognised the animals, it was a phoenix but it was coloured strangely and a Runespoor which caused her to pale as it was dangerous but the boy had it harmlessly wrapped around him so he could control the snake. Her parents were re-reading the letter and didn't notice him.

She had a slight blush as she saw the boy, his hair was straight and flowed down but had a slight blue tint and a slight bit of spikiness at the back. There were two bangs from the side covered the sides of his face and made it even better. his face was a healthy colour of white, not too pale but not too dark. His eyes were large and deep onyx. His nose was well sculpted, his cheekbones were the right size and mouth was the right size. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and she didn't recognise the pattern from any old families, maybe it's fashion for wizards just like that headband with a symbol that was crossed out.

Most of the onlookers gazed at him, and he was rather uncomfortable but Hermione saw his eyes flash red and suddenly all the people who were looking at him ignored him and went back to their own business. It was almost like magic!

"That boy" she said and Dan immediately swivelled around at the word "boy".

"What boy?" he asked and his wife gave him a slap to the shoulder.

"Dear" she said and Dan calmed down.

"I think he's also a wizard. Those animals are from the book about magical creatures and he used some magic to get people to stop noticing him" Hermione said and her parents realised that he was going to probably be a classmate. That kid who just showed up in a limousine but they turned away before Harry cast a genjutsu. He was probably quite a rich wizard and looked like it, they hoped he wasn't some rude snob and could be a future friend for their daughter.

"Maybe he would know how to get onto the platform" Emma said and Dan nodded.

Hermione was just excited to meet her future classmate.

* * *

Harry let out a sigh.

His entrance was troublesome and stupid. He wanted to keep his status on the down-low but any of his future classmates just saw that and probably thought he was a rich snob. He sighed as his familiars jumped on him and refused to hide themselves, sometimes he wondered who was the real master with his pets. At least the cloak was still there, he could feel the magic coursing through it and felt it wrap protectively around him.

As he got out of the limousine every pair of eyes was drawn to him and he sighed and cursed that awfully stylish and comfortable car. He cast a quick genjutsu ( **Magen: Kokohi no Jutsu** ) and to onlookers that were looking they saw a boy emerge from a normal Toyota car. It's not they are going to turn to the next person and ask if they saw a limousine where a Toyota stood. Sometimes the firm grasp on reality people have is the easiest way to cover up magic, he thought.

He slipped through the crowd, or as stealthily as he could manage with that blasted bid sticking out of his shoulder. Sometimes, Indra was a real pain.

"U-um excuse me" a small voice asked and felt a hand tap his shoulder.

Now his combat training almost made him attack that random person but he had better control of his actions and his cloak, familiars and Sasuke stopped him reacting on instinct.

Instead he turned around to see a girl behind him. She was dressed in muggle clothes and had bushy brown hair but a rather cute face that was blushing. He shook his head to clear those thoughts since legilmency could easily read surface thoughts and faced her.

"Yes?" he asked. His tone was neutral but had softness in it.

"D-do you know how to get on platform 9 and 3/4?" she asked.

He nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah. I'm headed there now. You can follow me if you want" he said.

Her father was right behind her and was wheeling her trunk and his wife was beside her.

"My name is Harry Uchiha-Peverell" he said and held out his hand.

Both those surnames sounded a bit weird but he was probably a wizard from birth, "My name's Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Harry" she said and shook his hand. His hand was a bit rough and had callouses while her's was small and soft.

"It's nice to meet you too" he said, "Are they you're parents?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Emma Granger and this is Daniel" the female who was Hermione's mother said and Harry shook both their hands.

"The station is hidden from most people and is hidden. You have to walk through a separating barrier to enter it" Harry said, "Follow me" and he walked forwards with Hermione.

* * *

 **Location: King's cross main stations**

"From the name Hermione I think I can guess you're a muggleborn" Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"You would be hard-pressed to find a wizard who heard of Shakespeare, most of them are rather conservative about their views of muggles. I just like reading" he explained.

"You like reading too?" she said enthusiastically and them blushed embarrassedly.

He chuckled at her reaction and nodded, "Yeah, learning about magic is something anyone would be really interested in" he said softly.

"W-well I memorised all the books" she said nervously, she didn't want to be outdone by everyone attending.

Harry saw how nervous she was and said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, I highly doubt everyone would go through such measures. Everyone is probably just as nervous but I'm pretty sure that an exam is not the first thing to greet us at Hogwarts".

She let out a relieved sigh and felt a huge weight leave her. Dan was still a little weary at his daughter's first friend being a boy, but he was rather polite. It would be nice to meet his parents, he thought.

"How are you here on your own?" Dan asked, "Aren't your parents here?"

Harry's face darkened and looked down, "I don't have parents" he said emotionlessly. Sasuke made that clear that this was the story they were sticking to. It was better that he didn't go around explaining there was a voice of a ninja ancestor in his head who was his father, people would think he was crazy. In a way he didn't exactly have a father in the physical plane and the one who gave sperm was all but dead to him and his mother was a stranger to him.

The family were surprised at that reply and dan quickly rectified himself, "I-I'm sorry for asking that" he apologised.

Harry nodded and replied, "Don't worry, it doesn't matter" he said quickly.

The bird on his shoulder sang a quiet tune that seemed to lift the spirits of people around him. The tune filled Harry with energy and sparks coursed through his veins and Athena wrapped around Harry a bit tighter and so did the cloak.

"Umm..." Hermione said and stared at the bird and tried to frame a question.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my friend" Harry said and the phoenix had a mock look of outrage.

"This is Indra, he's a lightning phoenix" Harry said and Indra puffed out his chest and gave off a few sparks.

"A-a phoenix!" Hermione said breathlessly and Indra basked in the attention. Athena preferred to stay hidden as a three headed snake wasn't helping to make friends.

"How did you get a phoenix? What's a lightning phoenix? Aren't all phoenixes red and gold? Are you allowed a phoenix since the letter said we could only take an owl, cat or toad? Wait are there different elements for phoenixes? What can he do differently from normal phoenixes? Wait what can phoenixes do since the book was slightly vague and..." she asked rapid fire.

"Wait, hang on a minute" Harry said as he was slightly overwhelmed.

Hermione closed her mouth in embarrassment. She hoped her new friend didn't think she was weird and looked down.

"In that order, I got him as an egg. A lightning phoenix is pretty new territory for me since he's the first one discovered and he has a cooler colour scheme. He's my bonded familiar so I can take him and plus that rule on the letter is more like a guideline. I don't know about different elements for phoenixes since he's the first non-fire one. He's got a bigger ego and can manipulate lightning but that's it. He can teleport, heal, attack and regenerate and sing but that's all I got so far" Harry explained. He got a few whacks from Indra for the ego point but it's the truth.

"Ah we're here" Harry said.

* * *

"Packed with muggles of course" a loud voice was heard.

Harry used his sharingan discreetly and saw a group of red-haired people in front of the barrier. Harry immediately recognised then as Weasleys, their red-hair and freckles and shabby robes was all the explanation he needed. He pulled out a bit of information from his occulmency vaults and remembered that the Weasley family was a borderline destitute pure-blood line and they were stanch supporters of Dumbledore, especially the rather portly overbearing mother who was scanning the crowd like a hawk.

Those were observations, now deductions. She's screaming muggles and other information only wizards could know and trying to attract attention. No doubt she's trying to draw out someone. She and her kin have also blocked the entrance leaving no other entry but it was only the dumpy mother, a boy who was about his age, a girl and a windbag who was puffing out a badge on his chest that were actually trying. There were twins who looked like they couldn't care less about what was happening.

It was clear that this was a Dumbledore trap, really old man. He clearly kept underestimating Harry for his age, he wouldn't fall for such an obvious set-up and again wizards thought that goblins were idiots. They helped set the enchantments, wouldn't they know where the entrance to the platform is? It was simple, get the simple boy to feel indebted to his supporters and possibly plant one of them with him and manipulate him from that. Harry almost snorted at how only a simpleton could fall for that.

Plan of action, should he a) Play Dumbledore's game and follow with the red-heads? Result: Possibly lose Hermione since he doubted that someone with such greedy eyes would approve of another witch with him and that mother looked like she was out for gold. Get old man to underestimate him. b) See though deception. Hermione would be with him, but Dumbledore may up his game. c) Sneak though and make the family look incompetent and explain to Hermione. Dumbledore still would think I'm a young dumb boy.

Option c) it is.

"Harry, are you still there?" Hermione asked and slightly shook his shoulder. Indra saw Harry's glazed expression and his body sparked a little and sent a small jolt into Harry's body. Harry immediately jerked from the current and had to refrain from saying "OW!" but felt an urge to really bonk that blasted bird which had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sorry I just spaced out" Harry said.

"So are we going through the barrier?" Emma asked and pointed to the solid brick wall.

"Yes" Harry said, "This is going to sound strange but there is a family that is at the barrier and I would prefer to avoid them, I'll explain why later..."

"Is it those red-headed lot that are barricading the barrier?" Dan asked and he could see them! That meant that they were getting close.

"I'm going to turn invisible and I'll be right behind you. Just walk thought the barrier and I'll be right behind you" Harry said and before they could ask another question the cloak that Harry was wearing became transparent and he was invisible. The Akatsuki cloak could also turn invisible on and off from will, perks of being the true master.

"W-what?" Daniel said and looked around but he had just vanished into thin air. This made Copperfield look like a joke.

"Right here still" Harry said and went quiet as the red-headed family approached them.

"Excuse me but have you seen a boy by any chance? He should be on his own and we're trying to help him" Molly said sweetly to the Grangers.

Daniel met a lot of people, some after his money with scams and such and he could see a glint like that in the woman's eyes. No wonder the boy wanted to avoid them. He replied, "No we haven't. Now can we get on the platform now?" he said.

Molly frowned and looked frustrated, where was that blasted boy? She turned around and waited at the side, Dumbledore explained that the boy was mega-loaded rich. The plan was simple, get Ginny to marry him with some love potions then transfer most of the money to her vaults and then Ginny divorces him and marries the Boy-Who-Lived and they would all be rich and famous and it would teach that young upstart about flipping off Dumbledore. It was simple but where was that dratted boy!

The family of three frowned and passed through the barrier without a problem. Harry was right behind Hermione and got an idea and grinned. He saw an old grumpy train conductor who was yelling at some porters and got an idea. He quickly cast **Magen: Kokohi no Jutsu** again and to the family, the conductor looked like a lost 11 year old boy with a striking resemblance to Harry. Harry could cast illusions through the cloak since he needed eye contact, even if the opponent couldn't see him all he needed was eye contact. He locked eyes with the boy his age, the girl, the mother and the windbag and finished the illusion. He left into the barrier before he lost Hermione but felt a little bad he couldn't watch the hilarious show.

* * *

 **Location: Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Mum, let's wait just a bit longer" Hermione pleaded.

"I don't know Hermione, the train is going to leave soon" Emma said.

"He said he was right behind us, let's just wait. I don't want to leave behind my first friend" Hermione pleaded again. Harry was a little surprised at what she said and decided to make his presence known. He didn't really know how people made friends with each other, with goblins it was through fighting but he doubted it was the same for humans or so he was told. _**(A/N: I'm going to have a lot of fun with a slightly socially awkward Harry)**_

"And I won't leave you behind either" a voice came from behind her and the family jumped in surprise. The cloak turned visible and back to the usual black with red clouds. Harry was right behind them with a small grin.

"Y-you" Hermione said, "You were there the whole time!" she said slightly accusingly.

"Well no, not really..." he said but that mischievous grin said differently and Hermione let out a huff.

"Ok, what was with that family?" Daniel asked.

"I don't have time for a full explanation but the basics are that I inherited a fortune from my family and a lot of people like that family are gold-digging for it. I try to avoid people like that and my cloak can come in handy for it" Harry said.

"Kids, the train is almost getting ready to leave" Emma said as she watched the train blow more steam.

"Right! Mum, Dad I'll miss you a lot! I'll write every week and I'll..." Hermione said as she gave a hug to each parent and Harry watched, a little wistfully.

"We love you too Hermione" Emma said.

Daniel loaded her trunk onto the train and Harry loaded his as well.

"Um Harry, I know we just met but..." Dan said but Harry already knew what he was going to ask, "Don't worry, I'll look out for Hermione" he said in a firm tone and Daniel nodded. He hardly knew the boy but from what he saw he was a patient and a kind person. He was a bit quiet and he may not have had many interactions with other people but a father could tell that he was a good person.

"Wait for me" Hermione said and gave a quick hug and kiss to Daniel and said goodbye as well. Harry gave out his hand and Hermione grabbed it and boarded the train to Hogwarts, hand in hand with her future closest friend.

* * *

 **Location: Hogwarts Express**

Harry did a quick scan with his Sharingan and spotted a compartment which was empty.

"There's an empty compartment about 2 carriages from here" Harry said and Hermione didn't ask how he knew that. She was having slight difficulty managing a heavy trunk.

"Oomph" she grunted as the trunk stubbornly refused to budge, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up" she said with gritted teeth as she tried to drag her trunk but she didn't want to slow down her new friend.

"I got this" he said and lifted his trunk onto his back and wheeled Hermione's trunk. "I'm not leaving my first friend behind either" he said with a smile and Hermione blushed and was impressed at her friends strength.

The two made it to an empty compartment and Harry loaded his and Hermione's trunk onto the overhead compartment.

"How did you carry both trunks?" she asked.

"I trained physically" Harry said simply and he took off his cloak. He had well defined muscles and Hermione got even redder as she saw them but reigned it back in.

Harry sat down on one of the seats next to the window and Hermione sat opposite to him.

Another thing drew her attention, a runespoor was wrapped around him and uncoiled and took the seat next to Harry while Indra the Phoenix was on the overhead luggage compartment.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce Athena. She's also my familiar" Harry said and Athena gave a lazy hiss.

"U-um Harry" she said nervously.

"Don't worry Athena won't hurt anyone. She only bites if you try to hurt me and other than that she's actually pretty docile" Harry said and all three heads gave off a yawn.

"O-ok" she said, Runespoors were generally used by dark wizards but Harry couldn't be dark. He was so nice to help her and he also had a phoenix bonded to him, did that mean that the book was wrong about Runespoors?

Hermione decided to ask the big question in her head, "U-um why did those red-headed people try to hassle you at the platform entrance?" she asked.

Harry sighed and decided to answer, it was best to be honest to friends or that's what Sasuke said. "I may not have parents but I did inherit a large fortune from my ancestors that was sealed for a long time. I also got a lordship as Lord Peverell. That family we just saw was one of many that were trying to use me to get a lot of money and power. I recognised them as the house of Weasley, they were a family that had become borderline destitute and were scheming to take money from me, it was clear from that greedy look in the mother and the other three." he said.

"Wait Peverell?" she said and jumped up and pulled out a book and Harry saw a title quickly and it read "Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy". She flicked through the pages quickly and Harry was slightly surprised to see her eyes as a blur. He could understand if it was him because the Sharingan could see in slow motion but she did it without one, impressive.

"Peverell! Here it is" she said triumphantly, "But it's said to have become extinct in the male line" she said confusedly.

Harry gave a small amused smile, "Then the book is wrong, last I checked I'm still alive" he said amusedly, "But I think the book hasn't been updated as I only claimed m lordship last month"

"Wait it said that the Peverell family is part of the high noble and most ancient house class? What does that mean?" she asked.

"It basically means that in court and government, the Peverell name gives me huge weight. Heck I even get a VETO!" he said with a laugh.

"But why were those Weasley's poor? I read that most houses are quite wealthy" she said as she read the book.

"True but from reading a record of war transactions and educated deductions I think the vault was drained during the last rise of the Dark Lord by Dumbledore. It was also lost in bad investments and gambling from previous members of the house to other houses such as Malfoy but mostly Dumbledore" he said and slightly growled out that last part, "I wouldn't put it past them to drain my account as well to refill theirs so I didn't trust them. It was well founded mistrust" he said.

"But they used it to fight a dark lord" she argued with a slight smirk from being right.

"And that money in my vault isn't even mine" he said and Hermione was confused, "That money is something I didn't earn so I refuse to just give it away. The vault was clear that this was a collection of centuries of people's earning to help their future descendants. Plus I wouldn't trust my vault to anyone I don't fully know. House Weasley just gave a key to Dumbledore and told him to take as much money as he wanted" he said.

"But he's an extremely famous figure in the wizarding world! He's even famous for defeating dark wizards and called the light lord!" she argued loudly.

"And that makes him a saint?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows a bit scathingly, "No matter how great people claim him to be, I refuse to trust him. No one is uncorruptable. Gringotts released a few reports about discrepancies in his vault and questionable influx of galleons but the wizarding world which comprises of sheep can't possibly think anything bad about Dumbledore. I can even show you the reports but the whole thing was ignored and was swept under his fame" he said. He stood up and pulled out a report out of his trunk. He had some pieces of evidence just to break down the Dumbledore legend among people he would come to know.

He showed it to her, who skimmed it but also had a frown. The values were clear that there were some strange transactions.

"But-" she said weakly. She was starting to feel angry and wasn't sure why but it hurt to see her hero get tarnished like that.

"Sure he did good things but if I want to fight a dark lord, I'll do it on my own and with people I trust. Not just give the keys to a stranger and just hope for the best and hope he'll fix the problem. Besides I met him during the Wizengamot meeting, which is like the House of Parliament of the wizarding world. He tried to bind me to him by claiming to be my magical guardian and take control of my name and money, it was lucky that I was emancipated so it didn't work. It was clear then he was a greedy, old man no matter how good he hid it" he said.

She was slightly infuriated at Harry's attitude. Professor McGonagall told her that Dumbledore was a legend and an 11 year old was trying to ruin it. She spent the summer reading more about him and wanted to be just like him, but that boy made him look like the devil. The records were faked! He had to be lying. Professor Dumbledore was the light lord! He was a hero to the wizarding world and Harry was just some lucky rich 11 year old. He even had a runespoor and she had no proof that the bird was a real phoenix, the book didn't say anything about such a bird. He was a liar!

"Hmph, fine be that way you liar" she said angrily and took her trunk and she slightly stumbled and left, much to Harry surprise and inside he felt a small part of his heart slightly break. His first friend just left him and looked really mad at him. _**(A/N: For all Hermione fans, don't worry this is NOT bashing her. I have to get her out of her authority = god concept and she will be back as his friend. I reveal this because I'm going to get a lot of heat for this but I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING PEOPLE SO DON'T FLAME! I KNOW THERE IS AT LEAST GOING TO BE ONE FLAMER SO THIS MESSAGE IS HERE AND IN CAPS SO EVERYONE SEES IT)**_

* * *

 _"What did I do wrong"_ Harry thought and asked Sasuke.

"You have a lot to learn about people. Smart she may be but it's clear that she was raised with utmost respect for authority and obey them without question. While her intelligence is admirable, she will not be of any help. You did nothing wrong, well sort of. Maybe you shouldn't have insulted her hero, though undeserving of that title he is. She was angry, like if someone insulted me would you get angry?" Sasuke said.

" _Well yes_ " Harry thought.

"It's like that. She was angry that you ruined his image and she's probably confused but her belief in authority makes her think you lied. Let her go" Sasuke said.

 _"She was my first friend"_ Harry thought and he felt his heart ache as he thought of that. A tear almost formed on his eye but he stopped it.

"You can't expect everyone to be your friend. Some people will and some won't but remember, there is a friend somewhere in this group. You can't let this one thing weigh you down. Normal people gain and lose friends and are nonchalant about it. You have to remember that, friends come and go. Besides, it's better to have no friends than unfaithful ones" Sasuke said and tried to make him feel better.

Indra let out a soothing tone and felt like a balm to Harry's heart as he felt the pain lessen and Athena wrapped around Harry and licked his hand to make him feel better.

"Thanks you guys" Harry said as he felt slightly better. Sasuke was right in a way, if he revealed anything big then Hermione would have told Dumbledore in an instant and that would be a problem.

* * *

After 5 minutes the train was almost about to depart and people crossed the compartment looking for their friends to sit with. Harry was oblivious to this and focused on rearranging his occulmency shields, he told nothing of great relevance to Hermione but he had to review the memory. He only showed his distrust as how he saw through the Weasleys strategy, that would put Dumbledore on his guard but he may underestimate him as he was too quick to trust. He also showed some data he had on Dumbledore but that was publicly available but most wizards didn't see it so Dumbledore would be on his guard from Harry. Looks like Hermione caused him a loss to Dumbledore but no one can win every battle.

He heard the door open again and he was surprised to see three new people. He saw an extremely beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes who had a mask that rivalled his and he was rather impressed, she held herself with grace and her tone was controlled and her manner was rather impeccable. The next was a pale boy with a slightly pointed nose and black hair and had a polite smile and a girl with a cheerful smile and mousey-brown hair stand at the doorway.

"May we enter this compartment with you? The other compartments are rather crowded or noisy" the girl with blonde hair said and Harry nodded.

The three sat down in empty seats and put their trunks into the overhead compartments. The girl with blond hair sat right opposite him and the other two sat next to her.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass" the girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes said. Harry was almost captivated by those eyes but snapped out of it.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the boy said and Harry could detect a slight Italian accent in his name.

"Hi, I'm Tracey Davies!" the last one said rather excitedly, a contrast from the other girl.

Harry was pondering but a small cough from his mind realised he didn't introduce himself, "I'm sorry I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. My name is Harry Uchiha-Peverell, it's a pleasure to meet you as well"

Harry's mind was whirring at top gear as he pulled out the relevant information he had on them.

Daphne Greengrass was the sole heiress to the fortune of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass. Her family was a pure-grey and was actually one of Harry's intended allies since they were a rare breed of wizards with common sense. He heard that she had a few suitors going after her and he could understand why, she looked almost like a princess and her beauty could rival one as well. From observations it was clear that she was raised as a pure-blood heiress and she had learnt quite a bit of occulmency, it could almost be as good as his but he has a hack where Sasuke would maintain his overpowered defences. He snapped his mind from that girl to analyse the other two.

Blaise Zabini was the son of Valentina Zabini, a dangerous witch who had married 7 times and each time to have a tragic accident to occur to each husband and left her mountains of gold. She also had the political power of the Noble and Ancient House of Zabini that was based primarily in Italy. He was clearly raised to hold himself in an arisotcratic manner but he could understand him. The name of Zabini was growing influential rather quickly and when he was of age, he had a lot of responsibility but he seemed to be a nice person.

Tracey Davies was the heiress to the Noble and Ancient House of Davies. It had fallen out a bit since the head of house had married a muggleborn and it was clear that Tracey was raised more liberally for an heiress. She was rather cheerful and happy, like a weird ray of sunshine that didn't seem to go out. She was more loose about manner and etiquette but she held herself in a way that showed she did learn it but chooses not to.

He almost felt his body betray himself and look back at Daphne but he seized control of himself. What was with this feeling? It was not amortenia (love potion) since he was immune to them with the enchantments of the Peverell ring that he always wore, it was not a compulsion charm since he could negate those with the ring and occulmency, she was not a Veela since his occulmency would be able to counter that. Then what was wrong with him?

Sasuke was slightly smiling at his host, maybe he won't be as horrible with women as he was. Naruto was always going on about how he never used his looks to do anything and was babbling something about an alternate dimension version of him who did when he was drunk one night. He had no clue what that meant.

"Well so you are" Blaise said with a raised eyebrow, the Peverell ring was on Harry's finger and was unmistakable.

"Wait so you're the lord Peverell! THE LORD PEVERELL! That 11 year old with 200 million galleons!" Tracey said in shock.

He saw Daphne's face almost give a twitch of shock before going back to the usual ice mask, not bad.

Harry let out a sigh of exasperation, this was what he didn't want. Stupid Daily Prophet.

"Yes, that is me. Please stop that. I'm not some superficial fool who flaunts money and I would very much appreciate it if you could please not bring that up. I'm a normal 11 year old have no intention of wanting to flaunt a legacy that I didn't earn" Harry asked politely and Tracey was a little surprised at how nice he was. With his fame he could step on her like Malfoy the prick.

"A legacy that you didn't earn? Can you elaborate?" Daphne asked in a silky voice and Harry felt a small jolt, Indra was still up on the rack so where did that come from?

"That was the combined legacies of my ancestors and not my own. I don't want to use that vault for my own selfish desires and drain it. I wish to add my own earnings into it to leave money for the future generations. I also want to earn my own legacy as Harry Uchiha-Peverell instead of just sit on a laurel with the name of Lord Peverell" Harry said and stared unflinchingly back at her. The deep blue eyes bet onyx black. One was a vivid blue and Harry was drawn to it just like she was drawn to his endless black eyes.

"Umm, hey you still there?" Blaise asked after 30 seconds. The two of them were staring at each other without blinking and it was slightly creepy, Tracey was giggling that it was kinda cute and the two of them snapped out of it. Daphne was flustered for a few seconds but decided to relax her ice mask and showed her emotions. Harry was surprised, it felt the temperature of her eyes was warmer like the spring. In turn he did the same and lowered his Itachi's pokerface and he looked a lot less intimidating and more friendly and open and slightly lonely.

"Aww it was cute how you were staring into each other's eyes" Tracey said with a giggle. Daphne's face heated up but the blush died down, Harry had no clue what the big deal was. He stared at people's eyes all the time to cast genjutsu.

"What does that mean? It's just staring at a person's eyes. Is that wrong?" Harry said quizzically with an eyebrow up. The three were surprised at what came out of mouth but after a silence Tracey replied, "Well, no. You'll learn about it when you get older and more mature" she said and waved her hand.

"We're the same age" Harry pointed out.

"Girls mature faster than boys" Tracey pointed out.

"Hn" Harry said and let out a small grunt. He didn't like it when he didn't understand something.

 _§ She's telling the truth, master §_ Athena said with a slight giggle.

The attention of the three of them was drawn to the seat next to Harry. The animal there was uncoiling and three pairs of eyes lazily opened and looked at the three. On head was curious, one was daydreaming and the final had a frown and narrowed eyes.

The three realised they were in a room with a runespoor. A class XXXX magical creature.

"Don't worry, she's my familiar. Athena won't harm you" Harry said and stroked one of the heads and the snake let out of a hiss of pleasure.

"Y-you have a Runespoor as a familiar?" Blaise asked nervously, those things were usually familiars of dark lords.

An indignant cry was heard from the overhead luggage compartment and a black bird flew from above it and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"I also have another familiar. This is Indra, he's a lightning phoenix" Harry said and Indra puffed his chest again, it was good to be him.

"Y-you have a phoenix as a familiar as well!" Tracey said in surprise and Harry nodded.

"How can you have both as a familiar!" Tracey asked in disbelief, "Runespoors are for dark lords and Phoenixes are for Light Lords, how can you have both when they're opposites!"

"I don't know" Harry said, "I just do, it's not a big deal. Besides Runespoors have a bad reputation in the UK since most dark lords forcefully bind them to themselves, phoenixes are also done in the same way as well. These guys bonded to me naturally, it was a bit weird but they're my friends. Here you can pet them if you want."

Athena looked up hopefully and Tracey worked up the courage and petted all three heads, all three were hissing in pleasure and Blaise did the same. Daphne was rather reluctant was still slightly scared of the snake. Athena looked at Daphne expectantly and she started get slightly scared and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes Harry had extended his hand to her.

"Here just grab my hand" Harry said softly.

Normally Daphne would just scoff and hex a boy that tried that move on her but she didn't even know Harry. From what he saw he was a bit shy and socially awkward around others but she had no reason to not trust him. She grabbed his hand and he gripped her's gently. Harry felt her smooth and pale skin and felt another jolt go through his body, Indra was with Tracey and Blaise being petted so how did he do that from a distance. He mentally shook his head to get rid of that question and gently and slowly moved Daphne's hand to the head of left snake, that was the one who could think for Athena. With Harry's guidance she gently stroked Athena's head and she lazily opened her maw as she felt Daphne's gentle strokes. Harry then moved her to the second head, which did the same and then the third head which was slightly apprehensive but after a bit of petting that head was also hissing in pleasure.

Harry let go of her hand and gave a smile, "That wasn't so bad" he said positively. Daphne did her best to ignore the small blush on her cheeks and nodded. Why was she blushing so much! It was just a boy! In her defence, he was rather cute.

* * *

After they got acquainted with his pets Daphne showed her snowy-white owl that she named Hedwig and the owl gave a curious glance at Harry. Tracey had a cat named Snowy since her fur was creamy white and Blaise didn't have a pet.

"So Harry, care to answer a few questions" Tracey said excitedly.

Harry was slightly surprised at her request but nodded, "I will try, if I don't answer it is because I don't know or have reason not to say" he said and they agreed that was fair.

"Were you kidnapped by goblins?" was the first question and Harry was wondering what was wrong with her.

"What does that mean! I was raised by goblins! When I was 6 I ended up at Gringotts by accident and they raised me and taught me how to fight and also about the Peverell name. They're my friends and close allies, they certainly are not kidnappers" Harry said slightly indignantly.

"Raised by Goblins?" Blaise said. It was unusual for Goblins to take interests in wizards but they had made into the good books of Harry and it was clear they did so for good reason.

"I don't mind revealing that since it should have been already clear to the media. I'm not sure how it was twisted in such a manner" Harry said.

"It was the Daily Prophet, they tend to twist everything to sell more" Daphne said and wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust.

"What was it like to be raised by goblins?" Tracey asked.

"Hmm" Harry thought and replied, "Challenging. Goblins prided themselves on their warrior abilities and I wanted to get stronger since they gave me a home and live up to the legacies of my family since they generated many powerful warriors. I was pushed physically and mentally to become the best I could be. They trained me to master physical combat as well as magical and mental. They were also really kind since they would help train me and raised me. I trust them a lot and they do the same for me"

The three were surprised at his outlook on goblins, many thought that they were treacherous and dangerous but here was a wizard who was friends with them.

"What about you all?" Harry asked.

"I'm Tracey Davies. Half-blood" she said and Harry didn't react at all to it so she continued, "I lived with both my parents near Southampton and my family's friends with Daphne so that's how I knew her. I was raised with the usual stick-in-the-mud pureblood stuff but my dad didn't really care much for it and my mum is muggle-born so most pureblood houses gave him heat for it. I read a few of my parents notes before coming here but that's it"

"I'm Blaise Zabini, pure-blood" Blaise said, "My dad died when I was young and I had a few step-dads but they weren't around for long. My family lives in Venice, Italy but my dad was a British Wizard so my mother said one day that I was going to Hogwarts. She also was friends with Daphne's family so I stayed with them for a while before coming here. It's been a bit hard to adjust but the UK's all right. My mum raised me to learn about politics and the like for when I become head of house Zabini, I'm also here in Hogwarts because we're trying to branch out to the UK"

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, pure-blood" Daphne said, "I live usually near the outskirts of London in our manor. I was raised by both my parents and I had to learn proper pure-blood etiquette and mannerisms. Since I'm heiress to the Greengrass fortune I had to be raised in that way. I also have a little sister who's 2 years younger than me and she's also coming to Hogwarts. Our family always came here so it's a part of tradition. i learnt some of the basics and a bit of occulmency but that's it"

"It's already impressive" Harry said, why did he say that?

"Thanks, yours is as well" Daphne said with a smile.

Indra drew a few sparks in amusement as he watched his master and drew the attention of the other three away from Harry, he used the distraction to discreetly activate the Sharingan and peered through the door of the compartment. He could see an older lady approaching with a cart and deactivated his sharingan before they could see.

"I believe the food cart is arriving, do you want to get anything?" Harry asked, and no sooner the compartment door opened and a big haggard woman came in and said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

They were slightly surprised at Harry's prediction before she arrived but got a few snacks from the lady before she left. Harry ignored it and Indra took out a bento box from Harry's luggage and dropped it on Harry's lap and a pair of chopsticks.

"You don't want any snacks?" Tracey said and offered some food.

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer" Harry said with a smile.

He opened his bento and saw some Yakisoba and ate from it and drew a few looks from the other three.

"Oh this is just some Yakisoba, it's Japanese. Would you like to try some?" Harry said but they declined politely.

After 10 minutes or so they ate their food quickly and Harry put away his bento leftovers for later and Indra packed it back into his trunk.

After they were about to finish their meal the door opened again.

A pale boy with blond hair and a stuck-up face plastered on barged into the compartment uninvited and was followed by two thuggish looking brutes. The boy had facial features similar to Lucius Malfoy and Harry concluded who he was but it was clear from a first glance that he lacked any form of cunning that his father had, he just barged in without knocking and acted like he was god's gift to the world. Harry wondered if his ego was bigger than the Boy-who-he-wished-didn't-live.

"Greengrass, there you are" the boy said, "I've been searching this train for you. There's no need to sit with such riffraff, let's retire to my compartment" he said with a slight swagger. Harry almost felt a small growl at the back of his throat at that boy's manner. The girl immediately donned her ice mask back and the other two had a frown on their faces. Harry himself put on a slight scowl and mirrored Sasuke.

"Malfoy" she said coldly, "I'm perfectly fine where I am"

"Hmph" he grunted and looked around, "A filthy half-blood and foreigner" he said and looked at Harry and continued, "Even a mudblood dressed in rags! Have you no pride Greengrass?"

She felt a slight smirk and replied, "Mudblood? That would be the new Lord Uchiha-Peverell you are addressing".

Malfoy paled a lot and felt the blood leave his face, he looked at the boy's hand and saw the unmistakable gleam of the Peverell coat of arms on his ring. Crud. His father instructed him to make an ally out of the new lord since he was extremely powerful and could bring the Malfoy family to new heights but he just did the opposite. Crap. Harry was only wearing his battle robes but they had a bit of damage from the battles he had in them.

"A-apologies Lord Uchiha-Peverell. Perhaps you would like to join me and Greengrass and avoid such riffraff such as those two" Malfoy said red with embarrassment but grew more arrogant with each word.

Harry stared emotionlessly at Malfoy and almost made him flinch. His onyx eyes pierced the boy's soul to see a spoiled, arrogant brat who was conceited, spineless and in every sense of the word, trash. Worthless...

"Leave" Harry said coldly.

Malfoy spluttered a bit but asked again, "Excuse me" he asked.

"Leave, now" Harry said and added some more pressure into his glare.

Malfoy felt his face redden with anger, who did that guy think we was? He was a Malfoy, they don't follow and take orders from no one. They were the greatest among all the families in Magical Britain and he was the heir. That kid was just some guy with a big name and barely anyone knew anything about him.

"And who's going to make me?" he said threateningly, the two thugs behind him cracked their knuckles and tried to look menacing but Harry had faced tougher goblins when he was 6 years old, those two were just brutes with no skill.

Harry hissed discreetly, _§ Intimidate them, Athena §._ To Malfoy and his goons he whispered something but to the other three with him, they heard him hissing something in another language and almost had wide eyes.

The Runespoor that was lying still on the seat next to him raised all three heads and hissed dangerously, she glared at the three brats at the doorway and opened her jaws and snapped them threateningly. The three saw a Runespoor. A freaking RUNESPOOR! An XXXX magical beast and it was about to attack them. Malfoy shoved his two brutes out of the way and ran out of the compartment and through the hallway screaming and so did his two brutes who followed quickly behind him, also in fear. Their crotches were really wet and the three were almost crying.

* * *

"Nice one, girl" Harry said and patted her heads and she appreciated it.

"Y-you speak Parseltongue?" Tracey said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I can though. I have no relations to Slytherin so I guess it just popped up in me. It's not that bad, Parseltongue is just a language. In fact, outside the UK Parseltongue is seen as a useful ability where it's used for healing purposes since it can manipulate the body. I heard in India the ability is revered since they can repel snakes from attacking and defend their homes with them" Harry said.

The three were surprised that the common belief of Parseltongue was false and Athena was slightly smirking at a job well done.

"That's pretty amazing" Blaise said after a small silence as they digested the information.

Harry smiled, they were a lot more open-minded than Hermione. Maybe they would be his friends.

* * *

For the next 15 minutes they talked about general stuff that normal 11 year old's would talk about.

"Puddlemere United are going to win the league this year!" Tracey said stubbornly.

"I doubt that, the Tornadoes have made a few transfers like with Daniels and Roderick. They also got a new manager and coach so they might be able to put up a better front" Blaise argued.

Harry heard the two argue with a small smile and so did Daphne, they were rather fun to hang around with. Daphne spent most of the time looking at Harry and Harry felt a little uncomfortable and had no idea why but thought he should do the same and repeated her actions.

"Hey are you two done staring into each other's eyes?" Tracey asked, "Which team do you support Harry?" she asked him.

Harry snapped out of his daze and answered the question. He remembered the time he spent with the wizards who trained him and pulled out a memory.

"I do like the Montrose Magpies" Harry said, he could see those players actually trained and took the game seriously and not get swept in fame and advertisement deals but Harry thought that their attitude was corroding slightly. Nevertheless it was a good team.

"Holyhead Harpies" Daphne said.

They spent the next few minutes talking about Quidditch and Harry was slightly surprised at how popular it was, he put it in his mind for further reference.

"Fine enough Quidditch" Tracey said with a huff. She spent a while defending Puddlemere and was tired.

"What house do you want to be in Harry, all of us had most of our family in Slytherin so we 're all trying to go there" Tracey said and they looked at Harry.

"Hmm, don't care" Harry said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean "don't care"?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked, "It's just a house, the point of Hogwarts is to learn. No one cares what house you were in when they look for jobs. Besides the house system is rather pointless. It promotes needless violence especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which is pointless since the two original founders died centuries ago but idiots feel the need to follow their mutual feud. Now the house system is pointless. Gryffindor is for the cannon fodder, Ravenclaw is for the smart and stuck-up about it, Hufflepuff is for hard workers but they're starting to believe that they are worthless morons which is stupid, and finally Slytherin the house for bigots like Malfoy we just met. And how can you sort 11 year olds into houses, they're personalities are young and can change when older so most of them don't really match their house values. It is rather pointless." he said with a sigh.

"A lot of things are pointless?" Blaise said with a slightly raised eyebrow but all his points were valid and true.

"I'll just go where my friends go, so I guess Slytherin then" Harry said.

"You make friends rather quickly" Daphne said slightly amused.

"You three are nice to hang around with. Doesn't that make you friends?" Harry said with a slight tilt to his head. Both Daphne and Tracey thought he was being rather cute, but held it in.

"Well I guess so" Blaise said, he extended his hand to Harry and they shook hands and he did the same for Tracey and Daphne. For Daphne he felt another small jolt and had no idea where that came from. It was Indra somehow, wasn't it?

He smiled, he made 3 friends.

* * *

After a few minutes the compartment door opened again and Harry thought it was Malfoy coming back for seconds but the sight that he met repulsed him even more.

In came Thomas Potter who was wearing Hogwarts robes lined with red and gold and had parted his hair to make his scar visible to everyone around him. He had a sneer worthy of Malfoy as he looked at his three friends and his lackey was looking greedily at the surroundings.

Harry locked eyes with his worthless twin and glared and almost felt his sharingan flare up again but he stopped it before it could emerge.

"So the word around the train is that the Lord Peverell is here" Thomas said with a sneer and looked at Harry who glared coldly, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Your grasp of the incredibly obvious is astounding" Harry said sarcastically.

"Hmph" Thomas said. That was the guy who took his cloak, that jerk who insulted him back at Gringotts. Dumbledore said that he needed to be brought into the light before those slimy snakes could get to him and gave him that incredibly important mission to do that. If he got him to worship Thomas like the rest of the people did then he could get that huge fortune that Peverell guy had.

"What do you want, Potter?" Daphne said with her icy glare.

"Shut it Greengrass, don't take that tone with the Boy-Who-Lived! He would never go near slimy snakes like you Greengrass" that red-head boy standing behind Potter snapped at her but was openly leering at her. Harry felt another urge to snap him, what was wrong with him?

"We're here for Lord Peverell, he can have the honour of sitting with the Boy-Who-Lived. You slimy snakes can go slither back to the hole you crawled out from" Thomas said with a snarl and extended a fat hand towards Harry.

"Hmph, piss off" Harry said with a snarl.

Thomas looked affronted and his Weasel groupie backed him up, "Hey, what's with that tone! We're trying to save you, you prat!" he said at Harry.

"Please, you couldn't save yourselves from getting lost in a paper bag. I would much prefer the company of people who possess something vital that you two lack, a brain" Harry said with a sneer and swatted away that boy's hand.

"HEY! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I'm trying to help you from making friends with dark wizards but I guess you're already a dark slimy git like the rest of them. Wait till my daddy hears about this, he'll hex you good!" Thomas said with a sneer and tried an insult.

"And you are a fat prick who lacks a brain and is lacking in almost every department. It would be pointless to hang around with a brat who can't fight his own battles and relies on his even more gormless father to fight his own battles" Harry said with a sneer.

"Grr, I'll show you!' he said and raised a fist and swung at Harry. His three friends were about to react but the Weasel had his wand at them. Harry didn't move but he didn't need to move.

In a flash something stopped the fist from reaching Harry. A cloak.

"HEY! That's my cloak! It never did that before! Lay off you useless rag" Thomas yelled.

Said rag pushed back Thomas's fist and he nearly stumbled backwards.

"Oh yes, the useless rag that I took from you. I forgot to mention that it is also one of the most powerful relics of the Peverells, enchanted by some of the greatest masters of history it is worth about a quarter of my vault. Thank you for letting me take it from you. And as for why it didn't do that before, why on earth would it protect a worthless loser like you?" Harry said with a grin as the cloak wrapped around him.

Thomas yelled, "WHAT! GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" he yelled furiously.

"I doubt the cloak would go back to someone who calls it worthless and other names like that. The enchantments have made it semi-sentient and it decides it's own master, unlike before with your family where it was just passed down and not allowed to choose it's wearer. Besides, didn't you say before "Have fun with my rags"? Why do you need them back, are you so pathetic that you need to beg for your rags back?" Harry said with a grin.

Thomas yelled out in anger and was going to charge at Harry but Indra intervened this time instead of Athena. He sent a flurry of sparks between Harry and Thomas and he stopped in a screeching halt before he was electrocuted.

Indra let out a fierce cry of anger and it stirred fear into everyone who heard it. His body was in mid air and he was airborne. He flapped his wings furiously and let out a steady stream of sparks from his body and was glaring at the two morons. His talons were sharp and pointed at the two, looking for blood. He may not have been big but the electricity that he was sparking off with scared anyone who saw it.

"A-a Phoenix?" Thomas said as he paled.

"Meet Indra. He's a lighting phoenix, the first of his species to be discovered. He's also my familiar" Harry said nonchalantly and Indra let out another cry.

The two paled and Thomas shoved the Weasel aside and dashed for the doorway and like a kicked puppy Weasel picked himself up and ran behind him, tail between legs.

* * *

"That was good" Tracey said with a laugh as she saw the two run like rabbits.

Indra calmed down quickly and perched on Harry's shoulder and Harry gently stroked his feathers which were slightly sparking.

"Did you meet him before?" Blaise asked.

"At Gringotts. The prick was throwing his weight around like a dimwit and the goblins were loosing their patience. He was returning this cloak which was an old Peverell relic claimed by the Potters and I took it back. Needless to say the Idiot and Idiot Senior were not happy" Harry said as the cloak draped around him.

Daphne laughed at his name for the Potters. Her family had a few marriage offers from the Potters but it was clear that they were morons. They kept calling them snakes and were going on about redeeming them or some nonsense like that. Her father, Matthew Greengrass got rid of them quickly and since then the Potters were on some stupid crusade. She remembered her first meeting with the Potters and it was clear that they were arrogant, conceited and acted like they were gods gift to the world. She was in no way spending her life with someone like that and Thomas's leers at her and her sister made her uncomfortable.

"Speaking of Idiot senior, I heard he got a post as the Quidditch instructor at Hogwarts" Daphne said and Harry's face darkened slightly before he reverted to normal. Indra sparked a slight bit as well but he went back to his usual state.

"Ugh, I hate having to deal with them and Dumbledore as well" she said with a groan.

"You don't like Dumbledore?" Harry said slightly surprised.

The three nodded and Blaise elaborated, "Look not to deflate your ideas but we were always told by our parents to be careful around him. He has a tendency to be a bit overbearing and slightly manipulative and maintains his look as god amongst everyone" he said.

"Oh no. I don't like Dumbledore either. It was clear from my first meeting with him that he saw the world through the glasses of the Greater Good" Harry said, "I was just surprised that others could see that as well".

"Most noble families can see it, it's mostly muggleborns who were told of his accomplishments and his supporters that love him" Daphne said.

"He may be a good guy but the people who know more don't like his methods and his attitude. But no one can say it since he's really popular and powerful" Tracey added.

Harry nodded and took in the information. He shouldn't be too focused on Dumbledore, he was still more powerful than Harry so his main objective was survive and get stronger and get more allies. He had to be more careful in future. But that did explain why Hermione acted the way she did.

"Thank you for telling me, I will be more cautious in future" Harry said with a smile.

Daphne had a slight red in her face but it was almost invisible.

"Hey, I think we're almost at Hogwarts" Tracey said as she peered out the window and saw that the train was getting closer to the north. The trees were more brown and a small castle could be seen in the distance, Harry could see it perfectly with his sharingan that he activated discreetly.

Before he could say anything the door opened again for the third time! Really did people know how to knock?

* * *

The blowhard from before barged in and puffed out his chest to show his prefect badge.

"Right, I heard that there were dangerous animals here but don't worry I'm here to kill them" the idiot said pampously.

"You mean them?" Harry asked amusedly. Athena was draped around his chest and shoulders and Indra was on his shoulder.

The prefect paled slightly at what he saw but quickly recovered himself, "Boy, let go of those animals now" he ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't. They are my familiars and I can't allow you to take them" Harry replied evenly.

"I don't believe that. It's clear you're trying to smuggle dangerous creatures into Hogwarts. Come with me right now!" he ordered and puffed out his badge again. Harry was really getting annoyed at the morons that were bothering him but before he could reply Athena slithered off his shoulder and hissed menacingly at the red-haired blowhard who paled into the colour of sour milk and almost wet his pants and ran.

About a minute later the same idiot barged in with a female who had black hair and a pale face who had a Head Girl badge on her chest, looking confused and exasperated and annoyed at the blowhard's behaviour. Percy was openly leering at her from behind and was trying to impress her.

"There they are. That's the boy smuggling dangerous creatures, you deal with them and I'll call the DMLE about this" he said and was about to bolt again but the female grabbed him with surprising strength before he could run.

"Calm down! Did you even ask his side of the story, Percy?" the girl asked but the idiot named Pervy or whatever wasn't listening and still trying to run.

"As I told Pervy or whatever his name is, both Athena and Indra are my familiars. They are not in the least bit dangerous and only responded to some rude people who barged in and tried to pick a fight. They can't be penalised for self-defence" Harry explained calmly. Percy fumed at the name he was given by the boy.

"Can you prove that?" the Head Girl asked.

"I am willing to submit my memories or if need be an Unbreakable Vow to the DMLE and if you check the records of the ICW these two are registered as my familiars. Any attempt to kill them without just cause will be met with judgement from international laws" Harry said and Percy paled.

The Head Girl asked, "Can I cast a charm to see if you are telling the truth about those animals being your familiars?" she asked and Harry nodded.

" **Vinculum Revelio** " she said and pointed her wand at Harry and his familiars. A clear bond was shown between Harry and his familiars and proved his story.

"I hope this clears any doubts from Pervy about me being a smuggler" Harry said and Pervy, sorry Percy flared up.

"Those are dangerous animals. They can't be allowed at Hogwarts! By the rules, only a cat, owl and toad are allowed as pets" he yelled at the Head Girl.

"Percy, shut up!" the Head Girl said losing his patience with Percy, "Any bonded familiar is allowed on Hogwarts! And for the record I know you brought a rat to Hogwarts as a pet and you know the owl, cat or toad rule is just a guideline"

"B-but those animals attacked people. I have it on good word that the animals attacked the Boy-Who-Lived unprovoked and also Mr. Malfoy. They need to be put down!" Percy spat.

"And did they offer proof?" Harry said, "I offered an unbreakable oath and memories, did either do the same about an UNPROVOKED attack?"

"We can also offer testimony to back up his story" Daphne added to back up Harry who was grateful.

"Yeah, Harry's telling the truth" Tracey added.

"Harry's telling the truth, big sister" Blaise said with a smirk and the audience was surprised. Blaise's sister, Cassandra Zabini was the head girl? That was handy! Percy paled as the little brother of his superior was one of the brats he threatened. Cassandra sighed a bit at her little brother, he was using her authority a bit too much but when dealing with Pervy she thought it was fair. Heh, that name fits.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've been sitting here the whole time Cassie and neither of them tried to hurt me" Blaise said and to prove it he stroked both Athena and Indra who weren't the least bit threatening.

Percy paled and the Head Girl was looking more annoyed than ever, "There's no need for any of this in the first place. The animals didn't harm anyone and unless someone was actually physically hurt I shouldn't even have to deal with this!" she snapped at Percy.

"But-" Percy started but Cassandra cut him off, "Enough, Pervy go back to patrols. If you want to have the honour of putting down these familiars then go for it" she said and didn't realise she said his name wrong. Percy, now dubbed Pervy in future, paled as the Runespoor was snapping it's three jaws and the Lightning Phoenix was sparking with electricity again and bolted with a wet stain in his crotch.

* * *

"Thank you Ms. Zabini" Harry said.

"It was no problem Mr.?" she said.

"Harry Uchiha-Peverell" Harry said and her eyebrows were slightly raised.

"Well Blaise has been making some interesting friends, please call me Cassie" she said and Blaise went slightly red from the praise.

"He is a good person and I'm glad he's my friend" Harry replied.

Cassandra nodded, she could tell that Harry was quite intelligent and skilled from the way he held himself and the fact he had 2 familiars. Everyone in the world heard his debut performance at Wizengamot and it was well-thought out for an 11 year old boy. She was slightly surprised that Blaise was in his good books, many families would kill to be in their position but it was clear that Harry despite his extraordinary circumstances was still a normal 11 year old. Not blowhards like Malfoy or the Potters or heavens forbid the Weasleys. He would be a good ally in future, it's a shame he was too young. He was rather cute.

"Thank you for those words. Please look after him" she said and got Blaise embarrassed.

"Big sis!" Blaise whined. She was always doing that.

"Ok" he replied.

"Thank you" Cassandra said, "We're also getting close to Hogwarts. I recommend you all get changed into your Hogwarts robes. Your familiars can't follow you to the feast, sadly. They can go with your trunk to your room or to the owlery. I hope to you see you all in my house Ravenclaw but my little brother is set on Slytherin" she said, "I have to get back to my patrols, goodbye" and left the compartment.

* * *

"She seemed nice, you never mentioned your sister was the head girl" Tracey said slightly accusingly at Blaise.

"Hey, sue me! It never really came up in conversation. She's in her sixth year and got the Head Girl badge even though only seventh years get them. She didn't want the lordship despite being older than me so I got it. She's nothing like me" Blaise said, "Besides you heard her, we have to get changed. We're almost at Hogwarts" he said and got up.

Harry simply activated his cloak and by expanding it to the limit he could drape it over him rather comfortably. Indra had pulled his robes from his trunk and gave it to Harry under the cloak and he managed to get out of his battle robes into his school ones. Man they sucked. But at least he could strap his sword comfortably to his back. He pulled off the cloak and appeared fully changed in 45 seconds. His cloak went back to it's original black coat shape with red clouds. The three were slightly surprised at the sword strapped to Harry's back but then they were quickly getting accustomed to the unnatural around their new friend. He still kept his headband attached to his head and his cloak refused to leave so easily.

"You really don't want to get up do you?" Blaise said with a deadpan.

"We have to change as well" Daphne said and he didn't think about that and blushed slightly.

"We'll be outside" Harry said and got up and left the compartment with Blaise.

* * *

After a few minutes all of them were fully dressed in Hogwarts robes. Each of their robes had their own family logos. Guess that made it easier to identify heirs to houses.

The train was slowly brought to a halt and Harry and his friends disembarked from the platform. He had Indra teleport to the Castle with Athena, as per Cassie's advice.

A voice yelled out, "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" and Harry followed it. As he walked forwards he saw a giant of a man holing a large lantern and towering over all the tiny first years. He had a bushy black mane and beard and black beetle eyes but his manner showed he was quite gentle.

"Righ' we'll be takin' boats to Hogwarts!" the man bellowed and they followed him to the shores of the river. Along the bank there were several small boats docked on the river. Harry got onto a boat along with Blaise, Daphne and Tracey.

The boats moved on their own and Harry used his sharingan unconsciously to see a runic array inscribed onto the bottom of the boat that guided it towards the castle. He quickly deactivated it before anyone could see. He knew he would have to show the sharingan eventually, just maybe later.

The boats moved slowly and glided across the surface of the water. Harry pierced the area with his sharingan, he could see the castle. It was a large medieval castle on top of a mountain with many turrets and towers. He even saw details like maybe 15 towers or maybe less, several turrets courtyards and halls and many other features. It truly was a beautiful castle. He could also see a truly beautiful sight, the wards. He could peer into the shields and could see they were almost impenetrable and extremely powerful since the layers were extremely complex and almost impossible to count, like a golden dome over the castle.

As the boats glided Harry could see slight movement from under him and saw an outline of a giant squid. What the heck was that doing there!

The boats reached an underground cavern where they all disembarked and got off the boat and Harry deactivated his sharingan. They followed the man to the main gates of the castle and he reached huge wooden doors and pounded on the wooden doors with his massive hand to knock. He pounded three times and the doors opened to reveal a stern, old woman. She had strict eyes and grey hair tied in a tight bun and was wearing formal robes.

 _"She looks scary"_ Harry thought.

"Yeah, no kidding" Sasuke replied back.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall" the man said to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" she replied politely and the giant left. They all walked through the entrance and were surprised at what they saw. This was Expansion charms to the extreme, Harry could barely see the ceiling with his Sharingan (which he activated and deactivated) and the halls were lit with torches like Gringotts.

EXTRACT FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE. I DON'T OWN THIS.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

END EXTRACT.

She looked around to see the crowd. She spotted Thomas Potter, Dumbledore's christened Golden Boy. She was asked by him to tutor that brat but he was almost utterly unbearable and rather dim and weak. She was disappointed at James's son and outraged at how easily he gave away his other son, she opened her eyes and realised that he was exactly as Severus always described. When Lily was back she heard about what James did and Lily left him and sought her out. Lily lived with her and they both worked together to find her other son Harry but it looked like he wasn't here. Lily will be crushed, she thought with a grimace.

Meanwhile Malfoy was stirring up trouble.

"Well if it isn't good old Potty" Malfoy said with a sneer, "Ready to go back to your hidey-hole, squib?"

"Malfoy" he growled.

"I heard your worthless father is also here, it's a shame what Hogwarts has come to these days" Malfoy said mockingly.

"Why you!" he yelled and tried to punch Malfoy and they started a scuffle that drew the immediate attention of McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! Cease this at once!" she snapped and the two stopped and Harry almost saw flames from her eyes, scary...

"A detention for the both of you if I see you behave in such a manner again" she snapped and the two ceased but continued to glare at each other.

She peered around the crowd and saw Harry, who had a sword strapped to his back. That set of alarm bells in her head.

"And what is the meaning of that sword, Mr."she said and rounded on Harry.

"Harry Uchiha-Peverell" he said and surprised everyone around him. He sighed, best to get it over with early.

She was surprised and remembered that this was the 200 million kid, that boy with incredible political power. Well he wasn't going running around with a sword, this is a school!

"Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, why do you have a sword?" she asked.

"It is a relic of the Peverell line and by the Hogwarts charter all students can bring them if they have one. You can check if you want" he said. He wasn't kidding, he read that charter. It was long, tedious and stupid but he managed it! It was worth knowing all the rues to find loopholes.

" **Relictum Revelio** " she said and pointed her wand at the sword. The spell hit the sword and it lit up in a cyan colour and revealed the Peverell coat of arms in a dim light to show it was a relic.

"Very well, you may keep it. Know that if it used to harm any other students purposely then it can be confiscated. Incidentally, is it goblin forged?" she said.

"Yes Professor. It is partly goblin forged which is where the cyan colour came instead of green" Harry replied. The spell turned green for goblin metals which had their magics but chakra was flowing in it and gave a cyan colour when the energies mixed.

Both Thomas and Malfoy seethed, he got to carry a sword and it was Goblin-made so it was valuable too!

 _"I'll ask father/daddy to send me a relic as well"_ Malfoy and Thomas thought almost simultaneously.

Professor McGonagall left the room and went into the Main hall, leaving the rest alone.

* * *

Most of the people were crowding around Harry who had an urge to genjutsu the lot of them but he ignored them for the most part. Luckily another distraction arrived and several people screamed.

Suddenly a group of ghosts just phazed through the doors and into the halls. They were all pearly-white and transparent and glided across the hall, not noticing the baffled first-years. a fat small monk was arguing, "Forgive and forget, I say. We should give Peeves a second chance-" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Haven't we given enough second chances to him" another ghost who wore olden day formal robes and his head was swinging slightly from it's neck, "He's not a ghost anyway, he's a poltergeist!" he said and looked down at the students and asked, "Oh what are you all doing there?"

Everyone was still a bit stunned so there was no answer, "Oh, first-years about to be sorted I suppose! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house!" the monk said cheerfully and the group phazed through another wall and continued their argument.

"Are you all ready?" a voice said and he turned around to the entrance hall and saw McGonagall standing at the entrance.

"Now form a line and follow me" she said and the first years did so. Harry stuck with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise and they walked out of the chamber into the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Location: Hogwarts Great Hall**

 _"This is trippy"_ Harry thought.

The hall was utterly massive and had 4 very long rows which were tables and right at the other end of the wall were banners of the house crests. The place was lit by hundreds of floating candles suspended in mid-air. The tables all had golden plates and cutlery and goblets. At the end of the hall was where all the teachers were sitting but he couldn't see them properly. The ghosts were hovering around the place, glowing in sliver as the glided. Harry looked up and saw the sky, that can't be right. He activated his Sharingan and peered at the ceiling and saw several enchantments that linked it to the sky outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History" a voice said from somewhere in the line and he recognised it as Hermione. It looked like she was trying to impress the teachers but McGonagall either acted like she didn't hear or care.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall and placed a wooden stool at the front and on it was a hat. With his Sharingan he could see that hat was almost stuffed to the brim with enchantments and runes and who knew what else. It was clearly a magical hat.

To his surprise, the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

EXTRACT FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE. I DON'T OWN THIS.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

END EXTRACT.

The whole hall burst into applause while Harry was wondering why the heck someone needed to put an enchantment for that! Really! He deactivated the sharingan back to his usual onyx.

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool and place the hat on to be sorted" McGonagall said and read off a scroll she opened and said.

"Abbott, Hannah"

A pink-faced and embarrassed girl with pigtails went forward and nearly stumbled but sat down and placed on the hat, then the hat bellowed "HUFFLEPUFF" after 10 seconds.

"Bones, Susan"

A red haired girl with equal levels of fear and embarrassment went to the hat and placed it on. After a few seconds the hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry"

Again this time a boy went up to the table and sat down, the hat bellowed "RAVENCLAW!"

He tuned out but then heard his friend being called.

"Davies, Tracey"

His cheerful brown haired friend from behind him stepped out and was slightly pale but Harry and the others gave her a reassuring look which gave her confidence. She sat down on the stool and placed on the hat and in a minute it bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

This continued and Harry tuned out and fixed the fine tuning on his occulmency shields until he heard a name her recognised.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed on the hat from nervousness. After a minute the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" and the lions cheered and she sat down at their table. He wondered if he should aim there but remembered Sasuke's words. You can't have everyone as a friend, guess he can't fulfil Daniels's promise at the train.

His attention was brought back when he heard, "Greengrass, Daphne" and Daphne, who was in front of him stepped out of line gracefully. She was definitely nervous but did her best to cover it, her pace was slightly quick and her face was nervous but she reached the stool and sat down and placed on the hat. After a few seconds the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" and the table with people seated in green cheered and the table with people in scarlet gave her the evil eye. Idiots. She sat down next to Tracey but kept a few seats near her open on purpose. Why did she do that? Was she expecting someone to sit there?

His attention faded again quickly and he was meditating. He heard Malfoy's name being called but ignored it and he heard "SLYTHERIN" which annoyed him. What was that hat thinking, the idiot jumped in and stirred up trouble. That was Gryffindor!

"Potter, Thomas"

The Hall reached a dead silence and Harry almost puked as Thomas swaggered forwards as his name was called.

He heard a few whispers from the people around him.

"That's the boy-who-lived?"

"He seems like a prick"

"Wow, he's fat"

He smirked at some of the whispers, it appears some of them had brains.

He swaggered onto the stool and sat down and jammed the hat forcefully on him.

The hat winced but sorted him anyway. After almost 3 minutes where Harry noted that Thomas was paling quickly, like his world was collapsing. After that time the Hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" but rather reluctantly and a bit forced.

Some of the Lions cheered like mad but most gave polite applause and some were a little repulsed by him. Harry couldn't really blame them.

After the applause had died down McGonagall continued back to her list and Harry back to his mind.

Then he heard his name.

"Uchiha-Peverell, Harry" she spoke.

Harry slowly stepped out of the line and Blaise gave him a reassuring look.

He walked out, slowly but in confident strides. Like he was normally walking and as if this didn't matter to him, true confidence. As he walked he could hear more whispers as he passed. He was wearing high quality Hogwarts robes with his families insignias on it and also donned his Invisibility cloak which turned into a normal black cloak to avoid problems in uniform. He still had his headband and it was lucky that McGonagall was more focused on the sword to notice it. The sword in question was strapped to his back and drew a lot of whispers.

"Who's that?"

"Haven't you heard! That's the youngest lord in history!"

"That's the kid with 200 million galleons!"

"Woah! He's really good looking"

"Wow, he's really cute"

"Darn pretty boy! He's got money and girls!"

"Why does he have a sword?"

Harry heard those whispers with a sweat drop. Revised findings, the people here were rather weird and some were a bit scary. Thomas Potter and Malfoy and both their mindless followers sent glares at him but he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He focused back to the sudden increase in giggles and whispers among the females.

He was 11 years old, this isn't the age for girls!

He found a book inside the vault called "Sai's Guide to Human Relations" when he was worried about making friends. That book went through a lot of basics like don't call girls ugly and went onto a few other things too. It said that girls should not be the focus of boys until puberty, whenever that was.

Back to Hogwarts...

Harry walked to the stool and saw the staff. There was Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling and a few seats away was James Potter. It took a lot of Occulmency to not scowl at him who was glaring at Harry but Harry reigned himself in.

He also saw on the other side of the table was a woman with red hair and almost had tears in her eyes. She had brilliant green eyes, pearly white skin and Hogwarts robes and was staring down at her plate, biting back tears. That was Lily, his mother! His mother! He dreamed of seeing her so many times and he finally got to see her! He felt an urge to run up there and hug her but kept it down and focused on something else. Why was she crying? Crap, Harry Potter wasn't on the list! She bit back her tears and looked back at him.

It took a lot more occulmency and mind control to not break his Itachi mask, she looked back at him and gave a small reassuring smile and Harry felt his heart fill up like a void inside was filled. She probably thought he was nervous since she smiled gently. He focused himself back to the sorting. That pointless thing.

He reached the stool and sat down and the hat covered his head.

For the first time the hat spoke something other than it's usual song or the house names, "Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, can you please lower your occulmency shields?" it asked out loud.

"Wait are you going to read my mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes, don't worry anything I find will be kept within me and me alone. I'm enchanted that way and can't reveal anything in your head" the Hat said. That had various reactions, the teachers were surprised to see a Master Occulmens. Nothing else could keep that hat from entering the mind and to master an art like that was astounding. Dumbledore's twinkle increased, James's scowl deepened and Lily's smile was replaced with surprise. Most of the other students had never heard of occulmency so they ignored it.

Harry lowered his shields but only so the hat could get in and stopped anyone else entering. Sure enough he felt a small attack from the old man and stopped it quickly.

 _"Wow"_ a voice inside his mind said, and it wasn't Sasuke.

 _"Umm, Hat is that you?"_ Harry thought.

 _"Yes that would be me_ " the Sorting Hat said.

 _"By the way, what's your name?"_ Harry asked.

The hat was silent but after a few moments it replied, _"I never had one, I'm just a hat with all the memories and knowledge of the founders and combine them and slap some consciousness into it. Not one student for centuries ever asked such a question. I guess it's whatever you like"_ he said.

Harry thought about it and repiled, _"Capper?"_ he thought weakly. He never had to name a hat!

 _"Sounds a bit lame, is that what the young people of these days are into now? Bah, whatever Capper it is!_ " Capper replied.

 _"Kid you have some occulmency shields. I doubt anyone could penetrate this place!"_ Capper said.

 _"Yeah, ok"_ Harry replied, _"How are you going to read my mind?"_

 _"Just give me a second"_ Capper replied.

After a few seconds Capper was silent but then replied angrily, _"THAT OLD JERK!"_ he thought with a rage.

 _"Hey Capper! What's wrong?"_ Harry thought.

 _"WRONG! That old man ruined your childhood, that's what!"_ Capper replied angrily.

 _"Oh, so you saw?"_ Harry thought.

 _"Yeah, I'm not a fan of that jerk normally but what the heck! He left you with those monsters!"_ Capper thought angrily but then composed himself again, _"Well your life picked up by leaps and bounds with that Sasuke guy in here and those goblins. Man you are a surprise"._

Sasuke made his presence known, "I think you already know that if you reveal anything, I will burn you" Sasuke said menacingly and he could hear some Amaterasu flames lighting up in his mind.

 _"Yeah, yeah I know. Brim sealed!"_ Capper replied, _"Now where the heck do I put you?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Harry asked.

 _"You are cunning and resourceful but won't abandon your morals for your goals, Salazar would give a leg to hone your sharp mind in his home. You are easily extremely intelligent but doesn't flaunt it or let it define yourself, Rowena would kick old Sal in the privates and steal you to her nest. You are brave and courageous but not foolhardy and reckless but enough for old Godric to brave the journey to bring you to his tower. You are hard-working and loyal, to a few who you think earned it, Hufflepuff may not be as eager as the other three but you would certainly be welcome there. You have all of the good qualities of most of the founders and I really have no clue where to put you, so where do you want to go?"_ Capper said.

 _"I don't really care"_ Harry thought.

 _"Bah, and don't think I didn't hear your thoughts about the sorting, smart alec. I'll have you know that it wasn't always like this but over time traditions are done for traditions sake. But I do agree that some things are just dumb. I get loads of kids coming in saying they want to stick it to the slimy snakes or Gryffindorks and keep up that ridiculous feud"_ Capper said.

 _"Well it's true and besides your enchantments have to be dulled by now. Who would put Malfoy in Slytherin. He has as much cunning and skill as a bull rampaging in a china shop. Best to ship him off to another house which jumps into trouble all the time"_ Harry thought.

 _"Yeah, no duh kid. Listen I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. My enchantments were finalised by Helga Hufflepuff who wanted the kiddies to get their choice if they didn't like their house that they were suited for"_ Capper snapped back, _"Like that Potter brat. He needed to learn a bit more humility and hard-work and I threatened to put him in Hufflepuff but he went on about a rant about duffers and wouldn't go there. Then I thought his selfishness was a kind-of ambition and was going to say Slytherin before the old man intervened and asked for Gryffindor. I honestly think Godric would jump off the high tower than let that brat into his house."_

* * *

Back in the real world Harry was sat with the hat for almost 5 minutes and people where whispering in confusion.

"Heh, I bet that loser is so pathetic that the hat can't give him a house" Thomas said loudly and from Slytherin Malfoy was making similar comments.

Lily frowned as she looked at Thomas, she tried so hard to get Thomas to change and be less of a spoiled brat but he insulted her, hit her and once even spat at her. The final straw was when her own son called her a mudblood and James didn't even reprehend him and her son didn't even apologise for it. Lily looked at James in shock and he gave a small scolding but that was it! She left the next day and from that day they weren't her family, but it hurt so much to see Thomas act like that and it hurt even more to think Harry was missing after all he suffered.

"10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin" McGonagall shot at the two of them and they both sat down. She knelt back to the hat and picked it up, much to Harry and Capper's surprise.

"HEY! You old bint! What was that for?" Capper said angrily and Harry paled at the balls the hat had. What a man.

McGonagall had flames in her eyes from that hat's comment but kept it down and asked, "Excuse me but why is the sorting taking so long?" she asked the hat.

"Well, I was actually having a nice chat with the boy" the hat said with a cat-caught-the-canary smile.

McGonagall had a small tick in her eye, "You're supposed to do the sorting, the rest of the students are hungry!" she snapped.

"Ah, let those little creeps whine. I'm the centuries old hat who hasn't had one interesting thing to do in his whole hatty life until I was having a nice chat with a really interesting kid. So excuse me, old bint!" the hat said rudely to McGonagall who's face was going atomic.

"And remember you don't get sorted unless I do it! So unless you all want to be here for a week I suggest you place me back on the Peverell's head! And you two little brats that bad-mouthed this kid, know that this kid's talent far outstrips the two of you combined so I suggest you don't tickle this sleeping dragon!" the hat said snidely and McGonalgall was taking deep breaths to calm herself and placed the hat back on Harry but gave it a sharp glare for being snippy with them. Both Malfoy and Potter were flushing in anger at what the stupid hat said.

* * *

 _"Ah, back here again"_ Capper said. Harry lowered his shields again and put them up before anyone could enter and he felt a much more focused dent from the old man but he wasn't going to fall for that.

 _"So, as fun as this chat is. I've got to wrap this up before those little creeps starve to death"_ Capper replied cheerfully like it didn't matter.

 _"So where do I go?_ " Harry asked.

 _"Where do you want to go?"_ the hat asked.

 _"I don't care. Just put me somewhere"_ Harry said.

 _"Hey kid, I already said you HAVE to choose. I can't put you anywhere from what I saw in your head"_ Capper said again forcefully.

From the corner of his eye he through one of the holes in the hat and saw Daphne staring at him, she was looking slightly worried even though her ice mask was almost perfect his eyes could see it.

 _"Yeah yeah, eye this, eye that. Eye've got good magic or whatever eyes, so what? Get on with it!"_ Capper said in his head and Sasuke groaned at the bad pun.

 _"I want to be with my friend"_ Harry said.

 _"Man that was lame"_ Capper said.

 _"What do you mean"_ Harry asked.

 _"I want to be with my friend, ugh. That phrase is so overused I'm really getting sick of it!"_ Capper snapped. _"How many snot-nosed little brats do you think I've seen who keep asking that!"_

 _"But I want to be with her"_ Harry said.

 _"Great now another Romeo. I've seen girl chasers just as often as the other one"_ Capper said back.

 _"I'm not chasing her, she's my friend"_ Harry said in confusion, why would he chase Daphne?

 _"Wow, you are one dense brick"_ Capper said, _"Ah whatever, you want to go there with your friend?"_ he asked.

 _"Yes"_ Harry replied.

 _"Fine, have it your way. Oh by the way a certain old man wants you in Gryffindor, any thoughts?"_ Capper asked.

 _"HELL NO!"_ Harry thought fiercely.

" _And somewhere upstairs, Godric would be crying that he lost a student with the guts you have while that wily old man Slytherin would be throwing it in Godric's face and laughing his head off at Godric. Do come back sometime, I haven't had a good conversation in a while"_ Capper said and could almost picture it.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat roared at top volume. The table of green stood up and gave him a standing ovation. The new Lord Uchiha-Peverell was in their house. The lions gave him a scathing glare but most girls didn't do that which only made the boys even more angry. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely as well.

Behind him, McGonagall was a bit disappointed that she didn't get a skilled student like him, he mastered occulmency at such a young age and that was probably the tip of the iceberg. Dumbledore was glaring daggers at the hat which stuck out a black fold like a tongue and winked back at him. James looked even more disgusted at Harry, like he was a sin of mankind and Lily was a little surprised. That boy didn't act like normal Slytherins with their swagger but she gave polite applause. Not every Slytherin was bad, Severus was proof of that before he changed. Severus, the man in question, looked in polite interest at Harry. Now there was a real Slytherin, he held confidence and poise in his walk and he had talent in spades. It's about time he had someone with a brain in his house, loathe as he was to admit it. Flitwick looked slightly disappointed that such a bright mind wasn't in his house and Sprout did as well but they both applauded.

Daphne looked a lot more cheerful, behind her mask and she looked a bit expectingly at him. He sat down next to her and smiled, yeah this is where he wanted to be.

"So what were you chatting about with the hat?" Tracey asked.

"Nothing much in particular, he was just lonely" Harry said as he got comfortable in his seat.

Back to the sorting he saw that the Weasley boy was getting sorted. What did McGonagall say his name was? Rupert? Roderick? Oh Ronald. He was sorted into Gryffindor, now he just felt bad for Capper for having to do that for the students.

Next was Blaise and he was last and he sat down on the stool with the hat over his head, the hat soon yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and Harry and the rest of the table clapped as well. Blaise went to the Slytherin table and sat with Harry and the rest of them.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to have to get used to all this weird stuff when I hang with you" Blaise said sarcastically.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, I got used to it a long time ago"

"Well it sure if going to be a fun couple of years!" Tracey said.

"It certainly will be interesting" Daphne added.

Harry grinned, he did it! He had friends!

* * *

"Welcome," Dumbeldore said as the sorting had ended. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and everyone clapped.

 _"Nutjob"_ Harry thought.

"You said it. But I found most of my more dangerous enemies were mad in the head" Sasuke replied.

The plates in front of him filled up magically and he piled on some healthy portions of vegetables and meat and ate quietly while the rest of the hall were ravenous. Did they not eat anything?

Harry ate a normal portion, he was used to not eating much from his time at the Dursleys and the majority of Slytherin and Ravenclaw ate politely. At the Gryffindor table Thomas and the Weasley were shovelling food into their mouths like no tomorrow and he felt slightly sick and heard Sasuke puke in his head.

He focused back on his meal and ate his portion before feeling full, after that he turned his attention back to the main table. James Potter was also eating like a pig, his mother Lily ate with actual manners. Thank you Kami. Actually all of the main table ate properly and from what he could observe.

For the first time he activated his Sharingan in public, he may not get the chance to look at them all lined up. The power levels of all the teachers were really high, chief was Dumbledore and then lower down was a man in a black cloak. Then there was a short man who looked like he had some goblin blood and McGonagall. Then there was his mother and loathe he was to admit it, his father. Sasuke persuaded him to do this and use his sharingan, it may not sound like a great idea but it was ideal to get more information. No matter what the consequences were.

Dumbledore, Lily, Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall all saw Harry's eyes change as he looked at them and it felt slightly piercing, like he could see into them.

 _"What are those eyes?"_ Dumbledore thought, _"Could it perhaps be some unique magic of the Peverells? I have to find out more about this"._

 _"Hm, looks like there is more to the boy than I originally estimated"_ Snape thought to himself.

 _"W-what happened to his eyes? It felt like he was looking inside me"_ Lily thought in confusion as she never heard of any kind of magic that could do that. Both McGonagall and Flitwick thought along similar lines.

He also looked at a turbaned man who was eating fearfully and saw something odd. He couldn't see what was inside that turban. It was like there was another piece of magic inside there that was clouding his vision, he could see small glimpses of something black but couldn't see anything else. His strength was odd, it was partly strong and partly weak. Maybe he was weird that way. As desserts came and went the hall became silent and he deactivated the sharingan.

EXTRACT FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE. I DON'T OWN THIS.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Dumbledore said as he stood up and continued.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

END EXTRACT.

Harry wasn't too impressed at his attempts. He basically put a signboard to a place and said, "Hey come here and check out this place"! Well he was, and so were most of the Gryffindorks.

"Now off to your beds, pip pip" he said and all the students got up.

"Slytherin first years, come here. I'm a prefect and I'll show you how to get to your common room" a voice said and Harry recognised one of those badges that Pervy wore on him and another girl.

They quickly congregated all the Slytherin students and spoke up.

"Right, now follow me to the Slytherin common room" the person said and left the Great Hall.

Harry had his sharingan active and drew a few quizzical looks from his friends but he said he would explain later, none of the others noticed. This castle was huge and photographic memory would come in handy *hint* *hint*.

They climbed and descended several rickety staircases around the castle, some that were moving constantly and made it a real pain to navigate. Harry still managed to memorise the general layout of the place for further reference.

Soon they walked down narrow dark hallways and reached their common room. There was a stone wall with snake carvings blocking it and they arrived at their destination so Harry deactivated his Sharingan.

"Remember this is the doorway to the common room, you have to give a password to enter" the prefect said. To the door he said, "Cunning" and the stone doors retracted and opened up to reveal a cave like common room. The ceiling was green and a bit damp so they had to be under the lake. The walls were green and lush green sofas were placed decoratively with a fireplace crackling in the corner.

"This is the Slytherin common room, to the left is the boy's dormitory and to the right is the girls. The dorms have rooms of two with you and a roommate. Choose a dorm when you get there and you will have to stick with it" the prefect said.

Harry and Blaise paired together and so did Daphne and Tracey. Malfoy paired with Crabbe, one of his lackeys and the other was left out and paired with a random person.

"Now I'll hand your attentions to Professor Snape, who is the head of Slytherin House" the prefect said. From behind them a figure in a black cloak made his presence known.

"Thank you Mr. Davidson, I'll take it from here" he said and Harry almost jumped. He just got behind him perfectly and he didn't even notice it! That took a lot of skill since most goblins had trouble doing that and only elite battle-harded goblins could manage it.

The group of first years parted to let Professor Snape walk through the crowd.

"Welcome to Slytherin, the house of cunning and ambition. You are here for those reasons and that is what I expect of you. You will already know that your house is your family. I cannot stress this even harder. Your house is your only family in Hogwarts. You will find that outside this house it will be very rare to find others who will open up to you and some may resent you, chief among them are Gryffindors and hence the ones you can count on are here. Any disputes amongst each other are to be only settled in the Slytherin common areas, to ensure that to the school we present as a united front. That being said I expect greatness from all of you and being caught doing wrong will be extremely disappointing. If you break rules then don't get caught or do it where I am present to protect you as the other teachers will not be so merciful, chief among them would be James Potter" he said and spat out the last part.

 _"I get how you feel"_ Harry thought. Looks like he wasn't alone in his dislike of the jerk.

"Slytherin house has had a good history of winning the House Cup and I hope you can help maintain that, teachers will always be slightly biased against you even if they don't realise this and I try my best to even the scales. However losing many points will cause your peers to question your presence in this noble house. If any of you are behind in academics then it is your duty to ask. Several older years can always help you pick up the slack in certain areas as it is in their interest for Slytherin's name to be untarnished, furthermore there are strict bedtime rules. For you first years that is 9:30 PM at the latest, unless you have Astronomy for obvious reasons. If you are in the mood for a midnight swing I highly discourage them but then reiterate that if you are caught then make sure it is from either me or a Slytherin prefect. That being said I have only one thing to say, welcome to House Slytherin" Snape said and ended his speech.

Harry was pretty happy, he doubted any of the other houses got a pass like this and a carte blanche to do whatever they wanted but not get caught. Thank heavens, he was never a follow the rules person. They were always more like guidelines anyway.

"Your trunks have already been brought up and they will be present at the dorm you choose. Now off to bed and prepare to seize the next day" Snape said and left with a swish of his billowing robes. Harry wondered if he could figure out how he did that and put that on his cloak.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow" Daphne said and Tracey nodded and they left for the girls dormitories.

Harry and Blaise nodded and went to their dorms. They picked out one that was empty and went in. There was a large rough cave carved and hollowed out but had two 4 poster beds on each side and green sheets. It had cupboards and drawers and even 2 desks.

"Looks like this is our dorm" Blaise said and sat down on the bed and his trunk appeared from under him, to his surprise. Harry did the same and his trunk appeared, along with Athena and Indra.

 _"Master, did anything interesting happen?"_ Indra asked as he plopped on his shoulder.

 _§ Master, it's good to see you among the snakes. I was almost worried I would have to spend my time with those idiot lions the other animals were going on about who didn't seem to like snakes for some dumb reason §_ Athena said and slithered onto the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm in Slytherin. Now let's get some sleep already" Harry said with a huff and lied down. With a swish of his wand he had both trunks unpack and set their stuff accordingly across the rooms.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore" Blaise said as he watched what happened with an amused grin.

"Yeah, you heard Snape. Seize the day and everything, now let's get some sleep" Harry said and unfurled the sheers and got comfortable on his four poster bed.

"Didn't think you were one for early nights" Blaise said as he unfurled his sheets and got under them.

"Goodnight Blaise" Harry said with a smile.

"Goodnight Harry" Blaise replied as well and he dimmed the lights in the room.

Harry fell deep into a slumber, almost jolting with excitement from what the future holds for him.

 _ **AND FINISH! MAN THAT WAS A WHILE TO WRITE. AGAIN BAD GRAMMAR SINCE ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE BUT I'M LEARNING, IF YOU SEE MISTAKES PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME SO I CAN CORRECT THEM. HERMIONE WILL NOT BE GONE FOREVER, I REPEAT THAT SINCE I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WILL HATE FOR IT. HARRY'S SHARINGAN IS REVEALED TO THE ONE PERSON HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE IT, THE PLOT IS FINALLY MOVING A BIT. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE SINCE EXAMS ARE COMING UP CLOSE AND I NEED TO STUDY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT ANYTHING. CLOSING MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE WHICH IS OVER 24K WITH A GOODBYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Classes

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: Not everyone's reviews in on this page but do note that I have read them, there's just a lot of them so it's hard to reply to each one. I know you people may think in this chapter Harry isn't doing much and the truth is, it's a bit of a filler since I don't have much time to write a proper plot before staring my revision. Also you may think he's cheating in class with his eyes, well it's ninja code to use whatever tools he has at his disposal to win and I also kinda want to show Harry throwing it in a few people's faces.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Calebros:**

 **Firstly, the land they came from was destroyed and last I checked America was still around. I never said magic didn't exist, it was there just not in the elemental nations. Also excuse me for not knowing that Hogwarts was founded in the 10th century. Let's just say that somewhere in a gap of 100 years, the brothers arrived, learned magic, invested in Hogwarts which was relatively new. Most people would think that if they do something like shoot fire from their mouths then they're not normal humans, oh let's chalk it up to magic. But people would ask how to do it and they would notice that they didn't use normal spells like they did. Ah, forget it I'm no historian but come on it wasn't that bad!**

 **Sorry about the rant, it's just that I used to get low marks in stuff like History so don't expect me to like anything to do with it and excuse my lack of detail in it.**

 **Gee thanks a lot for the nice comments. I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my first language so I try to do this to improve it. Pal, if you don't want to read then fine but hey it's a bit hurtful when you say I don't put effort into this cuz I do try but I'm just trying this out.**

 **Ok think of each seat like a mortgage, if you put property on Mortgage, you get money from it, really basically and on Monopoly the board game level and I know this is in no way close to real life but this is fiction and fantasy, man! Just think that and not any more details inside it. So with the seat "on mortgage" the money was taken by the descendants and the seats were taken by other families. Now Harry got all the seats back and removed the mortgage status by paying money to the Wizengamot and it was reactivated. Since the cost was 10 mil Galleons, none of the other people who could contest for Lord Peverell title did so and so Harry got the seat after he was emancipated. I wanted something different from the usual he was the chosen one stuff. People could get a hold of his money because Harry was a minor and they had blood relations to him so they would try to nab Harry to get their hands on the Uchiha vault.**

 **Thomas is a dumb spoiled jerk like how most people portray WBWLs. Lily thinks Sirius is guilty just like everyone else.**

 **Man could it kill you to say something nice, but fine at least you did give reasons and that's fair enough. Still a bit disgruntled about it.**

 **Guest:**

 **You sir are a flaming piece of crap without a pair to give ur real name so I can report you. Well I've deleted that review that just said DIE mostly and wish I could return the same sentiments but you were too much of a wuss to stand up for the result of your actions. As for the other one, get your facts straight. Sasuke was never treated like a god, that is something fanfiction makes up, he was treated normally and news flash his entire family was killed by his brother who Tsukuyomi'd him to watch it over and over again for days! I fail to see how Sasuke had a good life when he was probably traumatised badly as a kid. Harry isn't a jerk who ignores people because he doesn't want others to suffer like he did, he's the main character who's supposed to be well...good. Don't tell people who can write if they want it, I'm not writing for you and it's not my problem if you don't like it. If you don't like it then don't read my shit but don't threaten other people and tell them that they can't try, you spineless loser.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Some bits are extracts from the Harry Potter books modified and they will be pointed out.**_

Normal: Speech  
 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks/familiar voices_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: different language/one familiar  
§ something §: parseltongue_

Chapter 5: Classes

 _ **(A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER AND ISN'T MUCH ABOUT THE PLOT. JUST SOMETHING I QUICKLY MADE BEFORE STARTING REVISION.)**_

At 5AM, Harry's eyes instantly snapped awake. The early morning was the best time to do anything and he had adjusted to almost always wake himself up at that time. If he didn't then Sasuke would make him run extra laps. He woke up and got up quickly and saw Blaise was still fast asleep and in deep sleep. Harry slipped out quietly of the room and went to the toilet and brushed and showered quickly. He wore Sasuke's old robes that he wore at the train ride and also took his school robes and cloak which jumped onto his shoulders and left the common room. Patrols only lasted until 3 or 4AM from the Hogwarts charter but it assumed that no one would be still up and about at that time. Harry left the common room and entered the castle hallways. They were dark and deserted and almost pitch-black.

" **Sharingan** " Harry whispered.

Harry's eyes flared into the red eyes with 2 tomoe and scanned the area around him. There was no one around and the castle was almost deserted, maybe a few ghosts would be about but he could barely see any chakra or life in them and his eyes weren't advanced enough to see them. He used his eyes and scanned his surroundings and recalled from his memories a rough layout of the pathway that they had to take to get to the great hall.

With that in his mind he traced his way and walked along the hallways. He passed a load of portraits which were peacefully snoozing in their frames and even saw that cat of Filch called Mrs. Norris which was snoozing as well.

With stealth he managed to sneak past that blasted cat with his cloak active, he was a ninja this was just easy. He focused some chakra on the soles of his feet and stuck onto the wall and then went to the ceiling and over Mrs. Norris.

Too easy.

He made it out of the hallway and to the staircases. Or that was Harry like to call it. There was a huge open space where staircases lead to random different doors and places. Some of them kept moving and some of them had small gaps from what Harry could see and were traps. Right at the bottom of the staircase place was the ground and the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry noted that the staircases had all moved from what they were at before, well there was one way to fix that.

Harry jumped off the banister that stopped people from falling down a plunge and fell down a 30 meter drop.

As he was falling he felt the wind rush his face and the pure adrenaline surge through his veins and he grinned. With a spin he threw his sword at the wall on one side and he felt the chain extend from a seal he kept on his arm. The sword hit the wall and firmly planted itself deep inside the wall and Harry felt the sudden force in his arm but with training he withstood it. His body was flung to the side and he nearly hit the wall but his reflexes managed to get him to land feet first and also channeled chakra on his soles to stick onto the wall and slow down his speed. Harry tugged on the chain and his sword was pried loose and he tapped the seal on his wrist which caused the chain to retract and the sword shot right back to his palm.

He ran down the side of the wall and made it to the bottom with ease. Not bad for a pre-warm up. He landed easily and without much noise.

He opened the door and reached the small antechamber that he had to wait before going to the Great Hall and reached the main door. With the sharingan he could see runes carved inside it and saw to the side was a lever that opened the door and reached the lever and pulled it. With a loud creak the main doors slowly swung open and Harry was surprised no one heard him.

He left the door and went to the nearest courtyard he could see.

* * *

 **Location: Hogwarts Main Courtyard**

When Harry got there the place was empty and deserted. The black lake was to the side and it would be great for water walking. With a sigh he began his morning training. He would have to up his regimen since he wouldn't be able to train all day like back at Gringotts.

He ran around the lake 5 times to get himself warmed and with his gravity seals active, after stretching of course. He found a couple of these in the vault in a tattoo form and had the kanji seal on his abdomen. Before running he activated them to increase his weight uniformly by 2 times and ran with that load. After he finished he did a regimen of push-ups, pull-ups from a tree branch, sit-ups, step-ups on a rock and other exercises to work all the muscles in his body and then practiced kicks and punches on the bark of a tree. He spotted a few large rocks nearby and used Kusanagi to slice them into weights and practiced lifting them, he would need to get weights for real since this wasn't going to work. Well it would give Indra something to get from Gringotts. He then practiced a few katas of taijutsu and kenjutsu and also made Kage Bunshins to spar against. He then practiced tree walking and water walking and sparred with his clones on those surfaces and practiced a few jutsu's as well.

That was his morning training.

By the time he finished it was 8AM and people would start to be waking up for classes. Harry quickly jumped into the Black Lake for a quick swim and shower and came out. In that useless book Hogwarts: A History the students would sometimes shower in that and there were several purifying charms on the water. Harry got out and his cloak wrapped around him and dried all the water off of his body with ease. He quickly changed from his training robes into his Hogwarts robes under his cloak, drat people would be up by now he thought and deactivated his sharingan.

"Indra" Harry called out and behind him lightning flashed before it collapsed in on itself and focused into the shape of a falcon and in a flash Indra emerged.

"Can you take these clothes back to my trunk and bring my rucksack, it's already packed. Also get Athena, I didn't get to feed her" Harry said.

 _"Seriously Master, you called me for that"_ Indra said with a grumble and flashed out. After a minute he flashed back and was holding Harry's rucksack and he dropped it in Harry's arms. Athena was wrapped around the back and as it landed Athena draped herself around Harry and Indra perched on his shoulder.

"You wanna come with me to breakfast" Harry asked and both of them nodded enthusiastically. Harry walked back to the castle with his familiars in Hogwarts robes and had his cloak around him in jet black.

"That uniform is stupid" Sasuke said from his head. It was restrictive and ill-fitted for combat and was really plain and dull.

"Well I didn't decide it" Harry said plainly and entered the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Location: Hogwarts Great Hall**

It was 8:30AM and the Great Hall was almost filled with people. He scanned the Slytherin table and saw Daphne, Tracey and Blaise sitting together and eating. Some people drew curious looks at Harry for the bird on his shoulder but Athena was under his cloak so she wasn't seen. He sat down at the table with a sign next to Blaise.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked. "When I woke up your bed was empty. Then just before I go down that bird teleports there and takes your stuff and drops off some clothes and vanishes".

"I was training" Harry said simply.

"Training?" Tracey asked in confusion.

"Yes, physical and combat training. Every morning normally I would get up and do exercises. That was something all Goblins did in the morning and I did the same. It does wonders for health and general strength of the person" Harry explained.

Daphne's brows furrowed. It was very rare to find any wizards who did any physical training. Magic made them very reliant on it and they barely used their physical body for anything. Only Quidditch players would actually practice fitness for the sport and were very popular with women. But mostly because the rest of them were slightly flabby, her mum made sure that her father was on a strict diet which really ticked him off but he maintained his health.

Harry was on another level. The tight fitting Hogwarts robes showed off some of his defined muscles and tone, something that made her blush slightly. He wasn't some huge muscle man like the muggles she saw on posters sometimes but he was lean and had muscles like a swimming athlete in the Olympics from that Telly Vision device at Tracey's home. Merlin only knew why muggles swam around for bits of gold, silver and bronze.

"By the way, weren't you going to explain something with your eyes?" Daphne asked and the other two remembered. On the way to the common room for the first time Harry's eyes turned red with black marks and it radiated a sense of power. Harry saw that they noticed and promised that he would explain at a later time.

"When there's less people, I'll tell you in our dorms. It has privacy wards but you girls can enter," Harry said and the other three nodded. For some reason Rowena Ravenclaw enchanted the dorms to only let girls access the boys rooms but not the other way around, but it was for the best according to the useless Hogwarts: A History book.

While Harry was talking to his friends, Indra vanished in a flash much to the surprise of the people looking at the bird. In another flash Indra appeared again and he had several items wrapped in boxes.

 _"Master, check this out"_ Indra said with a smirk.

He flew to Gringotts and back and brought back some food from the goblins. It was a healthy breakfast of oats and granola but had baked beans and some bacon for protein. It also had a lot of other sweets and snacks that didn't belong to Harry which made him glare at his little candy pickpocketer. He didn't want to know where they came from, it was best to not think about it. Indra couldn't flash to Gringotts due to his young age and only teleport in Hogwarts a limited number of times but he was always pushing himself to get past those limits.

"Indra, you know I don't like sweets" Harry said exasperatedly but Indra handed them to Blaise, Tracey and Daphne who were all surprised.

"Oh, good thinking" Harry said.

Tracey, Blaise and Daphne thanked Indra for the candy and ate some along with their meal. Harry focused on his own meal from Indra and could almost smell Gringotts on this. Harry was grateful that Indra went all the way to Gringotts to get this and fed him a piece of bacon as thanks and also gave another under his cloak for Athena to eat. He dug into his own meal, not noticing the glares that came his way. Blaise, Tracey and Daphne gave Indra some extra pets and strokes, something the bighead lapped up.

"Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, may I ask why you felt the need to get another meal not from Hogwarts" McGonagall asked as she walked up to him and gave him a look. It wasn't as scary as last time with the sword but any look from her looked scary and strict.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm not sure either. My familiar Indra felt the need to do this gesture. Besides the Hogwarts charter said that students have to come to the Great Hall to eat meals but it doesn't say where the meals have to come from" Harry said with his Itachi mask. If he didn't put that on he would probably be sweating bullets and look guilty as heck. Best to just leave it on when dealing with that teacher.

McGonagall stumbled slightly and remembered the EXACT darn phrasing of the charter of the rules. Darn, that boy had her. Looks like he really earned his place in Slytherin with that kind of devious mind in his head, she only hoped he wouldn't be a prankster like those Marauders. If he used his mind for that then Hogwarts could be doomed.

"Very well, carry on" she said stiffly and left.

At the Gryffindor table our least favourite character was loudly complaining about something.

"That slimy git! Think's he's too good for the rest of us and eats his own food! Who does that guy think he is? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, that should be me with special meals!" Thomas whined loudly, "I'll ask Daddy, he'll fix this and get me special food as well"

Next to him Ron was also loudly complaining, "That no-good snake. Think's he's so rich and he has to shove it in everyone's face. That prat doesn't deserve it, he just gets 200 million galleons and doesn't even do anything to deserve it! How is that fair? We should have that kind of money!"

Snape stalked from behind them and smirked, "10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the Great Hall, I suggest you stuff your faces with the "commoner" food, as it were" he said with a sneer and both the students turned around in surprise and glared at him but knew when they were beat and went back to eating their meals with a grumble.

He smirked at his first point take of the day, ah nothing made his morning better than a good point taking especially from the lions. From the teachers table James saw what happened and threw a glare of deep loathing at Severus who smirked. That prat was only a Quidditch instructor and he couldn't award or take points so he had to watch Severus take points and humiliate his prat of a son. He did feel a bit petty but the boy was even WORSE than James at his age so he was doing the world a favour.

Snape walked up to his snakes and handed them each their timetables for the week and Harry grabbed and flashed his Sharingan to memorise it. They would be given a permanent timetable next week but this week was only introduction and basics classes. Today was Wednesday and he had Transfiguration in the morning with Gryffindork and he was pretty sure that typo was there on purpose and in the afternoon he had Herbology with Hufflepuff and at night he had Astronomy with Ravenclaw. Each session was 2 hours long and he had transfiguration from 10AM to 12AM, lunch break starting at 12PM to 1PM and another class from 1PM to 3PM in a normal day but he had Astronomy from 12AM to 2AM. Stupid Astronomy, why was that even there? he thought as he finished his meal.

"Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, the headmaster would like to see you in his office. As your head of house I shall accompany you" Snape whispered as he passed Harry and stood behind him, he wasn't going to publicly humiliate one of his snakes so he whispered it. Harry had already finished his meal and Dumbledore wasn't at the great hall so he was in his office, probably. His friends gave concerned glares but Harry gave him a reassured one, he had to face this eventually. Indra hopped off the table and perched on his shoulder and Athena also tightened her grip around Harry and the both of them weren't letting him go alone.

"I'm ready" he said and Snape nodded and the two left the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Location: Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.**

Snape lead Harry through the castle and they reached a tower with a large Gargoyle standing in front of an entrance.

"Mars Bars" Snape said at the Gargoyle and upon hearing the password the Gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a spiralling staircase. It spiralled upwards to the top of the tower where his office probably was, but Mars Bars really?

He followed Snape upstairs before reaching the door and Snape pushed it open.

The first thing that hit Harry was how big his office was, there were several books orderly arranged in bookcases around the room. There was also an assortment of devices and other curious little things whirring around at top speed, Harry wished he could use the Sharingan to examine them but this wasn't the time, Dumbledore was right here. On a golden perch was a fully grown phoenix, it looked slightly sick and Harry realised it was quite old and nearing it's burning day. Indra started back defiantly the other phoenix who looked at him, he may be young but gramps over there better not mess with him. On the side was Capper the Sorting Hat, snoozing peacefully.

At the front of the office was a desk where Dumbledore sat at on end with his usual serene smile and twinkling eyes. Surprisingly he didn't try a Legilmency attack at all but Harry kept his shields at full power and had a perfect Itachi mask on.

"Ah Harry, it's nice to meet you again my boy" Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone.

"Nice to see you as well, Headmaster" Harry replied tonelessly. Never show emotion.

"How are you settling in at Hogwarts, my boy?" he asked.

"I have settled in well, I have a few friends in my house and they are good people" Harry replied.

Dumbledore as momentarily taken aback but continued, "That's great to hear, I was actually thinking of a resorting to let you meet better friends..." he said.

From the back of the room Snape let out a low growl in anger. What was he implying about Slytherin, that they weren't good friends? Ok so maybe they weren't exactly the best but the way he said it made them sound inferior, that was something that really rattled his chains.

"I am content, there is no need for a resorting" Harry replied back and kept his anger buried down, don't get mad. That will weaken his occulmency shields if he shows emotions like that.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well, if you insist" he said sombrely.

"Now I have received a few messages from teachers and students about your conduct" he said in his disappointed grandfather tone but Harry didn't react to it.

"First is your sword, is that truly necessary in a school environment?" he asked.

"I have never parted with this blade. It is an old relic of my family and is part of our history. I have already informed the Deputy Headmistress that I will not use it to kill any student and will not use it to maim or threaten and she has consented to letting me keep it" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded, "That is quite a blade, if you could satisfy an old man's curiosity may I study it?" he asked. Like hell he was giving it back, this was the easiest way to get stuff and he took half of the Potter relics with this trick.

"No. Within this blade are many ancient family secrets that I am bound to keep. I also cannot part with it easily" Harry said and unsealed the chain to his arm and showed it was attached to him. They didn't need to know that he could take it off.

Dumbledore and Snape were surprised at the chain that materialised and bound the sword to the boy's arm.

"My boy, we must get that examined. That object could have adverse effects on you" Dumbledore said seriously.

"It is fine. It is merely a way for no one else to plunder this relic from my family and is part of my duty as the heir" Harry said and sealed up the chain again.

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment and continued, "Very well then, next is the sudden need to avoid Hogwarts food" he said. That was a bit over the top, even Dumbledore couldn't put potions in their food as the food went through several forms of magical transportation when it went to the great hall and also removed any foreign contaminants. To drug someone he would have to physically go to their food and drug them, like that wasn't suspicious.

"My familiar Indra felt the need to do that" Harry said and Indra gave a cry, "I guess he wanted something else for breakfast"

Dumbledore looked at the bird in question. It was certainly a phoenix, that was for certain. How did he get one! He put several laws to keep Phoenix eggs away from humans so he looked more special with his own so where did he get one!

"If I may ask where did you get that phoenix?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ragnok got it" Harry replied.

Dratted goblins. How did they always find ways around him? Dumbledore thought.

"I have also received a few messages from your fellow students about your familiars, a runespoor and Lightning Phoenix, threatening them" Dumbledore said seriously, "Harry, if you can't control your familiars then they must be taken out of Hogwarts for the safety of the students"

"Sadly you are misinformed Headmaster" Harry replied, "My familiars were attempting to defend me from certain unscrupulous individuals that attempted to harm me and my friends such as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter as they entered my compartment"

Before Dumbledore could reply Harry cut him off, "I am more than willing to submit my memories to the DMLE for examination and also take Veritaserum to prove my honestly to the truth to those memories. They clearly show those individuals initiating the conflict and trying to harm the Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Zabini, Heiress to the Noble and Ancient house of Davies and Heir to the High Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell" he said tonelessly.

Dumbledore fumed internally as Harry had him by the gonads. He couldn't let those memories get out and if they did the political pressure, or more like hammer that those houses would bring down would have huge repercussions. He couldn't erase those memories since a Master Occulmens could defend against the Memory charm.

"I don't think there is a need for that, my boy. Perhaps if we were to drop this, it would be best. After all this is only a warning of caution" he said.

"Very well Headmaster" Harry replied, he could only start conflict if Dumbledore pushed the issue. There was no case if he just gave memories of him attacking people.

"Finally can you explain your eyes? Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Evans had seen it as well as Severus and I" he said.

Now if Harry wasn't experienced at keeping up his Itachi mask then he would have definitely given himself away. Damn it, the old man did see his eyes last night. Crap, this was a pain. Sasuke told him to go with what he said on the limousine ride. Tell others about the eye, not what it could do.

"It is a rare ability of my family" Harry said and both Dumbledore and Snape were leaning in with curiosity.

"I can awaken my eyes to higher levels and see magic, it's called the Sharingan" Harry said and both of them were wide-eyed at the boy. They didn't need to know the actual bits for combat like copying, predicting or illusion casting. But his mistake was giving away the name.

"That is amazing, my boy. May I see them?" Dumbledore said a bit breathlessly. The ability to see magic, many wondered what it was but barely anyone could see it or even knew anything much about it. The boy's eyes were like a better version of Alastor Moody's implanted eye which could see through certain enchantments sometimes. When Voldemort returned this boy could be a priceless piece on the board, he had to get this boy on his side. Snape was extremely surprised as well, but he knew that Harry had kept something else about those eyes. Smart kid, he truly belonged in his house.

Harry channeled chakra to his eyes and awakened his two-tomoe eyes with red pupils and it radiated a sense of power behind them, let's play with him and get him hopefully to underestimate him again. Snape and Dumbledore saw them and could feel it piercing them, who knew what that boy could see with those eyes.

"That is truly an amazing ability. Can you tell me anything more about it" Dumbledore asked and sent a small Legilmency probe but Harry's defence stood unyielding.

"No, I have no knowledge about it. Only I can activate and control it, since the eyes require my energy flowing through it" he said and Dumbledore drew the probe back, drat those eyes could have so much more.

Harry smirked, if they did perform eye transplants then their body would be drained from having the eye constantly active before it killed them. That put that thought out of their heads before they could think about using it.

"That is amazing Harry, now I think I have taken up enough of your time. Have a great first day" he said serenely. As soon as he left Dumbledore was going to send messages to the rest of the staff, they were hounding him about those eyes and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Harry got up, the points racked up evenly on both sides of the game. Snape was right beside him and they both left the room.

* * *

"That was an impressive display, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell" Snape said with some respect. He kept Dumbledore at bay and his exact replies to him made him a victor, he was a risk-taker like the Griffindorks but he had the sly and cunning nature of a Slytherin to cover for it.

"Thank you, Professor" Harry replied evenly.

"Indra, take Athena back to my room and you go back and rest" Harry said to the bird on his shoulder. To Snape's surprise an actual freaking Runespoor slithered out of the boy's clothes and wrapped around the phoenix before they both disappeared in a flash. Harry knew those two would raid the kitchens when Indra was well rested, at least they got the exercise.

"Do you have any more surprises for us, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell?" he asked with thin lips

"None that are important right now" Harry said back.

 _"This boy is a diamond. If Gryffindork can have their golden lion with that Potter brat then we have our own silver snake"_ Snape thought with a grin. Harry reminded him a bit of Voldemort but unlike him, Harry was clearly not as broken and nuts as he was. He didn't have an aura of darkness, more like the steel of a warrior and an aura of kindness. Contradictory but who said this kid was normal. Hogwarts was in for a treat for 7 years.

* * *

 **Location: Transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts**

Snape told him the way to get to the Transfiguration rooms and the rest of the classrooms, the prefects would have told the first years right now before they left the Great Hall but they ended up taking longer than expected to talk with Dumbledore. Harry raced there at ninja speeds and made it early with 10 minutes to spare and entered a slightly empty classroom with only Daphne, Hermione and a cat. He saw Daphne sitting at the front row on the left and Hermione at the right and sat next to Daphne without thinking.

"What happened now?" she asked slightly amused at her friends numerous predicaments.

"Dumbledore was being a bit of a bother with my familiars and sword" Harry replied and looked at her. Her pale white face with deep blue eyes, slightly rosy cheeks and wavy blond hair and slightly red/pink lips. Did she use eyeliner or were her eyes always like that?...

 _"Snap out of it"_ he thought furiously. He turned his head anywhere else and looked forwards, amusing Daphne and making her feel a bit better that Harry had those feelings for her. But it was clear his lack of human contact didn't give him much experience with this sort of thing. This was going to be a lot of fun.

He looked forwards at a cat who was watching the whole proceedings with Harry in amusement. What's with that cat? Harry noticed it sat rather stiffly and walked in steps with equal distance without the natural grace of a cat, it looked like it was used to sitting straight and walking normally but cats didn't do that. It also had slick neat grey hair that looked like a lot of work, even a hair should be out of place but it wasn't. The look in it's eyes reminded him of another professor who frankly scared the bejesus out of anyone with her glare. Wait just a minute...

" **Sharingan** " Harry whispered and both Daphne and McGonagall saw it for certain this time. Harry didn't care, Dumbledore was bound to tell his allies about his eyes and she had already seen them according to the old man and he didn't want to keep secrets from Daphne, why was that? Back to this.

Harry saw the magic flowing inside the cat, it wasn't a familiar. It looked exactly like McGonagall from last night. So McGonagall can transform into a cat! Sweet! He thought as he deactivated his eyes.

"Professor, that is amazing. Are you going to teach us how to turn into animals?" Harry said.

In the classroom only Daphne, Hermione and he was present. Hermione looked slightly scathingly at the dumb thing Harry said and Daphne looked quizzicaly at the cat.

The cat frowned and within a few seconds, jumped up and in a whirl of magic transformed into Professor McGonagall. Hermione was almost jaw-dropping and Daphne looked impressed at their teacher.

"Impressive, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell. Not many students have ever spotted that it was me. May I ask how you did it?" she asked.

"You didn't really behave much like a cat, you looked like one but your prowl was strict and co-ordinated. Your fur was extremely well maintained like your hair and your eyes gave it away" Harry said and McGonagall was impressed with his observations, but he kept that eye thing to himself. Albus just told her about how a student could see magic but his observations were true as well.

"Good observations, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell. You will find such skills are important for transfiguration so do maintain it" she said and Hermione was angry she didn't see that or get any praise.

"Are you going to teach us how to transfigure ourselves into animals? Also can you turn into any animal other than a cat, Professor?" Harry asked.

"That is extremely advanced transfiguration, known as an Animagus transfiguration that I'm afraid you will not be learning for a long time. Also every wizard has only 1 animal that they can transform into and it reflects their inner spirit, some don't have one at all which is a shame" she replied.

"Also, 5 points to Slytherin for keep observation skills and excellent questions. I will transform back into a cat to see who else notices so please don't reveal that to anyone" she said and turned back into a cat. Hermione was turning red because Harry just earned points so quickly at the start of school. He was Slytherin, her house's rival! She couldn't let them get such an early lead in the points. Harry was slightly smiling, she just wanted to scare the others with that transforming thing.

* * *

 **Time: 10 minutes later**

The class quickly filled in with students who were slightly haggled from getting lost and taking their seats. Tracey and Blaise sat with Harry at the front row but the rest of the Slytherins preferred the back while the Gryffindors sat at the front but most didn't glare at Harry for sitting with them. Most being the female population of the lions who were staring at Harry while the males felt a little jealous of Harry.

Harry focused his attention straight forwards, he didn't trust his eyes to not wander back to Daphne and the cat looked knowingly at Harry with a smirk. Darn cat! Most people were whispering at where McGonagall was and no one other than Harry noticed that McGonagall was the cat. She also didn't have any intent of turning back but Harry noticed that a few seats were missing so people were still lost.

After 10 more minutes the seats were almost filled, except for 2 spaces and 2 of the most obnoxious morons he had to deal with.

Speaking of said morons...

"Phew we made it, and she's not here yet!" Thomas said loudly as they both ran into the classroom.

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron said as well.

McGonagall jumped off the table and transformed back into her human form and looked sternly at Thomas and Ron who were pale in fright.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley can you explain why you were late?" McGonagall asked.

"It was the food. It all started to vanish at 9:40 and I had to find Daddy to get more food" Thomas said.

"We got lost" Ron said at the same time. Guess he had a few more brain cells that the idiot next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked Ron.

McGonagall fumed at the pair of idiots in front of her, late because they were shovelling food and trying to lie about it.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late now take your seats!" she barked and the two were properly cowed by her glare and snapped to it. Harry saw what happened and would take his hat off to McGonagall, she was something else.

"Now that we are all present, we can begin" she said and threw another glare at Thomas and Ron.

"My name, is as you all know, Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts. Transfiguration is among one of the most complex and dangerous arts taught in this school, anyone who wishes to fool around will be sent out and will not return. You have been warned" she said and threw a glare at the rest of them who paled a bit.

"Transfiguration is in essence taking one object and altering it into another by changing it's structure from the smallest fundamental particle itself. This subject requires a lot of hard work and is the most precise and calculated subject you will learn this year. When casting such spells I stress how vital it is to not wiggle, twirl or wave your wand with a flourish as firm decisive movements are needed to be successful as well as concentration to will an object to change" she said and Harry slightly grinned, Sharingan hacks for the win.

"There are, however, rules and limits to transfiguration. Usually wizards find it easier to transfigure one object into another if they are of similar size, also to change the state of an object it must possess similarities to what you want to change it into. For example changing a statue of a dog into a real dog" she said and surprised everyone, "However life cannot be returned to the deceased, it is against magic to do so".

"There are 4 branches of Transfiguration. Transformation, Conjuration, Vanishing and Untransfiguration. Each are of increasing difficulty level and you will learn later on in the years at Hogwarts. Now we are going to learn Transformation" she said.

"This is transforming one object into another" she said and to demonstate she turned her desk into a pig with a wave of her wand, much to the surprise of the class and turned it back. Harry really wished he had his sharingan on, that would have been awesome.

"Of course you will not be doing anything so complex, today you will be turning Matches into Needles and the spell for that is **Minimum Transformatus.** Named so because of the scale of transfiguration you will be attempting" she said and pulled out a match and Harry immediately activated his sharingan.

Harry saw it all in slow motion. The wand exerted a pull on her magical core in her body and it slowly channeled through her arm and to the wand before it was expelled out the wand as she made a precise horizontal movement of 5.4 centimeters and tapped the match and didn't let go. The magic travelled from one end of the match and to the other but covered the match fully before taking effect onto the match. Well that was nice of her to demonstrate he thought as he deactivated his sharingan.

She continued on about her subject and wrote on the board some fine details about Transfiguration which Harry wrote down on his parchment.

Halfway through the class she finished explaining and Harry finished writing his notes. The only one who wrote more than him was Hermione who wrote a long transcript of what McGonagall said from the looks of it.

"Now it is your turn to attempt the spell, remember the exact pronunciation. I do not expect anyone to get it on the first go as I said before Transfiguration is difficult. Minimum Transformatus, now here is a match" she said and took a matchbox from the table and with a tap of her wand it pried open and a match shot to each desk and landed on the table top, "Try it out, now" she said and sat down.

The room was quickly filled with cries of Minimum Transformatus, and people waving their wands. Really, did they not listen, Harry thought. He took a moment to collect himself and felt the magic inside him.

Then he said in a normal tone, " **Minimum Transformatus** " and moved his wand exactly 5.4 centimeters. He felt the magic drawn from his body and channeled it to the object by tapping it. He let the magic travel across the object and cover it before focusing on turning it from wood into metal. She said before to focus on the differences. There were many in his head, density, shape, feel, temperature, conductivity were all ideas in his head and he closed his eyes to focus on them.

"Mr. Uchiha-Peverell" McGonagall said and Harry's eyes snapped open. Harry saw her looking at him, heck everyone was looking at him. Crap, did he mess up? He looked down and saw a perfect needle, it was silver and the exact same size as the match and even had a tiny engraving with the Peverell and Uchiha symbols.

"H-How did you do that?" she asked stunned. No student ever got it that quickly, it took her several lessons to learn how to do that and she was hailed as one of the foremost experts on the subject!

"I just did as you said" Harry said and explained his exact movements and thoughts before transfiguring the needle. The Sharingan didn't do all the work for him, he only got the movement but he had to channel magic and concentrate for it to work. He only managed that from hours of practice with practice wands back at Gringotts.

The class was silent and a bit breathless at the scene of McGonagall stunned, he paid attention to every exact detail in transfiguring the object. _"That was brilliant, he is brilliant. Darn you Severus, you lucky greasy dungeon bat! You have such a talented student in your house"_ McGonagall thought.

"20 points to Slytherin" she said eventually and drew shock from the students, "Please practice transfiguring the needle to a match and then into a needle again. Transfiguration is an art where improvement is always at the forefront" and told the rest of the class to get back to work.

Hermione threw a really jealous glare at Harry who just transfigured the needle easily. 5.4 cm, how is anyone supposed to do that so easily! Did he have a ruler in his head! She went back to transfiguration with a passion to beat Harry at it. Thomas was even more angry, if you could believe it. His dad was a pro at this and he told Thomas that this would be easy! He kept poking that dratted match but it didn't transform like that Peverell jerks match did. Most of the Gryffindors were ticked that their head of house gave Slytherin so many points while the Slytherins were happily smirking at the Gryffindorks.

"Harry can you show me how you did that" Daphne asked after 4 more tries.

"Here" Harry said and gently grabbed her hand and moved it 5.4 centimetres to show her the distance. "Now close your eyes" Harry said and she did. "Move the wand the distance I showed and say the spell. Don't think about changing it, just the spell" and she did just that. Harry used his sharingan and he could see the magic move from her core to her wand. "Now tap it and I want you to put your finger on the other end of the match, don't think about anything" Harry instructed. She was slightly confused at his instructions but did it anyway. She touched the other end of the match and started to feel a slight tingle. "Do you feel something in your finger, that's the magic. If you do then let go" Harry said and she did. "Now think about the differences, think about as many as you can. I thought about size, shape, density, feel, temperature, conductivity and so on. Think about it one at a time if you have trouble but don't spend too long thinking about one" he said and she frowned a bit as the visualised it in her head.

"Now open your eyes" Harry said and she looked at the matchstick. Or rather the 1/2 needle and 1/2 matchstick. Daphne's eyes widened at the sight of the product of her transfiguration and cheered a bit mentally for it.

"There you go" Harry said and Daphne threw a bright smile on her face at Harry and thanked him, something that almost generated a shockwave in Harry's gut. What the heck was that!

"5 more points to Slytherin" McGonagall called out as she watched Harry help her, "That was an excellent explanation, and Ms. Greengrass has almost fully transfigured the match. I think you didn't focus enough during the end and it's inadvisable to touch the end of the match as the magic may flow back into your body and not leave enough magic to transfigure it, but it was an excellent attempt. Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, perhaps you would like to go around and assist your peers after you have finished your work"

Harry quickly finished transfiguring his needle back into a match and helped McGonagall with teaching. He managed to help most of the Slytherins who got an almost needle but rarely did they get a full one. Of course, Malfoy and his pair of thugs refused his help. Among the Gryffindors and Slytherins, most of the girls were more than happy to let Harry help them and that creeped him out since they would be more focused on him than the actual spell but the males of the house of lions glared at him like he was the devil. Hermione, Thomas and Ronald were the three people that glared at him the most and Harry didn't help them, or rather couldn't help them as they pretended Harry didn't exist. As a result they made little to no progress. Before they knew it, it was already the end of class.

"Excellent progress has been made, 10 more points to Slytherin for Mr. Uchiha-Peverell's assistance during class. Everyone who hasn't managed to complete the transfiguration it will be your homework to do so and I rarely say this but those who have managed to get more than 1/2 of their match turned into a needle have no homework" she said which was something part of the class cheered for and then they were dismissed.

* * *

"Harry, thanks a lot" Blaise said as they were walking down to the main hall for lunch. Cassie told him that it took her a week to get some progress, well wait till he showed her this! And Slytherin just earned 40 freaking points, in one class, by one person! Funny that the person who cared the least about the house system won the most points.

"Yeah, we are so keeping you in the friend group so don't you dare wander off" Tracey said with a slap to his back.

"That means no unexpected moments where you vanish-" Daphne said but as she turned around Harry was gone. **Shunshin** was such a fun trick to pull on people.

"Very well then" a voice said behind her causing her to jump and almost give a muffled "eep". She turned around to see Harry grinning at the rest of them and fumed at that Peverell's mischievous smile.

"Don't ever do that again" she said with an icy glare and pulled out her wand and that almost made Harry sweat.

"I'd listen to the girl, you don't want to know some of the hexes she uses on her suitors. One even permanently injured his bits." Blaise said with a pat on Harry's shoulder and he felt a shudder go up his spine as Daphne's icy glare gave him goosebumps and Tracey grinned as she watched her best friend work her magic.

"Umm...Ok. No surprises, got it" Harry said slightly pale at the thought. Man, she was scary as hell.

"Good" she said and put back her wand, "Now let's get to lunch" and both girls went ahead of them while Blaise half frog-marched Harry with them.

Friends were weird and note to self, never get on Daphne's wrong side.

* * *

After a hasty lunch where Harry ate the regular meals with his friends, he ate rice and had some noodles on the side. What's with the change in menu? Harry looked around and everyone else had different meals, so what happened to his. Only when he looked closer at the plate he saw 2 marks. One was Indra's talons and Athena's fangs. Harry really hoped they didn't threaten the house elves to make different food, the last thing he needed was to be sent back to Dumbledore. Most of his house passed the House Point tally and congratulated Harry for earning 40 points in one class! That had to be a record, McGonagall would never do that, and to Slytherin!

Harry sighed and ate his meal and shared some with Tracey, Daphne and Blaise who were equally surprised at Harry's meal but Harry explained it was his familiar's intervention.

* * *

 **Location: Greenhouse, Hogwarts**

After their meal Harry and his friends walked down through the main entrance and went towards the Greenhouses, lucky McGonagall told them how to get there before the end of lunch. She wasn't as bad and scary as she pretended to be.

This was with the Hufflepuffs so it wouldn't be half as bad as working with Gryffindor. The small group made it to the greenhouse where a dumpy little witch with robes that had stains of dragon dung, he should know there were actual jobs for prisoners to shovel that stuff in the caves of Gringotts. She was however, rather cheerful and smiling which was weird but ok. Slowly the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs congregated into a small group.

"All right, now can you all come in this greenhouse here" she said and opened the door and ushered the rest of them inside.

Harry got inside and saw something really weird. There was a whole bunch of weird plants and fungi in different pots, that would be normal but they were ALIVE! Most of the plants were glowing, moving, bouncing, or making some weird noises and who knows what else.

"Now if you all could gather here" she said near large metal trays and they all congregated there.

"Now Herbology is the study of magical plants and fungi. We'll be looking at a lot of different plants and other things in this greenhouse and learn about their uses and how to grow them and a lot more. I hope you all have your dragon-hide gloves" she said and Harry got his out of his bag and put it on.

"Today we'll be doing some basic potting and repotting, nothing too difficult to start off with. Here are some normal plants to practice this on in pairs or groups of 3 before we move onto more dangerous plants" she said, "I also want you all to pair up with members of the other house, come on let's show some inter house unity!" she said cheerfully and got the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins to separate.

Crud, did this still mean that Daphne was going to hex his bits. Please kami no!

"Would you like to join our group?" a voice said and he opened his eyes. He saw that girl from before, Susan Bones asked that and she had a deep blush on her face and her friend Hannah Abbott was behind her.

"Ok" Harry said, well that was easy.

Most of the other girls gave those two a slight glare and Harry wondered what was with them. Meanwhile Malfoy made a few choice comments about working with duffers, ironic because he hung with 2 trolls. Sadly Professor Sprout caught that and took 10 points from Slytherin, really was it smart to say that when their freaking Head of House was with them!

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Harry Uchiha-Peverell, but you can call me Harry. Pleased to be working with you" he said and extended his hand.

"Umm, I'm Susan Bones. It's nice to work with you as well" she said shyly and her friend did the same. Meanwhile Harry pulled out files in his head. Susan Bones, heiress to Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones and the only other member of that house was Amelia Bones who was the head of the DMLE. One heck of a great contact, but it would be nicer if she didn't act so damn shy! Hannah Abbott, heiress to Noble and Ancient House of Abbott which was originally from Australia and held a good deal of influence there. Also a good contact.

"Let's get to work" Harry said and for the next 2 hours Harry performed several pottings and repottings and helped Susan and Hannah who were both a bit squeamish about something but Harry managed to get them to help as well. Harry spent the rest of the time chatting with them and slowly they stopped acting shy around him, good because it was really annoying. Harry had some experience gardening before but he wasn't able to do anything other than actually learn and revise for this subject. Some of his fellow Slytherins were looking at him as if he was going to somehow earn a load of points without doing anything. Come on, he wasn't some miracle worker!

After class they finished up and left the stuffy greenhouse.

* * *

In 10 minutes they made it back to their common room and they were inside Harry and Blaise's room. Daphne, Blaise and Tracey were all looking at Harry expectantly. They made it to the room and Tracey and Blaise were sitting on Blaise's bed opposite to Daphne and Harry on his bed.

"Now Harry, what was that thing with your eyes?" Tracey asked and both of the other two looked curiously.

"All right, fine! I'll explain" Harry said with a sigh.

" **Sharingan** " Harry whispered and his eyes blazed into life.

The other three were surprised at Harry's eyes. They saw glimpses but now they managed to get a good look at it. They saw Harry's eyes turn red and had 2 comma shaped marks inside a circle.

"Woah, what happened to your eyes?" Tracey asked.

Harry sighed and explained, "This is a rare ability of my family and their ancestors. It's called the Sharingan and I can activate them by channeling energy to my eyes and it causes the Sharingan to activate. With it I can see magic" he said and dew shock from the other three.

"See magic?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, see magic" Harry said.

"What does it look like?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry thought about it before answering, "It's well...it's hard to describe. There isn't words for it but it looks like wisps of energy" Harry said, "The magic in the environment is like that, magic in objects is clear because it looks condensed but it's not really got any fixed colour, but goblin magic is almost always green. The magic in people looks like a sphere. A sphere inside their body and when they use spells they take magic from the sphere and use it. Or that's the best I can describe it" he said slowly.

All three of them were hanging on his every word, who wouldn't? Magic was something they saw everyday but they didn't actually "see" magic.

"The sharingan is a hereditary ability so I can't show you how magic looks like, I'm afraid" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"That's ok, but seriously are you normal in any way?" Blaise said with raised eyebrows.

"I think so, why?" Harry said.

"Well you sure could have fooled me, Harry" he said.

"Is that all your eyes can do?" Daphne asked and Harry slightly tensed.

"Well, no. But it's not that I don't want to tell you, I can't. There are other things these eyes can do that I don't want others finding out about. I promise that I will never use these eyes to harm you guys or anyone else but I really don't want..." Harry babbled but Daphne cut him off.

"No, it's fine. It's understandable that you don't let everyone else find out about your eyes, and people could try and get the information out of us and put you at risk. If it does that then I don't want to know" she said sincerely.

"Yes, what she said" Tracey added.

"Perhaps you can tell us another time, just not now" Blaise said as well.

"Thanks" Harry said with a smile, friends were understanding.

* * *

After dinner from Indra who took food to Harry's room and a rest Harry and co. had to get themselves up at 12PM. Now Harry was understandably ticked at this but managed to get himself up and he and Blaise dragged themselves along with the other two to the Astronomy tower.

Professor Sinistra was a hawk-like witch who had midnight blue robes and really looked like she never slept in the day since she had bags in her eyes.

"Welcome everyone to Astronomy, this is the study of the different constellations and stars. This is vital as in certain potions or plants can only mature in certain alignments of planets and stars, and certain people also use the stars in Divination to predict the future" she briefly explained before Harry's brain went on another tangent. Seriously, why did they need this? He wasn't the only one. The Slytherins shared this with Ravenclaws and even they looked like they had trouble paying attention or even caring.

After a brief explanation she set each student to different places on the tower and he was with two Ravenclaws named Terry Boot and Padma Patil. Both were nice people but Harry's brain was still lagging and he couldn't remember the exact details about them. Boot's family ran some sort of importing business and Patil was a noble house or something in India. They would have been nice people to meet in a better hour than possibly 12AM.

Harry had no use for the Sharingan here so again he would actually have to try in this subject. He slapped himself awake a few times and used his collapsable telescope to find a few constellations and dotted down calculations to their location. His partners were still struggling to not fall asleep and Harry couldn't blame them.

* * *

After the lesson, Professor Sinistra thankfully let them go back to their rooms and Harry had Indra flash him and his friends back to their rooms and Harry plopped down on his bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

 **Date: Thursday**

Harry woke up and did his usual morning regimen but made sure to finish it off extra early so he could go back to his room and get some extra Zs.

By the time he woke up it was 8AM and he and Blaise got up, still a bit sleepy from Astronomy but when Harry remembered his schedule he recalled History was his first class. No doubt they were going to learn a slightly biased version of wizarding history and Harry was almost crying on the inside. Lucky he did get a good deal from one of the older years where one of them was smart enough to realise that Binns repeats the same drivel to every year. They were all told by the older years that it was the most dull class that they would ever have in their lives and when pretty much everyone said that and even Snape paled slightly at the mention of Binns's classes Harry knew there was a problem. It was a slightly pricey purchase of 10 galleons for 4 pairs of free notes on history plus transcripts of Binns and then he handed them to his friends.

Harry went for breakfast with Blaise, Tracey and Daphne and they ate, well Harry's special meal courtesy of a certain spark ball and 3 headed snake and went to the History classroom which they had with Ravenclaws.

Now that lesson, Harry could only describe as the biggest waste of his time. His face quickly hit the desk and a small amount of drool nearly left his mouth. Tracey was fast asleep on the desk next to him and Daphne was leaning against one arm and trying her best to stay awake. Behind him was Blaise who was doodling on his parchment trying to stay awake but was barely managing.

Binns was a ghost, not just any ghost but a small wizened one who had a wrinkly face, bushy moustache and a very dreary voice.

"...and that was what marked the second crusade of the Thornwolf family, in 1689 they created several constitution laws and..." Harry heard while he was in the depths of his mind. Seriously, who could listen to this drivel?

Harry tried to stay awake, he did try but even the Ravenclaws around him were on the verge of dropping out and falling asleep. From the corner of his eye he noticed that almost all of them had pre-prepared notes for this and Harry was glad he did buy this because he could not imagine listening to this voice for YEARS!

As soon as the voice stopped, Harry woke up and saw that Binns wasn't even there. Huh? He looked at the time and realised he was asleep for the whole class. Wait for the record did that ghost even take a register or do anything to notice them in the class? Ah forget it, he wasn't going to a class to fall asleep. He might as well just use the notes and learn from that. He did notice from what he did remember from Binns class was on his notes so it was an authentic transcript. _**(A/N: Please any kids reading this, don't be like Harry. Go to classes!)**_

"Harry, I can't handle this" Blaise said as he realised the class was over.

"Daph, please lets not go. Ever" Tracey said slightly pleadingly.

"I'm not coming to a class to fall asleep" Harry said stubbornly. Yes he did catch up on the sleep he missed from Astronomy but this wasn't a good use of time.

"That's fair enough. I forgot to mention that most Slytherins don't show up to his class anyway, most of them and Ravenclaws stay in their common rooms and learn History. Only Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs attend this class" Daphne added.

"Let's go" Harry said and they got up and left for lunch.

* * *

Harry remembered just what they had after this and his heart almost skipped a beat, Charms with Professor Evans.

"Guys, I have to go somewhere else" Harry said suddenly in his meal, Indra was taking a break so he ate normal meals with the rest of them. He had just finished eating some boiled vegetables and there was 40 minutes until class.

"What? But we have Charms" Tracey said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there. I have to go now" Harry said firmly.

"Wait, are you seriously going to pull your vanishing trick..." Blaise said but he blinked and Harry vanished with a **Shunshin**. "...again?" Blaise finished and realised Harry had disappeared.

Daphne stared at the exact spot Harry was standing and had a slight twitch in her eye, if she could shoot lazers out of her eyes then the floor would have a gaping hole inside it. The corner of her mouth was slightly twitching but then she spoke, "Should I hex him?" she said out loud and Blaise slightly paled and sent a silent prayer for his friend.

* * *

At high speeds, Harry was dashing through the different corridors of Hogwarts.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled from inside Harry's mind and from the surprise noise in his mind, Harry almost tripped on his feet but managed to catch himself and stop.

 _"What!"_ Harry thought furiously.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

 _"What do you think! I'm going to see my mom! I should have done that from day 1. That's the only reason I came to this dump!"_ Harry thought.

"And how are you going to explain your identity. Are you just going to run up inside there and say, "Hi, I'm Harry! Your son!". How are you going to even prove that! You look nothing like either James or her! Are you even thinking about this!" Sasuke demanded.

 _"I-I...But she's my mother! Wait I was at the Dursleys, only I would know that and my scar is there on my head"_ Harry yelled in his mind.

"Yes, but you need to find a way to prove it with 100% certainty. You don't have veritaserum, you don't have a pensieve to show memories and you don't have enough magic for an unbreakable vow since those take up a lot of magic to perform. Ok the Dursley idea might work but you cannot reveal anything in Hogwarts" Sasuke said back.

 _"Are you saying that I can't even tell my mother who I am?"_ Harry thought angrily.

"Yet. Remember that. You will reveal your identity eventually and I can't stop you but I am going to stop you from doing something this stupid! You are at Hogwarts where the Headmaster has eyes and ears in every freaking hallway. If he finds out Lily is your mother then he can use his authority as the headmaster and god knows how many other titles to keep Lily away from you! The plan was that you reveal somewhere else outside Dumbledore's jurisdiction, like Gringotts and then put her under the protection of House Peverell. You can't put her under the protection here since you need to use the ritual room at Gringotts!" Sasuke said back.

Harry thought about that. Ragnok had been clear on how to approach Lily, Harry had to find a way to get her into Gringotts where Dumbledore's authority and control ended, they couldn't send a fake message to get her to Gringotts with Dumbledore sniffing all his pawn's mail. Then they could use some of the Veritaserum or their pensieve to prove Harry was her son. Then quickly use the Ritual Room and put her under House Peverell's protection so Dumbledore couldn't control her. Harry asked how Dumbledore could control her but according to official records the Headmaster Of Hogwarts was the magical guardian of all muggle-borns, this usually had to be rescinded after the coming of age for the muggle-borns but Dumbledore didn't do that for some students he wanted to control, one of them was Lily and he could exert some measure of control and at worst case he could put a restraining order between the two of them on trumped-up charges and Ragnok warned Harry that this man had been playing politics and making laws for years, something like this wasn't too hard for him. _**(A/N: I KNOW THESE ARE SOME LAME REASONS BUT I HAVE A TEAR BREAKING SCENE PLANNED IN FUTURE FOR THEM SO ENDURE THE CRINGES WHEN YOU SEE THIS PLZ!)**_

"Ah damn it, I'm still going to class anyway" Harry said and shunshinned to class at top speed.

* * *

At said classroom Lily was trying to get a grip, Harry wasn't in the first year list. She felt that hit her heart really hard, her son wasn't here. After she came out of a coma she was in a lot of pain and needed a lot of physical therapy but slowly she managed to recover. The whole time she could see James and Thomas but no Harry. James always made some excuse that he was sick, he didn't want to come but after she found out the truth from James eventually she let that prat have it. He tried to offer some food when she got back (it had amortenia but she didn't know that) but she refused it. That, that IDIOT! Why did she even marry him? She always knew his change in 7th year was too good to be true but she felt smitten with him and went with that feeling of love but now after she came out of the coma her mind was clearer than ever.

After she wrestled Harry's location she paled, he left her with PETUNIA! She told him many times that Petunia was a bitter, twisted woman who hated anything to do with magic or anything like that. She was also married to some brute, or her parents said that at least and this was a terrible idea. As soon as she heard that she went straight to Privet Drive and paled.

Petunia was almost sick to see Lily at her door but after a lot of threats, she cackled out all she did to her son and everything her husband and son did to Harry and saw red. She was normally calm and collected and it took a lot to get her angry but after she heard what Petunia did she hexed the hell out of her and her family and after St. Mungo's fixed them, she went to the police and reported everything anonymously and Vernon and Petunia were sent to jail for 10 years for child abuse and her son was put in the social care system.

After she returned she found out the truth eventually and she nearly collapsed from all she found out. Between her son Harry being given the boot for James to ride the fame train, her son being a horrible spoilt brat who called her mudblood and eventually discovering amortenia doses given to her it was too much. She left, there was nothing left for her. Her son Thomas spat and hated her for trying to actually make him a person, her husband was dosing her with potions and she also discovered was unfaithful from day 1 of their marriage and god knows what all those potion doses did to her.

She left and went to the only woman she could trust right now. Minerva McGonagall. After she reached her residence, McGonagall was stunned at all she heard from Lily's story. McGonagall managed to help Lily recover from all she suffered. She got a divorce from James but for some reason the press didn't vilify her and published the truth about Amortenia but she long understood that muggleborns had very little standing in the wizarding world and so very few people cared. With Minerva's help she managed to get a job at Hogwarts but James tried to follow her but she made her stance against James clear with a few good hexes to the face. She couldn't leave her job since it was already hard enough for muggleborns to find work and this was the best place to find Harry since she thought he would come to Hogwarts when he got his letter. But with Minerva's help they both tried to find Harry, Hogwarts was one plan but she didn't want to wait to find Harry, it would be better to find him immediately. The slight problem was Harry had ran away from the Dursleys and she couldn't blame him but he had vanished, she refused to believe he was dead and she constantly searched for him. They searched almost all the orphanages but couldn't find a thing.

But she refused to lose hope, all she had left was her son Harry. She made it out of the Charms office and into her classroom. Right it was the first years class, oh boy Slytherin and Gryffindor. Why were they even put together, they fought like cats and dogs over everything!

As she sat down she got out her class notes and the classroom door opened.

* * *

Harry rushed in and saw Lily sitting at her desk going through papers, very surprised to see anyone at this time. There was a small awkward silence and in that time Harry thought _"Crap, I really didn't think this one through"_.

"Oh really, whatever gave you that idea" Sasuke said sarcastically from his mind.

"Wow, umm you're rather early" Lily said surprised, "Would you like to take a seat?"

Harry felt his mind draw a blank at what to say to that so he just did that and sat at the front row.

"And you are...Harry Uchiha-Peverell!" she said as she read the register and felt a small twinge at the name Harry but this was that 200 million galleon kid. She expected an arrogant, spoilt child but he was rather meek and shy. Harry was still on a blank sheet, his mom was here. His mom was IN FRONT OF HIM! And he couldn't frickin' tell her! Not where there was a chance it would fall apart. Not when there was a chance she didn't believe it and rejected him or worse Dumbledore stopped Harry from even coming close to his mother. Damn it, he was afraid! He was never afraid of anything! But for the first time he was afraid of something! Come on mom, it's me! For heck's sake, my name is still Harry!

"Um, yes" Harry replied, mostly with Sasuke prodding his head. "Are you even trying to act even remotely normal!" Sasuke yelled from his head and facepalmed.

"Well you are rather eager for Charms aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"Yes" Harry replied. Come on, Occulmency up! Get some grip on his emotions.

"Sorry, this is just the first time I've seen a student arrive this early! Most of the very eager ones arrive maximum 30 minutes early" she said with a small smile and suddenly her stomach growled much to both their surprise.

"I'm afraid I didn't have lunch so..." she started but was very embarrassed but Harry intervened.

"Indra!" he said and in a flash of lightning his familiar showed up. Lily was staring wide-eyed at the bird that teleported into her room from no where.

"Get Professor Evans some food from the kitchens, please" Harry said and Indra looked at Lily and sensed that she was Harry's mother and remembered what Harry said when he talked to both his familiars about his life

Indra gave a small salute with his wing and grinned and left the classroom. Within a few seconds he came back with a couple of sandwiches that he umm...borrowed from the kitchens.

"Wow, thank you Mr. Uchiha-Peverell" she said impressed.

"Call me Harry" he said automatically before he could stop himself and quickly thought of something, "I mean Uchiha-Peverell is a mouthful so I try to ask people to call me Harry" he said a bit quickly but Lily didn't see through it.

"Umm...ok Harry, thank you for the meal" she said and again felt a small twinge at the name Harry, she couldn't act like this! It wasn't professional. She would ask an early student to review the class notes from the last lesson but this was the first lesson! It wasn't allowed to eat in class and so they both went to her office to eat.

As she ate the sandwiches, she gave a few bits to the bird...Indra wasn't it, who are them with vigour before Harry stopped him.

"I feed you 5 times a day and that's not even counting how many times you raid the kitchen when I'm not around. You are not taking food from the professor" Harry said as he grabbed Indra with both hands.

Indra looked ticked and tried to give a teary-eyed look at Harry who was immune to that trick by now. Lily, however had no immunity and said, "Awww, Harry please put Indra down. I don't mind sharing my meal with him" she said.

"Professor Evans, he is a glutton. He'll eat everything and..." Harry tried to reason but Lily had already given him one of her sandwiches and he was devouring them.

"He's too adorable, what species is Indra? And if I'm calling you Harry, please call me Lily. Professor Evans doesn't suit me, unless it's class or if other students are here" she said as she watched Indra eat the sandwich.

"He's a lightning phoenix and my familiar, Profes-I mean Lily" Harry replied.

"A phoenix!" she said in shock and stared at Indra who puffed his chest out in pride, he was the boss!

"Oh don't go and get another big head Indra" Harry replied exasperatedly and Indra stuck his tongue out at him.

She giggled as she saw the interaction between Harry and Indra, Fawkes didn't do nearly as many cute pet things like this as Indra did, he was always sitting there regally and didn't do anything other than that.

"He is rather impressive. What does Indra mean?" she asked.

"Indra is one of the Hindu gods of rain, lighting, thunderbolts and river flows. He's also the king of the gods. It was the only name this bighead would take" Harry said as he stroked Indra, "You can stroke him as well" he said and Lily slowly stretched out her hand and slowly ran it through Indra's feathers. It felt powerful, like electricity was dancing between her fingers as she ran her fingers through Indra's body.

 _"Slytherin and a phoenix familiar, I told everyone that not all Slytherins were bad and this is proof"_ she thought as she stroked Indra gently.

Indra felt a shiver of content go through his spine as Lily stroked him and jumped onto her arm and then onto her shoulder, much to her surprise. Indra gently nibbled on her ear and sat on her shoulder.

"Haha, I'm ticklish there Indra. Please stop!" she said and let out a small moan and Indra stopped and flew back to Harry's shoulder.

Lily blushed bright red as she remembered what she said to a first-year in front of her. Oh boy!

"Tickle my ear Indra and I will find a way to lock you in your cage and make you go a day without eating" Harry said with a glare before Indra could embarrass him in front of his mom.

Indra yelped in fright and his feathers ruffled out of place and vanished from the classroom in a crack of lightning.

"That is quite a familiar you have, Harry" she said as she ate one of the sandwiches. It was really good, the lightning seemed to have slightly toasted the bread as well.

"He's a handful, that's for sure. I have a very hard time keeping a hold on him and he can cause mayhem wherever he goes" Harry said with a sigh. Indra was a pain to control.

"So how are you finding Hogwarts?" she asked Harry. She took a few sandwiches and decided to leave some for dinner, there were at least 10 ham and cheese sandwiches so she cast a few preservation charms and left them in her office desk. They both went back to the classroom and Harry took his seat again and she sat at the teacher's desk.

"It's pretty fun. Slytherin is alright, everyone tries to help each other despite what most people think since no one else will help you. Plus classes like Transfiguration is fun, too" Harry said as he thought back to his experiences so far.

Lily remembered what McGonagall told her yesterday about a Slytherin student who mastered Transfiguration almost instantly and she was calling that student a prodigy. Didn't she say that student was Mr. Uchiha-Peverell? Heck she even dished out 40 points to Slytherin, and she was the head of house Gryffindor. Truth be told, Harry should have gotten a bit more but she was still the head of Gryffindor and she wasn't hoping for another Slytherin win for the house cup.

"Weren't you the student who managed to transfigure the match to needle on the first try?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me. How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Are you joking? Professor McGonagall has been complaining your head of house for getting a transfiguration genius in his house. She almost had a fit that she told us she was forced to give Slytherin 40 points and her own house was present! Just getting that much from her and being in Gryffindor is rare but this is insane! You really impressed her a lot and she even called you a prodigy" Lily said and to her surprise Harry blushed and looked away. Wow, he didn't act anything like her first thought of a spoilt, rich boy but a Phoenix wouldn't bond to anyone who was like that.

"I-it wasn't that special" Harry said quickly with a red face and looked away and scratched the back of his head. Lily almost wanted to touch Harry, he was rather adorable when he was flustered.

Lily smiled, "Well I hope you try to do the same in Charms. There are a quite a bit of differences but it all comes down to the same principles, and I'll explain it in class" she said.

"I'll do my best" Harry replied with a smile and Lily nodded, she remembered when she was in Harry's place. An eager first-year always brought a smile to a teachers face, well except maybe Severus.

The door opened again and Harry saw it was Hermione, oh why did it have to be her? It could have been anyone else!

"Well you first years are all a rather eager bunch, Harry only arrived a while before you and got this plate of food" Lily said kindly and Hermione looked shocked that someone made it before her. She ate at top speed and got clear instructions on how to get here, how did Harry get here before her. Then she saw Harry get the teacher food, that had to be bribery! She should have done that and got the teacher's praise. She huffed and sat down at the end of the front row as far away from Harry but still at the front row. Lily raised an eyebrow at Hermione's behaviour, really wasn't that taking this whole house rivalry nonsense too far?

"So do you know each other?" she asked the two of them and tried to create a bridge between them but it looked like it wasn't working. Or well more like at the Gryffindor end, she threw a glare at Harry who was emotionless like a rock.

Lily looked at the list and saw the girl's name, "Hermione Granger, is that your name?" she asked. Granger wasn't a pureblood name and none of them ever read Shakespeare so she was a muggleborn.

"Yes Professor" she said eagerly.

"Well I was talking to Harry about your first Transfiguration class, how did you find it?" she asked kindly but Hermione looked slightly red in anger or embarrassment or maybe both but kept it inside.

"I did all right, but I'll top this class, that's for sure" she said and gave Harry another glare who really couldn't care less, scratch that he wanted to impress his mom! Ok he was trying his hardest as well and acing this class.

Now Lily understood why, she was probably a muggleborn used to being at the top of the class. She used to be a bit like that but it looked like Harry didn't care about stuff like that, something that seemed to tick her off a lot. Well there wasn't really anything she could do about it other than wait until Hermione got over herself.

* * *

Slowly the rest of the year filed in and most were surprised to see Harry sitting there so early, even more was that he wasn't emotionless. He was smiling, albeit slightly but still. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise noticed that and chalked it up to another one of the weird things in Harry's life. As the class filled up there were two blank spaces, guess who they were?

Sure enough 10 minutes later after class started Thomas swaggered in with his pet weasel in tow. Seriously, if it was possible for him to act any more of a prick then he was pulling it off now and his mom was not amused by it in the slightest.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley can you explain why you were 10 minutes late?" Lily asked in a serious tone.

"We were in the great hall but we ran out of food so we needed to hit the kitchens, would have been there a bit longer but I decided to come here instead" Thomas said with a swagger before his Weasel could use an actual excuse.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, each" she said sharply and Thomas looked like someone just popped his balloon or a vein.

"What do you mean! I showed up for your stupid class, mom! What's the big deal!" Thomas said angrily.

"Take your seat right now. And in class there is no mom, it's Professor Evans. You had a terrible excuse for being late for my "stupid" class and you have to arrive on time just like everyone else or face consequences" she said sternly, trying again to reiterate that just being the boy-who-lived didn't make him different or better than everyone else.

Before Thomas could open his mouth his Weasel grabbed his hand and forced the two of them to sit down. Thomas fumed in his own corner about how "unfair" his mom was being and his pet weasel for making him back down and look weak.

"Now today we are all going to be learning about Charms" Lily started, "Charms is a very broad term, there are many, many types of charms all varying in difficultly and complexity. There are almost an unlimited use for charms such from home-care to even combat" and most of the boys, especially Harry picked up at that last word.

"However the fundamentals of charms boil down to three things. The pronunciation, the wand movement and the concentration are the three most vital parts to casting any charm. Throughout the years you will all learn a different variety of charms but in the Hogwarts library there are hundreds more you can learn on your own. If you want, you can always come to either me or Professor Flitwick who can help you learn how to use a certain charm if you have problems with it. Now I won't be helping with teaching you any curses or hexes or jinxes that you will use against each other but other charms I am more than willing to help, I think there is already enough fighting in this school without me helping it and if you really need to then the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor can help you" she said and most of the boys looked downcast.

"Now quick question, does anyone know what the difference between transfiguring something and charming it?" Lily asked and Hermione's hand shot into the air. Harry saw what she did, normally he already knew the answer so he would ignore this. But this was his mom's class, damn it! He raised his hand as well, much to the surprise of the people who knew him as an indifferent person.

"Mr. Peverell-Uchiha, do you know?" she asked and Hermione put her down disappointedly and threw a glare at Harry.

"A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or even a creature. In essence it adds or changes the property of an object and focuses on altering the function of the object as opposed to Transfiguration which alters an object into another form and changes it's state and changes what the object is. Furthermore, a charmed object is described as bewitched and the magical effect is retained in the object for a longer duration than a transfigured object which generally requires more magic but that can vary depending on the spell cast" Harry replied evenly.

Lily was slightly impressed at the explanation, it showed he did actually understand the material instead of just memorising it like she did when she was younger. "5 points to Slytherin for a well thought out explanation. Now in first year we will not be teaching you anything too complex, the list of charms that you will learn are the Levitation charm, Wand-Lighting charm and it's variant, the fire-making spell, softening charm, severing charm, unlocking charm, locking spell, mending charm and mobilizing spell. That may sound like a lot but you will only be examined on one of them and we will perhaps drop a hint on which it could be so I hope you all pay attention" she said and instantly everyone sat up straight, hah Severus and Minerva have nothing on her when it comes to getting a class's attention.

"The first charm were going to learn will be the levitation charm as it's the most basic of all of them. This involves channeling magic and making an object fly! Normally we would spend a month or so teaching you about concentration which is where most students fail but who wants to see it?" she said and everyone looked enthusiastic about it.

Harry whispered, " **Sharingan** " and activated his bloodline. Lily saw Harry's eyes change but Harry didn't want to keep more secrets from her than he already did. She ignored it and went back to the lesson, "Now the wand motion is a swish and flick, the pronunciation is Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa. Note those two parts you have to stress when you say the spell. Then concentration, you have to focus on making an object fly and do this" she said and performed a swish and flick and focused slightly. Harry watched the magic flow, it moved lightly through her body and through the wand, like it was helium and as she tapped it the magic instantly covered the chair she was sitting and she said at the same time " **Wingardium Leviosa** " and the object was linked to her wand by a small thread of magic and the chair was sent flying into the air. Most of the students watched in awe but Harry recalled what he saw.

She channeled magic and willed the object to fly. To will was to imagine the object in that environment or state etc. and want it to be in said environment, state etc just like in Transfiguration Harry reasoned. Her magic reflected her will when it came out all wispy and gaseous. Harry memorised the wand movement, a 142º arc in total with 71º to one side and move to the other side till 71º the other side was reached from the midpoint and then return to the original midpoint before rising 12 centimeters and moving down and tapping the object. The incantation also helped alter the magic into a gaseous-like state. Then after all that was reached there was a link to the object and the wand and hence witch so she was still focusing on having the object fly as it moved. Ok, that was it.

"For the next few lessons, we'll all be trying out the Levitation charm. This is important for you to get a feel of the magic required and try it out for yourself, after that we'll learn some concentration tips and other tricks in charming before trying again and you'll see a definite improvement" Lily said, "Now let's give this a try. The details for the charm are on the board" she said and with a wave of her wand the details she mentioned were written on the blackboard, "now give it a go on a small object that you have" she said cheerfully.

The room was half looking at Harry and the other half was trying out the charm, Harry and Lily were surprised at this but it was Harry who asked.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked bluntly.

"We're waiting for you to get it on the first try of course" Blaise said and Harry almost fell like falling onto the ground, really that's what!

"Perhaps you all should try it out, first. And also it's very rare to get it that fast, only a handful of wizards and witches are able to do that on their first go but I am slightly curious to see this. Mr. Uchiha-Peverell, care to try the spell" she said and looked at him expectingly.

 _"Should I get it on the first go?"_ he thought but then remembered his mom was watching, " _Hell yes_!" he thought.

" **Wingardium Leviosa** " Harry said and followed the exact movements. From his time flying and sometimes jumping off high ledges, he could remember the exact feel where the wind would rush against you and the feeling on unrestricted freedom and the rush from it and wanted the object to feel that. He did the exact movement that Lily demonstrated and felt the magic course in his body and leave in to his wand and Harry tapped a quill that he used to take notes. He felt the quill lurch upwards and Harry remembered to focus on the feeling, the will. And just like that the feather was airborne.

Now the rest of the class had already seen this before in Transfiguration which was probably why they weren't jaw dropping as much but Lily was wide-eyed at the boy who got it on his first go. She was hailed as a Charms Prodigy and she took 5 tries at least for that basic charm. Darn Severus, you lucky dungeon bat!

"Wow" she said breathlessly as she watched Harry levitate the feather but Harry was starting to sweat slightly and his wand was twitching and Lily knew exactly what was happening.

"That's enough! Harry, stop right now!" she said quickly and used his name by accident and Harry let go of his focus and the feather fell. As it did he felt a wave of exhaustion that made him grab the table for support on a reflex and slipped off his chair and he was panting slightly heavily. After a moment, Blaise got out a water bottle from his bag and handed it to Harry while Tracey and Daphne helped him sit up on his chair. Harry gulped down about half of it and felt his breath catch up to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. She didn't warn them and that was her fault but she didn't think anyone could do it so quickly.

"Yes" Harry replied as he sat back up and the tiredness slowly washed away as his breath rate and pulse returned to normal.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I think you were channeling more magic than what was needed for that object and the fact that you kept it in mid-air meant you were still channelling magic to it and over a distance which took even more magic to do that. It took quite a lot out of you to maintain that and your magical reserves were quickly depleting. I should have warned you but I never expected anyone to get it so quickly" she said and conjured a towel and Harry used it to wipe off some of the sweat on his brow.

"Less magic, got it" Harry said, "I'll try again now" and was going to but was stopped by Lily.

"Absolutely not, you are sitting there and recovering for at least 30 minutes until your reserves replenish before you think of trying again" she said and Harry nodded and leaned back against his chair and got comfortable.

"Oh and before I forget, 25 points to Slytherin" she added which drew a slight cheer from the Slytherins and venomous looks from the Gryffindors, chief among them was Thomas and his Weasel.

"By the way, care to explain how you managed to do that Mr. Uchiha-Peverell?" she said.

"I just did as you said. Before class you said that to me that Transfiguration and Charms come down to the same principles. To concentrate on an object meant that I had to remember what I learnt from Transfiguration where I had to focus on what I was trying to do to the object. I was trying to make it fly and remembered what it was like riding my broomstick and focused on that feeling when I fly with the wind rushing my face and the unrestrictive freedom and focus on that to keep it airborne. Next was to follow the exact movement you did which was a 142º arc before rising 12 centimeters and coming down and casting the spell at the object. Finally was the exact pronunciation which you said which parts of the word to focus on and those were the three principles of Charms. I guess I tried a bit too hard to get it right" Harry said and Lily was really impressed. That boy wasn't just humble for a very rich boy, he was extremely observant and smart. He paid attention to everything she said, even before class when it was just the two of them and applied it to practice.

"That was a brilliant explanation" Lily said, "You remembered all the principles I mentioned and applied what you knew in your own unique way. I actually didn't expect you to remember that part where Charms had similar principles to Transfiguration. Oh, 5 points to Slytherin, for excellent application of knowledge. The rest of you continue back to your work" she added and the rest of the class hopped to it.

Hermione was especially furious that she was shown up a second time and Thomas was mad that the Peverell jerk was showing him up in his mom's class and the Weasel was angry that everything was always easy for him in life, he never had any difficultly or hardship that slimy git. Malfoy was angry again that the Peverell took the spotlight from him, now most of Slytherin would look up to him since he kept getting so many points. It wasn't fair!

After Harry's explanation a few people got a twitch or a small rise but most people lacked the concentration for it, Harry did thanks to his occulmency training and managed without help. Lily told him to take a short nap, as sleeping was the natural way for witches and wizards to replenish magic quickly and she conjured a pillow and a blanket. Harry refused since it was rude to sleep in any class that wasn't History or Astronomy, and especially in Lily's class but she eventually got him to fall asleep. If Thomas wasn't fuming before he certainly had steam coming out of his ears now, that guy got to SLEEP in class! And his own MOM didn't even mind but when he came a bit late, she had a big problem! Maybe dad was right and his mom wasn't a good person on the inside, no wonder his dad left her...or so he thought in his own little world.

After 30 minutes Tracey woke up Harry and he felt better than ever. Since it was only minor exhaustion, it didn't take long to recover from fully and Harry was back on his feet quickly.

"Are you sure you're-" Lily started but was cut off by a " **Wingardium Leviosa** " from Harry where he pointed his wand at the quill, this time taking care to not use as much magic and sending it airborne quickly, "-feeling alright?" she finished and a feather was already in the air.

"Yeah, I think so" Harry said with a grin as he moved the feather around the classroom. Lily was impressed with Harry's rapid progress, McGonagall was right he was brilliant.

The rest of the class, Harry walked around and again tried to help others with charms. By the time the bell rung it was time to wrap up and leave.

* * *

Harry spent a lot longer than he normally would packing his bag, truth be told he was staring at Lily. Damn it, he wanted to just run there and tell the truth but he couldn't do it, what if she didn't want him or was kept away from him. Sasuke assured him that one day he would be with his mother but that day wasn't today. When Harry had a way for proving 100% without the slightest chance of failure then he could do it, if there was the slightest chance Dumbledore found out then he would use this to control Harry. It would be easy for him since Lily used to be in his Order of the Flaming Turkey and he wasn't above using potions or spells to control her and if it was brought to light it would eventually blow-over with Lily's muggleborn status.

He activated his sharingan to memorise every detail, her eyes, her hair, her face and keep it safe in his mind vault. That was the only place he could keep that safe. As he was doing that he saw something else. There was someone inside the Charms office, but who was it? The energy wasn't partly green so it couldn't be Flitwick who had goblin heritage and who's aura looked green. It was something he had already seen but he couldn't see it clearly from a distance. He/she/it was holding something magical and he had no idea what it was and was spending a lot time near Lily's desk where she left the sandwiches from before.

"Um, Professor. There's someone in your office and it's not Professor Flitwick and has some magical substance and is near the sandwiches from before. Is that person supposed to be there?" Harry asked as he focused his two-tomoe eyes.

"What!" she said in shock.

"Harry, stay right here!" she ordered and took out her wand and stood in a duellers stance and walked towards the door. That stance would be useful to memorise, thank you mom. Lily approached the door and unlocked it before slamming it open and holding her wand right at the person inside.

"James!" Harry heard her say loudly and Harry clenched his fist. What was that scum doing here! he thought furiously and left his seat and went for the door. In there he saw James holding a small vial of potion in his hand and was right next to the sandwiches Indra brought from before.

"I told you I never wanted to see you ever again! What are you doing in my office!" she yelled furiously. Wow she was scary when she was angry, her face was red with anger and she had a look of deep loathing and hate and looked like she was going to rip James in half. Man she was terrifying! She saw Harry was there and decided to deal with him later, first her ex-husband.

"What are you talking about! I-I just wanted to see you and got hungry" James denied and slipped the potion in his back pocket before she could see.

"He slipped the substance in his back pocket" Harry said, there wasn't any way to hide something that easily from the sharingan.

"W-what! I don't have anything like that, you little brat!" he tried again but Lily wasn't buying it.

"Empty your pocket or I'll use the summoning charm and it'll rip right out of the pocket. I wouldn't want to tear your pants off in front of a first year so don't push me that far" she threatened.

James looked at her fierce gaze, damn she was hot when she got like that! This was his best chance to get her back, he missed her. No woman was ever going to match Lily and he knew it but he knew that she would bring a lot of pain quickly if he didn't think of something. He already knew that from his first encounter at Hogwarts. He had bought some high class love potion and kept it on him at all times for the perfect opportunity but no potion would work on Hogwarts food served in the great hall since there were darn enchantments to stop that. But Lily had some sandwiches lying around without anyone looking and this was his chance, and that backfired. It was that damn brat! He could hear him talking to Lily and he heard him foil his attempt. And now he had no deniability!

"It's nothing, just a little something I was going to add to this food. I was peckish and didn't think anyone would mind" James said and took out the bottle and put it on the table and was going to sprinkle some onto the sandwiches "accidentally" but Harry was faster.

Harry seized the bottle and corked it open before James could stop him. As he did the smell of fresh metal forged, tomatoes and Daphne's perfume hit him. Where did that last one come from? Back to this. The steam that came from the bottle rose in spirals and the potion was a pearly-white colour.

"That's amortenia!" Harry said in disgust and threw the bottle in the rubbish bin next to the desk and stared angrily at James. If he could shoot lazers from his eyes then James was going to be ash. Harry knew what that stuff was, Ragnok warned him that it was one of the first potions that he could be dosed with if he wasn't careful.

Lily saw the same thing and felt a fresh wave of anger as James tried to potion her again, taking her free will away and making her some pretty face that James could show off and use. Didn't he already ruin her life enough, why couldn't he just leave her alone!

" **Depulso** " she snapped and pointed her wand at James who was banished away towards the door and he left the room as soon as he saw another light emerge from Lily's wand. She would be merciless when she got angry and he didn't want to be on the receiving end, again!

She stared at the spot James was on and let out a long deep breath, she would deal with him later. She felt tired all of a sudden, all that anger and an overpowered spell left her feeling exhausted and she sat down on the chair. She wanted to report this but Dumbledore always treated James like one of his favourite pets, always forgiving him for everything. Even when she rreported James, he would waffle on about forgiveness and hint at getting back together! Like hell, until he changed she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked nervously. Lily realised she was so wrapped up in her own emotions that she forgot Harry was in the room with her. She shook all the thoughts from her mind and focused back to Harry.

"Harry I told you to stay there! That could have been someone dangerous! What if it was an attacker and that person tried to hurt you? You would be put in a huge mount of risk, and could have gotten hurt! Why did you even do something like that!" she said in a slightly harsh tone.

Harry realised what he did and looked disappointed. He could have probably handled himself but she had a point and he looked down in slight shame. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help but you are right, professor. I shall accept any punishment you give" he said in a sad tone.

Lily sighed, she was being a bit too harsh. The odds of an attacker getting into Hogwarts were very low, almost zero since this castle was an impenetrable stronghold when it needed to be in the past. "There's no punishment, Harry. But in future, if I say something in a situation like this then please do follow my instructions" she said and Harry looked relieved.

"By the way how did you see James in the room?" she asked, that was something that was on her mind. She had yet to hear from Dumbledore about those strange eyes that Harry had and he had them on now. They were red, bright red, with 2 black comma marks.

Harry slightly hesitated. Should he tell? This was his mother! But he couldn't tell what his eyes could do since the old man could find out. He eventually decided to tell her the same thing he already told Dumbles. But why didn't she already know from Dumbles? Did he not trust her?

"In my family there is a rare ability in the family that very few had, the ability to awaken their eyes to higher levels. This is called the sharingan and I can use it to see magic in a way. I saw James in the other room since I could see his magic" Harry said as the tomoe in his eyes spun.

Lily was floored at his explanation. He could see magic! The Department of Mysteries would give an arm and leg from each employee to have someone with that ability, she sometimes wanted to join it but no one was sure how to apply for it. They contacted you, not the other way around.

"That is amazing, Harry! So that's how you saw him" she said but then added, "Wait, did you use those eyes when I casted the Levitation charm?" she asked.

"W-well, I used it to see how the magic flowed when you used it. I-I'm sorry for using it" Harry stuttered out before he could stop himself.

"How my magic flowed?" she asked quizzically.

"I saw the magic looked wispy like air and saw it connect to your wand and I also saw the exact distance moved much clearer" Harry said nervously, would his mother be mad he sort of cheated?

"So that's why you used lots of magic, I used the charm on a chair and used a lot more magic than a normal student could use and you used the same amount that I did" Lily said in understanding.

"I-I'm sorry for using my eyes without permission" Harry said, looking slightly ashamed.

Lily sighed again, "I'm not angry Harry. You may have used your eyes but they didn't do the work for you, you clearly looked like you practised the spell in your own time before coming here since you wouldn't be able to cast magic so easily without some prior experience even if you copied exactly what I did. Also you only used your eyes to see how to do the spell and to be honest if I had those eyes I would do the same thing. In future do be careful with those eyes, if you use the exact same amount of magic as I or a teacher did then you could be in trouble" she said in a calmer tone.

"Yes Professor" Harry replied.

"Lily, not professor. Besides without your eyes I would have been dosed with potions. Did you use the same thing in Transfiguration? If you did then I suppose it's alright since there is only a set amount of magic you can use for it, nothing more or less but Charms is not as restrictive and can be dangerous if you don't control how much you use. But you should still inform Professor McGonagall" she replied, "I'm not too sure if that counts as cheating since you only saw how to perform the spell but it does give a bit of an advantage over other students. I think in future it would be better to ask a teacher if you can use your eyes to copy a spell, if it's too dangerous and you copy it then you could get severely hurt, if they don't want you to use your eyes then you have to accept their decision and not use your eyes. For Charms I think it's ok, but just tell me if you are using them beforehand".

"T-thank you professor, I mean Lily" Harry said with a bow, in show of respect and deactivated his sharingan as well.

"Harry, please don't bow!" Lily said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry" Harry said and got back up. Lily sighed and reached for a sandwich before stopping, did James dose these or not?

"Um Professor, I can show a charm used to purify food from dangerous added substances" Harry said and pulled out his wand and tapped the sandwiches and said, " **Venenum Evanesco** " Harry said and a white shot of light left Harry's wand and hit the sandwich she held, which exuded a purple vapour that quickly dispersed.

"What charm was that? I've never heard of it?" Lily said in interest.

"Um..it's a charm that most purebloods keep to themselves. It removes and foreign contaminants in things like food and was invented by paranoid nut jobs but it's pretty useful. All pureblood kids are forced to learn this. I can show you how do perform it, if you want" Harry explained.

Lily was rather impressed, that was a nifty little charm and felt a little part of her feel insulted at the injustice that purebloods kept to themselves, but not all of them were bad. One was right in front of her! She slightly giggled as she heard the last part, "That's rather strange. I can't remember when a first-year had to teach their own teacher charms" she said.

"It's no big deal" Harry immediately said and scratched the back of his head, slightly flustered.

"Ok, so can you teach me how you perform the charm?" she asked politely and Harry looked embarrassed. Lily conjured a chair for Harry and he sat down and explained the basics and she listened to every detail and tried it out. She got it on the third try and she practised on the dosed sandwiches until she perfected it. Harry was really impressed, his mom was one heck of a genius at charms.

"That was slightly complex, I would expect a third year to be able to use this based on difficulty. Did your parents teach you this because they must be really good if you got it at such a young age?" she asked and Harry's face fell.

"I-I never knew my parents" Harry said tonelessly and his eyes looked dead black and Lily looked in shock, "King Ragnok took me in since goblins were indebted to the Peverells in the past and he hired other pureblood wizards to teach me all this".

"Harry, I'm so sorry I asked that" Lily said, feeling really bad that she hurt her student. He didn't have any parents, that was horrible! Harry was an orphan and she felt guilty of bringing that fact up, even if it was by accident.

"No, it's ok. The goblins were really nice and they helped raise me and I wouldn't want to change that," Harry said. That was sort of true, he never got to know James and he certainly didn't want to and he didn't get to know Lily either, only a small bit right now.

"Again, I'm sorry for bringing it up. What were the goblins like?" she said and tried to divert the topic.

"They were great. They trained me to get stronger and protect everyone I cared about and also taught me everything I would need and more. They even helped me get Indra as a familiar by getting a phoenix egg" Harry said and went on about his life at Gringotts. All his friends there and all the great times he had fighting and playing with Goblins in Gringotts. They both kept talking and lost track of time rather easily.

* * *

"Oh dear, Harry it's 6:30 PM! I'm sorry for taking up so much time" Lily said as she saw the clock tower from her window.

"Um, no it's ok. I'm sorry for taking up your time as well. Besides it was fun and I'd do it again anyway" Harry replied and Lily slightly giggled.

"I agree that was fun" Lily said with a smile. It felt nice to be able to sit down and talk to someone, she usually talked to McGonagall but she was always busy and so were Flitwick and Sprout since they were all Head of Houses. She tried to talk to Sinistra but she was a bit intimidating and cranky 24-7 from sleep deprivation and Vector and Babbling were a bit antisocial. Trelawney was annoying and a fraud, something that grated her a lot when she kept predicting that she would return to James in her usual fake ethereal tone. Grubby-Plank spent most of the time nursing wounds from dealing with dangerous creatures and Hagrid had his gamekeeping duties and spent the rest of his time drinking in Hogsmeade or in the Forbidden Forest. There was no way in hell she was talking to James and talking to Snape was awkward for the both of them.

"I suppose this is goodbye, I have a lot of work to do with marking holiday homework. Thank you for sticking around Harry" she said.

"Um, yes. Thank you as well" Harry replied and went to the door, with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Wait Harry" Lily called and Harry turned around, "Um, do you want to join me for tea tomorrow afternoon? First years get an 1 hour lesson instead of a 2 hour one for the last lesson of their first week" she said but looked slightly flustered, "Of course you don't have to, I mean i-if you have nothing to so then..." she said but Harry replied with a smile, "That would be great! I'll be there" and Lily perked up and smiled, "Thank you. Just come up to my office after class, I'll be in here" she said and Harry thanked her again and said bye and left.

* * *

 _"HELL YES!"_ Harry mentally screamed with a spring in his step.

"How long are you going to be screaming inside here?" Sasuke asked as he clutched his...ear and left the other one open! Damn you Naruto, did you need to blow off an arm?

 _"Fine, whatever"_ Harry said in his mind, _"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"_ he thought.

"So there you are, Harry" a voice said behind him and he turned around and paled.

A slightly annoyed Daphne was behind him with wand out pointing right at him with full blown ice mode on.

"O-Oh Hi Daphne" Harry said, god even when she was mad, she still sent sparks up his spine. Also shivers, mostly shivers.

"What did I say about vanishing like that?" she said slowly.

"Not to do it, but I won't ever and..." Harry said quickly.

"I know, after this you certainly won't" she said with a smile.

Now our Harry is a brave young soul, but he valued his life, and being able to fulfil all aspects of it so he did what any man would do. He ran for it.

* * *

After a good 30 minutes, both Daphne and Harry were getting tired. Daphne only knew a few hexes, none of which could actually hurt someone permanently or very badly but Harry didn't know that. Blaise and Tracey came in and managed to stop them but then Harry realised he was a moron to trust Blaise when he said Daphne could hex his bits permanently. They settled for a truce afterwards and this time Harry did mean it.

"So why were you with Professor Evans?" Blaise asked.

Harry frowned mentally, no he couldn't give out that secret. He only knew the three of them for only 2 days, that wasn't enough time to see if they were trustworthy yet.

"She looked lonely like how I was before I met you guys and I felt bad for her. Didn't you notice as well?" Harry said. The three were surprised at Harry's reason to hang around with a professor, because she was lonely.

"So you just spent a whole afternoon with a professor because she was lonely?" Tracey asked, "Since when is Slytherin a house for saints?"

Harry just shrugged. He was just too much of a softy for others, just not everyone though. Besides he was no saint. He ate dinner with his friends and went right to bed.

* * *

 **Date: Friday Class: DADA with Hufflepuff**

 _"This school is rubbish"_ Harry thought in exasperation. Did he really wake up for this?

He could have gone to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or even Salem and go all the way to USA. But noo, his mum had to accept a teaching job in this dump. He thought bitterly as he was sitting in Quirrell's class. This class was pointless. The teacher was a stuttering moron, and he was really starting to believe that Dumbledore had lost his marbles if he hired this worthless moron. Quirrell may have been a minor to moderately well known person in the Wizarding community for fighting against the Dark Arts but this moron in front of him was pathetic.

All he did was stutter. And stutter really badly. He could even form a sentence and teach them. Harry had no problem with stuttering people, they couldn't help it and he wasn't a prejudiced jerk like Malfoy who made fun of every aspect of everyone other than himself. But Quirrell's stutter was forced and he knew it. Harry tried to convince Susan who was sitting next to him but she didn't believe it.

Harry sighed as he listened to his teacher drone.

"N-n-now t-the s-s-s-spe-ll..." he stuttered and Harry had enough. He was paraphrasing from the textbook chapter 1. That's it, if this class is going to be like that then there was no point. Sadly this moron did take the register for 5 minutes so Harry couldn't get out of this. In the end, he gave up and fell asleep.

While he was asleep the strangest thing happened, no the most scary situation he had ever encountered.

* * *

 **Location: Harry's mindscape**

His occulmency shields just took a hit, not just a hit more like a rhino ran in there. Harry was taken completely off guard as he was asleep and at his weakest and fumbled quickly to raise his shields.

In his mind, the attacker had ripped through his initial defences of hordes of goblin warriors in a rather gory fashion and Harry almost puked. The attacker didn't even used his death cart and must have flown over the cart and some defences, such as the flamethrower turrets.

The attacker had only just made it through his magical beasts and Harry was catching up to the attacker, this was his mind and he was all-powerful in this place! He chased after the attacker who just passed the Ukranian Ironbelly, the attacker was clothed in black tattered robes and had a pale ghostly aura from what Harry saw initially but Harry couldn't see it's face or anything just a spectral figure.

The attacker had approached the final turret. Sasuke had moulded the final stage into a battlefield where the final vault was behind him.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm afraid you shall not pass!" Sasuke threatened and a purple aura covered him as he activated Susanoo in it's initial skeletal stage. "Harry stay back now" he said as he saw Harry approach the fight.

 _"What magic is this"_ the attacker hissed.

"The kind you stand no chance against, now surrender or your death will be most painful" Sasuke said tonelessly and black flames lit up on the hands of Susanoo.

" **Avada Kedavra**!" the attacker yelled and emitted a sickly green curse at Sasuke from it's body.

" **Susanoo**!" Sasuke commanded and the etheral skeletal figure raised both hands and blocked the attack. The sickly green light caused a few cracks to appear on the bones of it's hand and Sasuke buckled slightly in pain.

"I apologise for underestimating you, it shall not happen again" Sasuke said and the wounds repaired immediately. He commanded Susanoo to progress to further stages and in a swirl of purple chakra the Susanoo emerged in it's armoured form, one stage away from final. If Sasuke went final then who knows how much damage he could wreak and this was Harry's mind.

 **"Susanoo Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Susanoo: Great fireball technique)** " Sasuke yelled and a large ball of fire formed at the mouth of Susanoo and released into a blazing inferno that quickly encompassed the battlefield.

The attacker hissed in pain but vanished in a swish of black before the technique hit and apparated behind Sasuke. It knew that Sasuke was too powerful so it was trying to escape and gather as much as possible.

Sasuke threw a kunai into the inferno and called out mentally " **Amenotejikara! (Heavenly Hand power/Sasuke's rinnegan space power)** " and opened his rinnegan eye and switched the kunai with the attacker. The attacker was taken by surprise as it was just going to lay a hand on the vault before it was in front of the inferno again. It screamed in pain as the flames consumed him. After Sasuke ran out of breath he was surprised to see a slightly smouldering but still fine.

" _It seems you really must have an urge to die_ " the attacker spat venomously but Sasuke didn't react or flinch.

" _Try some of my fire,_ **Fiendfyre**!" the attacker yelled and out emerged a huge torrent of flames. A tidal wave was more like it. It was endless and wild and untamed. The fire formed several creatures such as Dragons and Snakes and Chimera, all with one purpose. Destroy Sasuke. If he was at full power the attack would have been more devastating and would certainly have given Sasuke trouble.

" **Amaterasu: Entenka! (Heavenly Illumination: Flame Wrapping Fire)** " Sasuke yelled and from his eye he created circles of black flames that circled his body and covered his Susanoo. The flames of the fieldfyre flailed helplessly against the ultimate shield and the attacker was getting frustrated and let go of the spell.

"You were foolish to challenge me, in this mind I am a much stronger presence than you. No matter what you throw at me you will lose. **Enton: Kagutsuchi! (Inferno style: Flame Control)** " Sasuke said and the black flames jumped off the Susanoo and went for the attacker who tried to repel the flames with a cry of " **Protego!** ".

The flames encompassed the dome shield erected and slowly the shield was weakening, the flames of Amaterasu were eroding the shield. It became a battle of endurance, the shield versus the flame. Eventually the black flames eroded a hole inside the shield and rushed inside, burning everything inside and the attacker yelled in pain before it's presence vanished from Harry's mind.

"Harry, you shouldn't have lowered your guard like that!" Sasuke said in a reprimanding tone, "That attacker could have almost taken everything, I don't know what he already found out from going through your mind but you need to be more careful. Now return before you draw attention."

* * *

Harry instantly snapped awake and looked around. The rest of the class didn't even notice what happened to Harry and were trying to listen to Quirell who had his back turned to the rest of them. Legilmency on that scale needs eye contact so it couldn't have been the stuttering moron. But who was the attacker? He looked around but could see no presence, he sighed and sat down and worked on repairing the shields that were torn down with Sasuke until they were 100% again and that took the rest of the class time.

As the bell rang he quickly left the classroom, eager to get away from the source of the attack before another one could hit him.

* * *

 **Class: Potions with Gryffindor**

After lunch Harry went with him friends down to the dungeons for Potions. The rest of the Slytherins sang praises about Snape and classes with Gryffindors. The headmaster always favoured the lions and during a fight the teachers were more likely to believe the valiant lions than them, even if they were innocent for real. So it felt really good to get back at them and that's exactly why Snape made sure all his snakes had classes with the lions to even the scales.

Harry arrived early and sat at the front of the class and paired with Daphne while Tracey paired with Blaise. Harry noticed that the overall effect and ambience of the room was dark and foreboding, Snape really knew how to intimidate.

Slowly the rest of the class finally filled in, surprisingly with Thomas and his pet Weasel on time and the rest of the Gryffindors sat down, looking slightly apprehensive. Granger tried to get a front seat but everything was booked with Slytherin on it.

As the bell rang, Snape entered with a swish of his billowing black robes. His glare and sneer at the Gryffindors intimidated them while the Slytherins smirked. Harry knew he shouldn't but it was nice to see that most of Snape's glare was directed at Thomas who slightly shrivelled.

"Put those wands away, there will be foolish waving in this class" Snape commanded and most of the students tucked away their wands under their robes.

"My name is Professor Snape, Master of Potions of this School and your instructor for that subject" Snape said silkily and continued with the register.

He continued and stopped at Thomas Potter's name, "Ah...yes Thomas Potter, our new celebrity" he said with a grimace, like the name made him physically want to vomit but then again Harry had the same reaction.

Thomas smirked and didn't get the tone and almost thought that was a cue for an ovation and looked around but no one applauded. Snape was slightly twitching, oh yes he would enjoy tearing that brat apart.

He continued and said "Harry Uchiha-Peverell, a pleasure to make a formal acquaintance" Snape said respectfully and Harry gave a quick nod, no words were necessary. Draco was slightly seething at the respect his godfather gave that Peverell, why was it always him! He finished calling the register and spoke again.

"You are all here to learn the exact and precise science of potion brewing. I doubt that you all will understand the magic stored in the essence of a properly set up cauldron, with its simmering fumes, enchanting scent and myraid of colours. Each of those factors and more are essential for Potion making and it is something that very few have the mind to master. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death, if you are't the usual bunch of dunderheads that I have to endure" Snape said and surprised everyone with that final insult. Granger was slightly indignant at being called a dunderhead and was sitting up, eager to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

There was a silence as the crowd was left hanging on his every word. Snape was a master at drawing their minds in, so good you might even think it's legilmency.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape barked.

Thomas was taken off guard and mulled over it, or tried to look like it, and replied, "I don't know"

"Tut tut, let's try again. Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked.

"I don't know" Thomas replied slightly frustrated at how Snape was singling him out.

"Surely you can answer this one. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked.

"I don't know all right! Why don't you ask the chipmunk or someone else!" he snapped. Hermione had her hand up from the first question and could almost touch the ceiling and she was hurt by what Thomas said but tried not to show it.

"5 points from Gryffindor, and sit down Ms. Granger or it will be another 5" Snape said back at him.

"Perhaps someone who has certain qualities you lack, Mr. Peverell-Uchiha do you know the answers?" Snape asked. He knew that Potter had some silly rivalry with the Uchiha and if it came to a fight Dumbles wouldn't know who to side with. The prick-who-lived or the Lord Peverell.

"Asphodel and wormwood are added to create the Draught of Living death along with Sloth brains and Sopophorous beans, said potion is a powerful sleeping draught capable of putting the drinker in an almost death-like state. A Bezoar is a partly organic and inorganic mass found trapped in the Gastrointestinal system of a goat and possibly other animals and it is a powerful antidote, capable of curing most poisons with the notable exception of Basilisk venom. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are different parts of the same plant which goes by the genus of Aconitum/Aconite. The leaves are toxic and the root can be used as a potion ingredient for an Awakening potion or more famously the Wolfsbane potion which allows a werewolf to retain consciousness during a transformation" Harry said in a dull tone.

"20 points to Slytherin for excellently answered questions, it's clear that in this class we have one member who lives up to their fame" Snape said with a hint of awe and respect in his voice. Potions needed no wand-waving until 3rd year and was more or less a science of chemistry mixed with cooking. Harry trained hard since this was a subject he could push far in without having to be limited by his growing magical core so since 7 he worked hard on this.

Hermione looked sullen and ticked that again Harry had bested her, those answers were beyond the syllabus! How did he know that! Malfoy was annoyed, he caught that slight respect in his godfather's voice, he never got that! Thomas and his pet Weasel were, again really ticked at what they thought in their deluded heads was favouritism.

"He cheated. I bet you told him the answers beforehand, my daddy always said you were a slimy..." Thomas yelled and he would have continued but Snape had already cut him off.

"20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher and a detention on Saturday and Sunday. I have a fresh tub of Flobberworms that need their mucus collected, perhaps you will enjoy being among your own" Snape said with a barely concealed sneer. Like Daddy's protection would stop Severus, without his lackeys and Lily, James was weaker than Snape if it came to a fight. The Slytherins gave out a hearty laugh at the insult at the end while the Gryffindors seethed.

Thomas sat down eventually since the house was glaring at him to stop before he lost more points but he was still steaming from his ears at Snape, while Snape was feeling on top of the world.

"For the record, I have not assisted Mr. Peverell-Uchiha in any way or form in answreing those questions, then again I never expected you to live up to his talent. A shame that your precious daddy can't be here to hold your hand through everything" he said trying to rile up Thomas but his Weasel and the rest of the house kept him from retaliating. But Thomas gave a glare at Harry as if somehow this was his fault, but all he got was an emotionless mask.

"We will begin by brewing a simple boil-cure potion. The instructions are" he said and with a swish of his wand there was neat writing on the blackboard, "on the board and in your books if you had the brains to bring them, begin"

There was a clamour as everyone rushed to get to the potion storage but those who came prepared, or just guessed what they were going to be doing already had the ingredients. Harry just asked an older year and paid 4 sickles for that information and information for the rest of the years potions, pre-prepared is always best. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise all paid a sickle each since they already felt bad when Harry gave them all the notes for History.

"Step 1: Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar" Daphne read out of her book but then looked at Harry's book which there were annotations in Harry's writing, "5.5 fangs. Slice one transversely and use sharp end".

"Harry why is your book different?" Daphne asked.

"Because I experimented and modified the recipe. The one in the book is rather old and redundant, I had already read up on the effects of each ingredient and did a few calculations and corrected the book. There was also a book written by Professor Snape where it instructs you on the proper way to experiment and also a few other small hints and tips" Harry said nonchalantly. He didn't notice everyone was staring at him, Hermione was scandalised that anyone could say the book was wrong while Snape was impressed, it was clear the boy had a skill rivalling his when Snape was 11.

Daphne replied, "Well let's see what your instructions yield" and added 5.5 fangs into the mortar.

"Step 2: Crush the fangs of a snake into a fine powder" she read and Harry took the mortar and smashed the fangs quickly into almost sand. Who said training doesn't pay?

"Step 3: Add 4 measures of crushed fang into the cauldron" Daphne read but Harry had edited into 6.

"Harry if you 6 measures then later on any remaining snake venom on the fangs could turn the potion poisonous, of course we won't know for sure until it's too late" Daphne said and Harry frowned and looked at the instructions.

"You're right Daphne, we'll do it your way" Harry said.

"What?" Daphne said slightly surprised.

"Your way is right and so are you, the poison may or may not destabilise the potion but if you don't want to take the risk then I won't. This is your potion as much as mine and you have an equal say and I trust your judgement" Harry said and Daphne was almost speechless.

Lousy pure-blooded customs always emphasised male dominance and she had been forced to give up her dreams since she realised all she would be is a pretty face on someone's arm. She was shocked that someone as high up on the ladder in society would care about equality like that, even if it was just a potion. _**(A/N: If their society treats muggleborns so badly it's not a stretch to say that they are also misogynists. But not me and certainly not Harry).**_

"You trust me? What if it's wrong" she asked.

"And?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and quizzical expression.

When there was a silence Harry sighed and spoke, "No potion master on this planet has ever made an experimental potion that worked on their first go. If we're wrong then that's that, it's just something to remember next time. An old goblin once said, "Success is built upon a thousand failures" and this will just be failure 349".

"Besides, you are a very smart and intelligent person. You picked up on that point when I didn't, and it could be true. Why should I discount your idea, you are just as good at potions as me or any other person in this room, except the Professor. Now let's get back to this" Harry said and started adding 4 measures of crushed fang while Daphne was slightly blushing at his compliments and helped add the crushed snake fang with Harry.

Snape saw that and was slightly impressed at the Peverell's views but he would never show it, but if he could it would be 10 points to Slytherin. Malfoy and some of the other more traditionalists in the room openly sneered at Harry, he was going against centuries of belief with what he said.

Turns out Daphne was right and Harry made another edit in his textbook to change what he wrote, the duo breezed through the instructions and finished with a red potion with pink smoke rising from the cauldron. The exact final product described in the book and Harry took a vial and poured some of it inside and wrote "Daphne and Harry" and almost had an impulse to draw a heart for some weird reason but choked it down and handed it to Professor Snape, who looked impressed and wrote down "Outstanding" next to Harry and Daphne's names at a mark sheet, which he just tilted so the two could see.

They had already finished in half the time and were sitting at the desk. Daphne introduced him to a weird game called Exploding Snap with cards but Harry wondered if that was even allowed in class, but Snape was deliberately not looking in their direction and Harry had a slight smirk. The game involved mostly quick reflexes which Harry had her beat at but when they played a variant which involved patience, he had lost. Sasuke always said patience was one of his shortcomings.

The Gryffindors, chief among them were Thomas and the Weasel were shooting dark glares at the favouritism of Snape. No teacher was allowed to just let students slack off in their class. Soon enough the rest of the students were finished except for the slow ones and the ones who spent more time glaring than brewing.

Indeed, Thomas and his Weasel were staring so hard that instead of 4 horned slugs they added a whole box full. The potion quickly turned into an alarming colour of red and started hissing like a cooker under pressure and was billowing black smoke and shooting sparks.

Snape quickly drew his attention there and had his wand out but it was too late so he cast a **Protego** on as many students as he could before... **BOOM!**

The cauldron exploded and a red sloshing liquid splashed everywhere across the classroom. The liquid splattered everywhere across the classroom, chief among those hit would be those closest to it. In other words, Ronald Weasley and Thomas Potter. The potion they created was so bad that it had the opposite effect of creating boils, like what the book had warned about. The two's clothes stopped the potion but they had no protection for their head and hands which was almost covered in every inch with boils. Next on the casualty list would be Malfoy who was passing by with a sneer and his two trolls to insult and sabotage their potion but they had also been hit to the same degree as the creators of the mess. Most of the Gryffindors had ducked for cover and some of them had been shielded by Snape along with the Slytherins.

Blaise and Tracey ducked under the table but Daphne hadn't reacted fast enough so Harry jumped in front of it and had his arms raised in a blocking stance. The potions sprayed everywhere and hit the back of Harry's arms and his hands, which had angry welts covering it but Daphne was unharmed. She was a little shocked at what Harry did when he jumped in front of her and took the blast from the potion.

The class almost went into pandemonium but Snape had immediately taken command.

" **SILENCE**!" he thundered and he managed to scare everyone into stopping.

"Mr. Peverell-Uchiha use some of your potion to cure yourself of the boils on your arms and give the rest to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you two are to report to the Hospital wing for those because there sadly isn't enough for you two dunces. Furthermore, 30 points from Gryffindor for endangering the class with your tomfoolery and another detention for the both of you all through next week, I believe Filch will have a most imaginative punishment for you two utter failures" he said in an angry tone.

Harry gulped down his potion before Malfoy seized it and took as much as he could and gave the rest to Crabbe and Goyle and all their boils were gone. Harry was slightly impressed with the punishment, to get to the Hospital wing you need to enter the main hall and pass by a majority of the classrooms and hallways that would be packed with students. That was already bad enough but Filch would be much, much worse.

Before Snape could continue, the bell had rang and it was time to leave.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked immediately as they packed up.

"Huh? You mean jumping in front of the potion when it blew up?" Harry asked, "To stop it hitting you, it might have been dangerous of course"

"You could have been badly hurt! You were safe from the attack! Why did you protect me!" she said, she wasn't even sure why she was angry. She should have been grateful but Harry looked indifferent at the reaction.

"You're my friend and I protect them. Besides I doubt it could have been too serious and I've dealt with way worse potion disfigurements than a couple of boils when I was experimenting. If it did hurt me badly, at least it wouldn't have hurt my friend. I will always protect my friends" Harry said and got an idea and used two fingers and tapped her forehead. "That's a promise" he said with a smile.

 _Flashback_

 _A 7 year old Harry was on the verge of collapse, his body had been almost torn apart from training his body and then he was taken into the mind for another spar._

 _At the end of it he was almost in tears from all the pain he was in and collapsed halfway._

 _"S-sasuke, I can't do it" Harry choked out._

 _Sasuke sighed, he was being too hard on his descendant but he needed to get stronger as quickly as possible. Sometimes he forgot when he was pushing Harry too far. Sasuke had been rather ruthless today since Harry was having trouble with the Hosenka no Jutsu, his chakra control was just enough but he was still failing for some reason and Sasuke got a little frustrated in their taijutsu spar._

 _"Harry, don't cry" he said gently and raised Harry's head which still had tears running down it. It was swollen and bruised from the taijutsu spars and Harry was clearly in a lot of emotional turmoil._

 _"I'm still too weak. I want to get strong to protect everyone like you can but I can't, I'm weak and useless, just like the Dursleys said!" he said and pounded Sasuke's chest until he ran out of energy._

 _"You aren't weak and you certainly not useless. Never say that about yourself!" he said and lowered his head to Harry's level._

 _"You will become stronger because I will spend every second of my life to make you stronger. I'll be with you every step of the way and though I may be in your head, I swear I will always protect you" he said and tapped Harry's bruised forehead with two fingers, "That's a promise". Harry cried even harder and hugged him and they may have spent hours like that._

 _They spent the rest of the time playing catch, something Sasuke always wanted to do as a kid with his dad. Except they had to throw fireballs and catch the shuriken inside them with thick Dragon-hide gloves that Harry had made in his mind, and that was how Harry learnt the Hosenka no Jutsu._

 _End Flashback_

Daphne blushed again from the contact and his words but Harry let go and finished packing up his stuff.

"I'll clean the cauldron and you can go back if you want. Besides, I have to vanish again now that I know I'm not in grave danger from it, I'm not scared to do it anymore" Harry said with a grin and that snapped her back to reality.

"Then you had better reappear soon, who knows what kind of danger I might be in? Who knows, I might even find myself lost in the forbidden room in the third floor if my brave protector doesn't want to be in my presence" she said sweetly with a smirk and Harry almost felt an "urk" come out of him. She had him by the gonads again, a true Slytherin he thought in fear. But she wouldn't fake running into danger, right?

His friends left and so did the rest of the class and soon it was just Harry and Snape. Most of the other students either didn't clean their cauldron or did it half-heartedly and left. They really should have opened a book since rule number 1 was keep your cauldron clean.

"That was a brave thing you did Mr. Peverell-Uchiha, the effects of a potion that unstable could have been dangerous. Unlikely but a small chance is always there. I apologise for what happened, but I didn't expect the two to make that bad a mess of it" Snape said. He was impressed at what he did almost felt a small kinship to the boy. From his actions it was clear he had been alone for a long time but now that he finally had friends he would do anything to keep them safe. Much like what he would do for Lily when he was that age.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault professor. The ones responsible have been creatively and justly punished" Harry said and Snape slightly smirked at what he called his punishments.

"What did you mean by your vanishing? I did make it clear that Slytherins have to stick together at the start of the year" he asked.

"Professor Evans asked me to have tea" Harry said and Snape almost lost his mask at Lily's name but years of experience held it together.

"Professor Evans? And why would she ask that?" he asked.

"Because she was lonely" Harry said as if it was obvious and that was the story he was sticking with, not the "she's my mom" story and also she was lonely and anyone could see it, "We talked a lot yesterday and it was fun to be with her. She's a really nice professor, and I didn't like how lonely she looked so I wanted to help. Do you want to come as well?" he asked but Snape didn't respond. In a swish of his robes he left the classroom back to his private office and locked it.

 _"Well that was weird, guess that's a no"_ Harry thought as he finished wiping his cauldron and packed it up and summoned Indra to put his stuff back and he headed to the charms office.

* * *

 **Location: Charms classroom**

Harry raced into the office and saw Lily at the desk writing something and Professor Flitwick on the desk on the other side of the room and she quickly turned around to see Harry.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again" Lily said with a smile.

"Nice to see you as well Prof-I mean Lily" Harry said and corrected himself.

"So I was planning to go a place really special for tea, I was originally going to" she said a little excited and Harry caught that.

"Sure, that sounds fun" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh Harry I forgot to introduce you. This is Professor Flitwick, he's the other charms teacher who mostly teaches the older years" Lily quickly said as Flitwick got down and looked at Harry. He got a missive from Gringotts and though he long since gave up on his Goblin heritage he was still wide-eyed at the praise that Ragnok gave about Harry and how the King asked him to look out for Harry. Not ordered, but asked. The King knew he had no power over Flitwick but to see him ask for something meant that Harry was rather close to Ragnok. When he told Dumbledore about what he thought his eyes went on full twinkle and he started talking about the weather.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Flitwick" Harry said and stuck out his hand and Flitwick returned the gesture and replied, "It's a pleasure as well Mr. Uchiha-Peverell"

"Lily, I still have pieces of homework to grade and then I have to get back to my Ravens. Feel free to spend the rest of the afternoon off, you deserve it" Flitwick said and Lily looked rather happy, he was happy that she had someone to talk to. She had been isolated for a while in a castle she thought of as her home and interacting with anyone would be a great idea.

"Right, Harry. Let's head on out, the place isn't too far" Lily said and they both bid Flitwick goodbye and left.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Hogwarts castle**

Lily lead Harry outside the castle, Harry was following her and was wondering what was outside. As far as he knew only the courtyards were outside, so did that mean this was a picnic? The Dursleys went on those but he had no clue what they were. He at least knew tea was drinking hot water with leaves and a side of biscuits and talking with people from what Pure-blood customs taught him.

She lead Harry on a path that was leading to the Forbidden Forest and now Harry was confused. Tea in a dangerous forest? Well this was his mom, so why not? She followed a winding path and it led to a small hut on the edge of the woods. Lily walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"It's me Lily, and I brought that nice boy I told you about earlier" she said and the door opened.

Inside was an utter giant of a man, with a black mane and beetle black eyes and a bushy beard. He was holding back a large boar hound by the collar and was trying to get him to stop.

"Fang, get bac'. Bac' Fang! Qui' it Fang!" Hagrid said with grunts but the dog slipped out of his grip and leaped at Lily. Harry was shocked and was about to snap into action with his Kusanagi but the dog jumped into Lily's receiving arms and the dog licked her face.

"Fang, stop it! Please stop!" she said while laughing.

Hagrid got a hold of Fang and got a hold in his chain but the dog slipped by and approached Harry. Ok if that dog tried that Harry would spark and slice that pooch so badly. He was a little more conscious about that dog tried to pounce on people but the dog approached him and got a sniff of him.

The dog sniffed him and gave a small lick and backed away but the discrete glare Harry gave him may have been the cause of that.

"Alright Fang now get back 'ere. tha's not how you greet guests" the man said and the dog went back to him.

"Righ' come on in" he said and Harry and Lily walked in.

* * *

 **Location: Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts**

Harry sat down on one of the wooden chairs and so did Lily and Hagrid sat down on one of the larger chairs that were his size. Harry looked around the hut, it was small and had one room with a kitchen and other facilities in the hut but despite that it looked cozy and it was clear the man was content from how well it was maintained.

"Righ' I made a pot of tea just before yer arrival Lily" Hagrid said and brought out a kettle and poured the contents into a tea pot on a table at the centre of all of them.

"Harry I want you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Hagrid and he's the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. I think you might remember him from right before the sorting. Hagrid this is Harry Uchiha-Peverell, that boy I told you about this morning" Lily said and introduced each other.

Harry could see that Hagrid despite his large and somewhat menacing size gave off a kind hearted smile.

"Blimey, tha's him. That kid with 200 million galleons" Hagrid said wide-eyed, he heard stories about that kid from Hogsmeade, how he was the youngest lord and lived with Goblins. There were all sorts of tall tales about that kid, some people thought he would lead the Goblins in another Goblin rebellion, others thought he was rich, powerful and mysterious and a whole load of other tall tales.

"Um, hi" Harry said a bit nervously.

"I-I'm sorry tha' the hut's a bit cramped and it's a bit o' a mess..." he blubbered but Harry stopped him.

"Hagrid, I spent most of my life in a Goblin cave not a palace. Besides your hut's nice and cozy, it's got all the essentials so it's just as much of a home as some manor" Harry said.

"You were righ' he's nothin' like wha' people said he'd be like" Hagrid said to Lily who nodded with a smile. She did say that she was bringing an interesting student, she wouldn't tell who it was but she did say that he wouldn't be like anything he expected.

"Wait, what do you mean by "what people said I'd be like?"?" Harry asked before they changed the subject. People kept acting as if he was going to snob them and it was really weird, what did they think about him.

"Well mos' people thought you'd be like all the Malfoys or the Boy-who-lived but worse" Hagrid said and Harry had a slight twitch. People were dumb, they proclaimed theories with no facts.

"So did Thomas...?" Lily said slightly sadly but Hagrid shook his head, "He said some pretty hurtful things, like about me hut and he said he wouldn't ever come for tea or anything to do with his mum" Hagrid said with a shake of his head.

She almost covered her eyes but Harry picked up her saucer and handed it to her. She smiled, at least she had Harry. She felt bad that and a part of her was guilty that she was partly replacing her son with Harry but another part of her told her that was ridiculous, she wasn't doing that.

"So Harry how was yer firs' days at Hogwarts?" Hagrid said and tried to change the subject and Harry caught onto what he was trying to do.

"My favourite class is Charms" he said and Lily let out a giggle.

"Someones trying a bit too hard there, Harry" Lily said with a smile, "No matter how hard you try, you'll be getting homework just like everyone else".

"It's a shame" Harry said with a theatrical sigh, "But it's still the most fun. It's challenging and has a great variety of uses and our teacher is really good Hagrid, she's probably the best teacher in this castle by far".

"Really Harry, tha's pretty amazing. So who's the teacher?" Hagrid said and played along and Lily couldn't hold in her giggles.

"Ok enough from the both of you!" she said and took a sip of tea and cheered up.

"Charms is great but so is Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is really strict and scares the heck out of me but she's really smart" Harry said, "She's also not biased against Slytherins like us and fair so when he have classes with Gryffindors they don't try to turn the class into a fight" Harry said.

"Wai' you're a Slytherin!" he said in surprise.

"Uh, yeah" Harry replied.

"Bu' you're really nice and all, most Slytherins I e'er met were mean" Hagrid said in confusion.

"That's not really fair, I've only been there for 3 days but I know 3 people who are nice. Not all Slytherins are bad" Harry said and Hagrid felt bad about being prejudiced.

"I suppose so, yer a nice lad and I suppose not all of them are bad. Sorry if I insulted ye" Hagrid apologised.

"Nah, its no big deal. Besides that hat was clueless on where to put me" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"That hat said I had qualities of all the houses but I wanted to with my friend Daphne so I asked it to put me in Slytherin" Harry said an drank some of his tea.

Lily had a cheshire cat grin, "So it's because of Ms. Greengrass that Slytherin earned 95 points in three days. That's rather lucky of them. So what do you like so much about Ms. Greengrass?" she asked.

"She's really smart and intelligent, she's a really nice person under all that ice. She's also really understanding, even if she will never show it to me" Harry said. _**(A/N: She did accept that Harry kept his secrets about the Sharingan but I doubt you would like it if someone kept vanishing all the time).**_

"She's also makes my body shoot sparks for some weird reason when she smiles and I keep thinking of doing really strange things that I never would do. I'm not sure why my head keeps doing that, though" Harry said and looked confused.

Lily was almost giddy, "Wow Harry, are you sure you don't know why you act like that?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope, do you know?" he asked and took another sip of tea, "It's really weird and happens at random times. I want to think it's annoying but for some reason I like it" Harry added.

"Well, someone's o'er the moon and hit a few stars for her" Hagrid said with a grin.

"Harry, when you're older I think you'll get it. And when you do, I can't wait to see the expression on your face. Besides from what you say, she sounds perfect. But you're far too young for thinking like that, you should really wait" Lily said with a sip of her tea and patted his head which made Harry slightly pout, why didn't someone tell him already! Wait for what? Could anyone give a straight answer!

"She's really scary though. When I tried to sneak up on her and scare the rest of them, she said if I did that again I'd lose my...um, something really important" Harry remembered and said while sweating at what he almost said to his mom who was still a teacher.

"She sounds like a real spitfire" Lily said with a smile.

"Also she can be really sneaky. Like when a cauldron exploded and I shielded her from the potion, she said thank you and I promised I'd protect her. But then she said that if I disappear and don't spend enough time with my friends then she might find herself lost somewhere dangerous like the forbidden corridor, now I can't explore the castle anymore" Harry said and took a bite of a rock cake that Hagrid set out and nearly felt his teeth crack.

While Harry was having teeth trouble Lily made a small whipping motion with her arm and Hagrid almost fell over laughing from that.

"Well it's not nice to ditch on your friends and especially ones you just made, it's a bit rude" Lily said.

"It is?" Harry asked, the book written by that Sai guy on human emotions had no problems with it. Goblins had no problems when he did that, and he thought it was all right.

"Um, yes it is" Lily said and Harry nodded, "Well Ok" he said and put the rock cake back on the plate.

"Next is Potions which is all right" Harry said and Lily's smile almost faded.

"Professor Snape's a bit biased for his own house but since Potter and Weasley blew up a cauldron and nearly hit my friends and the rest of the class, I think he has a little justification for taking 55 points from Gryffindor" Harry added.

"Then the all right classes are Herbology where Professor Sprout is nice and also maybe Astronomy but I hate how we have to wake up in the middle of the night" Harry said and changed the subject. He wasn't sure what was with Lily and Professor Snape but if it made her sad then he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Then the ones that suck are History of Magic, Professor Binns really is the most boring thing in this castle. And also Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell mostly paraphrases the textbook and I still think his stutter is fake even if no one believes me, he also smells like really bad garlic" Harry said without thinking and realised he was talking to a professor and mentally reprimanded himself.

"Normally I should take points off for that" Lily said a bit sternly, "But it's true and I can't really fault you for it. Besides we're not in the castle and class is over so we'll just say I was off duty. By the way how is Indra?" she asked.

In a flash of lightning said bird appeared in a small ball of electricity and out came Indra with Athena attached to his leg.

"Oh come on! You answer to her calls but half the time you ignore mine! If this is about the bacon then no way and I give you enough per day so I'm not giving you 6 meals a day when you already have 5" Harry snapped at the bird who was cuddling in Lily's arms. Athena slithered around Harry's hand and licked his arm. At least he had one familiar who wasn't disloyal as the birdbrain.

"Aww, has Harry been mean to you Indra?" Lily said and coddled him, "If he's ever mean just come to me, I'll give you some of my food and take points off Harry for cruelty to magical creatures, that will teach him to not be mean to such cute birds like you" she cooed and Harry looked indignant.

"Wait seriously!" Harry said and glared at the bird, "One of these days Indra, I seriously will lock you in you cage!" he hissed at the bird who stuck it's tongue at Harry who pouted at all the attention that bird got. Lily saw that and thought Harry was being rather cute, even when he wasn't trying to be.

Eventually Lily let go and Indra went back on Harry's shoulder when they worked out a new agreement. No bacon but 6 meals a day. His excuse was travelling through Hogwarts took a lot of energy but Harry really want to shut that bird's beak permanently.

"Is tha' a lightnin' phoenix and a runespoor!" Hagrid said in shock and Lily snapped onto the snake on Harry's shoulder and she didn't even notice it. A RUNESPOOR!

"Woah, calm down they're both my familiar! My runespoor, Athena, won't hurt you. Neither will Indra, well a maybe for Indra" Harry said and Indra snapped at his ear.

"Tha's amazing!' Hagrid said excitedly, "Lightnin' phoenixes were somethin' most people didn' even believe in! Also a Runespoor is extremely rare as well!" he said and stretched out his hand to stroke both of them. Both Athena and Indra let Hagrid stroke him and enjoyed it.

"Wait a Runespoor, aren't those XXXX magical creatures!" Lily said in slight fear.

"Yes, but that's only because Dark Wizards usually forcefully bind them and force them to fight since they're powerful. Athena is not dangerous in any way unless you try to hurt me, she's actually a lot nicer than a certain bird brain that will go unnamed" Harry said and Indra threw a few sparks at him which caught him off guard and shocked him.

Athena approached Lily hopefully and she slowly let her hand touch Athena's hand and she hissed happily as Lily petted her and slowly she lost her fear of Athena.

"Harry's righ'! A lo' of foreign wizards I see tell me tha' Runespoors are a sign of cunnin' and intelligence with three 'eads. It's only us who think tha' their evil" Hagrid added as well.

Athena slithered onto Lily's arm and draped her heads around Lily's shoulders and fell asleep.

"Also Athena's a bit lazy but she acts smart when she needs to" Harry said and Athena slightly tickled Lily with her hissing tongue.

"She certainly is rather docile" Lily said and stroked Athena.

After a while they mostly talked about other subjects and Harry couldn't have been happier to have spent some more time with his mother. Hagrid was also nice too, his tea was really good and he always had something to talk about.

* * *

 **Time: 6:30 PM**

"Righ', come back an' visit soon" Hagrid said as he waved them all outside.

"He was really nice" Harry said as he waved back and left with Lily.

Lily smiled, very few people really visited Hagrid. She only found out about Hagrid when she was a second year exploring the grounds and she met Hagrid who invited her to tea and was really nice to talk to. She usually tried to visit him and relax in his wooden cabin. His door was always open and it was nice to visit him again, and with Harry this time.

Harry was looking back and saw the forest again, what made that place so special? he thought and whispered " **Sharingan** " and looked at the woods.

To his surprise he saw hundreds of creatures roaming the woods, some had pretty weak levels of magic but some of them were pretty good and some of them were quite powerful. Harry stopped and felt his Uchiha blood act up. He really wanted to go in there.

Lily saw that Harry had stopped and looked him and noticed what he was staring at.

"And just what do you think you're going to do in that forest, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell?" she said sternly and tapped his shoulder.

"Umm, I saw a lot of strong creatures in there" Harry said, "I...um wanted to go there and fight them" he stuttered under Lily's fierce glare. Damn moms! They're darn near impossible to lie to.

"Harry, there is a very good reason that the forest has the word "Forbidden" in it. The creatures in there are extremely dangerous and no one is allowed unless you are with a teacher or Hagrid and I doubt any sane teacher would say yes, just so you can go fight. In other words, don't go in there" Lily said sternly.

Harry almost felt a need to whine, that was so unfair. Lily was right, at his level he may not be able to beat all of them. But that's why he needed to go there and train!

"I'm serious, really don't go there" Lily said with a deadpan.

"Uhh..." Harry said as he tried to think of something to say, "Yes Professor" Harry said sincerely and Lily seemed to buy it, but Harry had other plans in his head. _"Sorry mom but this was something I really want to do"_ , he thought in his head.

Harry went back to the castle that would be his future home for the next 7 years with his mother, his Runespoor and Lightning Phoenix, filled with excitement for the future.

 _ **AND FINISH! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FILLER AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SO PLEASE TRY TO ENDURE IT. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. AND BTW IF I GET ANY MORE SPINELESS FLAMERS THEN I MIGHT HAVE TO TURN OFF GUEST REVIEWS AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT SINCE THERE ARE SOME GUESTS WHO WANT TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND WON'T BE ABLE TO. FOR THEIR SAKE, JUST DON'T! MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND WRITE A REVIEW AND GIVE ME REASONS WHY YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY A SHORT ONE WHICH WAS 8K BUT I KEPT ADDING SMALL DETAILS AND SCENES UNTIL IT TURNED INTO THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE AND IT'S ALMOST ALL FILLER AND NOTHINGNESS BUT I DID WRITE THAT AT THE FRONT SO IF SOMEONE COMPLAINS THEN IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T READ IT. AGAIN MY ENGLISH ISN'T GREAT AND ALL SO IF ANY MISTAKES THEN MESSAGE ME RATHER THAN TELL ME THAT I DON'T READ MY OWN WORK SINCE THERE ARE MISTAKES THAT I MISS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I READ IT. SORRY FOR THE LONG RANT HERE, THANKS FOR READING AND BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fly and Let Fall

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover: Harry Uchiha-Peverell Book 1

Summary: As the age of ninjas fade away a small part of it survives, the Uchiha blood in an unsuspecting 6 year old. What effect does this have for the fate of the world. Slytherin!Harry WBWL!Harry Powerful!Harry Good!Sasuke. Dumbledore, James (idiot), Weasley!Bashing Not Slash. Don't read if you don't like these themes.

 _ **Author's note: I'm still studying for my exams but with some time management I managed to get small moments of time to write this chapter, enjoy! I know you all don't want capitals in the authors note and ok I will agree to it. Also this chapter isn't one of my best works but I got quite a few PMs to write something so it was done in a bit of a rush. Enjoy!**_

Normal: Speech

 **Bold: Jutsu/spells/place/time**  
 _Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks/familiar voices_  
Underline: Inner entity voice/emphasis  
 _Italics and underlined: different language/one familiar  
§ something §: parseltongue_

Chapter 6: Fly and Let Fall

Previously on the last chapter:

 _Harry was looking back and saw the forest again, what made that place so special? he thought and whispered " **Sharingan** " and looked at the woods._

 _To his surprise he saw hundreds of creatures roaming the woods, some had pretty weak levels of magic but some of them were pretty good and some of them were quite powerful. Harry stopped and felt his Uchiha blood act up. He really wanted to go in there._

 _Lily saw that Harry had stopped and looked him and noticed what he was staring at._

 _"And just what do you think you're going to do in that forest, Mr. Uchiha-Peverell?" she said sternly and tapped his shoulder._

 _"Umm, I saw a lot of strong creatures in there" Harry said, "I...um wanted to go there and fight them" he stuttered under Lily's fierce glare. Damn moms! They're darn near impossible to lie to._

 _"Harry, there is a very good reason that the forest has the word "Forbidden" in it. The creatures in there are extremely dangerous and no one is allowed unless you are with a teacher or Hagrid and I doubt any sane teacher would say yes, just so you can go fight. In other words, don't go in there" Lily said sternly._

 _Harry almost felt a need to whine, that was so unfair. Lily was right, at his level he may not be able to beat all of them. But that's why he needed to go there and train!_

 _"I'm serious, really don't go there" Lily said with a deadpan._

 _"Uhh..." Harry said as he tried to think of something to say, "Yes Professor" Harry said sincerely and Lily seemed to buy it, but Harry had other plans in his head. "Sorry mom but this was something I really want to do", he thought in his head._

 _Harry went back to the castle that would be his future home for the next 7 years with his mother, his Runespoor and Lightning Phoenix, filled with excitement for the future._

* * *

 **Date: September 12th 1991**

Harry had no idea on what to think on Hogwarts anymore. Was it a joke or was it for real? He managed to get through the first few days of Hogwarts and looked back on all that happened so far.

Well for one thing most Slytherins treated him with a good deal of respect since he brought in an unreal amount of points on the first few days. They actually had the lead on the House Points and for once they actually, mostly earned that. That was something that really ruffled the fur on the Gryffindorks and a few of the more outspoken members of the house tried to hex Harry, namely Thomas and his pet Weasel.

Harry rolled his eyes at those embarrassing moments. Wait embarrassing, no embarrassing for them. Harry was a freaking ninja, did they actually stand a chance against his skills and training. They would try to send some sparks or a few weak hexes but Harry easily just dodged them and showed his mastery of the blade arts.

 _Flashback_

 _"This will show that slimy Peverell" Thomas whispered to Ron who was grinning with glee. Harry was heading back from one of his chats with his mom and the two morons were holding a piece of parchment and stalking him with an Invisibility Cloak made of Demiguise hair._

 _They had been using the Marauder's map that Thomas got from James, who didn't have any relics he could give that weren't dangerous so he gave the map which he knew Thomas could put to good use in the ways of pranking *cough* bullying *cough*. They were using the map and cloak to get that slimy snake somewhere deserted and hex him good and proper. James said that he could talk to Dumbledore and ask him to forget any punishments and they were grinning at the chance they got. Thomas and Ron had a stake-out near the Charms classroom since that was where he was normally seen and were under the cloak. As soon as they saw Harry they got under the cloak but Harry was walking really fast._

 _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Thomas said and tapped the map and Harry heard it and turned around to see nothing but knew the voice, that pompous voice who could also afford an invisibility cloak. He acted like he imagined the voice and carried on, with a slight change in destination. But he did admit that his pattern of going to the Charms classroom was getting too predictable if an idiot like Thomas could pick it up._

 _Truth was, Thomas and Ron heard about how the Peverell was frequently seen in the Charms office from what James let slip on purpose and Thomas gritted his teeth at hearing that a slimy snake was spending time with his mom, he hated that woman. She refused to get him what he wanted like James did, she kept trying to make things harder on him, and she kept trying to make his life harder. Didn't she get it? He was the Boy-who-lived, people bowed and praised him but his mom couldn't get that through her head and tried to get him to act like the no-name losers that bowed before him. He got fed up and called her a mudblood, and she deserved it._

 _She had no clue how the Wizarding world worked, the first rule was that everyone respected him for what he did as a baby. Then she left and he was slightly hurt, that was still his mom and she was trying to find some twin brother. Dad always said that his twin was a squib that he gave to a better home and Dumbledore said it was for the greater good so why did she want a useless squib so badly? He heard Lily was coming back to Hogwarts and thought she was going to apologise to him for leaving, but she just came back to make his life worse! Now she was having tea with one of the most slimy snakes in Slytherin, that Peverell. He kept beating Thomas at everything and didn't even try. He even had Greengrass who was super rich. Well after this he was going down a few pegs._

 _Meanwhile, Harry was trying not to sigh with exasperation._

 _He knew his idiot brother was stalking him and his efforts were pathetic. Didn't he know that an Invisibility cloak blocked sight, not sound. His loud thundering footsteps could be heard easily and he would have to be an idiot to miss them. He discreetly used a Sharingan and saw that the two of them were stalking him but were constantly looking down on a piece of parchment._

 _Well then, two can play this game Harry thought._

 _Harry whispered " **Sharingan** " and activated his two tomoe eyes and then said " **Magen: Kokohi no Jutsu** " and quickly locked eyes with the two as they looked up but Harry turned away and deactivated his sharingan before they could see him eyes._

 _Trap, set._

 _Harry took them on a rather convoluted route, just a turn here, a corridor there and a little Genjutsu done in a flash to make the two of them think they were somewhere else and the both of them were whispering behind him._

 _"This makes no sense, we turned right and we should be in the Astronomy tower but the map says were close to the dungeons" Ron said confusedly._

 _"That thing must be broken, he's heading to the Astronomy tower and no one's there. We can hex him and hang his clothes up the tower, it'll be great" Thomas sneered with glee._

 _Harry smirked, they had an enchanted map and they still couldn't see past their noses. In reality, Harry guided them to the corridor right outside Snape's office and smirked while the two of them thought that Harry was in a deserted corridor in the Astronomy tower._

 _Harry stood still and turned his back to the two of them and gave the perfect opportunity._

 _Thomas whipped off his cloak and yelled, " **Locomotor Wibbly**!" and shot a pink jet Jelly-legs curse right at Harry who smirked, man they were dumb. Harry twisted on his right leg and used it as a pivot to turn around tilted to the side and sharply dodged the attack._

 _"What was that for Potter?" Harry asked sharply but Weasley had other plans._

 _" **Calvorio** " Ron yelled and shot a thick brown jet of light, which was about to remove Harry's hair. Harry drew Kusanagi and in one swift motion sliced the ball of light before it could reach him and caused the spell to disintegrate. The resulting dissipation of energy from the spell gave a small flash where Harry cancelled the effect of the Genjutsu on the two of them._

 _"How did you do that!" Thomas demanded._

 _Harry blinked and replied, "Simple, Goblin forged metal can't possibly be destroyed and in a clash of the two, your spell would easily be beaten. Now I ask again, what are you two trying to pull?"_

 _"We're going to show slimy snakes like you their place, Peverell" Thomas said and was about to cast another spell before Snape walked right out of his office with an evil grin._

 _"So Potter and Weasley, attacking a student unprovoked. That will be 20 points from Gryffindor each" Snape said with a grin that looked like Christmas was early._

 _Both of them paled as they saw Snape and his evil grin. Thomas was already on thin ice with his house from all the points he lost and Snape was the last person he wanted to see. Ron's brothers, Fred and George also made the same warning to Ron and threatened to give him a pranking if he didn't behave, a statement so contradictory it drew baffled looks from everyone in the vicinity when it was said._

 _"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked bluntly and that confused Snape but he replied with a sneer, "This would be my office, Potter. I tend to work here, something you two idiots are keeping me from with stupid questions"._

 _"Wait, this isn't the Astronomy Tower" Ron said as he looked around the corridor. After the flash of light the place was different, this was the dungeons!_

 _Snape looked curiously at Harry who had a blank innocent face and he smirked at his student's cunning and trickery. That was a good Slytherin, nothing made him happier than taking points from the Gryffindorks and chief among them would be Potter's brat._

 _"I assure you two deluded imbeciles that this is my office. Though it doesn't surprise me that when you two morons try to go to the highest tower, you end up in the deepest dungeons" Snape said with a cold sneer and the two looked back on the piece of parchment._

 _"So the map was right?" Thomas said out loud and drew the attention of Harry and Snape._

 _" **Accio Map** " Snape drawled with a quick draw of his wand and the map zoomed out of Thomas's hand and into Snape's inviting arms. He grabbed it and saw what it was and tried to hide his smirk but was failing to do so._

 _"HEY! That's my map you slimy git! Wait till I tell Daddy and he-" Thomas yelled in a rant but was cut off by Snape._

 _"That will be another 20 points from you, Mr. Potter. For nerve and cheek when addressing your superior" Snape said and went back to looking at the map._

 _"Professor Snape, I believe that the map may contain some Tracking spells since they might have been using that to track my movements" Harry also added with a smirk and Snape was never happier._

 _"Well, well. I believe you are correct Mr. Uchiha-Peverell. This map contains a Homonculous charm, an advanced charm that allows a person to track the movements of every living person in the vicinity of an area, in this instance Hogwarts" Snape said as he examined it._

 _"Give it back!" Thomas yelled and tried to make a grab for it but Snape held it up high tauntingly._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. If you had let me finish I would have also mentioned such charmed artefacts are highly regulated by the Ministry and this lacks a seal of approval. The Committee of Experimental Charms has designated that the Homonculous charm to follow a stringent batch of testing and approvals which this sadly lacks. If an artefact is found then the object is to be destroyed on discovery and the holder to pay a hefty fine" Snape said, enjoying every word and the faces of Ron and Thomas were terrified._

 _"Also another 10 points from you Mr. Potter for using a dangerous artefact and trying to reclaim it. Furthermore, the two of you will serve another round of Detention next weekend. I have a fresh tub of frog eyes and organs that need sorting" Snape said and the two paled at the detention._

 _"Now let's go see what your parents and the ministry have to say about owning dangerous artefacts" Snape said and marched the two of them out but Harry could have sworn he gave an approving nod to Harry._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

In the end, nothing came of it other than a small black mark which Dumbledore did his best to sweep up. When Snape brought parents into this Molly Weasley was rather vocal since Ron's attempt drew a lot of ire for Mr. Weasley at his office where he was supposed to deal with misusing muggle artefacts and using a map to track everyone in Hogwarts was just that. Snape made sure that the right people knew about this map to get that to spread like wildfire across Hogwarts and the majority of the students glared at the two, for what was a complete invasion of privacy. James Potter was the most furious since he was asked a few questions about it and anything bad about his "champion" was a crime against nature and Severus had the extremely delightful pleasure of telling James that he burnt the map and James got an official warning from the Ministry that if another object like that is discovered then it would bring harsher penalties, he paid for the full fine and sadly it didn't give a huge dent in their fortune but it was still something. But unknown to the rest of them, Severus had the map and undid the poor insulting hex placed on it and solved the passcode. This would be useful for him to look out for his snakes and like he cared who was in a broom closet with who.

In an unsurprising turn of events Gryffindor was the first house ever to reach negative points in record time and with evidence Snape gave when he was asked about the major point taking, even McGonagall couldn't fault Snape and sighed as it's another year without the House Cup. Snape was actually on borderline probation last year for his point system abusing actions but Slytherin took an early lead and Severus stuck with the rules the whole time.

The issue was only brought up from Dumbledore since James and his boy wonder pushed for it and McGonagall was happy that they had a chance but that was quickly snuffed out by Slytherin's Prodigy. Harry Uchiha-Peverell was an extremely skilled young wizard and he informed her about his eyes, though she was a little disgruntled at his eyes Harry proved that he was just as competent at Transfiguration without his eyes and only used them as a learning tool, not a performance one and she reluctantly agreed to let him use it since it was fair.

In Transfiguration, McGonagall had to watch Harry ace her class. That was something that got her back stiff since he would just spend the lesson adding different designs on objects with greater intricacy and help out the other Slytherins. Her lions were stubborn and refused Harry's help and she sighed, the boy could see magic and when it came to the finer details he could help but her lions refused on principle and thus she didn't have many occasions to award points. However the class was advancing rather quickly and it was mostly thanks to the Peverell, another reason she had to give more points to Slytherin. What joy. Harry was still careful about one thing and made sure that no one else knew about the sharingan, he knew Dumbledore would keep his mouth shut. In his eyes he was a chess piece and if people knew his abilities then he decreased in value.

In Charms, Harry was Lily's favourite but she would forever deny playing favourites with her students. Harry managed to excel in the subject and usually Lily would let the class work on the Levitation charm while she taught Harry separately about using it on larger and heavier objects and also taught him a few of the other first year charms. She would also often have tea with Harry since he was a delight to talk to and also tease and she wouldn't deny that Harry was a great person to be with and when James glared at Harry during mealtimes she would glare back at him, James was never going to hurt Harry. Not on her watch.

In Potions, Snape was almost happy but his cold mask would never break. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a little nice with a, heaven forbid, compliment and this was an actual heartfelt one to Harry's potions while in the corner Malfoy was seething at his Godfather. He gave Peverell an O but all he got was an E! He was his godson and he was supposed to help him top this class, not Peverell! Meanwhile Snape would discuss Harry's modifications and correct the boy, he was a skilled talented brewer that would only get better with experience. Harry made mistakes but they were rookie ones for every pioneer and Severus was more than willing to help out and it gave a reason to shower Slytherin in points. He also made it a point to make sure that the Gryffindork chief James Potter didn't threaten his snake. He heard about how the boy used his eyes to save Lily from James's control and he owed the boy this much at least.

In History of magic, Harry was a good way through memorising his notes and had never been to one lesson since the first and planned to keep it that way. Not like Binns knew the difference between a full class and an empty one.

In Astronomy, Harry just had to pull his socks up and a few good jolts from Indra were more than enough to keep him wide awake but his friends rejected that shock therapy. He also managed pretty well since Ragnok sent him a small sphere which showed the whole Galaxy, something that was rather pricey at 100 Galleons but it was well worth it since it was the ultimate hack in Astronomy, the richer purebloods in Slytherin also bought the same product and Malfoy could be seen flaunting it in the common room, unaware everyone else either had one or knew someone who had one.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry was constantly on his guard. He had no clue what attacked him and was extremely weary of it trying a second time so kept his guard up all through Quirrell's usual blather. He knew his teaching was ineffective so for his exams he asked Lily to help him and she agreed and Harry got his friends to meet Lily and open up to her, something that wasn't too hard since none of them were bigots. Lily taught them in her limited spare time the different things they might be tested on based on the textbook and helped with a few hexes but kept her eyes on Daphne and Harry, something that confused the latter. But mostly Harry and his friends managed through self study.

In Herbology, Harry actually was scoring fairly well. He didn't have the patience or temperament to not burn the first plant that screamed, hit or blew up near him but he managed it and Sprout was slightly impressed with Harry, it wasn't the best but it certainly was one of the best and deserved an O.

That was in class, now in his house he had no clue what was with them. They often turned around and thanked him for racking up points like crazy, Harry didn't even try to do any of that but the rest of the house were extremely grateful all the time, honestly it was a bit creepy since most of them were either trying to make him an ally or trying to not attack him. In the latter were mostly the extremely traditional Slytherins who believed that all mudbloods shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts and often mocked them, in other words a bunch of useless blowhard bigots.

Chief among them would be Malfoy who would go around the castle and common room like he owned it and his favourite catch phrase was "When my father heard of this!" every time something was denied to him. They had a Thomas Potter duplicate in their house but they had a genius to make up for it and they made sure to make it clear to Malfoy that if he disgraces or lets down the house then no one would protect him. The difference between point losers in Gryffindor and Slytherin is that one puts glares and cold shoulders while the other uses hexes and curses. Often Harry thought it was cruel but almost all of them were because some idiot bigot was blowing hot air all over the place. Hence the bigots were a minority but since most Slytherins kept to themselves and the only inter-house interactions were from the bigots, and so it didn't paint a great picture of them.

Harry wanted to change the image of Slytherin from a bunch of pricks to something decent and tried to branch out a bit more, he wasn't going to restrict himself to Slytherin and since he was seen as a rather helpful person who was approachable in Herbology and Astronomy he decided to start there. He managed to get to know Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who were actually rather nice people, they were really shy which got on his nerves but they were eager and tried their best and Harry helped them in transfiguration, charms and potions where he was seen as a prodigy.

Then there was Ravenclaw where he managed to make friends with Terry Boot and Padma Patil, both of which were reasonably intelligent and Harry could have conversations about advanced theory with them and they often quoted from special books that was in their common room. Only after Harry proved to be trustworthy to them did they show a few of them to Harry who devoured them with interest, apparently Ravenclaw didn't want these to exactly spill out freely since it was a big reason for why they were seen as smart people.

But not everyone liked him, the Gryffindors hated him with a passion for his sole existence. He was some sort of super genius and on the tally most of the points were earned by Peverell, that slimy snake. Most of the girls however swooned or called him cute and liked to stare at him while the boys were cursing his existence to eternal damnation. All of this culminated to a few conflicts at a few points where Harry was attacked but he was raised to be ready for this.

One incident where a few third year Gryffindors got sick of him, sent a few jinxes behind his back as he was walking along a corridor but Harry easily saw those attacks coming. He easily side stepped the attacks and dodged them, sadly like before Harry had them somewhere to be caught. This time it was in front of Cassie, the Head Girl. She was coming out of Transfiguration and watched Harry duck and weave effortlessly through curses that Gryffindors were sending. She rushed in and tried to get them to stop but one leg-locker curse hit her and caused her to spill a ream of papers she was carrying. When the idiots saw who they hexed they stopped and paled while Cassie built up a head of steam. After casting the counter curse she called for McGonagall who quickly gave detentions after Harry proved he didn't do anything and Cassie helped with that by casting Prior Incantanto on his wand which didn't show any hexes. While that was being settled Harry whispered, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " and made 3 clones who easily gathered the papers and tried to order them while McGonagall was lecturing her Gryffindorks about attacking "helpless" first-years. By the time she was done Harry handed Cassie her notes that were ordered again and McGonagall gave him 5 points for helpfulness mostly when Cassie asked her to.

Since then the word spread quickly how Harry managed to get anyone who attacked him in trouble and was almost impossible to hit with a hex. He either deflected to dodged the hex and always managed to get them close to a teacher's office or a prefect (who wasn't Pervy) and cost them points. The Slytherin House gave acknowledgement to Harry's cunning and skill to win fights without even having to fire a spell. Some however brayed that Harry had no strength to fight back, chief would be Malfoy but that was dealt with quickly.

Malfoy issued a challenge to Harry in the duelling pit in their common room and most of the house watched Harry skilfully dispatch Malfoy with a combination of hexes and even swordsmanship, something wizards in older days used to be famed for. When Malfoy tried to cheat and get his goons to help, both of them lumbered towards Harry with their fists raised and while some wanted to intervene at the disrespect to honourable duelling the rest wanted to see what else Harry could do. Harry easily twisted their arms and bested them with hand-to-hand combat that Muggles used. But when Harry used it, it was fluid and deadly and he easily beat the two lumbering trolls in physical combat, which was their own game.

Since then Harry was undisputedly the most powerful first-year, combat wise, and maybe could stretch it to the second-year. If Harry used all his strength then he might stretch that to the third-years. If it was politically then Harry would leave the rest of them in the dust, which was why Harry was careful when he made friends in Slytherin. Some were good allies, some were friends while others were backstabbers and anyone who approached Harry was certainly ambitious. Blaise helped out Harry since he was taught a lot about politics and he knew who were backstabbers and were likely to backstab in future, who was connected with who and without him Harry doubted he could have integrated into the place as easily as he did. When he did tell him that, he just waved it off and called it compensation for the help he gave in the subjects.

On another hand, he was worried that when he got to Hogwarts he would start to lose his physical skill and ninja training but that all changed thanks to that forest. Thank kami that place was there. It was filled with a whole host of dangerous magical animals and he never felt happier. Once Harry managed to get used to staying up all night he would sneak out of the Castle by using Indra's flashing and go to the forest to train. The place was filled with powerful creatures to fight, his favourite were the giant spiders that got mad at him for no reason but he sure was glad they did. They were tricky but great to fight since they could climb trees like he could but he would easily lead them on a chase after burning one of their webs and train techniques on them. Just last night, he was led on quite a chase but he perfected a trick that he was working on.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was sweating from exhaustion but was grinning like a loon from adrenaline. This was a fight. He lead a bunch of Acromantula on a chase and met two rather troublesome ones that he cornered into a clearing. The two were clicking their jaws furiously at Harry who wasn't the least bit intimidated._

 _Harry threw Kusanagi at one spider who was charging forward and his blade attached to a chain didn't fail. It sliced off a leg but as it did Harry pulled his arm in an arc and sent the sword and chain skywards where it sliced a Spider who was hiding in the foliage and trying to get the drop on Harry, sorry that won't work on the Sharingan. While the sword did that Harry dashed at the spider in front of him and jumped on its body and yelled, " **Raiton: Jibashiri** " and placed both his hands on its abdomen._

 _Harry generated a powerful shock of electricity that coursed through the spider which yelled in pain and Harry released his jutsu after he ran out of electricity. He used the body and jumped off it as a platform to find the other spider but as he reached the trees it wasn't there. Harry only just managed to see out of the corner of his eye that it was about to shoot webs from another tree and Harry jumped off the tree branch before the web hit him._

 _Small problem, he had no where to land. Out of options he quickly threw his sword and hoped it would attach to something but something else happened. It was embedded into a tree trunk on the opposite side of the clearing and like a monkey he swung on the chain and surprised both himself and the spider since he was heading right at it. He raised his legs on instinct and kicked the spider off the tree and landed on the branch. That was one of the weirdest moments he ever had, swinging on a chain. Like every boy, he kept doing it all night for the fun of it. Unintentionally, he created a neat trick where he would imbed the sword onto a surface and use it to move._

 _End Flashback._

When he got back he examined the seal where Harry kept Kusanagi and the chain and modified it while consulting several scrolls in private, now the chain could retract. Either to make the sword come to him or to make him go to the sword. It was quite a handy feature and Harry wondered why he didn't think of that sooner. The seal was set so that Harry could now fit his whole blade in the seal, which was great because it freaked everyone out and he had to send a pulse of chakra to unseal it and another for the chain to form on it and a small continuous stream of chakra to extend the chain. By flicking his wrist he could alter the seal function and cause the chain to retract and send the sword to him or send him to the sword.

But sadly tomorrow was a day he was certainly not looking forward to. Flying lessons with Gryffindork and the teacher. James Potter.

* * *

 **Date: September 12th Time: 9 AM**

"So Harry are you ready for the torture" Blaise asked with a gaunt face, it looked like his cat died and his world had collapsed around him.

It was no secret to all Slytherins that James Potter was an insufferable bully to Slytherins and made their lives miserable if he was around. In fact it was so bad that Snape practically ordered members of his House Quidditch team to show proper grips and how to fly to all first-years that didn't know how to do so since Snape wouldn't put it past James to teach them the wrong grips, the insufferable prick.

"We'll see soon enough" Harry said and finished his meal, why did it seem like something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor table one certain individual was making himself insufferable, and more than usual.

"Of course, daddy taught me everything he knows about Quidditch. I'm even going to enter the team because of all the skill I got from him" Thomas bragged to the rest of the Gryffindors. Few were listening, few cared and the rest thought that their chance for the Quidditch cup also shot down the drain. Ron was also boasting his own wild stories alongside Thomas and the two were backing each other up. Hermione was at the table stressing out over books on flying and that Longbottom guy was peering over her shoulder and hanging on to her every word.

Harry sighed and finished his drink of pumpkin juice and looked around. Most Slytherins were apprehensive and nervous for the lesson since they were warned many times about James but Malfoy disregarded all of that and boasted out loud to anyone in the vicinity about how he was a "professional". His tales were wild and foolish and only the most naive idiot would fall for it. Come on, hit a helicopter on a broom? Did his eyes and ears stop working and didn't even see the darn thing or was he just that dumb. A lot of people in Slytherin tended to believe the latter.

At the teacher's table James Potter was in his element. Strutting into the Great Hall with a grin on his face that made Harry really want to draw his blade. He had a spring in his step and shot a few smirks to the Slytherins, chief among them were Snape and Harry. He also gave Thomas approving nods and loudly boasted to anyone in earshot about how Thomas inherited his quidditch talent and would mop the floor with the competition. Some professors wanted to say that there was no competition, it was a lesson but they knew words fell on deaf ears when it came to him.

Snape was worried and apprehensive. This was one of the days in the year he was worried for the first-years. James Potter was the last person he could trust the safety of his students to (on a list including Voldemort) and thankfully with his intervention by forcing the quidditch team to teach the first-years everything beforehand was a life-saver, and that was not an exaggeration. But each year James would get more and more caught up in his own grudge with Slytherins and try harder each year and ever since then Severus had always been on high alert to watch over his snakes.

He wasn't alone since several professors, especially Lily were also worried about James misconduct and brought it up to Dumbledore who gave his usual waffle about James being a perfect teacher to inspire and a load of other wise sounding nonsense. Some teachers, like Lily asked to be there to supervise but Dumbledore had them working around the clock and Severus assured the rest of them in private that he would look out for the first-years. Like Dumbledore could stop him, he was far too slippery for that old tosser.

As the students finished their meal Harry did a final check, he had his blade, his wand, and Indra on hair-trigger alert incase things went south. Athena was with Indra since her presence would draw unwanted attention from the teacher prick.

Harry wrapped up his meal and headed out into the Quidditch pitch, apprehensive of what was to come.

* * *

 **Time: 10AM Location: Hogwarts courtyard**

Harry and the rest of the students gathered around in a huddle in the pitch, well the huddle was split into two and an invisible line was drawn between them. The extremists on each side were on the edge just waiting for the other to step of of line while the rest didn't care and ignored this and went back to their own conversations.

After about 15 minutes, James Potter strutted out in all his ego-inflated glory. He was in Gryffindor styled quidditch robes and holding a Nimbus 2000 and had a wide smirk on his face, something that put Harry on guard.

A barrel of brooms was brought out with a flick of James's wand onto the Gryffindor side to give them the first choice of the brooms and he said, "Now everyone get a broom and form a line with the broom at your feet" he said and the Gryffindors were in a flurry to get their brooms and the Slytherins tried to get one as well. Harry managed to get a semi-decent broom, it had chips coming off, splinters lined off and tail twigs bent but compared to the rest he felt he lucked out.

He followed James's instructions and placed the broom next to him and was calm and collected.

"Now I want you all to say UP and stick your hand out" James said and as he finished there was a chorus of UP. Harry's broom zoomed to his hand without Harry even needing to say "Up". Brooms worked off intent and will and a good quidditch player had a lot of that as well as athletic reflexes to play the fast paced game. James was disgruntled since more brooms jumped up for the Slytherins than Gryffindor and the Peverell brat didn't even need to say up.

"Peverell, what was that? You didn't even say up. Do you need help saying two letters?" James asked with a sneer and drew laughter from the Gryffindors.

Harry stayed silent and showed he wasn't even fazed by that taunt. He dropped his broom and said "Up" and the broom zoomed again back to his hand, eagerly and James was seething at the lack of response.

"That's better, Peverell. You follow my instructions here, got it" James said dangerously and was right in front of Harry, who was really suppressing a powerful urge to slice him. Just a wrist flick away.

"Hn" Harry grunted and didn't reply.

"Got it?" he repeated again and stared at his eyes. Oh come on, just one genjutsu away.

"If a professor shows competency in teaching then I show the same courtesy" Harry said evenly and James had a sneer on his face.

"Are you going to OBEY! ANSWER THAT!" he snarled.

"Are you going to teach?" Harry replied back and drew a few sniggers from the Slytherins as James was wasting time, he threw one last glare before getting back to the front. The Gryffindors threw another glare at Harry who was back in his mind, getting a lecture from Sasuke to not slice of James's limbs. No matter how tempting it may seem. After a few minutes the rest of them managed to get their brooms and mounted them.

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins had mounted their brooms and had a firm grip on the handle with both hands level and fingers crossed for safety and James walked around and grew red as he saw the Slytherins hold their brooms.

"Wrong. Wrong. WRONG!" James yelled and went right at the Slytherins.

"You're all holding it wrong" he spat and seized Nott's hands and moved them, "Hold it with both hands apart and you all are gripping it too tightly, too much and you might even snap the broom" he lied and moved along the Slytherins and tried to change it. Right after he changed someone they would revert back and got James even more mad. Harry refused to change and ignored James, and was really really trying not to just electrocute the jerk.

"That's it! You Slytherins can't even follow basic instructions" he snapped and turned to Harry who was staring impassively, "Peverell, if you don't change your grip right now then it will be 50 points. So what will it be?" James growled and everyone turned their heads. The Gryffindors were gleeful that they might catch up to Slytherin while the rest of them were glaring at James and urging Harry to change. Harry just ignored him, slowly letting James's face turn redder before he yelled, "50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" he yelled and some Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins were mutinous.

"JUST CHANGE IT" Malfoy yelled and the rest of the house was also glaring at Harry.

"Had you been paying attention to Professor Snape, you would recall that a mere Quidditch instructor has no power over the point system and no points have been deducted" Harry said and surprised everyone and James was almost breathing fumes.

"Rules can change and Dumbledore certainly changed them, 50 points are gone and I think I'll take another 50 for cheek" James snapped back and Gryffindor was almost grinning with glee.

"Rules can't be changed. The Hogwarts charter has set rules and on it was that "A Quidditch instructor does not possess the same authority or rank as a professor, and thus can't influence points or assign detentions". Even Dumbledore can't change the iron-clad rules that have been set by the founders" Harry rebutted.

"Dumbledore is a great man! He can do it if he wants to!" James yelled with spit flying.

"Can he also get us a teacher that doesn't have a water dispenser for a mouth" Harry said and wiped off the spittle on his robes. James looked like he wanted nothing more to hex Harry right there who still didn't crack an emotion.

"Um...Professor" a small voice asked from behind them.

James turned around and yelled, "WHAT!" and scared the heck out of Hermione who almost jumped back. James realised this was a Gryffindor and tried to control his nerves. "I'm sorry what is it?" he asked again.

"Can you show me how to hold a broom" Hermione asked. James was stalking the Slytherins the whole time and didn't even realise he totally forgot to teach. Getting his wits back together he strutted over and helped Hermione mount the broom and eventually everyone was on their own broomstick.

"Now the rest of you mount your brooms and get in the air, now!" James barked and the students pushed off. Harry entered the skies and though his broom was pretty lousy and gave a few random jerks he still felt reasonably confident in the air.

If James wasn't busy glaring at the children in green then he may have noticed some of the Gryffindors almost falling off. This was not helped by Thomas Potter who was zooming past everyone and barging into them in mid air and throwing his considerable bulk at random people. One of the people he shoved hard was Neville, who fell off his broom. "Move aside squib, real wizards are coming through" he snapped at poor Neville who was shoved and lost his grip on the handle.

Harry saw Thomas heading towards Neville and managed to get to Neville moments later and Harry grabbed his hand before Neville could fall.

"Here, I got you. Calm down and stop moving, now!" Harry said and Neville complied. Harry easily lifted Neville with one arm and helped him grab his floating broom.

"T-th-thank you" Neville stuttered and was wide-eyed at just who helped him. He tried to grab a hold on his broom before Harry stopped him.

"You're grip is wrong. Holding it with two hands separated means you won't have enough grip on the handle and will slip off the sides or the back" Harry said and moved his hands.

"But the professor said..." Neville said a bit shakily but Harry cut him off.

"He is incorrect and frankly incompetent" Harry said, "Here, look at my grip" he said and showed how he was holding the broom. "See how the broom isn't rattling and is steady when you hold it this way, as opposed to this way..." and he changed to grip to the incorrect one and the broom was rattling and Harry looked unsteady on it. He changed back to the normal grip and held his broom tightly.

Neville saw the grip work with his own eyes and slowly and fearfully adjusted it while Harry held him steady. As he held it properly the shaking dropped significantly and Neville heaved a sigh of relief.

"There, you got it" Harry said but Neville's hands slipped and he nearly hit his own broom but Harry stopped that by holding him steady again.

"I-I can't do it!" Neville said and was almost in tears and held on to the broomstick for dear life and also Harry's arm, Harry winced as Neville almost put all his weight on Harry's arm and unseated the both of them.

"No you can't" Harry said harshly and Neville's eyes had a few tears in the corner, "If you already give up before trying, how the hell are you going to get it? If you already think you are going to fail then how can you pass it! Look Longbottom, stop thinking like that. If you think you're going to fail then the broom will do just that, if you think you're going to succeed then you can fly jut as good as anyone. Now are you going to give up before even flying for a few minutes or are you going to show the broom and everyone here that Longbottom is just as good a flyer as anyone else here! Just take a few deep breaths, steel those nerves and tell yourself that you can do it and concentrate on nothing but that" Harry said and Neville stopped shaking with each word. Sasuke always said Harry was a master of the "Talk no Jutsu", whatever that was.

Harry's words cleared Neville's mind and he slowly managed to grip his broom again with a bit more faith in himself and focused on the thought that he can do it. The broom stopped vibrating and he gripped it correctly. Harry slowly let go of his hand and Neville was almost scared again but a quick glance from Harry and he steeled his nerves and took a few deep breaths and concentrated on the thought that he could do it.

"I-I got it!" he stuttered with a smile. He slowly tilted and managed to move around the pitch at his own pace. Harry was trying not to have the urge to vanish somewhere else since he was getting bored, but apparently this kind of stuff was rude.

Thomas, who was watching the whole scene scowled at what he saw. That Peverell snake was trying to get Longbottom on his side. He was trying to convert a lion and in his own deluded mind he saw that as Peverell spreading his poison into Gryffindor. Longbottom was his! He used Neville as his fall guy, his dummy, a loser to make him seem better. Now Peverell was trying to get rid of that too!

"Hey Longbottom!" Thomas yelled out from a few metres above the duo. Harry's face instantly turned to stone and Neville looked up fearfully at his primary bully and tormentor. Thomas was grinning, he was going to get Peverell in trouble and teach Neville a lesson on betraying Gryffindor.

"Lose something?" he asked obnoxiously and pulled out a Remembrall and Neville instantly paled.

"My Remembrall, that was a gift from Gran and a relic! Give it back!" Neville cried out loud and Harry internally frowned at his brother, stealing from your own house members! And they said Gryffindors were supposed to be shining knights of honour. But he also slightly smirked at what Neville said about it being a relic, if he got it back he would get an ally easily like it was a piece of cake. Was Thomas making it too easy to tear apart his life?

"Oh you want this" Thomas said and hovered up and held it out with his right hand tauntingly and didn't hear the part about the relic or didn't believe it, "Come get it then!" he said with a smirk and zoomed off. Neville looked at the trail and felt worse than ever, his Gran would kill him for losing that. For the millionth time he hated himself for not being able to do anything, he wanted to get it back but he was afraid of what Thomas would do and if he did nothing then he was afraid of what his Gran would do. He was on the verge of tears at his predicament before a whooshing noise was heard from him and saw that Peverell had made a dash upwards.

"Peverell, what the heck are you doing!" Thomas yelled and moved aside as Harry reached an equal level to him.

"Hand it over Potter, that isn't yours. Give it back to Longbottom" Harry said firmly and glared at him.

"Or what?" Thomas said tauntingly and tried to bluff but Harry made another dash forwards and Thomas swerved away to the left. There were very few people at the same height as them to everyone saw what was going on and held their bated breath. James saw Harry head for Thomas and instantly snapped at what he thought was an attack and yelled out, "PEVERELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and got on his own broom.

Meanwhile upwards the duo continued their glares, "If you want it, then come get it!" Thomas taunted and tried to dash at Harry who did a barrel roll in mid-air. Thomas was heading into a descent and was trying an erratic pattern to fool Harry. It was actually good and it seemed like Quidditch was one thing Thomas may have been a bit good at.

" **Sharingan** " Harry whispered and his eyes awakened to their two-tomoe state and he fixated on Thomas. With his eyes, he could easily see the pattern and movements of Thomas and certain little tells that indicated his movements. After he got his data, he just managed to see James heading right for him. Or right at him was more like it! He quickly forced his broom into a dash and just avoided the near fatal collision from the delusional idiot of a teacher.

Harry was caught up in the moment and urged his broom in pursuit of Thomas.

Thomas was heading north before making an erratic turn left towards the castle and Harry pursued after him. Thomas dashed and swerved dangerously near the astronomy tower but Harry managed to get his feet off the broom and push against the wall of the tower before he collided with it and with extra force dashed after Thomas. They both were evenly matched. Thomas's weight was against Harry's lower quality broom and he was trying his best to gain on Thomas, who had the Remembrall clutched in his hand. Thomas went under the bridge but Harry simply went through a narrow arch and descended down on Thomas and was almost level with him. Harry and Thomas were neck and neck and Harry tried his best to grab the Remembrall that Thomas had shoved into his pocket but it wasn't easy. Thomas wasily had more weight and more bludgeoning force when he tried to collide with Harry but Harry had more physical strength and managed to hold strong and pushed back against Thomas and tried his best to reach into his pocket and take the Remembrall.

Thomas was beginning to realise that this was futile and was close to panicking at being beaten at quidditch and losing to Peverell in front of everyone. NO! That wasn't going to happen! he thought with gritted teeth and a frustated face.

"Hand it over now Potter!" Harry said angrily. He was getting sick of his brother, trying to keep this up. Harry was doing his best to not push back and endanger Thomas's life. That courtesy was definitely not returned. They were about 900 metres in the air and if either fell off now it would be a certain death drop.

"You want it then get it!" Thomas said angrily and took out the Remembrall and threw it as a last ditch effort to his side away from Harry and zoomed away. Harry saw the Remembrall move in slow motion (literally) and prepared to dash before something unexpected happened.

James, who was livid and red with anger had grabbed the tail of Harry's broom and that nearly caused Harry to fall off from Newton's first law _**(A/N: Look it up people!)**_ and Harry almost yelled out in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SON!" James yelled at a huge volume. He was chasing after the duo but every time he was getting close he kept getting blocked by a person clad in green robes that were looking out for their own, with the exception of Malfoy and his duo the rest of the house had risen to stop James from trying to let Thomas off. They couldn't keep up with Harry and Thomas but they could try to stop James and make it an even game. James nearly had Harry but Blaise "accidentaly" flew too close to James at the Astronomy tower and Tracey and Daphne had been in a similar position at the bridge and the rest of the Slytherins tried their best to help.

Harry yelled bitterly, he was struggling to escape James's grip on his broom and meanwhile the Remembrall was falling closer to the ground.

"Are you insane, you nearly killed me! Your brat threw a relic that belonged to Neville and it's going to be destroyed you moron!" Harry snapped back at James who was slowly turning purple. He gripped the broom tightly to the point where his hands were red and spat back, "You're lying you little slimy snake. You are getting back to the ground right now and I'll see you're expelled for this!" he said and gripped the broom and was going to grab Harry by the neck before something else happened.

Harry urged his broom forwards in futile and was quickly failing, combined with James crushing his tail and also the present damage of the broom caused something even worse to happen. There is a reason that brooms are never grabbed when someone else is flying them, even by the dirtiest players since that could cause them to snap from the strain of two different people trying to get two different results from the broom. Harry wanted it to go forward as quick as possible, James wanted it to stop completely and the broom already had a lot of damage from age.

The broom snapped.

As the broom snapped, everyone let out a gasp of horror and a few of the girls screamed as Harry slid off the front of his broom and was plummeting downwards. James was still hovering above, face in shock and everyone was frozen in place.

As Harry was falling his heart was racing as he was wide eyed at what was happening. He was falling vertically to his death at a sheer drop. He felt the air whistling in his ears at a deafening volume and his heart was racing so fast it could almost explode. His mind was failing as he couldn't recognise what was happening, he had been in plenty of fights and combat but the sheer fear of the drop had his eyes unfocused and glassy, his face pale and sweaty and face scrunched up in horror. He felt his body almost go into shock from what was happening.

"HARRY! DO NOT FAINT!" Sasuke yelled from his mind, Harry was almost inside his mindscape and heard Sasuke's voice.

"THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! ARE YOU A NINJA OR NOT! GET YOUR HEAD BACK AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke roared, he forced a few calculations from inside his mind. Roughly a little 900 metres drop gave about 2 minutes of free fall before splat. Harry followed Sasuke's voice and quickly retreated to his mind.

In his mind, time was almost at a standstill and he quickly brainstormed ideas. He could call Indra but he didn't have the strength to carry Harry and it was impossible for the bird to appear and disappear with Harry as extra weight. He was thinking before he saw a glimmer with his sharingan and saw the cause of all this, the Remembrall! Stupid thing but Sasuke reminded that it was the thing he tried to save and Harry remembered how distraught Neville was and felt a rush of sympathy. He was going to save that stupid thing, he was here because of it so he might as well finish it. With a concentrated and focused face he yelled out and prayed out to every possible god, deity and the whole universe that this insane idea worked.

"INDRAAAA! ATHENAAA!" Harry roared with all his strength and felt his familiars rushing to his call. Indra appeared with a crack with Athena wrapped around his feet and was right next to Harry as he quickly passed him in free-fall. Indra read Harry's mind and Harry felt a wave of reassurance as he heard Indra say, _"Understood, master"_ in a serious tone. Indra's body was enveloped in lightning and he quickly made a dash and got into the position for the ridiculous idea, he got quite a distance from Harry and prepared for the plan.

Harry sent a pulse of chakra into his right hand and his sword unsealed with the chain and Harry threw it away from him right at Indra and Athena also timed herself and leapt forwards and caught the sword right as it approached them and clamped all three jaws into the sword. With the chain and Athena's body acting as a swing and Indra acting as the centre of the arc Harry managed to pull off a swing. This was nothing like swinging in the forest, however. That wasn't from tree to tree but this was in mid air at almost a sickening height.

As Athena secured the sword Harry sent some chakra to his arm mixed with magic and he felt the enormous strain on his body and felt his shoulder dislocate from the extreme force and heard the crack applied on them but he bit down on his tongue to stop him from blacking out and held strong on his grip on the chain, thank heavens for that because if he didn't then his whole arm may have been ripped off instead of the shoulder dislocation and he was too young to be one-armed like his dad.

With a perfect eye from the Sharingan he swung forwards and in a perfect arc he reached out with his left hand and clasped the sphere. If we take the chain to be perfectly horizontal when thrown at the start and clasped by Indra then Harry had moved 45 degrees from where he started. About an eighth of a circle. He was in descent and was now going to buckle up.

Now came the painful part, as if it wasn't enough already. He was at tree level with some of the extremely tall trees at the border of the Forbidden Forest. When falling it's always best to use something to stop the motion and slow him down, even it that was branches of trees. Oh this is going to hurt, was his last thought as Harry was sent hurtling through the trees.

He felt every branch tearing at him, into his body as the wounds went quite deep but Harry gritted his teeth. He had pain tolerance from his time at the Dursleys and training with Goblins who could be brutal in fights. Each branch seemed to break with a crackle but with each one he could feel himself slowing down, combined with extreme pain. Indra was losing his strength as he desperately flapped his wings and let out a cry of pain as he felt his muscles strain under the weight of Harry and Athena let out a painful hiss as her body was being stretched out from the tension as they couldn't hold Harry on for long and Harry was counting on Physics to save him.

As Harry was travelling in a circle, Centripetal force was the cause. Once Athena stopped holding onto the chain Harry would not have any force pulling him towards the centre of a circle and Harry would travel in a straight line. Athena knew instinctively what Harry was trying to achieve and running different calculations in all three heads at the exact time to figure out the exact time and level to let Harry go. She saw the exact time where Harry was about 75 degrees and let go of the sword.

Harry felt the force on his arm suddenly disappear but that did nothing for the flaming pain in his arm. He felt his body dash forwards into each uninviting branch of tree and felt searing pain as each of them lacerated his skin and clothes at different degrees. Some went deep and some were superficial but it was painful nonetheless. He raised his left arm in front of his face and shielded his eyes from damage since he needed those. That saved his life since he saw he was heading right for a large tree trunk with his enhanced vision.

Harry forced as much chakra into his soles of his feet and as he approached the trunk he put his feet forwards and timed it just right. As he approached the surface he immediately continued in the closest direction of motion, so he ran around the tree trunk in a circle and continued to head down. He had to bite down as he felt tens more branches break but with his speed from the fall he couldn't stop if he wanted to. At least this way he was going around the tree then turning into a puddle of splat if he tried to go through the tree. He felt his speed break and as he approached the bottom he jumped off and and tumbled right into the clearing in the courtyard where they were practicing.

He jumped off and landed on his back and rolled, he rolled and with each one he thankfully was in clear plain grass of the clearing so nothing was there to hurt him. Eventually he came to a stop and was on the ground back down and looked up at the clear blue sky, his left hand clasped on the Remembrall and looked up at that sky. He felt his eyes flicker as his sharingan deactivated and sword and chain resealed itself and his body growing weaker. Several figures approached him but Harry saw nothing more and blacked out.

 _ **(A/N: I hope the physics was OK here. I just used high-school stuff that I could still remember and if something is wrong then plz point it out. If the whole thing is wrong then...magic! ;P)**_

* * *

 **Location: Hospital Wing Time: 2 PM**

The smell of disinfectant, that sweet nectar that he was used to. Disinfectant was neither sweet nor nectar and burned the nose when you sniffed it but with how much Harry was used to it from the injuries during training it might as well as been a second atmosphere to him.

Harry's eyes flickered open slowly as he regained feeling in his body. He could hear blind chatter or something in the background and could taste something absolutely revolting that felt that it was forced into his mouth. His could feel all his body parts minus the extreme pain that he was in earlier. His right shoulder didn't sting anymore and that meant that his shoulder was put back in place. Man his body was in pain but it was fixed right now so quickly, or he thought it was quickly. The sunlight was hitting him and he assumed that it was still the same day.

"Oh you're awake!" a voice rang out from a short distance away. The woman appeared to be dressed in matron robes and had a disapproving glare at Harry. His eyes were refocused and his body felt optimal and he tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" the matron rang out again and rushed over and stopped Harry from getting up. Harry realised he was on a bed and as the sheets he was under fell off he noticed that his shirt was off and his body was in white bandages, where were his clothes? He could feel something over his lower body but decided to stay back just incase he didn't have trousers on. At least his headband was on and untouched.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he sat up and saw that parts of his arms was bandaged as well.

"You're in the hospital wing, now don't move and relax" the matron said and Harry complied.

He was in a marble room with several beds arranged in rows but he was in the first one and the rest were empty as he looked around, the chatter was coming from outside the room.

"Well, Mr. Peverell you seem to have a new record for the earliest in the year to be sent to the Hospital wing" she said as she went to a tray and got out a few different substances from it.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey to you, now lie down now" she said and brought back some containers from her office with some green paste. As soon as it drew close Harry realised it smelled worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life. It smelled like a rat had crawled into a cauldron and someone was making several extra concentrated dungbombs in it and they all exploded simultaneously.

"Woah! What is that! It smells terrible!" Harry said as he rolled to the side.

"Stop that now!" Pomfrey snapped, "Don't be childish, this is a healing paste and I can't do anything about the smell. I'm going to apply it to your wounds" she said and moved to the other side.

"Yeah, no thank you!" Harry said and quickly rolled to the other side.

"Stop this! Don't make me have to bind you to the bed!" Pomfrey said and went back to the first side.

Harry used that moment to take a risk, he quickly stood up and jumped off the bed and did a flip over the Matron. Thankfully he was still wearing trousers and he realised that it was from his trunk since it was Sasuke's.

"No way!" Harry said back. He healed perfectly from all his injuries by himself and even for the serious ones he didn't have anything as revolting as that put on him. His injuries were maybe mid-high normal injuries that usually healed by itself or could be given potions but there was no way that the paste was going near him.

The doors at the front opened and a familiar red-head was entering the Hospital wing to see Harry with a bandaged torso on the floor, ready to make a sprint and Pomfrey stumbling for her wand as she was putting down some paste.

"Lily, stop him!" Pomfrey quickly said.

Faster than Harry could track, sharingan on, Lily quickly brandished her wand and pointed it at Harry and said, " **Locomotor Mortis!** " and a jet of gray light headed out of her wand and shot right at Harry before he could even dodge. He felt his legs that were ready to dash lock together by the ankles and he tripped over himself.

"What are you doing Harry!" Lily said as Harry landed face down.

"Help! Professor, that Matron is trying to kill me!" Harry said as he picked himself off the ground with his arms and was fully prepared to make a run for it on his arms if he had to.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's just some healing cream!" she said and whipped out her wand and levitated Harry onto the bed and then quickly conjured bindings that had Harry strapped to his bad. He struggled and wiggled left and right but he didn't have his wand and he wasn't exactly at 100% so it was futile.

"Harry, she's trying to help you!" Lily said and put away her wand. But when the cream was opened Lily's face scrunched up in disgust and she said " **Ebublio** " and pointed her wand at herself and a bubble formed that covered her mouth and nose. Harry however had no such spell in his arsenal and Pomfrey seemed to have immunity to it.

"I told you, I don't need that stuff! Seriously put the poison away!" Harry managed to choke out as the smell overwhelmed him.

"Please stop over reacting, Mr. Peverell" the Matron said and got out dabs to apply the paste.

"Wait, professor. Can you cast the Bubble-head charm on me as well, please?" Harry pleaded.

Lily was about to but Pomfrey stopped her from doing that.

"Lily, do you all really think that the medicines I make smell and taste terrible on purpose?" Pomfrey asked with raised eyebrows. Lily was going to answer yes almost instantly but in the interests of being an adult and not having that stuff given to her she didn't do that.

"The medicines are like that so young students" she said and looked at Harry who was still gasping for breath, "learn their lesson and don't get badly injured again" she said with a slightly evil grin and Harry was paling quickly.

"Um, lesson learnt! Seriously, please use that charm. I'm begging you!" Harry pleaded.

Lily had a sweet smile and ruffled Harry's hair and and smiled at Harry's terrified gaze, "Oh don't worry, you heard the Matron and she said no air filtering charms. I'm afraid I can't do anything about it" she said and Harry felt his last hope fade away.

Harry felt the Matron unwrap his bandages and prepared for the worst but heard her gasp.

"What?" Harry said and tried to move his head up to the unwrapped part of his body but couldn't see anything.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked worriedly but as they looked at it, they realised the wound had healed already. The skin was perfectly fixed like there was never any mark in the first place and no trace of a wound whatsoever.

"Hey, I can't see!" Harry said and tried to sit up again.

"How did it heal so quickly?" Pomfrey said and prodded the skin with her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells to check and it was healed.

"Oh is that the problem?" Harry asked, "I always healed fast, don't really know how but I do".

"That cut was several centimetres deep!" Pomfrey said back.

"I healed from worse anyway" Harry said and realised what he said too late, inside Sasuke was face palming at his descendant.

"WORSE?" the both rounded on him with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"You had a 900 meter drop and went through several trees, how could you have had worse!" Pomfrey said in shock.

"It was only some cuts, aren't you over exaggerating?" Harry argued back.

"You had at least 20 cuts, major and minor!" she argued back.

"Ok the minors were probably just scratches and maybe just a couple were actual cuts" Harry rebutted.

Pomfrey ignored him and proceeded to unwrap the rest of the bandages around his torso and to their surprise the wounds were mostly healed or almost healed and Harry really was as healthy as he was before all of this even happened.

"So that means none of that poison-I mean paste" Harry said and tried his best to fake a look of sadness.

Pomfrey grumbled a bit under her breath and undid the bindings and put the cap back on the bottle and went back to her office to put all the items she brought out away.

* * *

"Worse?" Lily asked in shock.

"It's no big deal, I grew up with goblins and a few times we could get carried away in spars but it's no big deal. I don't know how I heal fast but I think it might be something the Goblins managed to do with their medicines whenever I got hurt" Harry said and tried to lie through his teeth, damn it he felt his heart tearing itself apart from what he was doing but the truth was it came from the Dursleys and he had to avoid that topic.

"That's totally barbaric! You're a child, how could they make you fight like that!" she said vehemently.

Harry felt his face contract into a glare that surprised Lily but he quickly managed to get rid of it, "Professor, they didn't do it for fun or anything else like that! They only did it to make me stronger and nothing else other than that!" Harry said back, with the volume slightly raised. Harry realised the tone he used and his mother looked really guilty as well.

"I'm sorry" they both said at once and blinked.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged the Goblins that raised you" Lily said honestly, she crossed a line and felt bad. Harry really liked the goblins and it wasn't in her place to say anything bad about them.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry for no reason" Harry said back, "By the way do you know what happened after I blacked out?" he asked.

Lily explained, "I only got here a few minutes later after you fell but from what I heard Professor Snape showed up after a few seconds and managed to heal a good portion of your wounds. James came down but was stopped by him as well and he took you to the hospital wing at top speed" she said, "I think the rest of them should be coming soon to ask what happened" she said.

And she was right as after 5 minutes, Professors Snape and Dumbledore showed up with a fuming James and also Neville showed up with an old woman who looked like a hawk that he could only assume was "Gran".

"Ah Mr. Peverell, I hope you are fine" Dumbledore started but in the background there was way too much commotion. That consisted of James going purple faced while Snape was wearing his smug victory smirk. The old woman with Neville was on a warpath and tearing a new one into James and everyone around her while Neville was behind her fearfully, trying to escape her wrath.

"...AND ANOTHER THING POTTER, HOW DARE YOU FILTHY RATS STEAL A RELIC OF OUR FAMILY!" the old woman was yelling at a deafening volume.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL US RATS!" James yelled back.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT, YOU ARROGANT CRETIN!" the old woman barked back, "YOUR FAMILY BROKE ONE OF OUR RELICS!"

"IT'S JUST A REMEMBRALL!" James yelled back.

"JUST A REMEMBRALL!" the woman said and looked as if she was going to blow a coronary, "THAT WAS THE FIRST REMEMBRALL CREATED BY FREDERICK LONGBOTTOM OVER 400 YEARS AGO!"

"JUST GET A NEW ONE! IT'S JUST A REMEMBRALL! IT'S NOT A REAL RELIC!" James snapped back.

The argument was going back and forth and drew the attention of all the professors in the vicinity as well as Harry who was almost smiling at the grave of the idiot, which was just getting deeper. Now time to cause some chaos.

"Ahem" Harry said and cleared his throat. The professors looked at him but the arguing group were not deterred so easily.

"Ahem" he tried again a bit louder but to no effect.

"AHEM!" he said at top volume and that surprised the three who were arguing and they turned to him.

"WHAT IS IT? HAVEN'T YOU RUINED ENOUGH!" James yelled and this time turned to Harry while Harry was internally face palming at the idiot. Of course he couldn't take the responsibility and own up, he had to take the blame on himself.

Harry sighed and opened his left hand which was clenched into a fist the whole time and showed the object of everyone's anger, the remembrall. Everyone was wide-eyed at what Harry had in his hand. Dumbledore was internally relieved that the object was safe and they could put this whole mess behind them, Snape was wide-eyed internally but he was very impressed at Harry's skill in the air, Lily was gaping at what Harry pulled off, a mid air capture while swinging without a broom! That was unbelievable. James was almost boiling inside at the skill Harry had, no it had to be dumb stupid luck!

"YOU STOLE IT!" James immediately retorted on instinct.

"You moron, I saved it! I caught it before it hit the ground from when your son threw it!" Harry snapped back, losing his patience with James.

"HOW DARE YOU!" James snapped back.

"SHUT UP POTTER" the old woman yelled at him with a face that could scare even Sasuke and that sufficiently cowed James into stopping. She turned to Harry and spoke, "You saved that relic, why? Also explain what happened, in your point of view" she said.

"Madam, I too carry a relic of my family with me every day so I can understand the value of these items. Furthermore, I had just been recently acquainted with Heir Longbottom and he was, despite his shyness, an excellent friend who has a lot of potential and I felt that it was the right course of action. This all started when Potter had failed to teach us the basics of flying in his lesson..." Harry started.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE..." James yelled with spittle flying and went off on a rant before he was cut off by Snape.

"Shut up Potter! We don't need to listen to you and your drivel. Let Mr. Peverell finish his story" Snape said but James rounded on him, "YOU GREASY DUNGEON BAT, BUTT OUT OF THIS YOU..." he snapped but then his voice suddenly stopped and nothing was coming out even though he was articulating his mouth.

The cause was Lily who cast a silent " **Silencio** " and silenced James. The rest of them didn't see the need to lift the charm so it stayed on.

"Harry, he is Professor Potter. Please call him by his title" Dumbledore said with his disapproving grandfather gaze.

"Professor implied he actually taught us something. Not only did he teach us the wrong information, he was an utter incompetent who nearly got me killed so excuse me for not granting him a title which would insult ever other professor in this castle" Harry said back with a glare. Everyone looked at James after he said that and he was full purple and yelling out obscene curses that were, thankfully, censored by Lily.

"He taught the Slytherins an incorrect grip that would have caused us to fall off our brooms if we used them and sadly Neville was using just that. I managed to correct his grip and give him a few words of confidence to increase his morale while flying. Then Potter the younger intervened and showed that he had stole the Remembrall and I chased after him in an attempt to retrieve it. As it became futile he tossed away the Remembrall and I was trying to catch it before my broom was captured physically and I was almost manhandled by Potter. That caused my broom to snap and I was sent plummeting to the ground. While I was falling I saw a flash of the remembrall and managed to catch it with a well timed move since that was the whole reason that started this" Harry said and handed the Remembrall into the woman's outstretched hand.

"Neville!" she barked and Neville let out a squeak like a mouse that had just been squashed, "Is what he said true?" she said with her eyes narrowed.

Neville looked a bit fearfully but then looked back at Harry's reassuring gaze and managed to get out, "Yes" in a quiet tone.

That was all the old woman needed, " **I, Augusta Marie Longbottom, head of house Longbottom do hereby dissolve the alliance of House Potter and House Longbottom. So mote be it!** " she said clearly and there was a string of magic that attached the two that was severed on Longbottom's end and that caused Dumbledore to pale considerably.

"Augusta, my dear. Please don't make such rash decisions so..." he started but was cut off.

"SILENCE!" she barked and even Dumbledore shut up, "I'm not doing this because of the relic. I'm doing this from the fact that Potter's inadequate teaching almost caused Neville to get hurt! The attempted attack on an ally and among other things, intentional or not is more than enough reason to sever this alliance. I knew for a long time that the Potters were bad apples rotting away but this is the last straw. Consider the House Longbottom an ally no longer!" she yelled and stormed off with Neville leaving a flustered and shocked Potter behind her.

Now Snape wasn't even trying to hide his grin at what just happened and Dumbledore was internally frowning at the events, this action was almost inevitable as House Longbottom was only an ally since James had saved Frank Longbottom's life during the war as they fought but they never quite agreed on certain things. It was only Lily and Alice's friendship that solidified the agreement between the two houses. Without Frank and Alice it was only a matter of time for a spark to light up against the two and since Augusta had disapproved of the Potters from the start she was always going to find some excuse to break off the alliance but it was still far too soon and that had Dumbledore grinding his teeth at James and his incompetence, sadly he needed the prick or he would have ditched him a long time ago.

"As amusing as that all was, perhaps we should focus on the attempted murder of Heir to the High Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell by Potter's usual idioticy" Snape drawled with a sneer and that started James off again in a rant that no one heard or wanted to hear.

"Perhaps we should hear your side of the story, James" Dumbledore said and sadly removed the charm.

James took a few seconds to compose himself but was still red in the face from anger and started off, "Headmaster, that boy is a menace to Hogwarts. He was rude, disrespectful and attempted to harm my little champion in the air by almost knocking him off his broom. I bet that he even somehow managed to fake all the things that happened with the relic since I know for certain my champ would never do something like that and..." and went off on another rant.

"In conclusion, the boy should be expelled and banned from flying ever again!" he finished with a sneer.

"Are you delusional?" Harry asked with a deadpan.

"WHAT!" James snapped.

"If you push it that far then I will submit a formal complaint against the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Furthermore I can submit my memories and testify for my actions to the DMLE if I have to. My actions were not in the wrong and I was almost assaulted by you and killed by you as well. If it goes that far I will push for prosecution against you and your house and declare a feud" Harry said darkly.

"With what army?" James sneered and was right in his face.

"Um, I dunno. Maybe one with goblins in it" Harry said in a mocking voice, "I'm officially an ally of the Goblins and any actions against me will be seen as an attack on a whole nation. The nation in question also has your money and stuff. So the real question is with what money? The answer, yours" he said back mockingly.

"YOU LITTLE-" he yelled and whipped out his wand but Snape quickly disarmed before James could even point the wand at Harry and Dumbledore caught the wand and looked disapprovingly at the situation, James was ruining everything. At this rate he would lose Peverell to the dark but now the whole situation was spiralling into disaster.

"Please will both of you calm down" Dumbledore said, a bit more forcefully at James who obeyed but glared harshly back at Harry.

"Aw, it's a shame. Potter nearly started the next Goblin rebellion, he was close to actually being famous for something" Harry said tauntingly to James who fumed red at Harry.

"Mr. Peverell, please stop using empty threats" Dumbledore said and the people looked at him, "After the last war, Goblins and Wizards had signed the treaty of peace where the Goblins would not use their authority of Gringotts to steal money and items in any way from families and also both sides are forbidden from taking up arms against the other. Your threats are far beyond your reach as the treaty binds the goblins to follow it" he said and James looked victorious.

"Said treaty also said that Goblins would have equal rights by 1950, rights to citizenship among wizards and a representative seat in Wizengamot for their nation by 1960 as well and that certainly didn't happen and was brushed over. That treaty is just a sham to keep both sides calm for now, not peaceful. The treaty was signed with a blood contract so if either side didn't follow it then the treaty would be null and void with the party that didn't keep their word will have to surrender monetary and property to the party that didn't get what they asked for" Harry said back with a smile. Dumbledore tried to call a bluff but what Harry was threatening with was very real.

Goblins were a vindictive race so if someone backstabbed them then they would see that party hung by a noose. They had kept that card as one of their aces to keep wizards at bay but the Wizengamot was far too corrupt to make changes and the Ministry gave their usual excuses when Goblins tried to cash in what the wizards owed them. Ragnok used that card quite often when making threats. If they did rebel then there was a low chance of winning at best but if they did rebel then Wizarding Britain and maybe the world would be crippled economically and there was a wave of terror just 11 years ago that degenerated into war so wizards were looking for any way to avoid war. If the Goblins pushed too far then they cause a war and there was a high chance of being slaughtered but if they used it for the right things for right size then they could get moderate to minor changes done.

Dumbledore knew that it was a bluff since this excuse was used by goblins before but if he called it out and sided with James then the Goblins would be an even bigger pain than they already were and worst case, would side with Voldemort when he returned if Harry was expelled for an unjust reason and that would be disastrous. If he sided with Harry then that moron James and his golden pawn would desert his chessboard and Voldemort certainly wouldn't be killed. It was like being caught between a rock and a hard place. Best to just diffuse the situation.

"Both of you, please calm down. I hardly see the need for expulsion or war for such an issue" Dumbledore said forcefully and stopped the both of them.

"Yes, Dumbledore" James said with gritted teeth.

"I formally request for that idiot to be fired on grounds of attempted murder on my life" Harry said and glared at James, he had to go.

"WHY YOU-" James yelled and glared back.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore said and was losing his patience and radiated power, it was that moment Harry was wide-eyed and could feel the power radiating from like a tsunami washing over the rest of them. He severely underestimated the old man, he was powerful. Very powerful. If it came to a fight he would be an ant against an elephant and he didn't like those odds. His power pushed down on Harry and the only thing comparable to it would be Sasuke. That man, despite his age, was in a league of his own and that also meant Voldemort was there with him.

"Mr. Peverell, the actions of Professor Potter was an accident and in no way should be blamed. In his story he saw an attack on his son and misread the situation and did what any father would do and went to the defence of his son. You are also blameless as you were retrieving an item for Heir Longbottom. If there is anything to blame it would be the broomstick. Clearly they are outdated and we will be investing in newer models" Dumbledore said and Harry immediately realised what he was up to, trying to shift the blame onto something else. Something that couldn't defend itself and Harry gritted his teeth as that sob story about fathering crap would hold up as an argument in Wizengamot or the board of governors.

"If I may interject, Headmaster" Snape said silkily and Harry noticed he was calm and collected throughout the conversation as it unfolded, "Perhaps I have a solution that can appease both parties" he said but generated another argument from James, "SHUT IT YOU SLIMY GIT!" he yelled but Dumbledore glared with icy blue eyes and that cowed James for a second time.

"It is clear that Professor Potter..." he said that last part with as much sarcasm as possible, "...needs assistance in his duties if he froze up and didn't aid Mr. Peverell as he was plummeting to his death and also failed to teach proper grips onto brooms. A solution would be to have the professor be given a chaperone, such as the head of house or another teacher, during his teaching sessions" he said mockingly at James who was going to flare up but Dumbledore was still radiating power.

"That is an ideal solution to this, what do you two have to say for the idea?" Dumbledore said and loosened up his pressure.

"Hn. Fine" Harry grunted, best to take the offer since it was that or nothing.

"Fine" James spat out angrily and glared at Snape who was wearing a proud smirk, no more worries for these sessions ever again!

James took that as his cue and stormed off in a swish of his robes and Dumbledore left as well and followed him out and wished Harry a speedy recovery. It was just Snape, Lily and Harry.

"Mr. Peverell, I rarely say this but that was an excellent show" Snape said with smirk. Harry was still disgruntled, a 900 metre drop was apparently not enough to get that prick fired.

"You still have a lot to learn about using cards to play the game" Snape said calculatingly at Harry who looked up, "You were too much of a drama queen there and aimed too high without enough power to back it up. It isn't going to be easy to fire Potter since as long as Dumbledore is in the castle then Potter is there with him and it would take a lot of work for Potter's value to decrease because of their family popularity. You are also trying too hard to push everything to the Ministry and forget that every lump on their agenda is smoothened over by bribes, favours and blackmail. If you really want to get rid of Potter, you must decrease his power to the point where Dumbledore sees no value in keeping him" he advised.

"Or give Dumbledore the boot" Harry snarled.

"That would be even harder" Snape said, "Dumbledore has countless allies and favours to cash in, as well as a public image of a god among the world. Hogwarts is his base, the heart to Dumbledore and there is no length he wouldn't go to keep that safe. I can give no advice on that since I too need Dumbledore" Snape said and handed Harry a note and he walked away.

"Take care, Mr. Peverell, Professor Evans" he said and left in a swish of his robes.

"Take care, Sev" Lily whispered and Snape almost paused for a second but continued out of the room.

"ARGH!" Harry groaned in frustration, "A 900 metre drop and nothing even came out of it" he moaned as he lied back down.

Lily looked back at Harry, the Harry she just saw was completely different from the Harry she met. The sweet kind boy was replaced with a hard and cunning politician who was rather vengeful. It seemed so different, the two were the same person but it was like he just switched between the two. That begged another question, which was real and which was fake?

"I'm sorry" Harry said to Lily, who was drawn out of her thoughts.

"For what?" she asked.

"I wanted that guy fired since he tried to potion you but I failed, I'm sorry" Harry said and looked dejected.

Lily felt a rush of sympathy, Harry was doing all that for her. He was trying to keep her safe from James and was sad that he didn't manage it.

"Harry, stop" she said, "It's not your place or job to do something like that. I'm an adult and I can manage myself. You don't have to do that for me" she said with a smile, getting James fired wasn't going to happen but it felt but she felt a lot better since Harry was trying his best. She was the adult and it was her job to take care of students and not the other way around.

Harry looked back on the note that Snape had left him and curiosity got the better of him and he opened it, it said. "I, Severus Snape, hereby give permission for Harry Uchiha-Peverell to play a position on the Slytherin Quidditch team".

"It says I have permission to play for the Quidditch team?" Harry said quizzically.

"What!" Lily said in shock. He just fell from 900 metres and Severus wanted him up there again!

"I thought first years weren't allowed to join" Harry said as he folded the note and put it in his pocket.

"No they are not! Quidditch is far more dangerous than people give it credit for. People are flying up hundreds of feet into the air and are getting pelted by bludgers, other players and each other until someone can throw a ball through a hoop or catch a fast little ball the size of a walnut. It also won't end unless the thing is caught, once there was a match that went on for weeks and the players were all stuck there since the dratted thing hadn't been caught and the players missed a lot of schoolwork" Lily argued but looked at Harry's smiling face.

"You're not seriously joining, are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a slightly fearful look.

"Why not? I'll give it a try, besides it is fun to fly" Harry said with a grin. His excitement had drowned out any fears that may had been growing inside him. He had been in the air thousands of times before and what happened was just that moron James's fault. All he needed was a brush-up in the air and he would be able to show him a thing or two about flying.

"You just came back from a death drop" she tried again.

"But in a match, I'll have you to keep me safe" Harry said cheekily and caused Lily to crack a smile.

"You're seriously going for this?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, it's a great opportunity and I would feel bad in future if I missed it. I'll at least give it a shot rather than sit back and regret not taking the opportunity" Harry said with determination.

"I never usually go to Quidditch matches" she said quietly. The mere word brought up bad memories of James and the match was even worse. "But I suppose I'll be there to watch over one of my best students" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Harry replied back softly.

"Of course, I'm not sure who to support" she said jokingly, "I was still a Gryffindor after all".

"Then it'll be a shame when I leave them in the dust but you'll be able to support either side" Harry said back.

Lily laughed, "Oh you, take some rest and maybe next Friday we can go have tea with Hagrid" she said and got up and gave Harry one last smile before leaving as well.

* * *

 **Date: The next day**

Harry was discharged from the hospital wing in the morning. Apparently the nurse wanted some excuse to punish him and she claimed it was some last-minute test junk and poked and prodded Harry with her wand rather forcefully, which got Harry in a bad mood. But now he was finally free! He made a dash out of the hospital and was walking down the corridor and entered the main hall.

"Man, I'm hungry" Harry said to himself as his stomach was growling.

As soon as he walked in he met a hushed silence and all the people from the house tables were staring right at him. The teachers, students and even Filch was staring right at Harry. Harry looked around just in case but they were definitely staring right at him.

 _"Um, Sasuke"_ Harry thought.

"Hell if I know what happened" he replied helpfully.

He was unnerved internally but didn't let that show on the outside and kept an impassive face as he walked to the Slytherin table. The stares from everyone still kept following him as he took a seat next to Blaise.

"What did I do" he whispered.

He looked at Harry as if he was crazy, fortunately Tracey filled in for him.

"You survived a drop from about 3000 feet!" she whispered, "You can't blame everyone since that is not normal!"

"Well, whatever" Harry said and sighed, so it was about that. At least now he knew what he did.

"And that's not all..." Daphne started but was cut off by a loud screech.

Harry looked up to the source which was Indra circling the main hall with speed to put the other owls there to shame and dropped a package on Harry, which he caught deftly. The package was shaped like a broomstick and had a note attached to it.

Harry tore open the note and read.

Dear Harry,

We just got word from one Professor Severus Snape that you were selected for the Quidditch team. Wow, you didn't even need to break rules to get this to Hogwarts. Apparently, they just break them for you! Indra showed up with a note from that guy and so Griphook and I wrapped your broomstick and gave it to Indra. We also heard about your fall from the sky and the King was furious and sent quite a few letters of complaints to the school board but probably nothing will happen. We were pretty worried so if you are reading this, send us a reply soon.

May your gold flow and enemies fall at your feet,

Sharpclaw

"Harry, why do you have a broomstick?" Blaise asked as he looked at the package.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Professor Snape said that I was selected to play for the house quidditch team" Harry said calmly but that sent waves throughout the house table.

"Seriously, but first years never get to play!" Tracey said excitedly, "Did you get a broomstick from the school just for that!"

"What? Oh no, this is my broomstick from back home" Harry said and ripped off the packaging on the broom to reveal a Nimbus Infinity Pro that had everyone but Tracey puzzled at the model of the broom. Tracey looked like she was going to have a seizure as she saw the broom and was going to ask about it before something else happened.

At the entrance hall, our three least favourite people in Hogwarts just walked in. James, Thomas (in quidditch robes to show off something) and Ron strutted into the halls and were surprised to see the silence but James saw gold when he saw that Peverell had a broomstick.

"PEVERELL" James barked like a dog, "First years aren't allowed broomsticks, I'll be confiscating that" he said smugly and strode towards the Slytherin table while everyone watched with bated breath to see the result of the confrontation.

"What is it now?" Harry said with an exasperated sigh and stood up and marched without fear towards James.

"Hand over that broomstick now" James said with an air of authority and stretched out an open palm.

"No" Harry replied but James cut him off.

"You little-" he started but Lily quickly rose from her seat as soon as she saw James stride over to Harry and stopped James.

"Potter!" Lily said with a glare and startled James from behind.

"Lily, what is it! I'm about to bring that brat into detention" he snarled, "You're a teacher! Aren't you going to give that brat a detention!"

"If you let me finish" Harry said and pulled out the note from Snape and showed it to the two of them.

James read the note and with each word his face grew redder in anger.

"YOU'RE ON THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM!" he yelled and everyone around turned to Harry again. The Gryffindors were in disbelief, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws didn't really care, they were more focused on James and his rampage. Slytherin had a mix of reactions. His friends already knew but the rest of the team from last year didn't look surprised since Snape told them and were looking forward to seeing Harry's talent in the field while Malfoy and his cronies were seething in anger and jealously. Such emotions were mirrored by Thomas and Ron, who saw that as another show of favouritism. Ironic since Thomas also got onto the team from favouritism and was just going to brag about it.

"I doubt I can play for the team without a broom and since you already proved how dangerous school brooms are, I think I am entitled to my own" Harry said with a smirk.

James glared at Harry with his hazel eyes, but Harry glared back with his own onyx black. Lily stood ready to jump in between the two if James tried anything but the stare off was interrupted by the Weasel.

"That's a Nimbus Infinity Pro!" Ron gaped as he saw the broomstick Harry was holding. Those were just rumours and it wasn't supposed to hit the market for at least 15 years!

"A what?" Thomas asked.

"That thing was just supposed to be a rumour. It has top class speed, acceleration, handling and braking and sweeps the board with your Nimbus 2000s ands even the upcoming Firebolt! I heard that prototypes were made by the Nimbus company but they were so expensive to make, the project was scrapped and delayed for at least 15 years, until they can find another way to make it at cheaper prices. There were only 5 prototypes made and I heard one went for thousands of galleons in an auction!" Ron said with his Quidditch obsession coming out.

Silence ensued as they all now focused not on Harry, but Harry's broom. In Harry's own mind he was starting to get exhausted with these morons, couldn't they just mind their own business.

"Where did you get that!" Thomas demanded.

Harry sighed as now the Hogwarts rumour mill wouldn't stop about his fortune, he got this for a decent price for a high end broom since the Goblins did a little blackmailing but Harry couldn't tell them that.

"None of your business" Harry said curtly.

"He doesn't have a written permission for that broomstick!" James said as he tried to think of something, "I'll take that!" he said as he tried to make a grab for it but Lily pulled out her wand and had it right on James before he could even touch the broomstick.

"Don't you dare try and steal it. Even if he doesn't, the exact rules state that a first-year who has possession of a broomstick has 24 hours to mail it back to their home before it is confiscated and if it is, the broomstick is then returned to the parents" Lily said with a glare as she recited one of the rules from the Hogwarts charter.

"I was going to mail it back to whatever cave that brat crawled out of! Who knows how long he had it, better yet I'll hold on to it so that those disgusting goblins don't try and send it back to the brat" James argued back and made another grab for the broom.

"Enough!" a voice said loudly and caused them to turn to see Professor McGonagall dressed in green robes.

"Deputy Headmistress" Lily said in surprise.

"McGonagall!" James said rudely, "Good you're here, that broomstick-" he stared but was stopped by McGonagall.

"I said enough!" she barked at James and almost had lazers coming out of her eyes, "Mr. Peverell has permission to possess a broomstick, I received a note from Professor Snape about the circumstances and Mr. Peverell has my permission, now stop harassing the boy or there will be consequences" she said with an air of finality and glared at James, who growled and stalked away with Thomas and Ron giving one final glare at Harry and following James.

Lily let out a sigh and looked at Harry in exhaustion.

"You couldn't just get a normal broom?" she said sarcastically.

Harry just chuckled to himself, man that felt good to put them in their place in public.

"Harry, you're getting a bit carried away with revenge. I doubt we've seen the last of this issue so be prepared for retaliation from those three" Sasuke warned from Harry's mind.

 _"Oh come on, I think you're being a little bit too serious. What is the best those three idiots could come up with?"_ Harry thought, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

 _ **And finish! OK now I have to get back to revision so I don't think I'll be able to write anymore for a while, even if I do I'll probably be going back to the Pokemon story or another one that I have ignored for a while but don't worry nothing is abandoned and I am not going anywhere. Also the next few chapters will have the story moving a bit more so look out for it! Thank you for reading and please PM and review me if you have anything you would like to say about this story or any other I have. Bye!**_


End file.
